Frozen: Heart of Winter
by wolphstrykes
Summary: A continuation that picks up a year and a half after Elsa's coronation, including the events of the short "Frozen Fever". The sisters are attempting to settle into their roles as Queen and Princess and siblings when troubling news comes from the outlying villages of the kingdom.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Unto the kingdom of Arendelle, a second daughter was born.

Elsa, heir apparent to the throne, hovered in the doorway. True blue eyes gazed solemnly into the room, a heavy expression for such a precocious three-years-old. Her parents awaited her with their hands clasped. Her father's free hand drifted by his side while her mother's free hand caressed the recently constructed crib. Within that crib a baby's restless wail rattled ornate railings. The unhappy noise made Elsa flinch.

"Your sister has a healthy set of lungs," the King rumbled with an amused smile. "You should come say hello."

Elsa glanced to him, pale eyebrows lowering over her eyes. "My sis-ter?" she echoed without moving from the doorway.

The Queen nodded, adding her own gentle smile to her husband's. "A princess, just like you," she said reassuringly.

"Just like me," their now-elder daughter echoed. Emboldened by this similarity, she crept towards the crib. Steps had been laid beside it, and she now climbed these with determined caution. She peered between the railings at the source of the coarse crying. A face made of wrinkles and gaping mouth greeted her. Elsa scrunched her face in unconscious imitation. Without removing her gaze from the strange being, she declared, "It loud."

Both of her parents chuckled. Her mother leaned forward to lay a gentle hand upon Elsa's shoulder. "She's tired, but not ready to sleep yet. She'll learn better manners as she grows up. You can help her, you know."

Elsa twisted to stare up at her mother. "I help?"

She tilted her head forward with the regal control of a Queen, but the smile she bestowed on Elsa contained all the loving warmth of a mother. "Yes, my dear. You can teach her how to be a princess."

Blue eyes blinked, a sparkle of mischief glittering across Elsa's normally serious expression. "Like me!" she chirped, studying her parents' expressions for confirmation.

"Like you," her mother the Queen affirmed. Queen and King exchanged a gentle, bemused smile before returning their attention to Elsa. The Queen straightened and added in a loving, firm tone, "Her name is Anna."

"An-na," Elsa dutifully repeated. She turned her full attention to the wailing bundle. "Prin-cess, like me!" Suddenly her eyes widened. She glanced over her shoulder at her parents, then to the crying baby. Blue eyes flickered to her own fingers, igniting crystalline glitter about their tips. With a flick of those fingers, the glitter was sent dancing about the baby's head.

Behind Elsa, the royal couple's happy expressions twisted into worried frowns. Father and mother glanced at each other, clasped hands briefly tightening. It wasn't the first time they had witnessed their daughter's icy powers. They knew it wouldn't be the last time. Each parent took a deep breath as they silently reminded each other that if they panicked, Elsa would panic as well. As father and mother, they held those breaths and their bodies so very still. As King and Queen, they contemplated their elder daughter's future as heir apparent.

Unaware of their concerns, Elsa watched her new sister's reaction to the sparkling cloud. A fascinated gurgle choked the abrasive cries. Blue-green eyes emerged from the wrinkled visage to peer at the scattered glitter. Tiny arms and hands wrestled free of blankets so they could wave in vague pursuit. Red hair sprang free, framing the chubby face. A happy chirrup chased a bubble of spit. The bubble was popped by a contagious laugh.

Smiling now, Elsa leaned closer. The smile turned sly, warming her pale face. "Sis-ter," she whispered, "prin-cess like me." She glanced at her parents, then returned her gaze to the baby. Even more softly, Elsa whispered, "Tell you sec-ret. Lots will tell you what do. Lots tell you what not do. Lots say, no fun being prin-cess." A fresh cloud of softly chiming ice crystals was sent spiraling over the baby's head. Elsa's sly smile became a grin as Anna answered with a gurgling laugh. "You and me?" she confided, "We know bet-ter."

Elsa eagerly watched over Anna the next few years. She pestered her mother with questions about her younger sister's development, impatient for a more mobile companion. While Anna remained in her crib, Elsa would often sneak into the nursery. The royal Nanny or even the King and Queen would find her entertaining her sister with spiraling crystals or an off-tune lullaby. As soon as Anna discovered the use of her feet, she returned the favor by leading Elsa on giggling explorations of the castle they called home. Much of the kingdom came to view Ana's birth as a blessing for the normally solemn Elsa.

This wasn't to say they were purely angels. The castle staff quickly learned the frustrating combination of loving hearts and challenging inquisitiveness that possessed the sisters. Anna especially contained an impressive capacity for well-intended mischief. One day a determination to obtain a particularly fine fruit for her mother led to an impressive climb up and equally impressive tumble from one of the royal orchard trees. She was saved by Elsa's snow, but both sisters were too young to understand how such an adventure could worry the royal staff so. Another time Anna sought to match her father's battle prowess, so Elsa took her to the royal armory. One mock battle later set all the armor displays toppling. While they did not escape that one unscathed, they still had enough mettle to peer around anxious nurses and stick tongues out at each other while bandages were applied to various cuts and scrapes.

Anna's reckless innocence seemed to encourage a touch of rebellion within the normally studious Elsa, as well. Where the royal Nanny had previously complained of the heir-apparent's too-solemn bearing, now she complained of unpredictable mischievousness. If Anna was upset, or if a well-deserved scolding had to be administered, the Nanny often found herself the recipient of an icy blast to her posterior. It took a solid scolding from both King and Queen to impress Elsa with the importance of accepting due punishment, as well as finding other ways to cheer Anna up.

Other staff suffered as well. Normally Elsa was as patient as one could expect a child to be, but Anna's restlessness was contagious. The royal Tutor learned to keep lessons lively to prevent the freezing of his favorite tea. It also kept frost from creating various princess-giggle-inducing patterns upon his person. Royal seamstresses grumbled about cloth stiff with cold and frozen needles that stuck to their fingers whenever fittings lasted longer than the princesses' patience. The complaints were half-hearted, however, as the two sisters were as quick with loving hugs as they were playful pranks.

All that changed the night the sky danced in colors and Anna, then five years old, teased Elsa, then eight years old, into making a snowman. Before the dawn broke and the colors sought rest from their revelries, one sister would lose all memory of magic while the other would lose her innocence. Both would lose each other for the next thirteen years, though they remained in the same castle.

Ah, but we know this part of the story, do we not? So let's race ahead to the present. A year and a half has passed since the events of Elsa's coronation. A year and a half in which Queen and country are still learning to stand with one another, a Princess stands nowhere in particular, and two sisters are growing into individuals even as they try to grow together again.

* * *

Author's Note: This prologue is based off the outtake song "We Know Better" from the Frozen Deluxe soundtrack. Basically just a way to crack the writing knuckles before starting the main story... so I take a deep breath and yelp, "Here we go!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A snowball sailed through the air, exploding with crystalline enthusiasm against the bare shoulder of the Queen. Pale blonde hair tried to escape its heavy braid. Thick black lashes lowered over true blue eyes as that shoulder lifted in instinctive reflex. Cold, white clumps dribbled down an arm dressed in sheer cloth as blue as the eyes.

"Got you!" crowed the Princess, throwing wool-encased arms into the air. Her winter cloak fluttered from the sudden gesture.

Queen Elsa merely tilted the corner of her mouth in a sly smile. Fingers of opposing hands began to twirl about each other with deceptive elegance. Glittering sparkles began generating between those slender digits. At first it was just a scattering of them, glinting in and out of existence, but their numbers rapidly grew to undeniable reality.

Princess Anna uttered a most un-royal "awp!" With a complete lack of grace, she spun away. Her flight was a staggering one, hindered by both snow and body-shaking laughter.

The snow did not hinder Elsa, although her own laughter made her aim unsteady. The whirling snowflakes coalesced into a giant snowball that wobbled drunkenly over the young Queen's head before hurling itself at Anna's fleeing form. The collision resulted in a soft "woomph", belying the heavy force. Light caught on fractured crystals and turned the resulting snowfall into scattered rainbows. Splintered colors chased each other through the silence that so suddenly weighed on the court's gardens.

For one heart-numbing moment, Elsa hesitated. Her eyes tightened and a trembling hand reached towards the pile of snow in concern. Her worries were dispelled quickly, however, as the snow exploded with laughter. A wool-encased head shoved through the white surface. Elsa's shoulders visibly relaxed. Her shaking hand lifted to her mouth, transferring its tremors to her lips.

Anna was too busy flailing in the powdery depths to heed the lapse. Red hair sprang to vivid life as her woolen cap tumbled off her head. Laughter continued to shake her even as she took her sister's now-steady hand. With an unlady-like grunt she made it to her feet. Her one mittened hand kept a firm grip on her sister's bare hand. The other brushed the heaviest of the accumulated snow from her own person.

"Remind me again to NOT get into a snowball fight with you!" she gasped. "We need to find another way to play!"

Elsa's hesitant smile abruptly flipped into a frown. "Did I hurt you?" she anxiously inquired, twisting to look for injuries even as she held tight to Anna's hand.

"What? No! Not at all!" Anna snorted, giving their joined hands a shake. "You just have an unfair advantage! A VERY unfair advantage!"

The frown gave way to a cautious smile. "I guess I do at that," she allowed. The smile softened, becoming pensive. "We didn't have snowball fights as kids. I was usually just making snow slides for you." Her tone turned wistful.

Anna heaved a heavy sigh. "I wish I could remember it. I mean, I do, well, kind of at least. Without the magic, of course. Ah! I just wish I could remember it properly!" Blue-green eyes shot wide open and turned to her sister. "Do you think the rock trolls can give me those memories back? I mean, I remember playing with you, but just in regular ho-hum ways."

"Oh, so without magic I'm just ho-hum, am I?" Elsa dared to tease Anna.

Anna responded with a protruding tongue. "Nyah! You know what I mean! I just… I wish I could remember your magic, too. Y'know, from when we played..."

"I'd like it, too," Elsa admitted. Her gaze slipped to one side. "But…."

Young sister twisted to eye elder sister. "But…?"

Elsa smiled a little grimly as she gestured to her own temple, then to Anna's. "But then you'd remember… why… all the rest of it."

Anna snorted and rolled her blue-green eyes. "Please! I'd be fine remembering that. Well, maybe not fine-fine, but accidents happen, you know? And it all turned out okay! Eventually!"

"Eventually," echoed Elsa uncertainly.

Red braids whipped about as Anna whirled to face her sister. Their hands released due to the sudden movement. For a moment Elsa's face expressed sad confusion, but Anna's exuberance chased away any possible ruminations. "Yes," Anna practically chirruped, "we're back together and you know how to handle your powers, so it's all okay! Unlike the time I accidentally spilled wine on your birthday gown… I don't think that stain EVER came out!"

Blue eyes blinked then narrowed. "Spilled wine is hardly the same as a grievous injury, Anna," Elsa declared in pedantic correction. A moment later she relented with a small smile. "Besides, if I remember correctly, that 'accident' occurred because you didn't understand why I got a new dress and you didn't."

"Eeyeh, well, ah..."

A gentle laugh eased Anna's decade-old reflexive guilt. "We were children, Anna. Children still learning to be people, careless with the best of intentions."

Anna's hesitant smile amplified into a sudden grin. "Exactly!" she pointed at Elsa, "You should remember that, too! We were just kids, and accidents happen!"

"Really, Anna, wine on a dress does NOT compare to what I did to-"

"Ahem," a deep voice coughed.

Both sisters whirled to face the guard who stood a polite distance away, his tall hat tucked beneath one arm. A thick walnut-hued mustache and mutton-chop sideburns twitched with a suppressed smile. His carefully bland gaze was betrayed by crinkling at the corners of his brown eyes. Shoulders and spine remained rigid within his grey uniform cloak. His free hand rested easily on the hilt of his saber.

While Anna's stance remained casual, Elsa immediately drew herself straight and folded her hands before her. Her sheer blue gown shimmered and became a more modestly ornate woolen dress. "Captain Beorne," the young Queen greeted her Captain of the Royal Guard. "Is there something amiss?"

Anna glanced at her sister, then hastily corrected her own posture. Hands fidgeted frantically before finally clasping each other in a rather more stressed version of her sister's own demure stance.

"My apologies, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," rumbled the tall, brown-haired man. His thick mustache flexed openly with a kind smile. "I did not wish to interrupt your morning commune, but a messenger from the outlying villages has arrived." Some of the kindness leached away, chased by stern disapproval. "Your court advisers feel you should hear him out as quickly as possible. I did try to stress how important this time is to Your Highnesses, but they were… most insistent." The disapproval deepened into a scowl. "They would not enlighten me as to the nature of the emergency, either."

Queen Elsa frowned as well. "That is poor behavior. If it is urgent enough to demand my immediate attention, then it is urgent enough for you to be informed as well. I will speak with them about proper security, Captain Beorne."

"Not to mention how if it was that important, they could have come themselves," Princess Anna complained, moving her hands from an attempt of a demure clasp to a more natural akimbo stance. "And still told you what was going on!"

Captain Beorne's faint scowl softened into that earlier kind smile. "Your Highnesses' consideration is most appreciated. Perhaps it would not be too out of place for me to suggest they adjourn to the throne room to await your presences? If they prove difficult, I may explain that you were conferring with each other regarding matters of state?"

Queen Elsa's own frown gentled into a slight smirk. "There will be no need for that, my good Captain. The court is familiar with the Princess's and my own morning sojourns in the private garden. They should also be aware that a change of attire would be needed, lest we drip ourselves dry upon the floor."

"I dunno, we could go in there and shake ourselves dry on them, like dogs do," Princess Anna griped, then held her hands up as both Queen and Guard turned to stare at her. "Just kidding!"

The Queen's sly smile twitched. "You have no idea how tempting that mental image is, Anna," she chuckled, then sighed, "Alas, not one we can indulge."

"But never-the-less very tempting indeed," Captain Beorne spoke solemnly even as his eyes glittered with amusement. He shifted his tall hat of office back to his head. "Still, I shall restrain myself from such contemplation and go inform the court that you shall attend to them as soon you have cleared current matters."

Only her crooked smile gave truth to the gracious nod Queen Elsa bestowed on him. "Thank you, Captain Beorne. We will be along shortly. If you could, please let Gerda know to meet us at our chambers? I assume Kai is already… attending… to the advisers and our messenger guest?"

His own nod was equally gracious and sly as he replied, "You assume correctly, my Queen. I confess to a particular delight that Kai was on hand to tend to them. He has a particular… diplomatic skill… that I lack."

"You mean he's very good at making someone think they're about to sit on a pillow, only to have them sit on nails instead and wondering where the pillow went," Princess Anna laughed.

Queen and Captain stared at her a moment before bursting into more restrained snickers. "Be that as it may," the Captain chortled, "I go to assist Kai… if by no other means than being his intimidating shadow should his… pointed… tact by some unfathomable reason fail."

Still chuckling from Anna's outburst, the Queen nodded. "Thank you, Captain Beorne. The Princess and I shall be along very shortly."

The Captain of the Royal Guard bowed deeply to each sister, then straightened and did a habitual about-face all the more graceful for his total lack of awareness in its performance.

Anna surreptitiously watched his exit as she brushed snow from her cloaked shoulders. As soon as he was indoors, she turned to her sister. "So when are you going to do something about that?" she demanded.

Elsa raised one thick eyebrow. "I thought we were about to…? The messenger has only just arrived." She began moving to another garden exit.

Anna hastened to follow. "No, no, not about that! About Beorne! We've talked about this! You know he likes you!"

An exasperated sigh escaped the elder sister. "Stop with the matchmaking already, Anna! He's the Captain of my Royal Guard. I would certainly hope he likes me! My life could well depend on that! Besides, wasn't it just last month you were trying to pair me with that young prince from Spain? And the month before that, that poor confused merchant?"

Jogging to keep up with Elsa's brisk pace, Anna gasped, "You know what I mean!"

"I am sure that I do not," Elsa stiffly denied.

"Elsa…!"

"Anna…," Elsa sighed, then turned to face her sister as they left the snowy garden for the stone enclosure of the castle. "It doesn't matter. As Queen, I have a responsibility. I can't get involved with just anyone."

Mittened hands thrust impatiently in the general direction of the throne room. "Captain of the Royal Guard is hardly just anyone!" protested Anna.

Elsa's second sigh carried a hint of warning. "You know what I mean, Anna. There are political and economical considerations to be made. My choice of mate and even my eventual child's fate is ruled by the throne, and I care too much for Arendelle to abdicate for a… a… fling."

"A fling," Anna deadpanned.

"Well, that is what it would amount to," Elsa shrugged. She resumed walking towards their bedrooms, saying over her shoulder, "since it would never have the room to become something more serious."

Anna bounced a few steps to catch up, then fell in beside her sister. "Well, if that's what it means to be born first, man am I glad I was born second!" She winced at her own comment and hastily amended, "I think you know what I mean, though. It's not even about romance." She skipped a few times to keep up with Elsa's suddenly increased pace. "I just… I want to see you, you know, relax more. Laugh more. Have friends." With a sudden burst of speed she moved ahead of Elsa then whirled to face her. Anna's hands reached to capture Elsa's own hands. As soon as Elsa halted, Anna lifted their joined hands. "I want you to be able to touch someone besides me. And sometimes Kristoff." A nervous burst of laughter escaped her. "Well, not sure if that sounds quite right, but… you know what I mean..."

A struggle of emotions played itself across the young Queen's face. Elsa forced herself to meet Anna's earnest gaze. After a laden moment of silence, she exhaled sadly. "I do know, Anna… but that will take time. I spent a lot of years learning not… to touch. Anyone. Even our parents. Especially our parents." The corners of her mouth trembled. "I still miss them. I wish I could have hugged… them… before…."

Anna's hands tightened over Elsa's. "I did, and… it still hurts. I still miss them too."

For a few precious moments they wrapped arms about each other in shared grief. The sound of melting snow dripping upon flagstone forced Elsa to reluctantly withdraw from the embrace. She sighed heavily. "Unfortunately we really should be going. As satisfying as it would be to keep the court advisers waiting, there is that messenger to consider. Something must be gravely amiss for one to venture to the castle from the outlying villages."

Anna's sigh rivaled Elsa's for weight. "I can always tell when you're going all Queenly," she complained amiably as they both resumed walking down the hallway.

"Oh?" Elsa inquired, arching one eyebrow.

"Yeh. Your speech gets all proper!"

"Heh, I suppose it does at that. Proper speech serves me well in negotiations, especially with guild masters and diplomats. I think they find it intimidating. Which reminds me, we still need to work on your own diplomatic skills."

"Pfft," Anna protested, vaguely flapping a hand. "I'm just leaving that up to you, sister!"

"Oh no you won't," Elsa protested, her tone neatly straddling exasperation and amusement. "We've talked about this before, too. You have your responsibilities. Just because you're second born doesn't mean you don't have a role here. At the very least, if I am indisposed for any reason, Arendelle will need you to assume royal duties." Seeing her sister wince, she persisted. "And I can use the support, too. Someone I can trust with our country's welfare."

"Oh, I know, I know!" groaned Anna. "It's just so BORING. If I have to read over the details of Weselton's trade embargo one more time…. And that one delegate, he's just so… so… SMARMY. I don't know how you do it!"

Both sisters came to a stop as they reached Anna's bedroom door. Elsa had clasped her hands before herself. She tilted her head to contemplate them before looking to Anna. "It takes a lot of patience and self-control. Skills," she added sternly, "you could use more practice in…."

Anna threw her hands into the air. "Just because I laughed at that one dignitary…!"

"And nearly started a… shall we say, an international incident? Honestly, Anna..."

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" the younger sister yelped, "I'll practice my be-nice skills… if, and only if, you practice your make-friends skills!"

Elsa jerked her head back, startled. She stared at Anna a few moments, then burst out laughing. "There you go. A good attempt at negotiation, if a bit lacking in tact!"

"I'm serious!" protested Anna.

The elder sister shook her head. "I may well be a hopeless case, Anna. Too much time spent in castle walls..."

Anna threw her arms wide. "Maybe that's what we need! To get you out of the castle. And not in a runaway-to-the-ice-castle sort of way!"

Elsa's slender shoulders heaved in a great sigh. "Really, Anna, that's just not feasible..."

"Not really!" the red-headed sibling protested. "We could go on a trip to the villages. Like the ones our parents would sometimes take. Y'know, to check on their welfare? Do you remember when we used to pretend to do that, back when we were kids? Traveling about Arendelle, tending to the people, administering to the populace?"

The sigh was driven away with forceful amusement. "As I remember, it was more like, 'Stand there and be praised and showered with gifts from the grateful populace!'"

"Yeh, well, yeh! They'd nearly bury us with flowers while you stood there waving graciously and I reminded them how amazing you were! ...er, are!"

Elsa shook her head in slow bemusement. "Somehow I doubt it would actually work out that way."

"And then entire villages would have sledding parties and feasts and celebrations in order to… well… to celebrate us being there!"

"Alright, Anna," the elder sister protested with a twisted smile. "Let's go ahead and refresh ourselves so we can be presentable and find out what that messenger is about."

"And ice cream! There should definitely be ice cream! Elsa, can you make ice cream?!"

"Anna. Focus."

"Right. Focus. Messenger. Mysterious-not-emergency-but-please-come-right-away message." Anna paused, one hand on the handle of her door. "Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Maybe… maybe we could plan a trip? For real? Just to get away for a little bit? You, me, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf… Maybe even Marshmallow and the Snowgies?" Her voice suddenly turned playful. "Maybe a certain Captain of the Royal Guard? You know, for protection?"

Elsa shook her head at her sister's persistence. "Perhaps," she chuckled, "but business first. Go change. Your dress is soaked about the hem. Gerda should be along shortly to help. I'll meet you here, so we can go to the throne room together."

"Oh all right," Anna capitulated. "Be back out in a moment!" She ducked into her room.

Elsa blinked, then dropped her gaze to the puddle of water Anna's winter-soaked cloak had left behind. She turned her eyes to the very dry flagstones beneath her own feet. Shoulders lifted in a weighted sigh. Many thoughts tangled themselves together in relation to that single observed duality. With an effort she shrugged them aside, forcing herself to think of the messenger she had yet to meet.

She would not think of all the ways she stood apart, as a person and as a Queen.

She would not.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gerda arrived at that moment. Elsa gestured to Anna's room. The very capable Housekeeper, long used to the sisters' different mannerisms, merely nodded and knocked on the Princess's door. After receiving a cheery invite, she ducked inside. Elsa took the opportunity to retreat to her own room. Once inside, she leaned against her dresser to stare at into the mirror. Brilliant blue eyes stared back, whites easily visible. Snow glittered among her hairs and even frosted her eyebrows. The sharp scent of winter filled the room.

"Conceal, don't feel," she muttered, then winced at the long-time habit. It was her mantra prior to any dealings with people for so many years prior to her coronation. Over the past year and a half she had struggled with being more open as a person, yet retaining the self-control expected of a Queen. She had already learned just what a danger repression is, yet strong emotions could still easily trigger her winter powers as well as upset a political negotiation. It seemed such an impossible balance.

Anna's unintentional reminder of just how limited a life she could expect didn't help. The more she learned she could be open about her powers, about herself… the more she learned just how much of herself being a Queen demanded. She closed her eyes against a sudden burst of vicious envy. How often had she caught Anna and Kristoff in their sweetly clumsy courtship? Ever since Kristoff's declaration of love at Anna's birthday, Elsa had been awaiting the eventual marriage proposal. She was grateful they were taking it slow, especially after that disaster with Hans… but at the same time she felt impatient, wanting to see Anna happy and surrounded by love.

A crooked smile touched her face even while her eyes were still closed. How would it be, she wondered, to see her little sister be a mother? And to children that would be free to build lives independent of the throne, especially once her own heir was born. She opened her eyes to gaze at a painting of their parents that hung above the mirror. She often wondered about the people they must have been, independent of their roles as parents and ruling royalty. Surely they must have…

A hesitant tap at her door interrupted her thoughts. "Hey!" Anna chirruped from the other side. Her voice was excessively cheerful. "You coming out?"

Elsa winced, knowing all too well how hard it was for Anna to knock on her door, even now. "Coming!" she hastily responded. She reached for the crown that rested on her dresser, pausing only a moment to stare at the frost patterns that now adorned the wooden surface. More upset than she realized, and about far more than a messenger full of urgency. She forced an exhalation, settled the crown in her hair, and opened the door. "I'm here," she reassured a worried Anna.

Anna's concern forcefully twisted itself into a smile. "Oh, I know! Just wanted to make sure you were ready!" she lied without conviction. She stuck out an elbow. "C'mon, let's go find out what's going on!"

"Yes, let's," Elsa agreed, settling her arm within her sister's. She gave the dress Anna wore a quick critical once-over. "Gerda chose that, didn't she?"

"Yep! Said the dress I wanted to wear wouldn't have been proper. Too much ankle showing." Anna wrinkled her nose.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, it wouldn't be good to scandalize the court advisers. Or the Royal Guard. Anymore than we already do, I mean."

"You gotta admit, their faces when we rode Sven into the courtyard….!"

The tell-tale glitter faded from Elsa's hair faded as she laughed with her sister.

They chatted easily as they walked along the stone hallways, but all traces of laughter faded when they saw Kai standing by the throne room entrance. The castle Steward's face was a study in carefully bland disapproval. Elsa frowned, but it was Anna who spoke first. "Oh! Did we take too long? Captain Beorne said it was urgent, or at least the court advisers said it was urgent, but we didn't think it was that urgent since they didn't come themselves..."

A gentle tug on her elbow caught the rush of words and stuffed them back into Anna's mouth. Elsa covered her sister's embarrassed cough by asking, "Is there trouble, Kai? Should we be apologizing for our delay?"

Kai studied his once-wards before answering. "A short apology may soothe some ruffled feathers," he allowed, "but perhaps a reminder of who is ruling here may be more in order." He tilted his head towards the massive doors. "The Royal Guard has had to keep the court advisers from… badgering the messenger. The poor man is… well… you shall see for yourselves, your Highnesses, but I would say… he is… concerned."

The way he said "concerned" made it sound more akin to "terrified".

Anna nearly burst with another round of questions, but Elsa's preemptive shoulder bump knocked them loose. "Thank you, Kai," the Queen said graciously. "Your service is greatly appreciated, more than you can realize."

Kai tilted his head forward. "I loved the King and Queen well," he said, "and am honored to serve another generation of their household." Daring to meet each of their gazes directly, he added, "And I would daresay they would be as proud of you as I am." With a smile that was very nearly fatherly, he pushed the doors open.

Queen and Princess entered arm-in-arm. The queen's narrowed blue gaze swept the room, while the princess's warmer teal gaze immediately leaped to the messenger. The harried man, dressed in ragged leathers and sporting an equally ragged beard, had been nervously eyeing the court advisers and soldiers alike. At the Highnesses' entrance, however, he dropped to a kneel. Captain Beorne stood by the man's side and saluted. Soldiers in solemn grey cloaks snapped to attention, eyes shifting only to glare at the court advisers. The court advisers hastily straightened shoulders beneath heavily brocaded robes even as they bowed, some ostensibly lower than others. Kai drifted behind the sisters, quietly closing the doors and becoming their shadow.

"Greetings, gentleman," Queen Elsa said, lifting her chin slightly. Princess Anna unconsciously echoed the action, but her eyes flashed as she eyed the frightened messenger.

"Greetings, your Highness," greeted several of the men. A few frowned and said nothing.

Elsa's gaze narrowed to slits. She knew there was discontent in the court and in much of the nobility. While many openly cheered her abilities, there were just as many that still feared them. Rather than approach her openly with their concerns, however, they plotted among themselves. Perhaps it was not even fear that motivated them, but the hope of opportunity. Her father had warned her about such political maneuvers, but it was still a gut-sinking sensation to see it in person.

This time it was Anna's turn to tug on her sister's elbow. The temperature of the room had already dropped a few degrees.

Self-control, she reminded herself, was not the same as complete suppression. Express, don't repress. Aloud, she said, "At ease, gentlemen. Kai, if you would, please find a seat for our guest? And something for him to drink? He looks exhausted." She made her way up the dais to the pair of thrones installed there, Anna only a half-skipped step behind. Assuming their seats, Queen Elsa turned her attention to the unhappy messenger.

"I do apologize for my delayed arrival, good man… may I know your name?" she said in her quiet, firm voice as the man clambered to his booted feet.

"J-jorgenson, Your Majesty. Highness. Ah!" the poor man gasped, twisting his woolen cap between calloused hands.

"Jorgenson. I trust my staff has treated you well?"

An uneasy glance directed at the court advisers indicated otherwise. One of the men stepped forward, tipping a polite bow to the sisters. "We were just trying to determine the validity of his… story… your Majesty. It seems rather… outlandish."

Queen Elsa raised one thick eyebrow. "As outlandish as a Queen that has control over snow and ice?" she asked. Beside her, Princess Anna's mouth twitched in a suppressed smile.

"Ah, well..."

"And yet you sent Captain Beorne to fetch me with urgency, over an 'outlandish' story?" She tilted her head slightly to one side. "Or perhaps you just wanted some privacy with the messenger, so you could question him according to your means… rather than mine?"

This time the drop in temperature was deliberate.

Several of the court advisers pulled back a few steps, unconsciously backing towards each other. A couple merely looked uneasy. A handful of others appeared almost as justified as the soldiers. Queen Elsa made note of which was which before turning her attention back to the messenger. By this time a house servant, summoned by Kai, had produced a heavily cushioned chair and water-filled mug for the messenger.

Jorgenson appeared to only be marginally comforted by the temperature rising to normal levels. "Th-thank you, Your Majesty. Majesties." He acknowledged Princess Anna with a nod, eyes growing wide. As an afterthought, he took a noisy slurp from the mug. He blinked, glanced at the water, then to the servant that had given it to him.

The servant glanced to Kai for permission, then answered the unasked question. "Mint, for flavor and…," he paused, glancing about the court, then dared to add, "...and to help with an unsettled stomach."

Queen Elsa's smile warmed. "Your thoughtfulness is appreciated," she said before turning her gaze to the messenger. "When you are more settled, Jorgenson, I would hear your message."

He fidgeted in his chair, taking another gulp of mint water. Absently sucking stray droplets from his mustache, he studied his mug a moment. With a cough he composed himself, straightening his shoulders and turning his full attention to the sisters upon their thrones. "The… the eastern villages, Your Majesties… they're reporting strange storms and… and mysterious beasts." He paused to take another gulp of water, then continued, "They're saying the winter witch Her Majesty defeated is… is back."

Both sisters blinked several times. The rattle of a saber in its sheathe could be heard as the Captain of the Guard gripped its hilt.

"Mysterious beasts?" Captain Beorne demanded.

At the same time, Queen Elsa repeated, "Strange storms?"

Overriding them both, Princess Anna exclaimed, "Winter witch?!" Without waiting for clarification, she launched into an excited flood of words. "What winter witch? There was never a winter witch! Well not really, not exactly. Definitely not a witch! There was just..."

"Anna," Queen Elsa interrupted. Assured of her sister's temporary silence, she once again addressed the messenger. "Please, elaborate." When he hesitated, she smiled gently. "Be at ease, my good man," she reassured him, "no one here will bear you ill will for this news." A warning glance at particular members of the court stressed that promise. "Truly. I need to know the goings-on of my kingdom, and that includes the outlying villages. I trust brave souls such as yourself to bring me such news honestly so I may deal with it fairly and promptly."

Jorgenson's chest puffed with her praise. He gave her a brisk nod and took a quieter sip instead of his earlier, noisy slurps. So relaxed was he that he missed the Princess staring at the Queen in awe while the Captain of the Guard merely smiled. After a moment of basking, he declared, "I'll answer any questions as I can, Your Majesty."

"Very well," Queen Elsa nodded, "Let's describe things one at a time, then. You mentioned strange storms?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty. It's winter, as you know..."

Someone coughed on a laugh. The cough quickly turned into a choking sound as both Queen and Princess glanced about the room.

Emboldened by the support, the messenger continued, "Winter, so we're used t'storms and the like, of course, but these… great howling winds that blow every which way and leaves drifts high enough to bury homes. Folks sayin' they see strange lights, or hear strange noises. And those winds? Might stop dead and still as a corpse, then just as suddenly kick up again."

Captain Beorne dared to interrupt the man's narrative. "Aren't blizzards common among the mountain villages?" he inquired.

The man nodded, then shook his head. "Yessir, but not like these. It… it's hard to describe, but I was holed up in an inn when one struck. I've been in many a blizzard sir… got a proper fearful respect for'em, I do… but these storms? I swear I caught meself remembering every fanciful story my Gram ever told, and hearin' that wind and seein' some of those odd lights – like lanterns, but often in pairs, and moving so odd… well, I caught myself wonderin' if they were just stories, after all." He coughed, embarrassed, setting the mug down so he could twist his woolen cap again. "And it's even more'n that… it's the timing of them."

"Timing?" the Captain prompted.

Jorgenson nodded. "Yeh. They usually strike when a trader's due through. Some of the villages are on trade routes. Not many merchants brave the winter passes, but there's a few hardy ones that come through most every year. Not this year." For the first time, he met the Queen's gaze. "One made it through, Your Majesty. One, out of four that usually make it through by this time."

Both Queen and Captain looked grim, understanding the implications on trade routes if either storms or even stories of storms kept traders out. Princess Anna appeared to be torn between the horror of implied lost lives and fascination with the improbability of the tale. All three traded glances before returning their attention to Jorgenson.

"And the mysterious beasts?" Captain Beorne prompted.

The messenger ran fingers through ragged hair. "They seem to only appear in the storms. Most people only catch glimpses, and their stories vary, so… most describe wolves, great white wolves with blue eyes..."

Princess Anna flinched, remembering a pack of wolves and the resulting leap across a chasm. Did they have blue eyes? She couldn't remember. All she could remember were snapping, slavering jaws framed in fur turned orange in firelight and Kristoff yelling, "My name is KRISTOFF!"

"...but then others describe great big beasts, like great white bears. At first, we were all laughing about the stories. You know how you can see things in snowstorms. But then that merchant I told you about, the only one that made it through…?" Multiple nods assured him that they were still attending to his tale. He took a deep breath and continued, "Well this man traveled with a horse and a small pack of hunting dogs. All raised by himself, they were. Like family. Been through a lot of nasty storms together, never lost a one of'em. He came through with one dog. One. And with a set of claw marks on his back." Jorgenson held up one hand, fingers spread in rough approximation of claws. Smaller than a bear's width, but certainly larger than a wolf's. "Man's not been the same since. Just holds that one dog to him and cries. Hides whenever the wind starts to blow. Rattles off about snow bears and blue lights. Near as I can tell, he and the one dog fell when a snow cliff gave way under'em. That's probably what saved'em."

Captain Beorne's mustache and muttonchops pulled down with the strength of his frown. "I assume you spoke directly to this merchant?"

"As much as one could. Man was terrified out of his wits, not makin' much sense, and that was surprisin' 'cause he wasn't much given to imagination to begin with. Saw the wounds on his back, that's how I know how far apart the clawmarks are. Villages had been startin' to ask that I come here to ask the Majesties' aide… after seein' him, I knew I had to."

Captain and Queen both nodded. Queen Elsa opened her mouth to thank him, but Princess Anna impulsively asked, "But what about the winter witch?"

The messenger blinked, then shrugged his broad shoulders in embarrassment. "Just folks tryin' to explain the storms, I think, through a… a misunderstanding. Those of us what spend some time near the castle know the true story." In response to blank stares, he expounded, "You know, how an assassin from the Southern Isles tried to kill our Queen on her coronation night. How she, ah, you Your Majesty, had to flee and call up a winter storm during summer in our defense, and how Princess Anna risked sacrificing herself so our Queen had enough time to defeat him and restore summer."

Both sisters glanced at each other and barely managed to keep from snorting in laughter over this version of events.

Jorgensen eyed them before continuing, "But the story in some of the farther villages has it that a winter witch attacked Arendelle, that Queen Elsa fought and defeated her while Princess Anna, with the aide of the Reindeer King, defeated her henchman."

This time the sisters merely gaped at the messenger. Slowly they turned to each other, and just as slowly closed their jaws.

"Reindeer King?" Anna choked.

"But you're the one that…," Elsa started, then to the messenger. "Neither of those are how it happened! It was all Anna's..."

"Elsa," Anna interrupted, placing a hand on her sister's arm.

Confused, Jorgenson asked, "So it was Princess Anna who defeated… or did she cause the storm…? I thought it was the Queen..." He tapered off, perplexed by conflicting story elements.

"Perhaps," Captain Beorne interjected, "I could brief Jorgenson on a more accurate version of events." At multiple puzzled glances, he stated, "Remember, I was among the search party with… Hans." His nose wrinkled briefly with distaste. "I was also on the castle balcony during… when the storm ended." To Jorgenson, he requested, "If I give you a truer version of events, would you be willing to spread the tale? I warn you, it is both less and more heroic than either version you've told here."

For the first time, Jorgonsen grinned. "Gladly, sir, although I can't promise others will believe me."

The Captain answered with his own grin. "A fine sense of honesty you have! Fair enough, my good man!" Turning to the sisters, he sketched a brief bow. "Your Majesties, with your leave I'll take this man to the kitchens. Give him some food and warmth and a tale to carry home."

Queen Elsa tilted her head forward. "Yes, by all means. Jorgenson, if you recall any other details of the storms or beasts, please tell them to Captain Beorne. Gentleman," she said to the court advisers and soldiers, "you may take leave for now. My sister and I need to discuss what we have just learned."

One of the advisers stepped forward. "With all due respect, Your Majesty..."

Two pairs of blue eyes, one true and one with a greenish cast, narrowed to peer at the adviser. Identifying him as one of the ones that likely had taken part in attempting to omit Captain Beorne from the proceedings, Queen Elsa said coldly, "You are dismissed." A chilling chime accompanied her words.

It didn't take long for the throne room to clear of all but the sisters. Even Kai eased out of the room, mainly to keep an eye on the members of the court Queen Elsa had singled out. Once the door was securely shut, Elsa and Anna turned to each other. Their words clashed in a frantic tangle.

"Kristoff as a Reindeer King?!"

"If anything, I was the Winter Witch!"

"You were the one that fought off soldiers!"

"You were the one that fought off Hans!"

"The storm was just an accident!"

"I won't have them discounting your role in..."

"I won't have them thinking your magic's a bad thing!"

"Forget the magic, you died for me!" Elsa's voice cracked, giving Anna pause. Her gaze flicked to the surrounding air, where snowflakes glittered faintly. One hand reached out to gently cover her sister's trembling hand.

"And you," Anna said, her voice warm and gentle, "sacrificed thirteen years of living to protect me. To protect our parents. To protect everyone."

Elsa closed her mouth, then her eyes. A few careful breaths, and the whispered crystalline chimes faded from the air. Opening her eyes again, she gave Anna a grateful if bittersweet smile. "Didn't exactly succeed, did I?"

"Hmph. If we're trying, then we're not sure of succeeding, otherwise it wouldn't be trying, right? Right!"

Sometimes her sister's logic was a little difficult for Elsa to follow, but it gentled her smile just the same. Just as quickly the smile faded. "Still it's a problem. I didn't realize the stories were distorting like that… combine that with the problem of the storms, and things could get very bad very quickly. Kingdoms have fallen apart over less than that. We also need to find out more about those storms, and any threats from beasts… if the inland trade routes start faltering..."

Anna bounced in her seat, not the most comfortable thing to do on a throne. "Oh! Remember what we were talking about earlier, about how we wanted to take a tour of the villages? We could do that now! Give them a chance to get to know you, and maybe we can find out more in person about what's going on. Kristoff could come along, he's an excellent tracker! Maybe he could find sign of those animals! And maybe the storms – did I ever tell you, he knew your storm was magic and coming from North Mountain even before he knew about you? He's very skilled!"

"I'm sure," Elsa drawled. Her mouth twisted in a wry, fond smirk.

Anna coughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, he is. And I think it would do us a lot of good, you know, to go out and meet the people like that."

"Anna, it is a good idea… or would be, if it wasn't so dangerous. You heard Jorgenson. Men have disappeared. And let's admit it, you were never very skilled at horsemanship. Or defense."

"And you are? I seem to remember an incident with the armory…."

"Yes, well… I can at least keep my seat on a horse. And the snow wouldn't bother me, so that would be one less threat," Elsa added, growing thoughtful. A slender finger rubbed her chin. "Hm. This might actually solve several issues at once."

"Hah, yes! I told you it was a good idea!" crowed Anna.

"Well, yes, but not exactly as you said… Remember, you said you would work on your diplomatic skills if I worked on my socialization skills?"

"Yes! Wait. What… what are you suggesting?" Anna leaned on the arm of her throne, nearly perching on it.

"That I go with a company of guards to tour the outlying villages, while you stay here and assume royal duties. Kai can assist you with that, since he did run the kingdom until I was able to assume the crown."

"Wait, but… I thought that we could…."

Elsa sighed. "Oh Anna… I would love nothing more than to go on a trip with you… but the kingdom won't, can't wait on us. We've got those dignitaries due in any week now to renegotiate trade agreements – including the embargoes we have with Weselton and the Southern Isles."

Anna's disgusted expression said much of her thoughts on that.

Elsa chuckled fondly. "Yes, well, that's pretty much my feelings on it too… I'd rather not leave you with that, but… I must admit, I'm worried."

"Worried?" echoed Anna, tilting her head.

"I didn't realize I had frozen Arendelle… that time… didn't know my abilities could stretch that far. How can I be sure those storms in the outlying villages aren't… caused by me? And if men are disappearing..." Elsa abruptly broke off, wrapping arms about herself.

Anna nearly fell off her throne, so great was her haste to envelope Elsa in a heartfelt hug. "No! I don't believe those storms are because of you! You're doing so much better!"

"But… sometimes… I'm still afraid, Ana..."

Red hair nearly shook loose from their tight braids. "No. I won't believe it," she declared. Looking at her sister, however, Anna relented, "...but I think you won't believe it, either, until you go out there, am I right?"

Elsa's steady gaze confirmed her answer. When Anna huffed in annoyance, Elsa managed to dredge a small smile. "Just remember, you suggested the trips first," she weakly teased.

The next huff was deliberately exaggerated. "FINE!" Anna groaned. She shook a finger in Elsa's startled face. "But Kristoff goes with you! I mean it when I say he knows more about the wilderness than anyone else."

"But I don't want to leave you here… alone," protested Elsa.

"I won't be alone! Like you said, Kai will be here to help with the castle stuff, and I'll still have Olaf for company!"

"I'm not sure Olaf is a wise…," Elsa paused, then shook her head. "What am I saying? Sometimes I think he's wiser than all of us, for all his silliness. Heh, very well. I guess I'll take your consort and leave you my jester."

"Hah, jester! Yeh, that works… wait, what… consort?!"

Elsa couldn't resist poking her finger at her sister's nose. "And your first duty as Regent Queen shall be to explain to our court advisers, and any dignitaries that may be present by that time, why you will be the one managing the trade agreement meetings."

"What…. But… how… and why consort?!"

Laughter still felt strange enough to be a glorious thing to the Snow Queen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took several days to organize the expedition. Captain Beorne spent the time selecting soldiers with proficient wood skills and appropriating needed supplies. He conferred frequently with castle staff and with the sisters about particulars. Consulting notes taken from the messenger's account, he pored over maps and plotted routes. When he learned of the sisters' intention to include Kristoff, he wasted no time in accosting the Royal Ice Deliverer at his work and appointing him head scout.

Queen Elsa spent her time attending to minor matters of court and coaching her sister on the finer points of political trade. She was especially careful to point out the members of the court that seemed unusually apathetic or enthusiastic about the temporary change of royal hierarchy. Princess Ana, for her part, spent her time being coached and trying to steal precious moments with Kristoff. Although she fully understood the severity that led to all the activity, she couldn't help the restlessness caused by her own anxiousness.

"It's like I can't trust anything anyone says," she ranted to Kristoff near the close of the second day. "No matter how nice they are! In fact, it's like the nicer they are, the more suspicious I have to be!"

Kristoff eyed her in sympathy. "That's why I don't like court life at all. Are… are you sure you don't want me to stay? Y'know, with you here? I only just got back, after all..."

"Oh, I'm sure, more than anything! Well not more than anything. I mean, I really really want to you stay," Anna blurted, laying a hand on the mountaineer's arm. "I've missed you, and you would be so nice to have around. You'd probably be the only sane point in the place..."

"But…?" he interrupted her, smiling.

Anna took a deep breath, looking away from him. "But… it would mean a lot to me if you went with Elsa… she needs to have someone near her she can trust to not be… you know… her powers and all..."

He laid his hand over hers. "Not be scared of her?" he guessed.

Anna nodded miserably. Kristoff wrapped an about her shoulders, pulling her close. "Hey, I know what it's like to worry about family," he murmured.

"Really?" Anna quipped in a brave attempt at sass. "Is there really that much to worry about with rock trolls?"

"You have no idea," chuckled Kristoff. "And I know how much Elsa means to you. Of course I'll go." He grinned and gave her a little shake, making her look up at him. "Just don't go getting engaged while I'm gone!"

"Hey!" she protested, breaking loose of his embrace so she could smack his arm.

"Ow!" Kristoff yelped. Laughing and rubbing his arm, he added with a shameless grin, "Hey yourself! You're the one that got engaged in one day! We'll be gone two weeks! That's a lot of possible engagements!"

Anna's inarticulate reply was nearly drowned by the percussion of Kristoff's hasty retreat. Laughter led their shadows along hallways until glimpsed staff reminded them that more reserved behavior was expected within stone walls. For the rest of the evening, however, they traded snarky glances and glancing play-punches. The fiesty teasing did not not ease until Elsa was forced to demurely clear her throat at dinner. Even then, the sisters traded quick, happy grins while Kristoff blinked sheepishly.

It was an unfortunate coincidence that on the third morning of preparations, the first two delegations to arrive belonged to Weselton and the Southern Isles. The dignitaries leading their respective groups eyed each other in a curious mix of respect and dislike. The two men were a study in contrasts. Where the previous dignitary of Weselton had been a diminutive man of elderly bearing, the current one was a carefully poised and handsome young fellow. Similarly the previous dignitary of the Southern Isles had been the handsome Prince Hans, but this time they had sent an older man, bespectacled and aiding his step with an ornately carved cane.

Upon seeing them, Elsa could not help but wonder if the two countries were aware they had essentially swapped dignitaries. She whispered her ponderings to Anna, then grinned when her sister giggled at the observation. They quickly regained their composure, however, when it came time to greet the two men. Four individuals with three countries' worth of unpleasantness between them made pleasant noises even as they warily watched each other.

The dignitary for Spain arrived late that afternoon. While they were still expecting representatives from Ireland, France, and Germany, even Anna had to admit that delaying the expedition seemed unwise. Kai had confided that people in the city were noticing an increasing lack of inland trade goods. They were beginning to ask castle staff on their rounds if they had heard of any trouble. Increasingly fantastic stories were being whispered in doorways. The castle had to be seen as taking action.

That evening, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna held audience in the throne room. Castle staff provided chairs for the assorted court and dignitaries, then retreated to a discreet distance. Kai assumed his position behind and to the right of his Queen. As soon as the sisters made their announcement of the impending shift in command, the room burst into furious protest.

Princess Anna's eyes widened. She had expected some protest, but not this sudden yelling match. She turned a beleaguered gaze to her sister. Elsa could only give a tiny shake of her head in response. At that moment the dignitary for the Weselton stepped away from his chair. He shook a fist in the air, capturing the sisters' attention.

"This is an insult," he flared, "We did not travel here to treat with a… a… substitute!"

The sharp smell of winter chased away the dusty, earthy scent of castle stone. Some of the court flinched and looked to the Queen. For her part, Queen Elsa remained seated on her throne. Her chin lifted and her blue eyes narrowed. "Princess Anna is hardly a substitute," she stated in a tightly controlled tone. "You mis-speak yourself, sir."

"Do I?" he dared, apparently heedless of the sudden chill in the air. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, you are the one that declared the trade embargo upon us. It is you that we came to entreat to lift your restrictions."

"I assure you, my sister is fully capable of managing your concerns," Queen Elsa declared. "We have discussed the embargo in detail and are in accord as to our intentions." Princess Anna gave her own decisive nod to punctuate her sister's words. None noticed the hard swallow that followed her nod.

"But…," the Weselton dignitary tried to protest. He was interrupted as another member of their delegation hastily tugged on his sleeve. For the first time he seemed to notice the chill in the air. His shoulders hunched as he took a half step backward.

The Southern Isles dignitary took advantage of the hesitation to step forward. He swept a bow low and graceful enough to be the envy of several servants. "We mean no disrespect to the Princess, of course," he spoke in a low, mellow voice, "It is just that we were expecting to treat with the Queen, since the conditions of trade were originally created by Your Majesty and you would be more intimately familiar with them."

Princess Anna started to nod, taken in by the man's grandfatherly bearing, but a glance at her sister made her hold still.

"You mean every disrespect," Queen Elsa announced, glaring at the older man. "You imply that Princess Anna is unskilled in trade. I'll have you know, she is every bit as knowledgeable as I about trade conditions." 

"I am?" Princess Anna muttered almost noiselessly. In the next moment, she had to suppress a yelp as an icy blast smacked her between her shoulder blades. Several sets of eyes turned to her. "I am!" she stated more firmly, straightening her spine as she sat in her throne. From the corner of her eye she glimpsed her sister's lips twitch.

"Need I remind both of you that your countries each sent men of ill intent to our kingdom on my coronation day?" Queen Elsa said, giving no other sign of her mischief to the delegates gathered. "One who sent hired thugs after me, and one who attempted to personally assassinate both my sister and myself?"

"And we have stressed time and time again that the former Duke acted without our knowledge and most certainly not our consent!" protested the young man from Weselton. "How long will you punish an entire country for the actions of one man?"

"Likewise with our former Prince," the Southern Isles dignitary interjected.

"Men sent to represent their countries!" Princess Anna replied hotly. Her sudden outburst caused many heads to swivel in her direction. Queen Elsa merely tilted her head towards her sister, but it was enough to remind Princess Anna to take a deep breath. Her next words were calmer. "This applies to both Weselton and the Southern Isles. We'll renegotiate the trade embargoes of course, but on terms of good faith… of which there is currently very little." She made herself lean back, lacing fingers into a fist on her lap. "After all, I'm sure both of your countries would act similarly, were our positions somehow reversed."

The young man bristled, but the elder dignitary merely stroked his mustache. In a calm voice, he said, "One would almost think you were offering a return in equal… hostile… action, Princess, rather than leniency in trade."

This time it was the Queen who leaned forward. It was difficult to say if the glitter in her hair was snow or simply light reflected from her crown. "Arendelle is a peaceful country," she said in a voice as chill as the ice she commanded, "and I would remind you Princess Anna is the one that uncovered Prince Hans's plot to kill us both."

"Yah, by falling in love with him," someone in the Weselton party muttered. The comment was immediately followed by a sneeze as the temperature dropped a few degrees.

Princess Anna winced from the truth of the accusation, but Queen Elsa straightened her seat and tackled the comment directly. "Yes, she did – by his deliberate manipulations, I might add." Returning her attention to the Southern Isles dignitary, she continued, "Still, she recognized her error and risked her life to correct it." She paused to look about the room. "Are any of you gentlemen able to say the same of any mistakes you've made? And do not deign to tell me you have not made mistakes – we are all human here."

Both the addressed dignitaries glanced aside. The elderly man from Southern Isles coughed and stroked his mustache as he studied the floor. The younger man of Weseltron frowned fiercely before giving a curt nod to Queen and Princess. Throughout all of this the Spanish dignitary had merely sat and smiled smugly. Now he stood, bowing deeply to both sisters.

"We of Spain think you are taking the most appropriate actions, then and now," he practically purred, light gleaming off his oiled hair. "Whether Princess or Queen, it is an honor to treat with the Royal sisters of Arendelle."

Princess Anna straightened her shoulders and smiled, but Queen Elsa's response was coolly neutral. "And we are honored to host you here, good Sir. Now, gentlemen, tonight's meeting was merely a courtesy to advise you of events here in Arendelle. The hour is growing late, and I will have to take my leave in the morning to tend to our outer villages. Have any of you any… reasonable… concerns that need to be addressed immediately?"

Rounds of head shakes answered her.

Queen Elsa stood from her throne. Princess Anna hastily followed her even as many chairs scraped against stone floor. The Queen addressed those gathered, saying, "Then I bid all of you a good night, gentleman, and I will leave you in the very capable hands of my sister, Princess Anna, upon the morrow."

The two sisters walked through the cautious silence, exiting the throne room with stately poise. No sooner had they moved out of sight, however, than conversation erupted in the throne room. Queen and Princess paused, listening to the uproar. After a few moments to reassure themselves that the Royal Guards' presence was enough to keep things at least remotely civil, they continued along the long hallways that lead to the Royal chambers.

Anna broke the silence first. "Wow."

Elsa exhaled a noisy breath she hadn't even been aware of holding. "Wow is right." She rubbed a hand across her eyes. "I came so close to freezing the lot of them… especially that one that made that comment…!"

"Hah, which comment?" Anna half-laughed, then shook her head. "No, no, I mean wow on how you handled them! I wanted to punch them in the face so many times!"

"Welcome to diplomacy," droned Elsa, then laughed at herself. "Not that I was very diplomatic. They just made me so angry!" She rubbed her temple, giving Anna a worried glance. "I really hope I didn't just make things more difficult for you..."

"Oh, pfft, I'll be able to handle it. Maybe. Definitely. Definitely maybe! Well, I've got to learn to do it sometime, right?" She shrugged and held her hands palms-up. "Besides, which of us is really getting the worse end of the deal…? You know the stories from the villages are getting worse! I'm really worried about you, Elsa..."

"All the more reason to go, Anna. Trade negotiations can be stalled for months, if need be… but I feel like what's happening in those mountains won't wait that long."

"Me too," Anna agreed unhappily. Silence held between them until they reached Anna's door. Without a word each sister reached for the other's hand. For a long moment they just stood there, not quite looking at each other yet connected by entwined fingers. Finally Anna sighed, "Well, guess I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, ok?"

"You too," Elsa said. They squeezed each other's hands, then slowly let go of each other.

First one set of bedchamber doors shut, then after a few long moments, a second set closed. Gradually silence settled over the castle, disturbed only by the booted step of Royal Guards on night duty. It proved to be a calm, if not particularly restful, night.

Morning saw the courtyard filled with furious activity even before the sun dared to breach its sleepy light over the mountains. The castle Marshall oversaw the stable-hands as they readied horses. Servants bustled to and fro, moving gathered supplies to where soldiers could do their final sorts and checks. Captain Beorne oversaw the frenetic activity, nodding to himself as he saw his initial preparations come together. He was not entirely surprised when the Spanish dignitary sidled close. Dignitaries proved to be an inquisitive lot, he had learned. Today was no exception.

"A fine day," crooned the man, looking over the courtyard. His sudden frown was a little too theatrical to be sincere. "But so few soldiers? I would think it would be safer for the Queen to have a larger retinue travel with her…?"

"We are going to be traveling along mountainous territory," Captain Beorne answered with stiff politeness. "Fifteen men will travel... and fight, if need be... more easily along those trails than a full company."

"Do you anticipate much trouble, then?" inquired the dignitary. Again, the offhand tone was just a little too polite to be truthful.

"Storms. Wolves. Bears." The Captain's tone grew more abrupt. "Much the same danger as any wilderness trek."

"Must be a dire need, indeed, to require your Queen's attention," the well-oiled man purred.

At this, Captain Beorne turned his full gaze upon the man. The dignitary was experienced enough not to flinch, but he was a little too quick in turning his gaze back to the courtyard. "The villages," Captain Beorne coolly stated, "are in dire need of supplies. The normal trade passages have been blocked off by unseasonable storms. I do believe my Queen and Princess advised you of this last night?"

"Yes, but that does not explain the lack of a supply train, if it is sustenance that is troubling your people. I see enough to feed your men, but no more."

Dark brown eyes narrowed. "It is as I say. Know you I report directly to my Queen. I am sure she will be interested in your inquisitiveness."

The Spanish dignitary spread his hands to either side with an amiable smile. "I merely sought to make conversation. And to express concern for the Queen's welfare. I thought perhaps that others of the court, or perhaps even some of the delegations, should accompany her?"

"The Queen and Princess were raised among these mountains," the Captain responded in a kind of fierce neutrality. "They are used to the hardships one may encounter there even in receptive weather. I have not seen the same among others of the court life." He cast a pointed glance at the dignitary's protruding stomach.

The man huffed, sucked in his gut a little, and stalked away.

Captain Beorne breathed a sigh of relief. A moment later he saw the sisters emerge. A stable-hand darted nearby, intent on getting the Queen's horse to the foot of the castle steps. The Captain reached out, catching one narrow shoulder. "Hold, son," he called. The boy turned to look at him, about to voice a loud protest. His jaw clamped shut, however, as he recognized the Captain of the Royal Guard. Beorne chuckled. "I'll take her horse to her, never you mind. If you could, please keep assisting my men?"

The boy nodded mutely, then added "Ah, yessir!" as an afterthought. He bolted to the courtyard, essentially disappearing in the controlled chaos.

On the castle steps, Anna's fingers caught on Elsa's sleeve. While the Princess was dressed in an appropriate woolen gown, the Queen was garbed in a slightly more ornate version of Kristoff's mountaineer garb. Elsa paused, tilting her head at her sister.

In a voice that was barely audible, Anna whispered, "Come back."

Elsa frowned, thinking that her sister meant to take back the agreed arrangement. Understanding came, however, as she studied Anna's face. "You'll do fine," she assured her sister. A bitter taste flooded her mouth as she uttered those words. It took a moment to understand why: those were the last words her father had spoken to her before that fateful sea voyage. Swallowing the taste, she added, "It's only two weeks."

Anna shook her head. Her voice cracked as she said, "It was only two weeks for Mother and Father, too." Giving up on royal decorum, she flung her arms around her sister. Voice muffled by Elsa's traveling leathers, she whimpered, "I don't want to stand at another grave."

Elsa closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly about Anna. "You won't. I won't let that happen," she promised, even knowing the actual and possible dangers the expedition faced. After a few long moments, she pulled back enough to ask, "Are you sure you don't want Kristoff to stay? That way… if something happens… just in case…."

Anna brushed her sleeve across her nose in an unprincessly sniff. "I want the two people I care most about in the world to come back to me. Safe, sound, and as wonderfully irritating as ever."

"Oh, I'm irritating, am I?" Elsa teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes. Incredibly so. Especially when you get all stuffy." Anna sniffed once more. "Which is often. So don't you go getting into trouble, and making me come save you. Again!" she declared, shaking a finger at her sister's face in a deliberate attempt for levity.

Elsa made a show of rolling her eyes for Anna's benefit. She chuckled and grasped Anna's hands before sketching a half-bow. "Yes, Your Majesty," she mocked playfully.

"Oh, hush you!" Anna gave a wavering laugh. "I'm probably going to get sick of that phrase before you get back! C'mon, let's head on down."

Arm-in-arm the sisters reached the foot of the stairs, where Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf awaited them along with Captain Beorne at the head of Elsa's horse. Olaf tumbled from his perch atop Sven's back and frolicked to Anna's side.

"Oh, isn't this exciting?" the snowman exclaimed. "It's like we're on the verge of a grand adventure!"

Kristoff dead-panned, "If you say so. Me, I say adventure is what happens to other people far, far away. Isn't that right, Sven?" He turned to the reindeer and added in his "Sven" voice, "That's right!" For his part, Sven snorted happily and pranced in place.

Olaf waved his twig arms. "So what happens Anna and me will be an adventure to you, and what happens to you and Elsa and Sven and Beorne will be an adventure to us!"

Kristoff theatrically groaned and rested his head on Sven's shaggy neck.

Anna chuckled and rested her hand on Olaf's head. "I'm not so sure trade negotiations will seem like an adventure to anyone anywhere."

Elsa smiled as well. "Nor, I think, will talking to frightened villagers… not to mention the storms and…," she hesitated, glancing about, "well, all the trouble they're having."

The sisters nodded at each other. They hugged one more time before Elsa moved to her horse. Taking the reins from Captain Beorne with a quiet thanks, she nimbly mounted the flighty steed. At her motion, all fifteen soldiers immediately proceeded to mount up. The Captain retreated to get his own horse, then moved between the castle gate and the company. Kristoff and Sven glided to the rear of the formation.

From atop her restless horse, Elsa gazed down at Anna. A sly smile twitched her lips. "No engagements while we're gone," she cautioned.

Anna smiled, nodded, then jerked her head back. "Wait, what… Hey! Not you too!"

Laughing, the Queen reined her horse about. Without looking back, she trotted to take her place at the head of the expedition alongside Captain Beorne.

"Head out!" called out the Captain. The noisy clatter of hooves on stone drowned out any possible shouts from the gathered people. With no more fanfare than that, the expedition set out while Princess Anna and Olaf looked on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hours later, the small expedition had settled into a more casual formation. Queen Elsa rode near the center along with the pack horses, soldiers taking lead and guarding the rear to protect against wildlife. Where the land allowed, they also ranged to either side. Captain Beorne usually rode with the Queen. Sometimes the rough terrain forced them to stretch their line, however, at which times he would patrol the length of it. Kristoff, riding Sven, roamed constantly, sometimes disappearing into the snowy landscape ahead only to reappear later.

After one such reappearance, Captain Beorne urged his horse close to them. "I would appreciate it if you would not do that," he growled.

"Do what?" Kristoff echoed, honestly confused. "My job?"

"Disappear like that." The Captain glanced over the line of his men, then gave Kristoff a narrow-eyed glare. "I understand you are not under my command, but you are under my employ."

"Yeh, and you hired me to scout. So Sven and I have been doing that. Scouting." The mountaineer straightened his spine while Sven gave a loud snort.

"It is typical practice for a scout to report both before and after such reconnaissance. Excuse me, scouting trips." Even as he spoke, the Captain scanned the treeline ahead.

Kristoff leaned forward onto Sven's neck. Man and reindeer eyed the Captain. After a moment the mountaineer said, "Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but relax a bit, will ya? I promise to tell you if I see something wrong, ok?"

Captain Beorne narrowed his eyes further. "You are here because the Princess Anna requested it, not for any loyalty to the Queen. You help the Princess laugh, which has won you a tolerance in the castle, but any can tell you have no love for it."

"Hey!" Kristoff snapped, jerking upright again. "What shoved a pine tree up your back? You weren't like this back at the castle!"

"We are currently in the wilderness, heading towards rumors of an uncertain danger. When we ride with the Queen, we also ride with the country of Arendelle. We are charged with that protection." Most of the soldiers had passed them by during the conversation. Captain Beorne nudged his horse to follow his men. "If it were the Princess riding with us, would you be so carelessly carefree?" he called over his shoulder as he rode ahead.

Kristoff and Sven glared at the Captain's back and as one stuck their tongues out. Kristoff then sucked his tongue back in and exhaled a sigh. "Great," he complained to Sven, "so apparently both Elsa and Beorne think I'm an idiot. C'mon buddy. Let's keep up, before his Royal Guardness thinks we've gotta report in any time we're gonna sneeze."

The first village they sought wouldn't be reached until well after the sun had reached zenith. One of the soldiers managed to shoot a pheasant. He retrieved it, plucking it as he rode and ensuring it was ready for the noon meal. With exaggerated care Kristoff directed them to a wide, snowy clearing. Elsa cleared a space of snow for a small campfire and kettle, as well as baring bitter winter grass for the horses. Most of the men sat easily and joked as a simple stew was made of the bird, although their backs and shoulders never relaxed. Others stood guard, watching for any potential disturbance.

Nothing disrupted their meal, however, and all was quickly cleaned and cleared to resume their trek. The constant wary tension among the soldiers irritated Kristoff to no end. He stiffly told Captain Beorne he was going to scout ahead, but there was no peace in solitude. The mountains were very much a part of him, but their snow-laden silence no longer had the primary claim upon him. He missed Anna, and had very much looked forward to spending some time with her.

Thinking of that reminded him of his promise to her. He winced, realizing he'd roamed far ahead of the small expedition. "C'mon, Sven," he grumbled. "Time to go back and," here he adopted a slightly falsetto voice, bouncing his head from side to side in mockery, "make a report to the Captain like a good little soldier." Switching back to a normal tone of voice, he suddenly grinned, "Let's make sure they know we're back, huh?"

Soldiers scattered as man and reindeer plunged into their midst. Arms bearing small crossbows snapped to attention, but aim was fouled by spraying snow. They saw their Captain before they saw their target. Captain Beorne was holding up his hand, frowning heavily as he glared at Kristoff. For his part, Kristoff just looked innocently back. His attention was jerked about, however, as Sven leaped sideways. It seemed the Queen's mount did not appreciate all the commotion. For a few moments, all her attention was on quieting the fractious horse.

Once he was settled, Kristoff and Sven sidled a little closer. "Sorry about that," he sincerely apologized. "Didn't realize your horse was that… uh… jumpy."

For a moment Queen Elsa eyed him sternly. After that moment, however, she relented with a wry smile. "It's ok. Traveling like this can be a little, well, confining," she conceded. One slender hand kept stroking her restless mount's neck. "Besides, Snofonn here could stand to learn how to handle a little excitement."

Snofonn snorted wetly in apparent disagreement. Elsa chuckled and straightened in the saddle.

Kristoff and Sven rode as close as the reindeer's antlers would allow. He deliberately did not look at Captain Beorne as the man rode close to Elsa's other side. Instead, the mountaineer simply asked, "Snofonn?"

Elsa's wry smile relaxed into a playful grin. "He was Anna's horse originally, but I think he's too flighty for her. The final straw, as I understand it, was when she rode him in search of me."

Kristoff frowned thoughtfully. "She didn't have a horse when I met her."

"Yes, well," Elsa chuckled, "apparently he was badly startled by a bit of snowdrift falling. He threw Anna into the drift and ran for home." She stroked the base of the stiff, bristling mane. "His name used to be Kjekk for 'handsome', but after all that, I renamed him Snofonn." A rare sly expression settled over her face. "After the snowdrift, you see."

"Huh." This time the mountaineer grinned. "She didn't tell me that part! Hah! Oh, is she ever gonna get teased when we get back! Does she know what you renamed him?"

"Oh yes," Elsa practically purred, "and she gave me an earful for it, too."

Captain Beorne coughed. When Queen, man, and reindeer all turned to look at him, he shrugged and twitched his mustache. Clearing his throat, he said, "My apologies, Your Highness. I've heard the tale before about your mount's origins, but it always amuses me to hear it again." He leaned forward to pat the neck of his own horse. "My Krokus, steadfast thing that she is, is simply enough named for the crocus of Arendelle. Hardly as entertaining a tale." Straightening, he looked to the sky. "We should be reaching the first village within the hour, I believe."

It was Kristoff's turn to cough. "More like several hours," he corrected.

"But the maps I surveyed," the Captain began to protest, "and your own advice..."

Kristoff shook his head. "For one person in average weather, definitely. For a group as large as this one, maybe. We're moving a bit more slowly than I thought we would, so several hours. And that's if nothing bad happens." At the Captain's doubtful look, he shrugged, "You did hire me for my mountain knowledge. Maps can only tell you so much. And sometimes you just have to get out in it to judge it properly."

Captain Beorne eyed Kristoff across the Queen's horse. After a moment he sighed heavily. "We shall see, I suppose. In any case," he spoke to Elsa, "have you given thought to what you will be saying to the villagers, Your Highness?" In a hasty afterthought he added, "I apologize if I'm being too familiar."

"It's quite alright, my good Captain," Elsa responded, a little startled. She had been amusing herself with watching the subtle conflict between Kristoff and Beorne and wondering at its source. "To be honest, I am… not very sure. How do I explain that I'm the 'winter witch' they're saying I defeated?"

Both men frowned, but Kristoff waved a mittened hand in the air. "Well, in a sense you did defeat her… you… whatever. You know, in a metaphorical sense."

Captain Beorne stared frankly at the mountaineer. "I would not have expected a mountain man to be educated enough to use the word 'metaphorical'.'

"Hey!" Kristoff bristled, "I'm plenty educated! My Grand Pabbie taught me to read and write!"

Snofonn snorted as Elsa's touch became chilled. The Queen straightened in her saddle, expecting to have to sort out an argument between the two men.

Captain Beorne resolved the issue by bowing his head in apology to Kristoff. "Please, forgive me. I meant to point out my own misconception, not insult you. I should have known better of a man that keeps company with Princess Anna."

Kristoff huffed noisily but didn't protest further.

Queen and horse relaxed imperceptibly.

They rode in silence for a little while, soldiers trading glances behind them. After some long moments, the Captain spoke up again. "Besides," he continued to Kristoff, "You may regret my realization of my own preconceptions. I do my best to make full use of the skills of every man under my command."

It took a moment for Kristoff to see the grin that accompanied the words. Rising to the spirit, he waggled a mittened hand at the Captain. "Ah," he stated, "but I'm under your employ, not under your command."

Also taking to the mischievous peace-making, Elsa quipped, "No, you're actually under my sister's command."

Kristoff opened his mouth, but no witty retort emerged. Elsa chuckled and nudged Snofonn to move a little faster so they moved ahead of the men.

Captain Beorne gazed after her for a few moments before turning to a now-unobstructed view of Kristoff and Sven. "It would appear we are both forsworn to a royal sister," he commented drolly. "Perhaps rather than Captain to scout, we are more brothers-in-arms?"

The mountaineer winced. "I'm not so sure about the 'in-arms' part," he said. "I'm good with a hunting knife, not a sword." Not seeing the Captain's frown, he continued, "You really like her, huh?"

Shoulders and spine straightened within the grey uniform. "I have the greatest admiration for our Queen, and it honors me to serve her and our country."

"Uh-huh," grunted Kristoff, "eeeyeh, good luck with that. I remember how it was when Anna and I first met..."

"Do not," interrupted the increasingly stiff Captain, "confuse love of country with love of a person."

Kristoff and Sven blinked several times before exchanging a befuddled glance. "Oookay," the mountaineer drawled, "so… how about I go do some of that scouting. You know, that job you hired me for?"

"Yes, I think you should," Captain Beorne snapped. "Go exercise those woods skills you are an expert in, rather than presuming to be some… some kind of… of… love expert!" With that, he urged his horse Krokus into a snow-wrestling lunge in order to catch up with the Queen.

"I never said I was a love expert!" he yelled at the Captain's retreating back. Sitting back heavily enough to make Sven grunt, he grumbled, "I said it was my family that are the love experts." Noticing several of the rear guard glancing to him as they passed, he snapped, "What?" They hastily looked away.

Kristoff rubbed his forehead. "Anna," he muttered to himself, "you better appreciate this. C'mon Sven… let's go do what we're experts at, huh?"

Sven snorted, turning his attention from the woods nearby. At a light bump from Kristoff's heels, he moved into an easy trot. Several horses glared at the reindeer as he pranced by on his splayed hooves while they struggled with their own solid hooves.

They reached the first village in relatively good time, well after noon but also well before the sun began to set. At first the villagers were frightened by the sight of soldiers, then they were disbelieving that the Queen herself had graced them with her presence. It took multiple reassurances from Kristoff before they were convinced this was a welfare visit. It took the Queen conjuring a very small swirl of snow to convince them that she was in fact whom she claimed to be.

It then took a frantic yet oddly polite shouting match to convince the villagers that the Queen's expedition had brought their own supplies and would not be requiring a feast in honor of their unannounced visit. Many of the soldiers grumbled among themselves about the lack of food cooked in a hot kitchen rather than over a meager campfire, but even they saw the wisdom of not depleting these people of their winter stores. Many of them even began praising the Queen's foresight in insisting that they pack in anticipation of little to no restocking opportunities.

Once the negotiations of visitation had settled, the Queen began asking the villagers about any strange happenings. She was regaled with many stories of odd winter storms and barely glimpsed beasts, but they were all tales from one or two villages over. Nothing untoward had happened here beyond Old Man Alf tipping back a little too much bottled spirit some months ago and walking through an ordinary storm singing about wolves and bears. He came back with a tale of bears dancing in the snow, but considering the only reason he didn't freeze was because of how much alcohol was burning through his body, no one took him seriously.

As the sun began to set, the villagers requested the Queen repay their tales with some of her own entertainment. She hesitated, but the sight of several hopeful children won her over. Keeping it simple, she made several large spiraling snowflakes. Raising them high enough to capture the last rays of the setting sun, she sent them chasing each other about the small gathering of people. The children clamored for more.

At this Elsa pulled back, haunted by the memory of Anna's small body tumbling through the air. Her retreat was halted by a hand on her arm. Jerking in startlement, she glared first at the hand, then at the person belonging to that hand. A woman old enough to be Elsa's mother smiled, unmindful of the Queen's potential anger.

Still smiling easily, the woman stated, "We heard, back when it happened, how Princess Anna was injured by your powers, Your Majesty."

Elsa tried to swallow the sudden, painful lump in her throat. She ducked her arm from the woman's touch before the chill could seep through to the woman's fingers. The village woman didn't even seem to notice the break in contact. She merely added, "We also heard how you care for your sister. How you fought your powers, and how you cried when you thought her slain by them."

Unable to face such a frank assessment, Elsa dropped her gaze. She tried to move farther away as snow rang gently about her. The village woman seemed unfazed, however, and even moved to touch light fingertips to Elsa's shoulder. She looked up, startled by the contact.

The woman tilted her head towards the children. "Small slides," she suggested, "now, that wouldn't harm them, would it, my Queen?"

Slowly Elsa smiled. She twirled her hands, sending out chiming streams of snowflakes. Children yelped and chased the flakes. As their laughter rang out, echoing off the nearby mountainside, Elsa made a gathering gesture. The snow coalesced until it formed several small slides. In moments the children were happily playing in snow that was both softer and far more slick than ice. Elsa placed a hand over her mouth to hide the trembling of her lips as she watched them.

The village woman nodded to herself, then said to Elsa, "There are plenty that will judge you for your mistakes, my Queen. But old moms like me, we judge you by how you correct'em. We all make'em, my Queen. Mistakes, that is. Correct it, don't regret it, I always say."

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but the clank of a sheathed saber interrupted her. Captain Beorne walked up to them, his hand resting lightly on his hilt. "You seem very familiar with the Queen," he prompted. "You are…?"

Not in the least unsettled, the village woman simply smiled with pride. "Brigid, sir. My own mom was laundry maid for the castle." She turned to Elsa, stating, "We never did agree with how the King locked you away. So many good people lost good work, and there was my mom sayin, 'But what of those babies?' More'n a few of us were thinkin' it was no good to shut a child away like that, Royal or not."

Elsa raised a hand to her own cheek to quickly brush away impending tears. "My father did… did what he thought was best, at the time… but… thank you. You know, the castle is now open, if… if you… want work there."

"Oh bless me no, Your Majesty," Brigid laughed, "I've made me a life here. Though I know some youngsters what may be of a mind to give it a go."

"Well, for whoever does… tell them to ask for Kai. He is the castle steward."

"Ah, I remember him well, though I was much younger then. Him and Gerda. Fine people."

A warm smile touched the young Queen's lips. "They are indeed. Either will give someone a good hearing and a fair chance at work." A small commotion made her head twitch in its direction, but Brigid's voice refocused her.

"Bless you, Your Majesty."

"Bless you as well, Brigid," Elsa responded warmly. The commotion suddenly became louder, forcing her attention around. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me, I think I need to go save our mountaineer and his reindeer from a small mob of children..."

Brigid blinked, then peered past the Queen. Only a few bits of man and reindeer could be glimpsed beneath the eager dogpile of children. Laughing, the village woman exclaimed, "Oh dear, the poor deer!"

They stayed the night, then after breaking fast they packed and headed out again. Perhaps because the first village went so well, they became careless on their way to the second. They were not as alert, and allowed themselves to stretch into a ragged line. It was a longer trail over more rugged terrain. Two days out, a snowstorm began building. None of the men were concerned, since they traveled with their very own Snow Queen. Even Beorne and Kristoff thought more of the inconvenience of the snow than of the stories that had brought them here.

Sven, however, shied from the building snowfall. He snorted at shadows and pranced uneasily along the trail. At first Kristoff was irritated with the reindeer's antics, but long years of trust won over personal ire. He began watching Sven's ears, turning to peer into the white that surrounded them only when they pointed steadily in a single direction. After some long moments, he nudged Sven closer to Elsa and Beorne.

"Elsa," he said, then at an annoyed glance from the Captain, corrected it to "Queen Elsa?"

She looked up from Snofonn's stiff mane, having been lost in thought. "Yes, Kristoff?"

"There's something… do you think you can clear some of the snow?"

Captain Beorne edged closer. "Something wrong?" he demanded, a hand already reaching for his crossbow.

"I dunno," the worried mountaineer mumbled, "But Sven… something… maybe."

Meanwhile Elsa was frowning at the snow. She gestured with her bare hands once, twice, then a third time with increasing emphasis. Her own blue-glittered snowflakes could be seen spiraling about her slender hands, but the falling wall of snow showed no sign of affect. Queen Elsa's frown deepened. "I can't," she started to say.

The snow exploded with a fearful roar. Soldiers yelled as they struggled with panicked, screaming horses. Kristoff had to grab onto Sven's antlers to keep from falling off as the reindeer wheeled in frantic circles. Elsa's own horse alternated between mad short dashes and frantic bucking. Through the frightful cacophony cut Captain Beorne's own bellow.

"To our Queen! Rally 'round our Queen!"

Elsa threw her weight hard to the side to startle Snofonn out of his panicked bucking. While her horse staggered, the soldiers closed ranks about them. Without the room to run, Snofonn consented to stand as still as his heaving breaths would allow. Kristoff, Sven, and Captain Beorne moved to patrol the outer ranks of the circle.

Again the snow roared explosively. This time, however, the Snow Queen was ready. Elsa threw a thick wall of ice in a half-circle around her protectors just as something huge and white crashed towards them. It slammed into the ice with enough force to make the frozen ground quake. Claws and teeth scrabbled madly against the slick surface, a pink tongue flicking between powerful jaws to press against the ice in futile bites.

"...what…?" Elsa gasped.

"Mother of God," whimpered one of the younger men.

"By Freya," gulped one of the older men.

"Crossbows!" barked Captain Beorne, galvanizing the paralyzed soldiers to action. "My Queen, drop the ice on my mark!"

Elsa nodded, but at that moment the snow swirled heavily. It further obscured the creature's already vague form. It seemed to be backing up, as though preparing for a massive rush. Elsa glanced to Captain Beorne and could see his curt headshake. If she left the ice wall up, it would simply slam into it again. If she brought it down, then it was very possible that even if all the crossbows found their mark, men would be injured by the animal's sheer momentum.

It turned her stomach to do so, but she prepared to create deadly spikes of ice across her wall should the beast charge.

The only warning they had was a twitch of Sven's ear.

Then it seemed the very snow itself attacked from behind.

Elsa felt something slam into the back of her head. Her world exploded into darkness. Screams of men and horses seemed to tear into her ears then drift away into the growing dark. She felt her world heave and spin, then softness enveloped her. It would be so very easy to just let go, drift away into the stomach-lurching darkness that promised sweet numbness.

But somewhere above her, men were fighting.

And possibly dying.

The Queen struggled to force herself upright. The brilliant white of snow stabbed into her eyes more painfully than she imagined a sword-strike to be. Her body seemed incredibly heavy. Lassitude pressed her down even as she fought to lift her head and look around. Crossbows and grey cloaks alternated with flashing hooves and huge walls of clawed and toothed snow. Yells, bellows, and a thunderous snarling clawed into vicious focus, then just as quickly faded out again. That softness wrapped around her again, and she vaguely thought she must be laying down.

Laying down didn't seem like a good idea, but really it was all she could do at the moment.

One thought, one feeling pervaded her.

"Anna," she called, reaching blindly into the white darkness. Her hand, her arm felt so heavy.

The noise faded, but she couldn't tell if that was due to the cessation of battle or her own fading consciousness. A weight shifted next to her, the crunch of snow simultaneously loud and quiet. The sensation of mass was so prevalent that it seemed the very ground tilted towards it. Something stepped before her. A foot? Hoof? She couldn't focus enough to tell. A soft grunt blew a dizzying amount of air into her face.

"S-Sven?" she asked. Talking seemed so difficult, taking so much air. "Sven… go… to… Anna… s-sorry..."

The white of snow and darkness of unconsciousness become one and swallowed her into all-encompassing heaviness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Anna stood still as stone while she watched Elsa and Kristoff ride away. The rattle of shod hooves on cobblestone bounced off the walls and pummeled her ears. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Breathing had become the most difficult thing in the world to do, and her fingers were knotted in her skirts. There was no doubt in her mind that had she her sister's powers, the entire expedition would have been frozen to the ground to prevent them leaving.

A twiggy hand came to rest over one of her trembling fists as the last set of hooves faded away. "It'll be okay," Olaf reassured her as he peered up at her. "They'll come back, you'll see."

"I know," Anna immediately replied, then began babbling, "at least I hope so. I know I hope they will. Oh, they better! Ah, I wish I was going with them!"

"Oh, me too, me too," nodded the sentient snowman, "Then we could all go see Marshmallow and my little brothers and sisters, and then maybe we could all go an adventure together! Even though Kristoff did say adventure happens far away… oh! Maybe we could go on a really long journey together!"

Smilingly weakly down at the snowman, Anna sniffed, "Maybe, Olaf, maybe." She rubbed a sleeve across her eyes. "At least we'll have some time together, huh? Haven't gotten to see much of you lately."

"Oh, I know! I've been making friends with the local children and horses but not the chickens, they keep trying to pluck off my buttons! That and you and Elsa have been so busy with castle stuff recently…"

"And I'm afraid," interrupted Kai's steady tone, "Princess Anna is going to be kept even busier in Queen Elsa's absence." He eyed the snowman with an odd mix of amusement and unease.

"Oh," Olaf said sadly, his stance sloping. Just as quickly he bounced back up. "Maybe I can come along?"

Anna brightened at the idea, then dimmed as she saw Kai shaking his head. "Looks like not today, Olaf," she said, kneeling to give the snowman a hug.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe later, then," he replied, embracing Anna back.

"Definitely later!" she promised. Standing, she looked to Kai. "Castle business already?" she half-groaned.

"Regretfully so, Your Highness," he answered. "I would have preferred to give you a little more time after Queen Elsa's departure, but…" He shrugged and gestured back to the castle. "Our… guests… are becoming incredibly… insistent… that you reassure them personally that you will be attending to this afternoon's meeting."

"What?" exclaimed Anna. "Of course I will! Wasn't that the whole point of last night's meeting?"

Olaf blinked several times, then gestured towards another part of the courtyard. "Okay, so I'm gonna be heading over that way. If anyone wants me, they can just yell. Like, really loud. 'Cause I'm not sure where I'll be."

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but Kai's smooth voice preceded her. "Please refrain from wandering into others' homes randomly this time?"

"Most definitely! I'll be sure to pick exactly which ones to go into this time!" Even as he said that, Olaf was merrily ambling away. It really was surprising how quickly he could waddle.

Anna blinked several times. "Wandering…?" she echoed, turning back to Kai.

The castle steward grimaced. "Please do not ask for details, Your Highness. It was… addressed."

"O-ookay…"

Kai stepped back and gestured for the castle's main doors. "Shall we?" he asked, dismissing wayward snowmen from his mind for as long as the snowman allowed it.

Princess Anna heaved a sigh. "Oh, alright. Let's go reassure them that even though Elsa… the Queen is gone, the Princess is still quite capable. I hope."

The steward allowed himself a small smile. "Welcome to politics, Your Highness."

"Grrreat," groaned the Princess.

Men old enough to be her father hastened to stand as Kai announced her in the dining hall. Princess Anna's eyes widened even though she kept her back straight. She was used to seeing them nearly panic in showing respect to Elsa, but never to herself. Usually what she got were polite bows or even just head nods. It was a strange feeling that simultaneously struck both her head and stomach to see people scrambling because of her presence. She moved to sit at her customary seat to the right of the head of the table. Kai's polite clearing of his throat stopped her.

"What? Oh. Oh of course," she muttered, awkwardly bouncing to the seat she thought of as Elsa's. It took an effort of will to make her body fold into the chair. Her hands gripped the edge of the table as Kai tucked the seat closer to it.

Her discomfort was not lost on the dignitaries gathered there. Puzzled, worried glances were exchanged back and forth, even between delegations. Some narrowed their eyes and plucked at their fingers in thought. A couple smiled slyly. Most of them coughed or fidgeted to cover their observations.

For one heart-stopping moment Anna had no idea what to do or say. Elsa had always led any official business, while Anna had been more or less moral support. Not even Kai could offer suggestions, since he was being the shadow he was supposed to be. She found herself staring down a table that wasn't even half full yet. If she couldn't address these few delegates, what would she do when the rest of them arrived?

What would Elsa do?

The thought triggered memories of observing Elsa at court. Pulling on those memories, as well as pulling in a very deep breath, Anna cleared her throat and straightened her spine. She schooled her face into an approximate expression of aloofness and was gratified to see many of the men relax as they saw something familiar.

"Greetings, gentleman," she said, lifting her chin just a little. I apologize for the delay. I was just seeing my sis-ah, the Queen, off. I understand you had some concerns you wish for me to address?"

The elderly dignitary from the Southern Isles spoke first. "We are just wondering about the wisdom of the Queen's departure just prior to some very serious trade negotiations."

Anna couldn't quite stop the sigh that escaped her lips. "I believe we discussed this – in great detail – last night?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But what?" she snapped, brittle patience already wearing thin. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kai wince. Her own shoulders hunched briefly before she reestablished control over herself.

The Southern Isles' dignitary sat bolt upright, offense in every line of his mustache. Many men glanced among each other, then about the room as though expecting to see frost. When none occurred, they returned their attention to the redhead perched at the head of the table.

Weselton's young man suddenly spoke up, "Well if no one else will say it, then I shall. The Queen seems to have a habit of… how shall we say this… running off?"

All semblance of coolness fell from Anna. She glared at him and declared, "Queen Elsa did not run off! She's attending a situation in our outlying villages that concerns Arendelle. Nor does she have a 'habit' of 'running off'."

She failed to notice the calm smile of the Spanish dignitary, so focused was she.

"Ah, I beg to differ," Weselton's man continued, "but on her very coronation day..."

Anna's hands curled into fists on the table. At a cough from Kai, she suddenly jerked them underneath, resting knuckles painfully on her knees. Struggling to keep her temper, she said, "If you recall, there were some exceptional circumstances that night. And she came back!"

"In chains..."

"Because she tried to defend herself from soldiers. From Weselton thugs, if memory serves me correctly!"

The young dignitary choked on his next words. The elderly man from the Southern Isles coughed and stroked his mustache. Spain's dignitary merely sat there, hands over his broad belly, as content as one who has just eaten a great meal.

Princess Anna took a deep breath to compose herself. She closed her eyes a moment, then opened them to glare across the table. "Gentleman, I understand your concerns, but we're going to be talking more this afternoon, and even more once the rest of the delegations arrive. Is there anything that can't wait until then? I do have some landowner issues to deal with in the meantime."

Kai winced again.

Many of each of the delegations puffed indignantly. Others grumbled and glanced among themselves. A few were already starting to push away from the table. Finally, a scattering of them gave her a direct answer.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Very well, then," Princess Anna huffed, "I promise we will address matters in more detail later. Until then, good day. Gentlemen." She pushed back her chair before Kai had a chance to assist. Stalking past the men fast enough to make her short cloak float, she shoved her way through one of the sets of stone doors that flanked the dining hall.

On the other side, as soon as she was a safe distance from the doors, she collapsed against the nearest wall. Gulping air, she looked to Kai. The steward had quickly followed her swift exit, and now stood staring at the Princess.

"Ah," he hesitated, "perhaps… not the most convincing display… of Arendelle's stability.

The gentle reproach made Anna jerk away from the wall, hands thrown into the air. "What else was I supposed to say? They were there last night!"

Kai coughed quietly. When he had Anna's attention, he advised, "All they know is what was told to them, Your Majesty – that the outlying villages are having a crisis of supplies due to unseasonable storms. Not something that would normally require a Queen's direct presence."

"So what, her being there," she sharply gestured to the dining hall, "has more importance than people starving or even dying?"

"Many of the men in that room belong to noble houses. They have other men that tend to those concerns, while they themselves meet with other nobles in order to ensure that the goods and funds are available for such operations."

"Uh..." Anna knew herself to be clever, but Kai's love of words sometimes got the better of him. Especially after such an emotional upheaval, her brain wasn't quite ready to sort the flood.

"They're used to dealing with the people that can provide the supplies to help such a crisis, not being the people that actually delivery those supplies. To their way of thinking, Queen Elsa's actions are very much like cutting one's nose off to spite one's face."

"Oh." She ran a hand over the tight braids covering her head. "Well then. Uhm. Maybe we can smooth things over this afternoon. I still think she's right in what she's doing, though!"

"As do I," Kai assured her. "But since we dare not tell the delegations the full story of our concerns… at least, not until we know more..."

"Ah. Good point… good point." She pressed knuckles to her eyelids and sighed.

"If you have composed yourself well enough, Your Highness," the steward said, his sudden offhandedness oddly proving a stabilizing anchor to the rattled Princess, "I do believe there are some landowners and a magistrate awaiting your attention in the throne room."

"Grrreat..."

Anna learned a great deal before lunch. She learned more detail about laws governing ownership of land and of livestock than she had originally known through the Royal Tutor. In this case, the livestock were goats, and the dispute was the ownership of kids produced when one trip (or was it tribe? Flock? Herd? She couldn't remember.) of goats wandered into the land of another trip's owners. She learned the magistrate knew the laws far more thoroughly than she probably ever would. She learned that even though that was the case, sometimes people demanded to hear a verdict from someone higher than the local magistrate. They wanted a royal stamp of approval, even if it ended up being the exact same thing the magistrate recommended.

She learned that pointing this out to the people in question was perhaps not the wisest action to take.

She also learned that goats (for the landowners had brought the kids in question) found royal garb quite delectable.

Since the issue with the landowners had taken longer than Kai expected thanks to Anna's multiple lessons, she only had enough time for a fast wardrobe change and an even faster lunch. Eating without Elsa's presence hurt with an unexpected ferocity. It made it difficult to choke down a simple meat-and-onion pastry, but luckily the need for speed also meant she wasn't given long to dwell on it.

Unluckily, the pastry tried to stage a reappearance at the delegation meeting.

She had taken Elsa's seat again at Kai's quiet insistence. Once again she found herself providing assurances that she was as knowledgeable as Elsa over concerns of the trade negotiations. Once again she found herself forestalling discussion of the actual trade itself.

"Not until the rest of the delegations arrive," she declared for what seemed the hundredth time. Possibly the twelve-hundredth. She had lost count somewhere in there.

"Our apologies," intoned the Southern Isles' dignitary. His elderly voice was soothing, but Princess Anna was learning to watch the sharp cut of his eyes behind his spectacles. "We were simply wanting to ensure the Queen has versed you in our concerns before she… left."

"Very thoroughly," Anna groaned, thinking of all the coaching sessions before Elsa departed.

"Hah!" scoffed the young man from Weselton. "You mean you wanted to take advantage before the rest of the delegations arrived. France especially, am I right?"

"We've no love of France, true, but-"

"And it doesn't hurt you may be dealing with an inexperienced Princess, right?"

"Sir!" exclaimed the Spanish dignitary, his voice startlingly loud after his prolonged silence. "Surely you could show better respect to our hostess than that!" He turned to nod graciously to Princess Anna, who nodded graciously back in reflex. "As I have stated before, it is Spain's pleasure to treat with either of the royal sisters. We are also quite content to wait until the rest of delegations arrive before discussing business. There will be plenty of time for that."

The relaxing drop of Anna's shoulders halted with the sharp tone of Weselton's young dignitary. Really, he was beginning to annoy her to no end.

"Guess it doesn't matter to you whether the French delegation is present, huh?" he all but sneered at the Spaniard. "Last I heard, you basically have a French king on the throne as it is."

For the first time, the Spanish dignitary showed some true fury on his face. His voice, however, remained tightly controlled. "Our king," he stated stiffly, "has purely Spanish concerns to his mind. He has renounced all titles and land ownership he once held in France. He will only serve Spain's best interests from now on."

"And by 'best interests' you mean expanding your once-great Spanish empire again, am I right?" the Southern Isle's dignitary cut into the conversation.

Without missing a beat, the Weselton dignitary turned on the elderly man. "That's rich coming from a country with thirteen princes and barely enough land for one. Excuse me, twelve princes."

Anna stared wide-eyed as the meeting swiftly degenerated into a yelling match. Part of her mind was occupied with calculating exactly at which point everything went awry. The other part of her was suddenly craving some of the snacks typically served at children's puppet plays. The thought of food was unfortunate, however, as it and the yelling combined to drive her lunch back into her throat. It lodged painfully there, making it difficult to speak.

Eventually she took in a great, deep breath and expelled it with a single word: "GENTLEMEN!"

Silence fell with the subtlety of a hammer. Heads turned to face her. Anna's heart apparently decided that her lunch was lonely and needed company in her throat. She swallowed hard, then swallowed again.

"Gentlemen," she squeaked. A pause to clear her throat, then she was able to continue in a more normal tone of voice. "Gentlemen. Please. Let's… let's adjourn… yes, adjourn for the evening." She swallowed a third time, since her lunch still seemed determined to crawl its way out of her throat. "The… the other delegates should be arriving in the next… next couple of days. Let's… let's wait until they're here for fur-further negotiations. Okay? Okay. We'll rec… reco… reconvene then. Okay? Okay. Goodnight then."

Leaving behind a room of very confused dignitaries, Anna walked as quickly as her stiff back would allow. Her cheeks were puffed with the effort of keeping that lump from climbing higher. She darted along hallways, heading for the nearest lavatory. She made it before she lost her lunch, but it was a very near thing indeed.

Supper was the plainest bread that could be managed. Gerda hovered nearby, but even her maternal presence couldn't coax Anna to eat more. She waved off the worried Royal Housekeeper and trudged along the hallway leading to the bedchambers. Stopping at Elsa's door, she raised a hand as though to knock. She hesitated from habit, then lowered her hand to the door frame as she remembered no one was on the other side.

"Elsa," she sighed, resting her head against the heavy door, "it's been a day. How was yours, I wonder?" She lifted her head just enough to gaze at the snowflakes and stylized crocuses that adorned her sister's door. Open flowers for Elsa, and flowers just beginning to bloom for Anna. What would it have been for a third child, Anna briefly wondered. A seed?

She realized she was stalling. If she didn't continue on to her room, she wouldn't have to face the fact another day would be starting soon. If she didn't open Elsa's door, she could continue pretending that her sister was just on the other side, rather than in a village a day's travel from the castle and due to travel even farther away. So hard to believe it had just been one day so far. Thirteen years apart, one would think a day wouldn't seem so much.

Suddenly two weeks seemed unbearable.

Standing outside the door was no longer enough. Daring a repeat appearance of the dreaded pastry, Anna pushed the door open. She had only been in her sister's room twice since the coronation, and both times she had only stayed as long as it took for Elsa to retrieve whatever she needed and leave the room. Any time the sisters wished to talk, they either did so in Anna's room or in the private gardens.

Never Elsa's room.

It was somehow sacrosanct, both as a prison and as a haven.

Anna stepped inside, letting the door shut behind her.

The first impression she had of Elsa's room still held: it was a strange place of contradictions. Stark walls seemed to encourage the natural stone chill. Even the decorative cloth and paint that adorned it seemed oddly cold. An intimidating painting of their parents hung above the dresser. It was there, on the dresser, that the first signs of warmth could be seen. A colorful assortment of curios had been tumbled across its surface. Anna recognized a bit of ribbon that had been used on both sisters' dresses, as well as some fabric patches. With a loving, pleased smile she noted that there was a collection of little things she had given Elsa: a colorful stone, a dried flower, a clumsy bit of embroidered cloth.

She let her fingers bump over the tiny things, reminding herself of her sister's laugh and wondering what Elsa would have thought of the goats. Remembering the goats, and the dignitary meeting after, made her stomach lurch.

With a tiny sigh she slowly, reluctantly turned her gaze to the shut door.

Even after four years, scars of severe cold still radiated from a low central point on the door.

"Oh, Elsa," she breathed, much as she had the first time she saw the evidence of how their parents' deaths had affected her sister. Her eyes traced the radiating spikes of damage, even as her fingers reached to trace the vicious lines. To this day she could not imagine the severe cold it would take to damage stone. This, more than anything, brought home how they had both suffered alone, unable to support each other even though nothing but a door separated them.

Then, while Anna had grown to be something of a wild child, with only perfunctory teaching and raising, Elsa had continued preparing herself to eventually bear the weight of a crown.

Anna stroked the scarred stone. So much pain and fear, yet her sister had carried on.

Meanwhile Anna…

Anna flashed back to the fiasco with the dignitaries. Her stomach swished in sympathy with her stomach of the recent past. Without mercy her mind added the ridiculousness of the situation with the goats. Kai's repeated pained winces added unhappy punctuation. Not content with such recent fare, her memory threw in a handful of older examples when some one of her antics caused castle staff and court to grimace, stare, or look away.

There were so many to choose from.

Her head rested against the door even as her fist banged against it once, weakly. She was a clever person, she knew. Yet how was it one day, just a single day…

Her sister had endured so much.

This was so little. Heck, she had journeyed to North Mountain and back on her own, right? Well, mostly on her own. Sort of on her own. Well, she had started on her own...

So why…

Anna twisted until her back was to the door, then sank to the floor. She had no awareness of how similarly Elsa had sat on that awful night so long ago. She only knew she wanted her sister now as much as she had then, and being in Elsa's room, sitting where Elsa had sat, was as close as she could get right now.

Two weeks.

This was only one day. So little.

Elsa had borne so much. Alone.

For years.

Why couldn't she…

"Elsa," Anna whispered, her voice choking on unshed tears. "How did you do it?" She looked about her sister's bedroom, knowing there would be no answer, but wishing for it anyway. "I know… I know you said I'd do fine… but..." Her legs pulled tight to her chest, arms wrapping about her knees. Resting her head on them, she mumbled, "How did you do it? Because… because I don't think I can."

She stayed in her sisters room for some time before dragging herself to her own bed. Sleep was both heavy and deeply uneasy.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

There was a steady knocking at the Royal Bedchamber door.

"Princess Anna?" The voice was muffled, male, and a little hesitant.

"Mmmm." Bedcovers twitched as they were pulled higher.

More knocking. "Princess Anna, are you awake?" The voice was a little less hesitant now.

"Mmmyes. Noooo. N'more pastries…." This time the covered heaved as a body rolled under them.

There was a pause before the voice continued, "The Cook wasn't planning on making pastries today, Your Highness."

"Goo. G'night."

"Princess Anna?"

"Yaahm…?"

"Princess Anna, you have a very full schedule today. Please do get up." The voice was beginning to sound like knocking with one's head was a perfectly viable option.

"Nooohmmm..."

There was a very long pause in which Princess Anna began to snore softly. More knocking made her snort and blink. Before she could drift off again, the voice pleaded, "Please don't make me get the snowman."

Anna's eyes popped open and she abruptly sat up. "Olaf?! Is he here?"

"It… he…," the voice corrected itself, "is, ah, outside. Terrori-ah, entertaining some of the delegation staff members." A little more quietly, the voice muttered, "I'm surprised you didn't hear the screaming."

Knuckling sleep from her eyes, Anna called through the door, "He's okay, isn't he?"

"Oh, he is fine." Again, the voice added a mutter that barely came through the door, "Some of our guests may never be the same."

It was Anna's turn to mutter. "They could probably use the change!"

"What was that, Your Highness?"

"Nothing!"

"Princess Anna, do you require assistance in getting ready? I can fetch a housemaid for you."

"No, no I'm fine," she called aloud to the servant, then added to herself, "I think I'm beyond all assistance."

"What was that, Your Highness?"

"Nothing!" She pressed her palms to her eyes and groaned. As quietly as she could, she mumbled, "Not another day. So not ready. Not without Elsa." Was it really only day since Elsa left? Remembering her sister's confidence in her only made Anna's shoulders hunch.

"Princess Anna?" the voice intruded on her ruminations.

"I'm up! I'm up already!" she barked out, then pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. Snapping at the castle staff certainly wouldn't help matters any. In a more relaxed tone she called, "I'll be out in a bit!"

"Very well. The Royal Treasurer wished to speak with you before breakfast, Your Highness."

Anna groaned. "Make it during breakfast, will ya?"

"Certainly, Your Highness. Will there be anything else?"

"Not right now, thank you!" Calm. She needed to be calm. Cool as ice, cool as Elsa. She waited until she could retreating footsteps before emerging from her bed. Rubbing her face vigorously, then running hands over her tangled mane of red hair, she proceeded to give herself a pep talk.

"Okay, Anna, we can do this. Yesterday… yesterday was awful. But today… today will be better! Might be better. Has to be better. It will be better! Elsa's counting on us! ...you! I mean me!" She pumped her fists in the air, then scrubbed hands through her hair again. Fingers snagged in vicious tangles. With a sigh she stretched out the snarled red strands to stare at them. "But first thing's first," she grumbled.

Freshly groomed and in the intimidatingly quiet dining hall, Anna learned her first regret of the day was agreeing to conduct financial discussions over breakfast. The Royal Treasurer certainly wasn't the problem. He was a modestly dressed man, wearing only trousers, tunic, and vest. He had small glasses that he kept in a pocket of his vest. When he noted Anna staring at him, he smiled gently at her confusion.

"I only wear the finery during more official visits," he explained. "More intimidating that way, I suppose. I just know my joy, first and foremost, is for the numbers, not for the glitter." He paused to study Princess Anna before continuing, "I thought you might want to go over our country's system of trade tariffs as well as our own at least one more time before the rest of the delegations arrive."

Suddenly Anna's simple breakfast of bread, cheese, and fruit looked far less appetizing. She took a deep breath to sigh, but nearly choked on the inhalation. Her breakfast took on the smell of a meat pastry. She did her best not to gag.

The Royal Treasurer peered at her over his small glasses. His voice was surprisingly warm and gentle when he spoke, "I… heard about yesterday. Pretty nasty business, that." He fidgeted with his plate a few times before continuing, "Kai was the one that recommended I speak with you."

"Oh," Anna uttered. The sudden complete lack of appetite was something of a relief as it took away impending nausea, but it left a very hollow feeling inside.

He tapped his plate with his knife. As soon as Anna looked up at him, he twisted his lips into an odd lopsided smile. "I recall the first time I met with the King and Queen… your father and mother… upon my appointment to Royal Treasurer." Looking down at his own food, he grimaced. "Well, let's just say I didn't quite make it to the lavatory. To be honest, I didn't even make it out of the throne room." He looked up and saw Anna's awed expression. Chuckling self-consciously, he continued, "I thought that would be the end of it. But your parents were gracious people. They said it was my, ah, nervousness that convinced them I would be the man for the job."

Anna blinked several times. "Really?"

The Royal Treasurer nodded gravely. "Yes, really. Said it proved to them that I cared far more about the job itself, rather than any glory attached to it. I still can't say I agree with their reasoning… but it has been an honor and a glorious challenge managing the monies of a kingdom." His thin chest puffed unconsciously as he spoke.

The Princess softly chuckled. She felt her shoulders relax a little.

He nodded, then cleared his throat. "Now, the Royal Tutor did advise me you had basic schooling in our kingdom's economics, but not as thorough as…," he paused, uncomfortable.

Her shoulders went from relaxed to slightly wilted. "As Elsa's, you mean? I know, I know. She was heir-apparent, after all."

"Well, that and her, ah, er, uh… abilities… demanded a great deal of attention. I fear that left you a bit slighted. No offense to the Royal Family meant, of course, Your Highness!"

"None taken," she assured, the wince of her back belying her forgiving smile. Realizing that, she said in a more sincere tone, "No, really, it's okay. It's… it's true, after all."

"Yes, but truth, like numbers, isn't always forgiving," the man said, rubbing his nose with one thin finger. "In this case, truth does not make 'okay'," he sighed, "as it's left you ill-prepared for this. The Queen… your sister, I mean… was planning to instruct you herself during negotiations this year, I believe."

"Really?" Anna perked up, hearing that.

"Mm-hmm. Against our advice. We wanted to start sooner… but… I think she, the Queen, was looking forward to instructing you herself. Now, with the villages… well, now the task falls to me. If you're amenable, Your Highness, I'd recommend we meet before breakfast every day, at least until negotiations are concluded."

Princess Anna sighed again and poked at her food. This morning was already proving to be whirling ride of emotions. "And here I thought I was done with schooling," she tried to joke.

The Royal Treasurer gazed at her sympathetically. "I fear when one is running, or helping to run, a kingdom, the 'schooling' never ends."

"Grrreat…."

"Now, the first thing I thought we would look at would be tariffs. I know the Queen had discussed lifting some aspects of the trade embargoes, but I'm not sure how much detail she had gotten into…."

The lesson lasted almost as long as her breakfast did, since her appetite never quite returned. Elsa had tried to go over tariffs with her, but she was always so solemn about it. Anna couldn't help but try and cheer her sister up, which would often lead to merry distractions until the next bit of castle business pulled her sister away. The Royal Treasure was a quietly determined man, however, and guided the Princess's flighty attention span with the same skill a knight guarded his skittish war horse. By the time he was done with her, Anna felt mentally exhausted and yet capable of reciting certain aspects of tariffs in her sleep.

No sooner had the thin man left the table than Kai appeared. "Pardon me, Your Highness," he said in his deep, soothing tone, "I know normally you and your sister use this time to wander the gardens, but there was so little accomplished yesterday…."

"I dunno, I think I managed to accomplish quite a bit," Princess Anna chirped, then in a grumbled aside added, "if we're counting disasters."

The castle steward grimaced. "Yesterday was… challenging, I will admit; however, I do not think it was quite the disaster you imagine."

She eyed him dubiously. "I find that hard to believe!"

The grimace turned into a wry smile. "Believe it, Your Highness. We all err, we all learn. Perhaps when the Queen returns, you may ask her about her first diplomatic meeting." That wry smile become decidedly sly.

"Elsa made mistakes?" Anna asked, then shook her head. "I mean, of course she made mistakes, she's human, but… she made mistakes?"

"Oh yes, Your Highness. So did your parents, truth be known. Experience matters, after all."

"Yeh, and I have none," she sighed.

"So did they, at one point. So do we all. We all start with no experience, Your Highness, and earn all that we gain."

Princess Anna tilted her head, then grinned a little. "So basically what you're saying is, live and learn, right?"

"Very much so, Your Highness," Kai said with a small, respectful bow. "Now, if you would, about today's concerns…?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, let's get to it!"

While the day wasn't the disaster yesterday had been, it still was of a questionable quality. She spent the morning guided by Kai, addressing various castle staff concerns. This included questions about how she wanted particular matters handled, as well as requests to resolve situations in which staff members disagreed. In both cases, she was confident Kai had the solutions, but he stood quietly by.

Finally she turned to him and demanded, "Is this the goats all over again?"

Kai blinked at her. "The goats, Your Highness?"

"I know you've taken care of stuff like this. Are they just going over your head? Or… are you just having me do it so I know what it's like?"

"I am sure I do not know what you're referring to," the castle steward sniffed. As he turned away, however, Anna glimpsed that same sly smile.

Once Kai's list of concerns were addressed, he then turned Anna over to Gerda. It was much the same as when Kai had her, but this time they were speaking with the female staff of the castle. From concerns about kitchen wares to linen supplies, Anna learned more than she thought possible about maintaining a castle. Between Kai and Gerda, she was learning more in a single morning about the staff that kept things running smoothly than she had learned in her lifetime previous to today.

On a whim she turned to Gerda and asked, "Does Elsa know all about this, too? About all the staff does, I mean?"

The Royal Housekeeper hesitated, absently fussing over a shelf of linens one of the housemaids had just finished filling. Glancing at Princess Anna, she sighed, "In a way, Your Highness. As facts and figures, but not so much as… well, as…."

Anna blinked a few times, then guessed, "As people?"

Gerda winced. "I don't mean to sound ill of the Queen, truly I don't!" she hurriedly assured Anna. "She's very gracious, as are you! It's just, well, really, neither of you were raised to… well, to see people. We on the staff understood why, of course, but..." She began tugging at one of the sheets.

Seeing the normally composed woman fidget made Anna uneasy. "Gerda… you and Kai have been this castle's saving graces. Mine and Elsa's too. If you're worried about offending me… don't!"

With a grateful smile Gerda relaxed her tall, thin frame. "You children… well, not children anymore, certainly! But you were both raised in such isolation..."

Anna tilted her head, confused. "But Elsa was the one that was locked in room, and hardly saw anyone. I had free range of the castle…," she broke off, remembering the loneliness that had driven her straight to Hans. Could a year and a half really do that much to erasing the memory of that feeling?

Gerda's smile was both sad and knowing. "Free range of a locked castle, and with minimal staff pushed to its limit taking care of that castle." She pulled out the sheet and proceeded to refold it. "Whether one room or many, you children were alone. Even more so after your parents…," she paused, glancing to Anna with tears in her eyes. "We loved them so, your parents, and it hit us hard. We just didn't know what to do, especially about the two of you. We weren't your parents, and you were just old enough to possibly resent any changes. Or fear them."

A heavy sigh lifted Gerda's thin shoulders. "And in poor Elsa's case, we were afraid. Not of her of course! You were both such sweet, caring children… mischievous scamps, to be sure, but always kind of heart. And still are," she added. Her smile was short-lived, however, as she continued, "But Elsa… we had no idea how to help her control her powers. We knew the King and Queen were working with her on it, but it was always done privately to minimize danger. After… well, we just really didn't know what to do." The Royal Housekeeper shook her head. "To think… the key was in just letting you children be children… be normal sisters to each other..." She let go of the sheet with one hand so she could rub tears from her eyes. "If we had only realized… sooner..."

Princess Anna rested a hand on one of the Royal Housekeeper's slender, strong shoulders. "Gerda…," she said helplessly.

"Ah! Listen to me carry on so! Well," Gerda sniffed, "to bring a quick end to a long story… When we saw how good you two are for each other, we thought perhaps to pick up your teaching where your parents… had to… well, where things left off. We had thought to wait 'til this spring, you know, to give you two a chance to, well, to be sisters again. But then those countries demanded those trade renegotiations, and then whatever that trouble is in the mountains.. Well, suddenly it seemed wise to… to..."

"To step it up a bit?" grinned Anna, although her own eyes were tearing up a bit.

"Well, yes, Your Highness." Gathering herself, Gerda finished refolding the sheet and placed it back on the shelf. Patting it, she said, "I suppose we'll need to do the same for the Queen when she returns… if she's willing, of course."

"I'll make sure she is," barked Princess Anna.

The tears were threatening to stage a comeback in Gerda's eyes. "We should have done this much sooner… so much sooner..."

It was Anna's turn to poke at the folded sheet. She refrained from pulling it out, however, since she was fairly certain her folding skills would not compare. "I dunno, Gerda. I mean, I guess I don't think too much about 'should have'. We make mistakes, we learn, we move on. And sometimes, I'm realizing, we just don't know enough to know better."

Gerda's smile warmed. "You are becoming a very fine lady indeed, Your Highness."

"Thanks again to you and Kai," Anna declared. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly enough to turn a housemaid's head some feet away. With an embarrassed laugh, Anna asked, "Is there more I need to learn? I mean, right now? Can the rest wait 'til after lunch? It is near lunchtime, right?"

"Kai informed me you'll be meeting with court officials after lunch…?"

"Ah. Yeh, I tried to forget that. Maybe I'm not so hungry after all." A second loud growl from her stomach disproved that statement.

Gerda chuckled. "I think it's safe to say we're done for today. More on later days, since we're trying to catch up on a few years' worth of learning and experience. But for now? One can't rule on an empty stomach!"

"Hah, now that's one lesson I can definitely agree with!" chirped Anna. Impulsively she hugged the taller woman. "Thank you, Gerda… and I'm going to thank Kai too! For all that you do. Seriously. I don't know where Elsa and I would be without you!"

Startled by the breach of hierarchy, it took a moment for the Royal Housekeeper to respond. She did so by hugging Anna with the same gentle warmth she managed the castle staff with and said, "You may not be our children, but we've loved you and Elsa just the same."

The two woman stood like that for several moments, eyes leaking warm tears, before the Royal Housekeeper broke the embrace. She pushed the Princess away, though her hands still rested lightly on Anna's arms. Still smiling, she said, "Now, I believe you mentioned lunch…?"

A third growl answered before the Princess could. Laughing, Anna said, "As long as it's not a meat pastry!"

Lunch was quiet and uneventful, something Anna was extremely grateful for as the rest of the day wore on. The court advisers had long been used to tending to their own affairs with little or no interference. They had to report their business to Kai, of course, but the castle steward's attention had been strained by the unusually broad scope of his duties at the time. The court advisers' deference to Queen Elsa was mainly due to residual fear of her powers and grudging respect for the crown she bore.

Princess Anna had neither powers nor rank with which to intimidate them. That become painfully apparent within the first fifteen minutes of the meeting. The court advisers began telling her what would be done in regards to everything from trade to minor castle affairs. Fresh from her castle staff lessons with Kai and Gerda, Princess Anna was aware of just how improbable some of their ideas would be. At least one of the ideas regarding tariffs on trade seemed outright disastrous in light of the Royal Treasurer's lesson as well.

Every time Princess Anna attempted to take control of the discussions, however, they overrode her by their sheer persistence. In the meetings with the dignitaries, she had been able to gain control in part because they were actively seeking her attention. With the court advisers, their attention was on their businesses. To them, she was little more than a royal stamp of approval rather than a ruling person. The one time she raised her voice, the looks they gave her were not of shocked respect but rather irritated disapproval. Embarrassed, she subsided.

By the time the meeting ended, they were congratulating her on her wisdom as though she had agreed to all their points. She was bitterly congratulating herself on her utter lack of ruling skills.

After the last of the court advisers left, she allowed herself to drop to a slouch in her chair. Kai appeared at her side, a green-cloaked shadow of deferential politeness. She made herself look at him, but saw only sympathy on his face. "That… that was a disaster, wasn't it?" she groaned.

"It… could have gone better, Your Highness," the Royal Steward allowed.

Anna moaned and slipped lower in her chair. "You dealt with them for years, right?" she asked from her position almost below the table.

"Yes, Your Highness. Not as well as the King and Queen, of course, but I did my best."

Rubbing her eyes, Anna forced herself to sit upright again. Running her hands higher, her fingers encountered the small crown perched among tight braids. She kept forgetting it was even there. With a sigh she pulled it from her hair and stared at it. It was a smaller affair than her sister's crown, barely even a tiara.

Yet…

Yet it was still a crown.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Will.. will you have supper with me? Maybe… help me figure out what I did wrong? Or what I could've done better?"

Kai relaxed visibly. "It would be my honor, Your Highness."

It wasn't an easy dinner. Kai was as patient and thorough as the Royal Treasurer, but he was also very stern. Anna began to appreciate how this man was able to hold together a castle and a kingdom after the death of both King and Queen and while waiting for the eldest daughter to reach an age to assume the crown. He had her describe the entire meeting to him, then pointed out things that were said or done she had overlooked or forgotten. With a calm mercilessness, he walked her through each time she attempted to gain control of the meeting and failed. Even when he pointed out that he was able to observe more than she due to his unobtrusive presence as servant, Anna was still feeling fairly inadequate by the time dinner was done.

She trailed her fingers over her sister's door but didn't pause on her way to her own room. Climbing into bed and pulling the covers over her head, she tried to not think of the day. Elsa had faith in her, and she wanted her sister to be proud of her. She could do this. Would do this.

Would at least try to do this.

Hopefully without setting fire to the kingdom in the process.

Anna stared at the dark held in by her bed covers. She wondered how Elsa was doing. If she recalled the travel plans correctly, they would be on their way to the second village by now. At least Kristoff and Sven were with her. Just the thought of all her loved ones soothed her troubled nerves. Sleep came slowly, but when it came it enveloped her gently.

Her last thought before she drifted into dreamlessness was, "Well, at least I haven't burned the kingdom down, so they all have a home to come home to."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Anna began counting the days from Elsa's departure. It helped her focus on the fact that while each day seemed an eternity, there was a limit to them. Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven would return. They would discuss whatever they had discovered, and tackle the kingdom's issues together. Anna just had to hold things together until then.

A simple task, really. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

On day three, the Royal Treasurer patiently taught her the different coins of the countries involved in the trade negotiations. He pointed out their different metal contents, names, and values compared to Arendelle's own currency. He explained the dangers of counterfeit currency, as well as the pros and cons of accepting hard currency over trade. Anna couldn't even remember what her breakfast tasted like by the time he was through with her.

Kai then took her in hand, explaining more of the labor structure that supported the castle. He introduced her to the Royal Marshall in charge of the stables. The Marshall was a small, practical man that had little regard for the presence of royalty. He softened only when he saw Anna greet Sitron, the horse that had once belonged to the former-Prince Hans. Sitron still missed his original master, unaware of his human crimes, but had proven very fond of Anna. Leaving with a promise to spend more time with her steed, Anna followed Kai to other areas. He pointed out how stablework affected the castle, especially in terms of supplies and communication. The lecture expanded to include the Royal Gardener who grew carrots and other treats for the horses as well as tending to the kitchen vegetable garden and private flower gardens. He also introduced her to the local Reeve, a stern older man who managed the work schedules of many of the villagers that tended to the castle.

Anna found it a great relief to spend a relatively quiet lunch with Olaf. The amiable snowman managed to wander into the private dining area just as she took a bite of bread and cheese. Meat pastries still tended to turn her stomach, so the Royal Cook was insisting she stick with milder foods. While her stomach was appreciative, her tongue was beginning to stage a rebellion. Olaf provided a welcome distraction from her many complaints, and by the end of the lunch Anna felt ready for the second half of the day.

She was again retrieved by Kai, who led her to the guard house. There she met Sergeant Jostein, the man Captain Beorne had designated in charge of castle security in his absence. The Sergeant was a jovial man, quick with a laugh and a teasing wink. The moment one of the soldiers seemed lax in his duty, however, the Sergeant's attitude swiftly changed. He barked out commands that even made Princess Anna straighten her shoulders and spine in unconscious response. Kai had deliberately timed their visit to coincide with one of their drills, so Anna had ample opportunity to watch the Sergeant's leadership in action. She observed with fascination, seeing how someone with such an easy, cheerful personality could still keep so many others in line.

Dinner involved more political coaching from Kai, although it felt more like a recent history lesson. He explained many recent events of the countries involved, from Spain's recently settled succession war to France's ever-expanding empire. His topics dovetailed neatly with the Royal Treasurer's morning lesson, clarifying how the values of currencies could be affected by a country's status. Anna began to suspect that the two were creating their lesson plans together. She asked Kai as much, but he only gave her a slight smile as answer.

Day four meant another breakfast lesson with the Royal Treasurer. This time he went over Arendelle's material wealth, both in trade and in skills. For a land of mountains, they were able to provide a surprising amount of natural resources. Anna was a little startled to realize just how much Arendelle exported to other countries, yet still retained plenty for its own people. She especially had not known just how many kinds of fish supported the kingdom.

After the first day, however, she wasn't surprised about the goats.

This time it was Gerda's turn to retrieve Anna at the meal's conclusion. To her delight, Anna was taken outside the castle proper and into the surrounding village. Gerda took her to shop after shop, explaining how the castle was supplied with many of its basic needs such as linens and nails. Since Elsa's coronation, Anna had often spent time in the village with Kristoff or roaming by herself. She had gotten to know a few people, but most had stayed back out of respect for their unconventional Princess. Under Gerda's guidance, however, she found herself dealing with the villagers on a more personal level. With a feeling akin to awe, she began to see just how much village and castle relied on each other.

Olaf was not present for lunch, but Anna's mind was full of many things. She could feel ideas beginning to press against her thoughts, but they weren't ready to emerge just yet. Almost the entire lunch period was spent with her chewing slowly as she thoughtfully stared into space.

The afternoon's planned activities were placed on hold with the announcement that a ship was sighted. Princess Anna had just enough time, with a handmaid's assistance, to prepare her appearance for what proved to be the Ireland delegation's arrival. Accompanied by a handful of castle guards and court advisers, she greeted the older dignitary with as much grace as she could muster. He seemed startled by her red hair, his hand going to the graying embers adorning his own head. After some polite conversation, it was revealed that he was expecting Elsa's pale hair. With an embarrassed cough, he admitted he had forgotten that Anna's hair was as fiery red as Elsa's was frosty blonde.

After that, the only trouble Princess Anna had was pulling herself away from the elderly gentleman's fascinating stories. Normally reserved, the Irish dignitary tended to shed inhibitions like an unwanted pair of shoes when it came to storytelling. He would tell personal tales and cultural myths with equal enthusiasm. His voice would become deeper and more resonant, while his normally still hands would begin to gesticulate expressively.

Princess Anna wasn't given long to enjoy the more reserved dignitary's presence, however. His arrival stirred the other delegations into sudden activity. The representatives of Spain and the Southern Isles proved especially persistent, each striving to catch the Princess alone for deceptively friendly chatter. The dignitary from the Weselton kept his distance after a fashion. He seemed to realize he had pushed his luck in recent conversations, so contented himself to remaining conveniently near whenever another dignitary approached Princess Anna.

It did not fail that at some point, conversations would tilt towards trade terms. At least she was getting better at steering the topic away with the firm reminder that formal negotiations would not start until all expected country delegations were present.

Dinner with Kai was a particularly exasperating affair this time. His topic of choice this time was methods of handling an official meeting. Where Elsa had mainly pointed out suspicious behavior, Kai pointed out advantages and disadvantages to acting on such observations. He was patient yet frustratingly thorough. One solution was not enough; he had to point out multiple possible actions as well as potential consequences for those actions. Expounding on the knowledge of each country's recent history, he described the ways that knowledge could be put to use. Princess Anna began to see how they had already done the same to her by frequently mentioning Arendelle's own shaky succession, beginning with her parents deaths' and currently with Elsa's powers and lack of heirs.

Dimly she remembered Elsa saying that any children she bore would already have a decided fate.

The memory troubled Anna deeply, but she didn't yet understand why.

All in all, Anna went to bed that night with a head spinning with half-formed ideas and a heavily condensed learning plan. Her dreams were troubled, chaotic and disjointed.

She was awoken early on day five with the announcement of a sighted ship. Princess Anna had just enough time to dress, again with a handmaiden's assistance, and to gulp down a hurried breakfast of porridge. Once again she found herself awaiting a delegation in the company of guards and advisers. Germany's dignitary proved to be a hefty man, so broad in his torso that he at first appeared as portly as the dignitary from Spain. His handshake grip proved to be almost uncomfortably strong, however, and Anna strongly suspected that anyone that tried to pat the man's shoulders would likely hurt their own hand.

He peered down at her through his gleaming monocle. In a thickly accented voice he inquired about the Queen. Princess Anna explained about the supply emergency with the outlying villages, and the Queen's decision to attend to those concerns personally. He grunted, then bowed deeply to her.

"It is good to trade with a country that cares so for its people," he said in a deep, gruff voice.

Princess Anna blinked a few times before Kai's and the Royal Treasurer's lessons clicked. Germany had only recently become a country in its own right, claiming land for its own people rather than existing as several smaller kingdoms in flux as larger and more distant countries fought for dominance. No wonder the dignitary was impressed by Queen Elsa's personal attendance to her people.

Princess Anna returned his bow with equal depth. "It's an honor to trade with a country of people strong enough to stand for themselves," she said, and was rewarded with a small yet sincere smile from the older man.

No sooner had she turned the Germany delegation over to the castle staff, however, than the hail went out that yet another ship was sighted. Within short order she found herself greeting the French delegation. Their dignitary was a slender man who appeared every bit as delicate as the Germany dignitary seemed stolid. The Frenchman was given to dramatic flourish, his normally impeccable speech slurring with an accent whenever he seemed particularly emphatic. His stage presence was such that when he took Princess Anna's hand to kiss it, it was all she could do to keep herself from snatching her hand away with a guilty giggle.

The amusement was quickly crushed by the memory of Kristoff. He'd taken her hand to kiss before, with a delightful mix of silliness and sincerity. She missed the mountaineer's practicality that always grounded her, as well as his laughter that always lifted her. The contrast of those memories with the reality of those she currently dealt with left her feeling somewhat nauseous.

To avoid a repeat of the meat pastry incident, she hastily handed the French delegation to castle staff. She then retreated to the private dining area so she could wolf down a late, hurried lunch. The cook took one look at her face and wordlessly sent a glass of water with mint leaves. Anna was deeply grateful for the stomach-settling drink. She made a point to stop and thank the cook before Kai found her and whisked her away for the rest of the day's schedule.

It proved to be a hectic afternoon. They had to juggle quite a bit due to the arrival of two delegations in a single day. Princess Anna felt as though she was jogging from meeting to meeting, although Kai never seemed to move beyond a brisk walk. They met again with the local Reeve to address questions he had in regards to staffing care for the recently arrived delegations. Gerda found them and brought to their attention some issues with the household staff, especially in regards to the delegations. A local dispute between shop owners that had been scheduled for the morning had been rescheduled to mid-afternoon. She didn't realize it, but by the end of the day she was actually the one stepping forward to speak with staff rather than looking to Kai for guidance.

Very likely the realization was averted due to the constant distraction of the dignitaries. The Southern Isles and France both dogged her steps with overly polite phrasing and questions that seemed to hit her sideways. Spain and Ireland seemed quite happy to encourage rambling conversation, attending eagerly if she dared to relay a single tale then responding with two of their own. Again the dignitary from Weselton appeared content to shadow her rather than speak with her directly, although he wasn't above a barbed comment or three seemingly shot at random to the other dignitaries.

By the time dinner time arrived, Princess Anna was exhausted. Kai took one look at her and excused her from the evening's lesson. Gerda appeared and all but led Anna to her bedroom. It took a bit of firm talking to convince the Royal Housekeeper that a handmaiden wasn't needed to ready her for bed. Shooing the fussy woman out of her room, Anna shut the door. Shedding her clothes on the ground, Anna then collapsed in her bed. Sleep that night hit hard and fast.

Day six since Elsa's departure dawned viciously clear. Princess Anna dragged herself out of bed, shuffled around the discarded clothes from yesterday, and dressed herself. She paused at her bedroom door, eyed the clothes on the floor, and sighed. Only after she had picked up the clothes and laid them out neatly for the laundry maid did she allow herself to head for the dining room.

Breakfast with the Royal Treasurer proved especially frustrating. He had worked up some possible trade offers with respect to what Arendelle had to offer and what Arendelle needed. Ever patient, he walked Anna through each offer and pointed out the advantages and disadvantages of each offer. Logically, Anna knew there was no single answer for the questions trade brought up. It didn't keep her from wanting to scream for lack of such an answer.

That morning she took a circuitous route through the castle hallways in hopes of avoiding the dignitaries. Her heart sank when she saw the Weselton dignitary perched on a low stone wall that separated an outer walkway from the public courtyard. One of the Arendelle guards stood nearby, almost shoulder-to-shoulder with a man that might have been a guard from the Weselton delegation.

Princess Anna slowed to a stop, Kai little more than a green-coated shadow just behind her.

The young man turned his head to peer at Princess Anna, dipped his head with a mocking smile, then looked back over the courtyard.

His off-hand manner made Princess Anna's spine stiffen. "What are you doing here?" she demanded without thinking.

He cut his eyes sideways and smirked. "Being a guest of this castle?" he quipped.

"Well, yes, of course, but," Anna stammered, then glared at him. "Most of the delegations are keeping themselves to the guest quarters."

"Are we to keep ourselves to our rooms, then, like naughty children?" he responded, sliding off the wall to stand. His chin lifted defiantly.

"No, of course not! You're guests of the castle!" Even as she said it, Princess Anna realized the contradiction. She sighed heavily. "I mean, you're guests, you're free to roam and be comfortable… within reason."

"Within reason," he echoed with a wry grin.

"Oh, you know what I mean! No raiding the larder on your own, no wandering the Royal wing… basically being mannerly guests!"

He spread his hands apart, palms up. "In that, I have been a perfect guest," he countered blithely. "Nor was I trying to ambush you, since that seems to be what you and your guard were thinking." One of his hands folded so he could jerk a thumb over his shoulder at the Arendelle soldier.

Forgetting her poise in her puzzlement, Anna rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Okay, so what are you doing?" she asked, jerking her head at the stone wall.

"You really wanna know?" he inquired with a wry grin.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Just trying to get some fresh air, Princess," he explained.

"Really." Princess Anna couldn't quite keep the doubt from her voice.

Luckily it seemed to not bother the young dignitary at all. "Yes, really." It was his turn to nod with his head, although it was directed to the guest quarters. "Entirely too stuffy and stuck up in there, and no peace from the other dignitaries. You aren't the only one being stalked, Princess."

Somehow, the way he was saying her title was more mocking than respectful. Princess Anna lifted her hands from her hips so she could cross her arms. "Oh is that so?" she said. "And why are they interested so much in you?"

He shrugged and grinned. "A country formally disgraced by the mighty Arendelle makes for a nice, neat target, Your Majesty. Surely such a victim would appreciate a stronger, more understanding country to do the majority of its trade with…?"

"I didn't… we don't… How did you...""

"Ah, Princess, that's what I like about you. You're as straightforward as I am!"

At this point, all Anna could do was stair and tilt her head.

"Look," the Weselton man began, leaning against a stone column. "I'll level with you, Princess. I wasn't chosen for my charm."

Anna snorted in spite of herself.

The young man grinned. "Exactly. In fact, my Lord Duke, the one that replaced the former Duke, came to me and said, 'Lad, you are the most bare-boned, harsh-tongued, hostile-tempered person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. But,' he added," said the dignitary, holding up a single finger, "'you're also the most honest and determined I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're going to Arendelle.'"

Princess Anna shook her head, not quite following. She began to wonder if this was how others felt when they were speaking with her.

"Put more simply, Princess… I was chosen because I was everything the former Duke was not. Old as the hills with a silver tongue, he was, so they picked someone young and tactless."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I also didn't want you thinking I was courting you like that idiot Prince did. I've got a wife at home that I'm anxious to back to."

"You're married?"

He snorted. "Is that such a shock? Really, it's more of a shock that you and the Queen aren't married yet. Heirless Queen, and a Princess that's courting a man people can't decide whether to describe as some mountain ruffian or as The Reindeer King." He shook his head. "Your kingdom's got issues, Princess. And not a one of'em's my concern, except reestablishing trade with Weselton."

Princess Anna stiffened at the sneering tone regarding both of her loved ones. Any retort she was about to speak, however, got drowned out by his next comment.

"You may hate Weselton because of the former Duke, but I love my country. I'll fight to protect it, Princess, by any means necessary."

The Arendelle guard placed a hand on his sword hilt even as Princess Anna asked, "Is that a threat?"

"Not a physical one," he said easily enough, although the guard watching him did not relax. "Just saying that if we can't get what we need from Arendelle, we'll go to someone else. Probably France. You know, someone big and mighty."

Princess Anna caught her fingers curling into a fist and forced them straight again. "The Queen and I have some concessions planned, but I'll say no more until the official meetings begin."

"Fair enough, princess. Now, are you continuing on your walk, or do I have to find some other quiet space to retreat to?"

"No! No," Princess Anna yelped. Composing herself, she stated more calmly, "Feel free to roam as you have been. We'll speak more once the meetings have commenced." She bowed stiffly, then walked away without looking back at the young dignitary. Kai remained behind her, a shadow dressed in green livery.

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly. Most of what she did simply required a Royal stamp of approval, as more intimately involved staff had already prepared most of the information for her. She simply looked it over, asked a few questions, and gave a more dignified version of a thumbs-up. At one point Kai even excused himself so he could tend some other minor matters. Princess Anna noted his absence, yet didn't feel too nervous about it.

He returned in time for dinner, although again he opted to remain quiet rather than plague her with lectures. This time, however, Princess Anna reached out to him with her own question.

"Kai, this morning with the Weselton dignitary… what do you think of it?"

"How you handled it, or what he said?" clarified the Royal steward.

"Both. Either. No, both," Anna stated.

Kai sighed, poking at his food. "I think you did well enough. More brash than I would have recommended, but then you were dealing with a very brash man. To be sure, I've never cared for Weasletown," he admitted, glancing at her to see if she noticed the pronunciation. Princess Anna's tiny grin was answered by his own, but then his face fell into a thoughtful frown. "Their caste system troubles me greatly, Your Highness, but they are a necessary evil when it comes to certain goods. I feel they're always to be watched closely. Yet as loathe as I am to say it, I feel the young man spoke honestly and truly."

"Huh, me too. What do you think he meant by going to France, though?"

Heaving a heavier sigh, Kai pushed his plate away. "The trade embargo, as delightful as it was to employ it, may end up hurting us as much as it does them. They need many of our goods, but we only require a few of theirs. We can get by a time without those goods, but… in time… it could cause a lot of trouble if it stays in place too long."

Princess Anna nodded. "That much I kinda know. Elsa and I talked a lot about the embargoes. We decided to lift them, but keep some restrictions in place. Well, Elsa decided… but what she said made sense, so I agreed."

"Ah, good then. I wasn't sure just how much the two of you had discussed."

"Quite a bit. If you'd like, we can go over it…?"

Kai started to agree, then hesitated. "Not tonight, Your Highness," he said. "I know the full delegations' meeting is tomorrow, but I suspect not much will be said of trade itself. Merely general conditions. We can go over what is said tomorrow."

"Very well. Oh, and Kai?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Thank you. For… well, for everything you've done over the years, and for all that you're doing now."

"It is my honor," he said, bowing his head low to Princess Anna.

Later that night, Anna sat a while in Elsa's room. She hoped to gain some strength and confidence from her sister's presence for the upcoming meeting, but Elsa seemed far away that night. Finally Anna dragged herself to bed for an uneasy night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Day seven, Anna reminded herself once she was awake enough to think coherently. The halfway mark. If she remembered the schedule correctly, Elsa and Kristoff would be at the third village by now. With a deep sigh she rubbed her eyes then rolled herself out of bed. Seven more days to go. She could do this. She really could.

As long as she didn't think about the meeting today.

Or anything that happened over the past week.

Or goats.

Or meat pastries.

Breakfast with the Royal Treasurer included a review of all they had talked about so far. She shared the plans she and Elsa had made, and was startled to learn he had actually discussed those same plans with Elsa. He heaved a sigh of relief, saying, "Well, I'm certainly pleased to learn just how much the Queen had already involved you… although why she hadn't gone over some of the more basic trade principles with you..." His voice died with a wince, then surged with a hasty apology. "Not that I'm faulting the Queen at all!"

Princess Anna gave the worried man a sheepish smile. "To be fair, she probably did. Or at least tried to. I…. may not have paid that close attention."

The Royal Treasurer tapped his plate a few times, then hesitantly said, "She… well, I did have to instruct her as well. Perhaps she didn't… perhaps I didn't instruct as well… ah, well, it is what I do every day. I wouldn't know how to rule." His body shook in an expressive shudder. "Nor would I want to. Numbers I understand. People I do not."

Anna gave a sheepish chuckle to go with her smile. "Sometimes I don't think I understand either. But I keep trying! Aaaand sometimes I'm very trying!"

She was rewarded with seeing the older man's shoulders relax. He smiled in return, saying thoughtfully, "I think you understand people far better than you realize, Princess Anna. It was you who believed in your sister when no one else did, after all. And that young man of yours, the one with the reindeer… well, he's proven an adept, intelligent man. Surprisingly worthy of our Princess."

A heated blush crept over Anna's cheeks, making the older man give a fatherly chuckle. She was saved from further commentary, however, by the approach of a castle servant.

"They're beginning to assemble, Your Highness," said the servant with a grave bow.

"Who… oh, the dignitaries." Anna sighed and, with a silent prayer for her breakfast to stay down, stood. The Royal Treasurer hastily did the same. She curtsied to him, then gave him an impulsive hug that made him squawk. "Thank you! For everything you've done, for my parents, my sister, me..."

"You're, er, welcome, ah, Your Highness," he grunted and patted her back awkwardly. "Good… good luck in there."

With a nervous laugh, Princess Anna let go of him then followed the servant to the main dining hall. A large portion of each of the delegations was already gathered there, men standing and chatting in apparent nonchalance as they awaited her arrival. She consciously straightened her spine and shoulders as she entered. She could feel the weight of her royal cloak pulling at those shoulders, just as she could feel the tiny prongs of her small crown tugging at her tight braids. All those eyes, all those faced turned towards her…

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she found herself wondering how much of Elsa's ice castle was her exercising her snow powers… and how much was running away from moments like this.

Breakfast heaved in her stomach, reminding her that such thoughts would not be helpful.

Many men bowed as she passed, murmuring polite greetings. Many more did not. A small handful made token bows, their faces full of frowns and side-glances.

Would they have done that if Elsa were the one approaching the head of the table?

At the start of this week, Anna would have thought "absolutely not!" without hesitation. Now, as she placed a hand on the arm of the ornate chair, she remembered again Elsa pointing out members of the court advisers that seemed less than supportive of their Queen. At the time, she had thought it was just because of that crazed coronation night, something would pass eventually despite Elsa's concerns. Now, as she sank into her chair and watched men assume seats along the length of the table, she began to wonder…

...and the wondering was abruptly interrupted with the realization all those men were looking to her in expectation. The head dignitaries were seated to either side of her, faces carefully polite as they awaited her approval to begin.

All that attention made her want to slide under the table. She had the distinct impression, however, that her stomach would be trying to slide up at the same time. Deciding to keep both body and stomach where they were, she swallowed, cleared her throat, then swallowed again.

"Gentlemen," she greeted. There, her voice was reasonably steady. That wasn't a squeak she heard at all.

"Princess Anna," they more or less chorused.

Gripping her hands together to hide the tremble, she said, "I thank you all for gathering here today so that we may review our countries' trade agreements together." There, it felt like it was getting easier. "I know this past year has seen many changes for all of us-"

Someone snorted. She suspected it was the Weselton dignitary, but his face was studiously bland when she glanced his way.

After a pause, she continued, "-but it is Arendelle's hope to see improved relations between all our countries, despite those changes." Privately she gave thanks again to Kai for his coaching sessions, as well as to Elsa for all the ceremonies she'd invited Anna to attend.

The French and Spanish dignitaries both moved to speak at the same time. They paused to eye each other for a long moment, then the Spaniard nodded graciously to the Frenchman. The Spanish dignitary leaned back, lacing hands across his chest, while the French dignitary leaned forward to address Princess Anna.

"It is our honor and pleasure to be here, Your Majesty," he crooned, placing a hand over his heart. Ignoring another snort from somewhere further down the table, he added, "Arendelle has ever proven to be a bastion of serenity even through its own troubled times."

"Thank you," Princess Anna said aloud, but muttered under her breath, "I think?"

"Pardon, Princess Anna?" inquired the Frenchman.

"I said, 'Thank you, that's sweet'," she covered hastily, ignoring the cough from that same area of the table as both earlier snorts.

"Personally," spoke up the Spanish dignitary, "I think Arendelle has shown glorious stability despite many recent… ah, upsets."

"Er," said Princess Anna.

"Funny you should mention upsets," spoke up the young man representing Weselton. No snorts or coughs now, but there was a definite insolent tone to his voice. "Just how many kings have you been through in the past few years?"

The Spaniard's chest puffed almost comically. "I'll have you know our current king is a proud, stable man. Spain is unified under his rule!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," interrupted the French dignitary, "is this really how we wish to start this meeting? It is rather disrespectful of our hostess, is it not?"

A chorus of "no" ran its way up and down the table. Princess Anna wasn't sure which of the Frenchman's questions they were answering.

At this point, the German dignitary spoke up. "I would dare to point out, Your Majesty, that Weselton does have a point. Spain's recent civil wars has made trade agreements… well, tricky at best."

"Tricky?" huffed the Spanish man. Medals glittered across his chest, candlelight catching metal as he heaved an indignant breath.

"Yes, tricky," the stout man confirmed, his voice calm and steady, "We've had three successive trade charters drawn up with them in the past and subsequently canceled as each successive king wished to renegotiate." He paused to peer at the spluttering Spaniard through his monocle, then turned the gleam of glass on the Frenchman. "Still, better than dealing with a tyrannical powerhouse."

The French dignitary sniffed loudly. "Considering how little your newly-made country has to offer, it's a wonder they were willing to renegotiate at all."

"I'll have you know the coal and steel we produce will revolutionize the world," declared the German.

It was proving to be a repeat of the other day. This time, however, there were more participants. Even the dignitaries from the Southern Isles and Weselton began tossing in their own jibes. Princess Anna watched in horror as the insults escalated. It rapidly became apparent that none of the other representatives much cared for France's delegation. It also became apparent that the French dignitary had little care for the other countries' representatives. The only one that appeared to be neutral was the Irish dignitary; yet even he looked as frustrated as Princess Anna was beginning to feel. She was at a loss as to why they had agreed to meet together at all.

The entire morning was spent struggling with their rivalries. Servants unobtrusively delivered lunch, sliding full plates and glasses beneath gesticulating arms. Even after the food and drink were noticed, the bickering did not abate. At one point, Princess Anna feared that a childish food fight would break out.

She sincerely doubted that should such happen, it would be as fun as the ones she had instigated with Elsa and Kristoff.

Sometime during the afternoon, they began to tire. Princess Anna found gaps in conversation she could leap into and try to wrest the topic back to actual trade. She had increasingly success with that, but by that point the dignitaries were in such foul moods that they bickered over the least things. The smallest detail would cause an outburst of umbrage that would take a great deal to pacify. The least imagined offense in tone would set off an angry tirade that would have to splutter to an exhausted end.

Finally, Princess Anna put her head in her hands. "Gentlemen," she groaned. When the volume of argumentative conversation didn't abate, she put her hands down and her head up. "Gentlemen!" she commanded more loudly.

Almost all heads turned to her immediately. After a few seconds, the few stragglers became aware of the growing silence and followed suit.

Too tired and irritated to bother with nerves, Princess Anna declared, "Well this has been an… informative… day. It is nearing dinner time. What say we retire to our quarters for a quiet meal, and agree to meet again the day after tomorrow?"

"Why not tomorrow, Princess?" spoke up the young man from Weselton. He had an insufferable smirk plastered across his face.

"Because," Princess Anna half-snapped, then took a deep breath to recompose herself. Starting again, she said, "Because we could use the respite, and I still have a castle and a kingdom here to run. There are duties tomorrow I must attend to, but the day after tomorrow should be fine." Well, she had intended to be tactful, but she was simply too worn out. Truthful would have to do in its stead.

She was startled to see him nod to her in apparent respect. The other dignitaries, including the passive Irish man, appeared more irritated by the announcement. There was a muddle of protests and agreements, but everyone was feeling the drain of the day. Princess Anna excused herself, stating she had court matters to address before she could attend to her own supper. She left the men in the main dining hall and retreated to the royal private dining rooms. Kai met her there after seeing the dignitaries to their rooms.

Princess Anna found herself staring at her plate, her appetite not in attendance.

Kai paused in cutting a small portion from his cooked hen. "Something wrong, Princess Anna?" he asked as courteously as he could.

She heaved a great sigh and dropped her face into her hands. "I just… was Elsa ever really this bad? Or… or my parents? I had no control in there! Every time I think I've got this…. Boom! In my face!"

Kai's expression softened. "You are, perhaps, a more honest and gentle soul than court life calls for, Your Highness."

"So, no, then," Anna confirmed, rubbing her eyes. She jerked her head up with a gasp. "Wait, what? Honest? Gentle? Elsa's both of those and more! You're honest! Maybe not gentle in your lessons, but definitely a caring man! Wait, I didn't mean you weren't gentle, too, but-!"

He lifted a hand to halt Anna's torrent of words, chuckling quietly. "Be at ease, Your Highness. I understand your meaning." His chuckle faded as he stared at his plate. After a moment, he sighed and rested the fork over his unfinished meal. "It may be 'honest' is not the right word. 'Forthright', perhaps? It is not in your nature to conceal your emotions."

Anna snorted. "Yeh, no, more like I yell them from the parapets."

Kai hesitated, tilted his head, and gave a thoughtful, "Perhaps."

Another sigh rocked her shoulders. Poking at her food, Anna said, "Maybe… maybe this wasn't a smart thing to do. Maybe Elsa should have stayed here while I went out to the villages…"

At this the castle steward firmly shook his head. "The Queen's powers will serve well in the mountains, and this trade delegation is far too important to leave unattended." He leaned over to place a hand on Anna's arm, making the Princess look to his face. "Every ruler has their own method, Your Highness. The King and Queen, your parents, each had their own way of approaching things, and they did not always agree." He smiled at Anna's startled expression. "Yes, they often… discussed… different methods of handling things. I myself had my own method, more forceful and less forgiving since I had only two children Princesses to back any orders I gave. Queen Elsa, your sister, you have seen her manner in attendance to court."

Anna nodded, thinking of how stern yet gracious Elsa often appeared. Even on those rare times her temper frayed, and usually on Anna's behalf, there was still a terrible sense of control about Elsa. She also had a way of being incredibly gentle, something she had demonstrated with the messenger that had come from the villages.

Leaning away from Anna, Kai's tone turned thoughtful. "You, Your Highness, have always been something of a, forgive me, but a bit of a wild child. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and you expect others to do the same."

Looking away, Anna grumbled, "Yeh, and look what happened with… with Hans." A shudder still touched her whenever she thought of him.

"Yes, let's look at that," Kai said, causing her to give him a startled stare. He waggled a finger at her. "He fooled us all, remember… but when did he let go of his mask?"

"When… when he thought I was as good as dead." Anna shivered, remembering the deadly chill that had crept into her body from her heart.

"Yes. And no doubt, you were being as earnest as ever with him, yes?"

Shame touched her cheeks, a strange kind of icy blush as she remembered desperately trying to kiss him. "Too much so."

Kai shook his head slowly. "I think not, Princess Anna. Hans was a skilled manipulator. He could have kept the act up until he had the throne. He certainly kept up the act with the Queen on the ice, even choosing to attack her from behind. Yet with you… he told all. It could have been nothing more than pride… but I choose to think the truth in you called to the truth in him." He gave that odd, wry smile that sometimes touched his lips. "You bring out the truth in all of us, including the Queen. It can be… uncomfortable… and most certainly unconventional, but I daresay the results by and far are positive."

Anna brushed away the shimmer of tears in her eyes. "Careful, Kai, you're making me sound like I actually know what I'm doing."

He startled her with a burst of laughter. "Princess Anna, I can assure you most of us rarely know what we're doing. Just some of us are better about bluffing than others." He picked up his fork again, gesturing at her to resume her meal. "Eat. Sleep. Enjoy the morning tomorrow. I've made sure to keep all court business to the afternoon, to give you some respite after today. And know that regardless of what those… dignitaries… think of you or Queen Elsa – for they would test her as well, be assured of that – we of Arendelle support you. And enough with the tears. We will offend the cook if we keep trying to add salt to the meal."

Anna blinked a few times, sniffled, then burst out laughing. The castle steward gave a rare, deep chuckle as well.

The rest of the meal was finished in a far better mood. On her way back to her bedchamber, Anna paused at Elsa's door. Her fingers traced the painted designs. She was too tired to give order to her chaotic thoughts. All she could do was look at the closed door and whisper, "Seven days. You're come back in seven days." Finally she moved away from the door, making it to her own bed.

Sleep came quickly, but stalked her with uneasy dreams.

Morning came too soon, but at least it came with that promised respite. Breakfast was surprisingly quiet affair, as the Royal Treasurer was not present. It seemed Kai meant for Anna to truly have the morning to herself. It was a well-meant kindness, but the sudden isolation brought back echoes of haunting a nearly deserted castle. Within a short amount of time, Anna found herself trudging along the paths of the private gardens. She found herself tiring quickly as she kicked her way through a small, thick layer of snow. It had not occurred to her just how often Elsa had cleared the way for her.

That realization was crystallized when she came to a snow-laden bench. For a long moment she stood there staring at it. Finally she realized she was waiting for the snow to clear itself. With a wry laugh, she wrapped an arm in her woolen cloak and brushed the bench clear. Flopping onto the seat, she looked about the winter-coated garden.

It was so strange. Snow had come to mean Elsa to her. Elsa was absent, yet she was surrounded by snow.

"Day eight," she said aloud, wincing at the sudden sound of her voice against the quiet snowscape. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Eight days. Six more days to go, then you'll be back. And I'll have so much to tell you! And maybe you'll have a lot to tell me, too." Anna paused, looking around but gazing inward. "I'm trying, Elsa. I know I can do this. I have to do this. I just… I don't know how I can do this."

She leaned forward, resting her face in mittened hands, but almost immediately sat back up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Do what?" chirruped Olaf as he ambled towards her.

"Olaf!" Anna happily greeted him.

"Anna! It's good to see you!"

"And it's good to see you! Where have you been all this time?" Remembering something Kai had said, she playfully asked, "Wandering into more houses?"

"Nope!" answered the cheerful snowman as he bounced onto the bench beside her. "Turns out most houses don't have an open door policy. Especially when the doors are closed! How have you been?"

A chuckle bubbled from within Anna's chest. "Busy. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, Olaf."

"Oh, that's alright! You're running a kingdom, after all!"

"Running from it, more like it," Anna grumbled to herself, then shook her head. "It's no excuse. Elsa always made time for me. I can certainly make time for you… somehow."

"You're making time for me right now!" Olaf grabbed his stubby snow legs with his twig hands and waggled them back and forth, like a child waving its feet.

"It's not the same, though," protest Anna.

"Well it's not like we can spend the whole day together like we used to," Olaf said, "I know, I already asked Kai about that. He said something about reindeer and kitchens. I'm not really sure what Sven would be doing in a kitchen, though, reindeer don't cook. Do they?"

Anna grinned at the mental image of Sven, with his impressive antlers, prancing about in the castle's kitchen. The dishware would certainly be at risk with a rambunctious reindeer on the loose! "No, they don't," she said to Olaf, but got distracted by a thought. "Why can't we spend the day together, though?" she wondered aloud.

"Do you have snow in your ears? I have to ask, because I don't have ears, and I don't think you heard me. Kai said-"

"Oh, I heard you. I'm just thinking… maybe it would be a good thing if you came along with me today."

"Oh really?" squealed the snowman in excitement.

Anna nodded, feeling wheels turning in her head. "I could certainly use the company, and I think you and I can shake things up a bit."

"Just don't shake me too hard! Catching my butt can be tricky!"

A cough interrupted Anna's reply. As one, Princess and snowman looked to where Sergeant Jostein stood at the edge of the garden. Princess Anna's playful response faltered as she saw the soldier's solemn expression. He held a letter in his hand.

"It's about the Queen. A messenger, one of the expedition, arrived just a little bit ago-," he started to explain.

His words were cut off as Anna leaped from the bench. Snatching the envelope from his hand, she nearly ripped it in half as she hastened to open it. Her eyes darted back and forth across the parchment. Lips parted just enough to whisper a single name.

"Elsa…."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Darkness.

Neither warm nor cold, beyond the concept of physicality, or the absence thereof.

A thought that pierced the dark more brilliantly than light glancing off ice.

A dream… a nightmare built of the screams of men and horses.

Without words that glint of form fought the void, embraced it, devoured it.

Revealing without remorse, without compassion or even pity.

Light.

Eyes pried themselves open, unwilling to see yet relentlessly driven to behold. A fierce need to survive, to comprehend that was every bit as compelling as hunger or thirst.

The light of thought become the light of day, leaping through an opening framed by wood. Drifting particles caught the light as it leaped, fracturing it into shattered rainbows. Gradually the particles resolved themselves into a physical form, something recognizable, described by a single word.

Out of the last remnants of the dark a word was born: snowflakes.

A sound spoke a word, one she did not yet recognize. She turned her head to the sound. The world spun, tilted, and heaved. She closed her eyes in self-defense, but the dark was waiting behind her lids. Screams and growls pounced upon the soft insides of her head. She popped her eyes open, letting the light chase them away and give her something else in return.

It leaned towards her, again making that sound. For a moment her mind twisted, replacing straw-color with red, making the living mass shrink from broad to slight, tall to small. For a moment, a young woman, near and dear to her, leaned over her and called a sound, a word, a name… her own name.

"Elsa…."

Elsa blinked, and the world righted itself with stomach-turning alacrity. It was not her sister Anna that leaned over her, but her sister's beloved, Kristoff. His nearness startled her, causing her to bolt upright. Pain exploded throughout her skull, raced down her spine, and threatened to toss out everything her stomach could possibly contain. Hands on her shoulders only increased the panic, the last year and a half of improvement erased beneath an onslaught of instinctive fear.

"Don't touch…!" she managed to gasp, but the effort of words nearly made her head explode. The gasp turned into a sob, which was then seized by the old habit of self-control.

Breath. In one breath, to a count of four, then out one breath, again to a count of four. The pain receded, allowing the world to return one careful concept at a time.

The horses, the men… screaming…? Why? Ah, because of the monstrosity, the beast made of snow and teeth and claws. An ice wall to shelter them. Then… what?

Elsa opened first one eye, then the other, surprised that they were closed to begin with. She avoided looking at Kristoff, staring instead at the posts standing sentinel at the foot of her bed. For a long moment she gazed at the frost decorating the wood without comprehending. Long moments passed before she could look beyond the posts, to a simple room of wood decorated with dancing snowflakes. Finally she made herself look at Kristoff.

Kristoff, her sister's beloved, a man she could not decide if she viewed as a brother or usurper. He sat there, mittened hands half outstretched, his mountaineer's cap slightly askew atop his straw hair. She stared for long moments at his thick hide coat, then at his heavy woolen trousers. His feet were out of sight, but she was suddenly certain he was wearing his hide boots with their curled toes so excellently designed for traipsing through snow.

Snow.

Her gaze wandered to the snowflakes that still spiraled lazily through the air, riding currents no one else could feel. The chill of her power danced erratically along her skin, had been doing so all along, she abruptly realized. Again she looked at her bed posts, saw the frost that clung to the frame, to the very blankets that covered her. Fear chilled her breath, yet a warm sense of awe made her turn to Kristoff once again.

"You… stayed," she managed to say. Words lay furry and thick on her tongue, moving only with great reluctance.

Kristoff blinked, leaning back with apparent reluctance. He appeared as though he would leap from his chair at the least sign of danger… yet he paid no heed to the danger that floated in the air about them, or to the splintered rainbows they inspired. "Well, yeh, we all stayed," he said in a distracted tone. "Beorne and his men, well most of them, are downstairs. They're just… oh. You mean in here. Just now." Now he glanced about, as though seeing the snow and frost for the first time. He flinched, but to his credit he did no more than that.

Elsa nodded once. Slowly. Even that small movement caused a dull ache to spike through her skull.

Kristoff smiled and gave an uncomfortable shrug. "I've been in on some of yours and Anna's snowball fights, remember? I've seen worse!"

"Arendelle…," she struggled with words. "Frozen."

He blinked, then nodded. "Yeh, that was definitely worse. But you were pretty scared, and with good reason." Absently he leaned to the side, pulling off a mitten so he could run a finger down a bed post. The frost melted readily beneath his touch, leaving a dark path amidst the light. "And look, this is already warming up. So yeh, no reason for me to run away." He tugged his mitten back on, then spread his hands with covered palms up. "Besides, Anna would kill me if I left you like this!"

Elsa's serious gaze made him clear his throat and glance away. "Others," she said, each word pulled carefully and with great effort from the dark, "stayed downstairs. Safer..."

Kristoff's nervous grin melted into a frown. He thought a moment, then said, "A few years back, Sven had this fever. He'd kick and shake his antlers in his sleep. I stayed by his side. Didn't even think of the danger to me. I just knew he needed me." Lifting his gaze to meet Elsa's, he added, "Just like when Anna's stayed by you, through that freaky cold and the storm and Ha-er, well, whenever you needed her."

It was Elsa's turn to look away. All that Anna had done for her… but Kristoff wasn't finished.

"Well, she'd be right here by your bed, taking care of you, regardless of what freaky ice stuff you threw out while you were unconscious. You mean as much to her as Sven means to me."

Elsa peered at him from the edge of her eye. He looked equally serious and silly, obviously meaning every word he said while simultaneously understanding how odd those words would sound to anyone who didn't know the history behind them. The corner of her mouth twitched into an acknowledging smile.

Kristoff relaxed slightly, seeing that smile. "And I know how much she means to you. I know I'm not Anna – thank goodness for that! 'Cause then you know I wouldn't be able to see her, 'cause she'd be me and I'd be her and…," he halted in a sudden stumble of words, mittened hand returning to his hair.

A warm flush of love eased the chill in Elsa's heart and melted the frost from her bed. The last of the snowflakes vanished with a last glitter of blue light. For the first time, she was seeing Kristoff not as an extension of Anna, but as a person in his own right. His honest earnestness, so like and unlike Anna's own determination, revealed the kindness beneath the gruff exterior. At that moment, she knew she would gladly accept him as her brother and love him as she loved her sister. It was a strange realization.

Unaware of Elsa's personal revelation, Kristoff gamely picked his words back up and sallied forth. "What I mean is, I know it'd be better for you if Anna was here, but I… we, I mean Beorne and his men and I, well we all thought it would be better for you to see a familiar face when you woke up. And we figured mine was the most familiar of the bunch." He shrugged, then in his usual honest way added, "Plus… I was worried. I mean, I know we haven't gotten to know each other much, but I kinda view you as a sister. Which is weird, 'cause I'm not used to having human sisters. Troll sisters, sure, but you're not a troll!"

"Try asking Anna," Elsa chuckled through her still-furry speech, "what I'm like... in the morning."

Kristoff crossed his arms, irritation flitting across his features. "Trolls are not bad-tempered in the morning! That's just a myth!"

She bowed her head in a pale imitation of her queenly nod. "Ogre, maybe?"

"Dragon, maybe. With indigestion." He unfolded his arms, a cautious smile warming his face again.

"So much mint needed," Elsa chuckled with much feeling but not much strength. The world seemed to slide sideways for a moment.

Alarm jerked Kristoff halfway out of his chair. "Oh man, I've made you talk too much! You should lay back down!"

"Barely… said… anything."

He shook his head. "You took a really hard hit to the head, Elsa. You should have seen Beorne's face when he saw you… I didn't think soldiers could turn that white!" He reached for her shoulder, pausing just before contact was made. His gaze lifted to peer at her face.

Elsa gazed at the space between hand and shoulder sadly, wondering if fear of physical contact would always plague her and those she cared about. Even as she thought that, though, his hand closed the space. It even applied gentle pressure, pushing her back into her bed. Elsa was too startled to protest.

"Rest," he ordered her. "I'll go get you some broth."

Her stomach growled. "Stew?" The dark was reclaiming her words again.

Kristoff shook his head. "Broth. When you can keep that down, then stew."

"Stew," she repeated sleepily. The rising dark muffled his steps as he moved to the door. It was only then that she thought to ask about Beorne and his men.

Then the dark swallowed even that thought.

The next waking was more normal, a gradual emergence from sleep to consciousness. A delicious smell filled her nose and lifted her into the light of day. She thought it was the same day, just a little later, but she wasn't certain. Her stomach growled, letting her know exactly of what she was certain.

Kristoff's cheerful laugh helped her focus her attention even more. "Sounds like someone's hungry!"

Daring a playful grin, Elsa asked, "Stew?"

His smile faltered slightly, then regained strength. "Nope, broth!" He held up a simple wooden bowl with one hand and waggled a wooden spoon with the other. "Think you can do it yourself, or do you need help? There's no shame in needing help. You've still got a lot of recovering to do."

"Let me try," Elsa commanded in her near-queen voice, then winced and added, "please?" She took the bowl from Kristoff's hands, surprised at the weight. It seemed no heavier than she expected, yet its solid presence made her hands tremble. Still, she was determined. For a moment she contemplated the spoon he offered, but then opted to drink directly from the bowl.

It was a near thing, but she managed to place the warm liquid in her body instead of on it. When the last drop was downed, she stared into its emptiness.

"Want more?" Kristoff asked, but hesitantly. "I'm not sure it'd be wise, but if you really want some..."

Elsa shook her head slowly. It still had to be slow, but at least she could do it multiple times without the world rocking like a ship on a stormy sea. "Just realizing," she said instead, "it was warm. How long was I… out?"

The mountaineer leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Only a few hours this time. A lot longer previously, and even longer before that. Once you said you were hungry, I just kept going down to the kitchen and getting the broth re-heated."

"Thank you. Very much," said Elsa with a heart full of gratitude and only slightly touched by embarrassment. Staring again at the empty bowl, she asked, "Kitchen… where are we? And what happened…? The last I remember is… my ice wall. And… a… a monster. Attacking the ice?"

Kristoff nodded. "That's about right. We were attacked by a snow monster – those teeth and claws were huge! You threw up that ice wall – which was amazing by the way! Then near as we can tell, we were attacked from behind. We all got knocked out at some point. Beorne was the last one of us standing, I think. He says he saw two, maybe three of those monsters. They started fighting each other. He says he went to knock an arrow, when one of the monsters backed right over him! One good kick to the head, then boom! Everyone was out like the night with no moon!"

"How?" Elsa started to inquire, looking about the room.

The mountaineer shrugged. "None of us knows. The innkeeper said he found us piled in a heap by his door. The best of us were groggy, the worst… well, you were the worst. Mostly the worst. Well, the worst we can be sure of."

Something in Elsa snapped to attention. Her tone immediately shifted to a more royal state, demanding rather than inquiring as she asked, "Mostly? Sure of?"

Kristoff sighed heavily, looking away. "We can't account for twelve men."

"Twelve…," Elsa repeated, the broth suddenly churning in her uneasy stomach.

"The innkeeper found us next to his doorway: you, me, Beorne, and three of his men. Sitting there with our backs to the wall like a bunch of drunks. His words, not mine."

The churning became a sudden, painful clamp of fear. Snowflakes sparked back into existence. Her brain kicked another concern into the open. "Sven? Our horses?"

Kristoff's shoulders immediately relaxed. "Sven's great, and palling it up with the horses – all of them, even your Snofonn – in the stables."

"Oh, thank goodness! But... Beorne's men…!"

He leaned forward a little, bracing his elbows on his knees. "If you feel up to it, we can head downstairs. I know Beorne will be happy to see you. His men, too. We've all been worried about you."

Elsa nodded, moving to swing her legs over her bed. The amount of effort that required, plus the realization she was just in a shift, caused her to pause. "My clothes?" she asked quietly.

Kristoff practically leaped out of his chair, blushing furiously. "Oh! Sorry! I'll go get the innkeeper's wife, she's the one that helped you before, with, uhm, y'know."

It wasn't a comfortable idea, being handled by strangers… but it was done, and no harm done. Elsa gave a grim nod, then offered a hesitant smile. "Thank you, Kristoff," she said.

"For what?"

"For staying. For… not being afraid, exactly, but… I know you did it for Anna, but..."

Kristoff paused, a hand resting on the door jam. "Yeh, I mean, I'm on this trip because of Anna, but," he paused, obviously searching for the right words. "I'm in this room because we're friends." His grin faltered as he realized he was looking straight at Elsa and that she was sitting upright in nothing but a light cotton shift. Coughing, he said, "Speaking of which, I'm gonna get out of this room so you can get dressed. See you in a bit. Gettin' the innkeeper's wife." So saying, he darted out the door.

The innkeeper's wife, when she arrived a short time later, proved to be a large, burly woman. She poked her head cautiously through the door, muttered something about no snowflakes, then barreled into the room. All of her movements were fast and abrupt. While the speed was alarming, it was also impersonal. The lack of immediate connection actually made acceptance easier. In quick order Elsa was dressed and cautiously heading out the door. The innkeeper's wife kept a cautious distance, especially after noticing the frosted hand prints that were being left on the walls.

The caution wounded her, yet it made her all the more aware of the fact that Kristoff had stayed in the room with her. Not Beorne or his men. Certainly not the innkeeper or his wife.

She found herself looking forward to telling Anna that she had apparently learned well from the disaster with Hans.

The stairs leading to the tavern were a challenge, made more so by the innkeeper's wife flinching every time Elsa staggered. From the corner of her eye, she could see the woman starting to reach for her, then snatching her hands back. A heavy sigh carried her the last couple of steps, whereupon she looked around the inn's common room.

A few tables away, Kristoff waved. He was sitting next to Beorne, and across from them sat the remaining three men. Seeing how few there were made Elsa's stomach drop. What had happened to the others? Swallowing the question, she approached the remainder of their expedition. The soldiers scrambled to stand at attention, but she waved them down. With great care she sat next to Kristoff. Leaning forward so she could see Beorne on the other side of the mountaineer, she greeted each man at the table.

They returned greetings cautiously. All but Kristoff glanced to her head. She reached to touch it ever so gingerly, then eyed each man in turn. When her eyes met with Beorne's, her captain bowed his head to her.

"How fare you, my Queen?" he asked, his voice as calm as ever. Elsa noted the whiteness of his knuckles, however, when she glanced at his clasped hands.

"Dizzy," she said honestly, "and hungry. But I have been told I should only drink broth for now."

"Bread should be okay, too," Kristoff interjected. "I went ahead and ordered some from the innkeeper."

The idea of hot, fresh bread made her mouth water and her stomach clench. "Thank you, Kristoff." Turning to Beorne and his men, she said, "And thank you, gentlemen. You fought bravely."

One of the men flinched. "So many of us down, though..."

Beorne's own face pulled into a frown made more fierce by the bristle of his mustache.

Elsa could feel an answering frown on her face. "Twelve men. Twelve of us. Is there no sign? No… hope?"

Beorne shook his head slowly, then straightened his shoulders. "No sign, but I would take that as a sign of hope, rather than lack of hope." The other three men also straightened their shoulders, as though the mere mention of hope triggered their own.

"A search party, then?" she asked

The Captain hesitated before answering. "I want to say yes, but I have many concerns. Not the least of which is determining where to search. This is a relatively new village, from what I understand. I'm not even sure which direction the castle lies." He looked to Kristoff.

The mountaineer shrugged. "That… storm… turned me all kind of ways around. I'm pretty sure which direction the castle is, but I haven't a clue what lies between us and it. I'm more familiar with the North mountain territory, rather than these Eastern mountains. I mean, I know I can get us home. It just may take a little longer getting there."

Captain Beorne shook his head. "Stay and search for men that have completely vanished, or go and search for a castle that has all but vanished." The longing in his voice leaned heavily on finding his missing men, while a kind of iron could be heard when he spoke of the castle.

Elsa could certainly identify with that conflict. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but a plate of hot bread was dropped before her with a clatter. Startled, she looked from the food to the towering man that had delivered it. He glared down at her with a kind of absent-minded irritability. It wasn't a look she was used to receiving as a queen. Without thought, her hand reached to her throat where a cabochon rested. It was the same royal gem she wore with her court gown.

The man failed to notice. "If'n it's a choice yer makin'," he growled, "Then head home. Yer men belong to th'Winter Witch now."

All bodies at the table jerked to alertness, although one wobbled slightly. She felt Kristoff's hand on her shoulder, steadying her. It was a larger hand than Anna's, but no less kind and gentle. That, more than the hand itself, balanced her. Even as she reoriented herself, she heard Captain Beorne's firm voice speak.

"Winter witch?" he prompted the innkeeper.

The tall, thick man nodded. "Aye. She's claimin' more as the winter wears on. Her and her monsters. We haven't seen but one trader of the four we'd been expectin', and none to come now that winter'll be reachin' high point soon. Passes normally close 'round this time. We're all hopin' they'll reopen again, come spring-time."

"What do you know of the monsters?" asked Captain Beorne cautiously.

"Eh, same as ye'll, I suppose. Beasts made of snow and fur and fangs. T'be honest, I'm surprised any of ye'll made it."

"We had help," Elsa said, startling herself as she spoke aloud. All eyes turned to her. "Or at least an interruption. Something attacked us from behind while we were facing one of those monsters."

The innkeeper snorted, unimpressed. "Is that how you got such a knock to the head, missy?"

Captain Beorne and his soldiers spluttered, nearly choking on a shared outrage. Kristoff made a distinct snickering sound. With a raised hand, Elsa shushed the soldiers. Her true blue gaze remained on the innkeeper as she answered, "It is very likely. So you're recommending we forget our men and simply head home… even though we're not entirely sure which direction 'home' is at this point?"

He grunted and rubbed the back of his neck. "Put blunt like that, sounds a bit off I s'pose. But it is what I'd do. Not a one that's been caught by the Winter Witch's been returned."

Rubbing his mustache, Captain Beorne said, "We've heard of one who did. A trader, used to have many dogs, but only one survived?"

"Oh, aye. Ol'Franco, that were. He were lucky, was with the Snow Crow."

Six pairs of eyes blinked. Kristoff was the first to speak this time. "Snow Crow? That's the first we've heard of this?" He looked around the group to confirm. Nods and shrugs answered him.

The innkeeper shrugged, an impressive feat with those broad, thick shoulders. "Aye. If the Crow's with'em, come the storms, then odds are high whoevers with'em'll survive.

Captain Beorne barked, "Where do we find this 'Snow Crow'?"

At this the innkeeper finally laughed, a rough woofing sound that seemed to make light of Captain Beorne's own commanding bark. "Good luck findin' that one! Snow Crow finds you, not the other way around." He placed broad hands on the table, looming over them all as he leaned in. "Some's say that the Crow brings the storms, rather than th'other way around." Straightening again, he let loose another of those brawling laughs. With a jaunty wave he left them to tend to another table.

"Well that was completely not helpful," Kristoff grumbled. "So let me get this right… we're now dealing with a 'Snow Crow' as well as a 'Winter Witch' that isn't Elsa-"

"Mind yourself!" growled Captain Beorne.

"What? It's true!"

"He does have a point, Captain," Elsa commented. A wave of weariness suddenly washed over her. Both men ceased glaring at each other, turning to Elsa in concern. She waved them off. "I guess I need more rest than I realized, gentlemen." She rubbed her aching head, not noticing the tiny snowflakes that drizzled from her fingers.

Kristoff began pushing her gently out of the booth. "Of course, of course! Let's get you settled!" He helped her up the stairs, every bit as solicitous as he was with Anna although without the flirting and teasing. When she made it to her bed, she lay down as she was, clothes and all. Her eyes drifted shut, her last coherent thought centering around the bread she had neglected to eat.

Back in the tavern room, Captain Beorne glared at where Kristoff and Elsa had disappeared upstairs. His mustache and mutton chops flared as he clenched his teeth. After a moment, he seemed to realize what he was doing and forced himself to relax. He heaved a great breath and rubbed his temple. Turning to his confused men, he straightened himself into a more disciplined bearing.

"Men," he said, "it looks like we have a Snow Crow to hunt down while our Queen recuperates."

All three men brightened, eager to be given tasks they could understand.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Daylight pushed and pulled Elsa to wakefulness. She sat up with some effort, rubbing her eyes then her head to ease the aches that suffused her. Her whole body ached, as though it had been put through some abuse. She looked around, momentarily disoriented by the unfamiliar furniture that surrounded her. Then her gently aching head eased memories into her awareness.

Men and horses screaming. Some great, snarling beast.

And underneath those memories of life, the memory of a dream.

Eyes, as true blue as the heart of a glacier, staring at her. Studying her.

She vaguely remembered staring at herself in mirrors as a child, trying to fool her ever-watchful reflection. Then, after Anna's… accident… staring at herself, attempting to perceive the terror her powers made of her.

She rubbed her head again, seeking to chase away both memory and dream. Rolling her head to one side, she eyed the room. No Kristoff, but a plate of bread rested on the chair by her bed. Her stomach abruptly came to life, growling hard enough to shake her ribs. With a sigh, she carefully reached for a small loaf.

Pain skewered her skull and raced down spine and arm, but not with the intensity she vaguely remembered from yesterday. She carefully lifted the loaf to her mouth. A tentative bite caused saliva to flood her mouth. While not fresh from the oven, the bread was far from stale. She devoured half of it, then had to pause for a rest while her stomach gurgled. Once it settled, she consumed the rest of the loaf.

She was reaching for a second loaf when the door creaked open. Snowflakes snapped into existence about her. Their edges glittered in the morning light pouring through the window, revealing sharp edges of pure ice.

Kristoff poked his head into the room. He glanced at the slowly turning ice-edged snowflakes, then looked at Elsa. "You okay?" he asked. His eyes flicked to the plate, then to her face. "You've eaten?"

"Are you truly not afraid?" Elsa asked, rather than answering his questions. She gestured to the iceflakes.

He turned his attention back to them. "Cautious, maybe," he said as he pulled off a mitten. With long, strong fingers he moved to touch a single flake. It turned to water beneath his touch. Easing into the room, he closed the door behind him. "I'll admit… back when you hit Anna in her heart..."

Elsa winced at the reminder, then winced again as her body protested the involuntary movement.

Still watching the iceflakes, Kristoff continued, "...I wanted to give you a wide berth. A really wide one. Like, other side of the mountain range wide. But Anna loves you, and her trust in you… well, it made me give you another chance." Realizing his words weren't exactly flattering, he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, since then I've seen how much you love Anna. And I realize what happened was, well, an accident. A bad accident, but not, you know, accidents happen. It's what you do after that matters. And now, well…," he paused, reached up to touch another ice flake. It also melted beneath his touch. "It's pretty clear what you think is a threat and what isn't. This is nothing compared to what you did to protect us."

"What I…? Us?"

Kristoff stared at her. "You… don't remember? The ice wall you made?"

"Remember… what?" Elsa concentrated, carefully pushing her aching mind into memories. "I remember… not many. Not enough." She rubbed her temple. "We're… missing men." Frost bloomed on the bed posts as fear chilled her heart. Looking up, she forced herself to ask, "Only missing?"

For a moment Kristoff stared at her in confusion. He blinked a few times, then gave an understanding grunt. "None confirmed… dead. Captain Beorne and the three of his men that are left have been doing regular searches. They…," he broke off, looking more closely at Elsa. "Maybe this should wait 'til you've had a bit more than bread to eat."

Irritation flared, briefly numbing some of the more insistent pains. "I can handle bad news, Kristoff. You don't have to treat me like I'll break!"

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant! I know you can handle bad news. You run a kingdom, for cryin' out loud! You and Anna," he paused to rub his face. "Ugh. I meant, you're pale.. er. Paler than usual. Uhm. Like you need better food. And Captain Beorne can over details better than I can. And I just figured you'd concentrate better once you had something better to eat."

Elsa let her breath out in a long sigh. "Of course. You're right. I'm sorry, I usually have better control over myself than this."

"It's alright. Usually you have too much control. Plus," he added hastily, "that was a really, really nasty hit to the head you got."

His stumbling honesty elicited a small chuckle from her. "Very well. I'll come downstairs in a bit. If you would excuse me…? Anna might have some objection if you remained in the room with me while I dressed."

"Oh yeh, sure, wait, what?!" Kristoff's face turned nearly as pale as Elsa's before he caught her tiny, teasing smile. His face then suffused itself with an almost scarlet hue. "Oh. Oh! Of course. I'll just head outside. Be right outside. Did you want the innkeeper's wife?" he babbled as he fumbled with the door.

"No," Elsa said, bracing herself for the act of getting out of bed. "I need to do this on my own. If you would, though, stay near the stairs? Just… just in case."

"Oh yeh, definitely!" With that, Kristoff ducked out of the room.

It took a while, but Elsa was finally able to struggle into her traveling clothes. Slow and careful steps carried her out of her room and down the stairs. As she emerged into the common room, she saw both Kristoff and Captain Beorne surge to their feet. Another soldier came to his feet a moment later, but where the other men held their hands as thought about to catch her, the soldier twitched in an aborted salute. He glanced from his commanding officer to his queen in obvious confusion over the lack of official protocol

"At ease, gentlemen," she commanded without thinking. All three men settled back into their booth. Elsa eased into the space next to the soldier so she could look straight at Kristoff and Captain Beorne. To the hyperventilating soldier she said with a smile, "Do please be at ease. It won't be of any help if you pass out."

"But," the young man spluttered, "You're… you… you are my Queen."

Elsa allowed a small, gracious nod that still made the world tilt and spin a bit. "I am. I am also human. Very much mortal… and hungry, at that."

"We've already ordered soup from the innkeeper," Captain Beorne rumbled, his gloved hands clasped on the tabletop.

"Extra broth and meat in yours, though," Kristoff chimed in.

Elsa's stomach rumbled its approval, startling a laugh from all of them. She sobered quickly, however, and turned to Captain Beorne. "It seems my memory is as rattled as my head, Captain," she started, "as I am having some trouble remembering our recent past. Kristoff has mentioned me casting an ice wall, as well as you organizing searches for our missing men?"

The Captain straightened in his seat. "Yes, your Highness. When the monster first attacked, you cast an ice wall about us that prevented it from reaching us. You were in the process of doing more, I believe, when the second beast attacked. I believe it struck you in the head, your Highness, for I saw you go down. I… I did my best to reach you, my Queen."

"Most of the horses panicked," Kristoff broke in. "I saw a lot of us get dumped in the snow. At first, I thought that's what had happened to you, Elsa." He rubbed his face, then the back of his head. "I think Sven accidentally smacked me with one of his antlers."

Captain Beorne shook his head. "I saw it hit you, then Sven. By that time the ice wall had fallen, though, and then the first monster was among us. I know no more after that."

Kristoff frowned. "I thought you mentioned-"

"No more," the Captain.

"Ookay, then."

Right at that moment, the ordered food arrived. Fresh loaves were set next to steaming bowls of soup. Once again Elsa's stomach voice its opinion. Hers was far more watery and meaty than the others', but she suspected the fare was indeed better for her. She felt weak and dizzy even just speaking with the men at the table. A sip of broth seemed to pour strength and stability into her abused body. She eagerly drank more until a polite cough from Kristoff reminded her to slow her consumption.

Silence reigned about the table for a little while as all set to the food. Only when Captain Beorne had finished his portion did he continue: "Ah, where was I…? Oh yes. After awaking here and taking inventory of our remaining stock – much of it did come with the horses, all of which are accounted for, including the reindeer -"

"Sven," Kristoff reminded.

"-yes, Sven. After taking stock of inventory, I took it upon myself to pay the innkeeper and his wife for their care of us. I hope that was well-done, my Queen?"

Elsa nodded once, slowly and graciously, then paused with a frown. "So our packs and horses were untouched?"

"Curious, isn't it? None of the animals have a mark on them, but for a certain skittishness that wasn't there before. While you slept, my men and I have been searching both to locate my remaining men and to determine in which direction the castle lies. That was how we came upon the battle site and those packs that were shaken loose from the horses."

"How," she started to ask, then forced herself past fear to continue, "how long was I out?"

"Overnight and most of a day," Kristoff answered. "We were all of us out for a few hours at least. I think Captain Beorne was the first to wake up." He looked to the Captain for confirmation.

"Yes, but you were up not long after I. I'd just finished settling accounts with the innkeeper when his wife informed me you were awake."

Kristoff nodded and looked back to Elsa. "You've been waking up off and on for a while, but each time more coherent and for longer periods."

She stared at the meat chunks in her bowl, her appetite suddenly vanished. The idea of the loss of control, of the lack of memory… it bothered her deeply. Frost began to rime the bowl. Realizing that, she forced the fear down and fished out a bit of meat with her fingers. Chewing slowly, she nodded at Captain Beorne and Kristoff to continue. The soldier beside her stared at his Queen as she ate with her fingers.

"We… we've had no luck locating the rest of my men. The other two are currently out scouting for new sign. I doubt they'll find any." Captain Beorn paused to poke at the bread set on his plate. "We have, however, determined the direction the castle lies in. We have also found a villager willing to guide one of my men there so he can bring word to the castle swiftly… with proper recompense, of course."

"Of course," Elsa agreed with a wry twist to her mouth. "And us, Captain? Those that remain?"

He took a deep breath. "I would like to leave my other two men here to continue searching for the remainder of those missing. Perhaps a fortnight, with sufficient funds to keep them from any mischief a prolonged stay could cause."

"Hey!" protested the young soldier, his incredible awe of Elsa briefly subsumed beneath indignity.

Captain Beorne held up a hand. The young man immediately silenced himself. "Peace," Captain Beorne commanded, "mischief comes in more forms than idle men. If not given enough funds or means, you would have to resort to depriving these people of their winter fare. Also, villagers are rarely comfortable with apparently idle soldiers in their midst, even if the soldiers are not idle."

The young man subsided, though he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Elsa nodded slowly, rolling a piece of meat to one side of her mouth. "Agreed, Captain Beorne. I give you leave to divvy up our remaining supplies, both monetary and in food or cloth, as you see fit. I hope with all my heart all of your men will be found."

"I hope as well, my Queen," Captain Beorne spoke in a low voice.

"I'd hoped," Kristoff said, "That we'd been able to locate the Storm Crow to guide us."

At Elsa's curious look, Captain Beorne shook his head. "Do you remember the innkeeper mentioning a Storm Crow?"

"Noooo I don't. Who or what is this storm crow?"

"Apparently it's a good-luck charm. Or a person," Kristoff said, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, I should be able to get us to the castle from this point. I just would feel more comfortable with someone familiar with this part of the eastern mountains."

Captain Beorne stroked his mustache. "I confess, it would set my mind at ease as well. However that one villager I'm sending with my man was the only one I could find willing to act as guide."

Kristoff nodded. "Still, I can at least get us there, and feed us along the way."

"I will hold you to that," the Captain spoke sternly, making Kristoff shoot a small glare at him

"It sounds like you both have things well in hand," Elsa praised, distracting the two men from their odd rivalry.

"Mostly, my Queen," the Captain said, once again the dutiful soldier. "The only thing that concerns me… us," he added with a glance at Kristoff, "is the snow."

"Snow?" she echoed.

"Yes, snow. It snowed heavily after the beasts attacked us. I fear it will be very slow going indeed… unless… you could do something for it, my Queen?"

Elsa frowned. "I… I'm not sure. Just before the monsters attacked, I was trying… I think I was trying to… ease the heavy snowfall so we could see better. But I couldn't make it move. Or… or that could have been part of the night… some bad dreams I had before waking. I… I'm not sure."

"Well," Kristoff said into the uneasy silence, "it'll be a little while before we'll have to test that out… in the meantime, why don't we-"

"Let go of me!" a strange voice burst out, just as the door to the tavern slammed open.

The blast of cold air seemed to summon the innkeeper. The burly man puffed out his chest, ready to reprimand the two soldiers coming through the door. He paused, however, when he saw what came with them.

Elsa stood faster than any of the men at the table, though she had to steady herself against it as dizziness protested the sudden movement. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

One of the soldiers lifted the arm of the person they held between them. "Found this scamp messing with the horses just as we were coming in from our rounds, your Highness," he explained, then turned his attention to Captain Beorne. "Causing a right agitation among them, sir. Then tried to run when we asked what he was about. It was the running that made us think to bring him to you."

Captain Beorne eased from behind the table, but it was Elsa who spoke. "Most any village child would run from soldiers," she said dryly.

"I'm not a child!" griped the person the soldiers held. "I'm just short!"

Elsa eyed the individual. Shorter than her, indeed, by almost half a head yet dressed in full mountaineer leathers much like Kristoff. There was even a furred cap jammed tight over the person's head. From the overall size and build, she would have thought the person a boy not even old enough to bear a beard. There was something about the voice, however, and the way the jacket fit about shoulders and chest…

"Please remove your cap," she commanded, unconsciously straightening her back and shoulders. The nausea still threatened her stomach from the myriad aches that plagued her body, but for now it was easier to bear. When one of the soldiers reached for the cap, she barked, "No! I'm asking the person to do it." To that person, she asked, "May I know your name?"

The innkeeper, frozen until now, let loose a loud barking laugh. "Ye don't be needin' no name with that one!" he declared. "You went and caught yourself a Storm Crow!"

The person shot a glare that all could feel towards the much larger man. "I told you, I don't care for that name!"

"We don't always get to choose what others call us," the innkeeper said with a kind of harsh wisdom. He flipped a hand at the soldiers. "Anyway, not none of my business. I've customers to tend to!" He turned his back to the group as a whole and walked towards the kitchen.

Elsa turned her gaze from the innkeeper to the apparent Storm Crow. "Well. Then," she sighed. "Will you do me the honor of removing your cap, so I may see your face clearly, stranger?"

The person froze, faced turned to Elsa. For a moment she thought the eyes flashed amber beneath the fur lining, but then realized the torchlight had merely caught the individual's gaze. The person studied her for a few long heartbeats, then abruptly shook arms loose from the soldiers' grips. Mittened hands reached for the cap and removed it, allowing shaggy blond locks to fall about a sharp-boned yet round face. Now that the torchlight fell on her features, Elsa could see the eyes were an ordinary dark brown.

All the men muttered as they stared at the young woman that glared back. Elsa just sighed again, although this time in relief.

"Thank you for that. Now, might I know why you were upsetting our horses?"

"Was just lookin' at their tack," the woman said, lifting her chin. "Hadn't seen the like before. Was curious. Nothin' more."

"Likely," muttered one of the soldiers, but he was immediately hushed by his comrade.

"I ain't a thief!" the young woman practically snarled.

Elsa raised a hand, ensuring all the men looked to her. Without glancing about, she knew Kristoff and Captain Beorne flanked her. The Captain probably had his hand on his saber. A gesture that was reassuring to her, but doubtfully so to the young woman facing her. "No one said you were," she said to the other woman. "Please forgive us, but we're still unsettled. We were caught in a recent storm and attacked by… by animals. We lost twelve men."

The woman stared at her for several long heartbeats, then stirred. "Well. Understandable, that."

Of all the possible reactions Elsa expected, nonchalance was not one of them. While she stared at the woman in consternation, she heard Beorne speak.

"If in fact you're not a thief, and are the Storm Crow we heard the innkeeper speak of… well, we have heard that you're a fair guide. Would we be able to hire you to get us to the castle?"

"What about him?" she jerked her chin at Kristoff. "Ain't he already your guide?"

Kristoff coughed. "I mostly know the North Mountain area."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Ain't that the home of the Snow Witch?"

Elsa held up a hand to forestall Captain Beorne's spluttered protest and Kristoff's protective bristle. "It is part of my home, and while I have been called 'Snow Witch', I no more like that name than you like 'Storm Crow'."

"Oh?" the woman said, tilting her head. "Then who are you?"

Taking a deep mental breath, she answered, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She heard Captain Beorne's indrawn hiss, but she saw no other way to readily explain what remained of their group.

A clatter of dishes marked where the innkeeper's wife had walked by bearing a large tray of thankfully empty mugs. She stared openly at Elsa.

Elsa did her best to ignore the stare. It quickly became easier as the young woman burst into laughter.

"Queen! Oh, that's rich! Next you'll be tellin' me that mountaineer with ya is the Reindeer King, and the reindeer I saw in the stables one of his nigh-magical mounts!"

"Well, Kristoff is no king," she said, the hint of a smile twisting her lips, "though he will likely be Prince as he's courting my sister, the Princess Anna."

Behind her she heard Kristoff choke out the word, "Prince!"

Apparently ignoring the soldiers that flanked her, the young woman merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared an open challenge. "Show me."

Elsa blinked several times, unsure if the recent scrambling of her brain was back to turning coherent words and phrases into junk. She realized the nature of the request just as she heard the sharp intake of breath from Captain Beorne.

"You!" he practically bellowed, "have no right to request that!"

Again she had to hold up her hand. "Peace, Captain Beorne. I believe she has every right." Turning to the young woman, Elsa said, "I will give you proof, but in return I will have your name."

"Fair enough," she snorted.

Without further words, Elsa reached out a single hand, palm up. Snowflakes bloomed above it, silver-blue in the dim light of the inn. They spiraled and danced for several moments before the recalled love of a dear sister melted them away. She lifted her true-blue eyes to seek brown ones.

The woman seemed transfixed, staring at Elsa's hand for several long moments. Finally she lifted her gaze to Elsa's. With a growling grunt, she shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. Fine. Name's Feilan."

"Thank you, Feilan. And know my Captain's offer stands. We could use someone familiar with this side of the mountains to help us get back to the castle in all haste."

For the first time in a while, Feilan glanced at the soldiers to either side of her. "I'm free to go?"

"Yes, of course. You've done no harm, just expressed curiosity. We, however, need to reach our home as quickly as possible." It was so very easy to slip into a Queenly aspect. So easy to push a button there, or prod there.

Yet this woman was proving to be rather resistant to the usual prodding. "Aright then. I'm gonna head on off then. Have fun."

"Please do consider our request and offer," Elsa gave one last push. "If all goes well, we'll be leaving next morning. The day after at the latest."

"Right," said Feilon. With that she spun on her heels and darted out the door.

Elsa heaved a great sigh. Suddenly all of her body felt as though it was made of incredibly heavy, dense matter. She wished with all her might to lay down and sleep...

"Your Highness," Captain Beorne nearly growled in her ear, "I really must protest. I know I asked it of her first, but… Your Highness! How do we know she isn't a thief? Or some kind of slight-of-hand, out to take our money from beneath our noses? I only asked to gauge her response!"

"I admit, there seemed something off about her," Kristoff added, although he was already edging towards the door. "I… I'm just gonna go check on Sven. And the horses. And Sven."

Elsa smiled wearily, waving Kristoff away. "Go, check on your friend. When you come back, let me know how he's doing? And my Snofonn, too?"

"Sure thing!" Kristoff chirped and was out the door a moment later.

The world tilted, making Elsa stagger. She waved off Captain Beorne's concerned lunge and made her way to the bench they had been eating together. Easing herself into the seat, she said, "Captain… if you would, please… distribute your soldiers as we discussed? And take care of the supplies and funds? Please do reserve an appropriate amount for… for Feilan, should she decided to guide us."

Captain Beorne stood there staring at her. He finally stirred. "As… as you command, your Highness." He paused, then pushed one of the remaining bowls towards her, as well. "Just… promise me you'll take care of yourself… my… Queen. I will do my best to guard you."

Queen Elsa nodded. "I thank you for that, my Captain."

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Elsa. As soon as Kristoff had satisfied himself that Sven and the equine company were fine, he returned to find her trying to finish off a second bowl of soup. Her exhaustion was causing her hands to tremble, however, so she couldn't grip effectively. He shooed her upstairs where she fell asleep quickly. As the day wore on, she would wake intermittently. Sometimes Kristoff was there, sometimes she was alone in the room. Each time she awoke, however, she felt a little more balanced.

The last vestigues of worry faded away when she awoke around supper time. She made her way downstairs to find the men already digging into a meal of roast grouse. They fell silent as she eased her way into the seat, but conversation soon started back up. It had been decided which of the remaining soldiers would surge ahead to reach the castle, and which two would stay to search for their missing comrades. She gave her approval to that, and to Captain Beorne's prepared list of allocated goods. They agreed that both the messenger and the main group would need to leave tomorrow.

With that settled, all parties retired to their beds to prepare for the morning.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Elsa awoke with a sense of disorientation. She pushed herself into a sitting position on her bed and looked around. It took only a moment to recognize the tavern room, and to remember their expedition being attacked by some monster. She absently rubbed her head. There was something else that wasn't what she expected… something that was missing… She stopped rubbing her head, but left her hand resting on her skull.

Her head no longer hurt. Cautiously lowering her hand, she began stretching out and folding each limb in steady movements. Her body no longer hurt, either. There was a lingering soreness in many muscles, especially across her back and upper arms, but none of the blinding pains she vaguely remembered.

There was a plate of fresh bread by her bed, including one half-eaten loaf. She had no recollection of eating it, nor of anyone else eating it. She did have vague memories of waking to see Kristoff watching over her. The memory made her smile. Elsa had always been pleased with how happy Kristoff and Anna were together, but for the first time she was happy for herself to be gaining such a caring brother-to-be.

More thoughts cleared, and she became aware of the dim light creeping through the window. The delicate hue made her think it was just before dawn. She nodded to herself, glad to be back to a normal waking schedule. Back at the castle, she always tried to be up with the servants in order to prepare herself for the day ahead. Being awake and alert when dignitaries and court advisers were still yawning had proven to be very beneficial. She also liked the quiet and strange sense of other-wordly solitude that filled the halls.

That same sensation seemed to saturate the tavern's air. She clambered out of bed to find her traveling leathers. A cautious sniff proved they had been recently washed and folded with herbs for scent. Elsa blinked, wondering who had thought to do that. With a shrug, she proceeded to get herself dressed. Vague memories of a large burly woman – the innkeeper's wife? - assisting her before made her cheeks heat. She was used to a servant's assistance in order to fit into court clothes, but her pride twitched at the idea of being so weak a stranger had to help her into simpler fare.

Once dressed, she crept down the stairs. It was a glorious thing to walk without fearing the world tilting under her feat, or her stomach attempting to flee via her throat. At the base of the steps, she paused to listen. Yes, there were sounds coming from the kitchen. Smells, too, for she could scent baking bread and the first hint of some fried meat. No one lingered in the common room area. Not ready to face strangers, Elsa eased her way through the common room and out the door.

She had to look around to locate the stables. If any of the men were about, they were likely to be there. She also wanted to check on Sven, Snofonn, and the rest of the horses. Identifying a likely nearby building, she absently shooed shin-deep snow from her path. The smell of the stable reached her before sight of the interior did, the pungency cutting under the winter cold. Poking her head inside, she could see many horses lift their heads. A set of antlers could be seen further back.

Smiling, Elsa stepped quietly into the stable. She walked down the central aisle, quietly greeting the different horses. They appeared to be two to a stall, cramped but not unhappy, all but three horses that had stalls to themselves. That made her frown a bit. She counted twelve of the original soldiers' fifteen horses. There was no sign of Captain Beorne's steady Krokus, and her own Snofonn had a stall to himself. that was a lot of horses for a village stable to suddenly house. She stopped to stroke Snofonn's velvet muzzle before turning to Sven's stall.

Kristoff was leaning over the door, watching her. When she saw him, he smiled, waved, and moved further into the stall. Elsa came to the door, leaning over it to pet Sven's muzzle in greeting and watching as Kristoff continued brushing the reindeer. It seemed the reindeer wasn't forced to share his stall with an equine – a wise choice, perhaps, with those wide antlers.

"I didn't know you were an early riser," she commented in a low voice. Snofonn snorted quietly, hearing her. She clucked to him, then looked back to Kristoff.

"Part of the job," he chuckled just as quietly, pausing to pluck at his mountaineer leathers.

Elsa shook her head. "I should have realized that," she said, then added, "thank you."

Kristoff paused in the brushing, confused. "Thank you? For not realizing, what, that I get up early?"

"No," she chuckled. "For taking care of me. I… don't remember much. But I remember you there. So… thank you."

"Oh," the mountaineer grunted, then shrugged, "It was nothing. You're like family to me. Granted, one I don't know very well, but… yeh. Family."

She gave him a gentle smile, one she normally reserved for Anna. "Before, I had only thought of you joining our family," she spoke honestly, "but now… I'm honored to be a part of your family." While the flustered man tended to his reindeer, she looked around. "We… seem to be missing some horses. And where are the men? Where's Captain Beorne?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Kristoff pause, then resume brushing Sven. The reindeer snorted at the increased vigor of the strokes. Kristoff made himself ease up before answering, "Captain Beorne's riding with his three remaining men to do an early search and patrol. Those are the missing horses. He's not hoping for much, but he says it's better than sitting idle, and it keeps the horses from getting too cramped from sharing stalls."

Elsa's head snapped back to face Kristoff. She felt a protesting twinge in her neck, but no reoccurence of vicious pain. "Three remaining men?" she echoed.

The mountaineer sighed. "We lost twelve men. Well, not dead-lost, but missing-lost. You made an ice wall to protect us from the one… thing… but then another one attacked us from behind. You got knocked out first, then both of them were on us. Next thing any of us knew, we – you, me, Beorne, and his three remaining men - were waking up at this tavern, apparently having been somehow dumped by the door. Not long after, all the horses showed up. We think Sven rounded them up." He paused to affectionately stroke Sven's neck. The reindeer happily leaned into the touch. After a moment, Kristoff continued, "Captain Beorne made arrangements with the innkeeper, and we've been here since, searching for the rest of us and waiting for you to recover."

"Recover… just how long was I out? I remember vague things, but…," she paused, running a hand over her hair. For the first time she realized it was unbraided and tumbled about her shoulders. It took only a moment's thought for her ice magic to weave her hair back into the more manageable braid.

Kristoff stared a moment at her hair, then shook himself. "You'd wake up off and on, even talk to us or come downstairs to each something, but you wouldn't last long. As far as we can tell, this is the third morning since we were attacked."

"Third!" Elsa exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes as something else caught her attention. "This… is sounding rather rehearsed. Have… have you had to tell me all this before?"

The mountaineer gave a reluctant nod. "A few times. Not unusual with strong blows to the head," he hastily reassured, "and every time you've awoken, you've remembered a bit more on your own."

"But not the missing men. Our missing men."

Kristoff shrugged. "You probably didn't want to remember. I know it's kind of a shock to me, still." Judging from the gray tinge that touched his skin, it was a bit more than a shock.

Elsa shook her head. "No excuse, not for me. As a Queen, I have a responsibility to their lives, just as they serve to guard me. I will not forget this time."

"Ease up on yourself. You've already given permission to Captain Beorne to leave two of his men here to continue searching after we leave," the mountaineer smiled gently. "Several times, in fact. With strict instructions. Pretty much every time you woke up and we told you."

Sven bounced over and before Elsa could react, stretched his neck over the stall door to gave her an encouraging slurp.

"Sven!" Kristoff yelped, then relaxed as he heard Elsa's laughter.

"Easy, Sven," Elsa happily gasped, unsuccessfully seeking to dodge a second slurp. She didn't bother to step away from the stall door, just buried her hands in Sven's thick coat and tried to guide him away from her face. "Hahah, that's enough, thank you!"

The reindeer backed off enough to let Elsa breathe. He lipped her arm, then stretched out his neck with a happy sigh as she began to gently scratch the dense undercoat. For a moment the three of them simply stood there in the pre-dawn quiet, letting the natural silence fill the space like a comforting blanket.

"You're not afraid," Kristoff noted, his deep voice quiet enough to ease its way into the silence rather than breaking it.

"Hmm?" Elsa had been lost in the simple sensation of Sven's fur, warmth, and obvious pleasure in such a simple gesture as a scratching.

The mountaineer nodded to his reindeer. "You're not afraid to touch animals, I've noticed."

The pleasure vanished, though she kept her hands on Sven's neck. The reindeer looked at her and snorted in obvious worry. She petted his head in apology. To Kristoff, she said, "It's… easier to touch an animal. There's no confusion, no… expectation. I know exactly what they're about, and they've no fear of me, or..."

"Or your powers?" he finished when she hesitated overlong.

Elsa nodded.

"Makes sense," he grunted. When she gave him a surprised look, he shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I've got any great trust in humans. Raised by rock trolls, remember? About the only humans I really trust are Anna… and, well, now you. Anyone else… well, it doesn't hurt to be nice, but no reason to get real friendly, either." His solemn expression suddenly gave way to a grin. "Guess we've both got Anna to thank for keeping us familiar with human contact, huh?"

A chuckle bubbled in Elsa's throat. "I guess so," she said.

Kristoff suddenly jerked upright, snapping his fingers. The sudden movement startled Sven, causing the reindeer to jerk his head upright with a snort. Elsa felt the familiar chill on her skin, but she kept the snowflakes from appearing. She made herself look at Kristoff instead, giving him a chance to explain his quick movement.

"I just remembered! Beorne asked that if you woke up and seemed, ah, stable enough, to get you to go ahead and write up a letter for the messenger to carry!"

Elsa blinked. "Messenger?" she echoed, but before Kristoff could respond, she remembered. "Oh! That's right, there's a villager willing to take someone on a swift route to the village, yes?"

Kristoff gave her a very relieved nod. "Yep, your memory's coming back! And yeh, Beorne figured you might want to write Anna. He even gave me…." The mountaineer paused, turning away to rummage in a pack tucked in the corner of the stall. "Ah! Here we go, parchment and paper and… uh, this stone thing and another stone thing and a black stick and a pen and… a ball of… what is this… wax?"

"For giving the message a royal seal," Elsa smiled, "makes it more difficult to fake a message."

"Why would anyone… oh. Yeh, kingdom and all, I guess." He shook his head, then handed the bundle to Elsa. "Well, Beorne'll probably be back in an hour or so. He usually gets back right after sunrise, so we can all breakfast. Usually they start up on chores then while Sven and I make our own rounds, but he may want to head on out once he knows you're doing so much better. He's been anxious to get you back to the castle."

"The man certainly has a challenging job, keeping the Queen of Arendelle safe," Elsa sighed. Hefting the writing bundle, she said, "Thank you for this. It will probably take me an hour to compose a letter, so I'm going back to my room. If Captain Beorne arrives before I emerge, fetch me would you?"

"Sure thing," Kristoff nodded, leaning on the stall door. Sven settled his head next to him.

"Thank you. Again. For everything." She reached out and stroked Sven's head. On an impulse, she then reached over and petted Kristoff's head before the mountaineer could react. Laughing gently, she walked out of the stable. Catching the innkeeper in the tavern, she coaxed him into giving her a candle, match, and earthen mug of water with a promise to honor the tab Captain Beorne started.

Upstairs, she mixed the ink stick in the stone bowl with a little water. Dipping the quill into the ink, she began to write. It took a few tries before she was able to compose a letter to her satisfaction. It was her inclination to not mention the head injury at all, or the severity of their losses. She had hurt Anna so much in the past, the idea of causing her sister even more concern made her feel ill. Only by reminding herself that omission of the truth might cause greater harm did Elsa commit the words to paper. She described the odd lack of control over the snow storm, the snow monster itself, the loss of men, her own head injury, and their overall recovery. She described how they would be following the messenger, but due to potential lingering effects as well as guiding extra horses, they may be some days behind him.

She did not write how the lack of response from the snow frightened her, but she suspected Anna would infer that anyway. As would she probably realize how severe the head injury had been because of how little Elsa wrote about it.

Still, better than not saying anything at all. At least this way Anna would know what to expect.

Elsa was warming the wax with the candle when there was a knock at her door. Hearing Kristoff's voice through the wood, she called out, "I'll be down in a moment!" She heard his heavy footsteps leaving and was somewhat troubled that she had not heard his approach. Wax dripped onto parchment, gaining her attention. She moved the candle away then picked up the stone stamp with the royal seal. A quick press to the wax, and the letter was folded and sealed for delivery.

Coming downstairs, she nodded as Beorne and his three men stood to greet her. Her mouth twitched in a slight smile when she saw Kristoff merely wave. She handed Beorne the letter, which he immediately handed to one of his men. Not until she gestured did they all take a seat again. This time she slid next to Captain Beorne, as his three men lined one side of the booth table while Kristoff leaned against the wall on the same side as the Captain. It struck her as odd that the three soldiers seems to have no concerns about accidentally bumping shoulders and elbows. It took a moment longer for her to realize that she sat carefully contained as to not accidentally bump the Captain, while Captain Beorne and Kristoff seemed to be leaning slightly away from each other.

Not much of importance was discussed until after most of their breakfast was put away. About halfway through, the villager meant to accompany the one soldier showed up. At their invitation, the villager pulled up a chair and joined in the food. He happily chattered about the best paths from the village to the castle, often pausing to answer pertinent questions from Kristoff or to repeat certain facts for Captain Beorne. Once breakfast was done, the single soldier and the village guide took their leave. They were taking three horses and enough provisions to get them to the castle. The guide stated it would take approximately two or three days to get there, four if the weather turned foul.

"Don't you fear attack from the snowbeasts?" Captain Beorne asked.

The villager shook his head. "Nah, sir. Them beasts and storms usually concern themselves w'merchants and their like. You're in more danger than I, with how big yer party is and such. You get hold of the Storm Crow? That'un be a good guarantee of safety, I'll warrant."

"No," growled Captain Beorne. He stroked his mustache, not quite meeting anyone's eyes. "We met her briefly, but she left. I had intended to… detain her. Learn more. But..." the Captain paused, his gaze flicking to Elsa. "I'm afraid I let a poor first impression get the better of me."

The villager flapped a hand. "Eh, it happens. Storm Crow's a prickly one. Well, maybe you'll luck into a second chance. Until then… best ye can do is if you see the snow fallin' more thick, don't wait. Find a place to hunker down and hide. Mayhap they won't find you then."

The Captain frowned. "Do you think the beasts that intelligent, then? Are they perhaps trained to seek certain… prey?"

"Who knows?" the villager shrugged. "We just know they hit mostly merchants. Sometimes those of us that hafta travel between villages, but only when we're in large groups."

Kristoff shook his head. "That doesn't match the hunting style of any predator I know, at least. Predators always go for stragglers, or for prey that's weakened somehow."

"Trained, then," grunted the Captain. "That would explain why not a one of us has a single bite or claw mark upon us, or even our horses."

"But who would train such monsters," spoke up Elsa in her more royal tone, inquiring and demanding at the same time. "And to what purpose? It sounds to me like someone wants to deliberately disrupt Arendelle's land trade routes and weaken us. And where are the missing people? Dead or alive, there must be some trace of them somewhere."

"All questions that we need answers to… and currently do not have the resources for," sighed Captain Beorne. "We must get back to the castle to resupply and rethink our strategy." He nodded to the soldier and villager. "With your permission, your Highness?"

Queen Elsa gave a gracious nod to the two men. "Yes, be on your way with all haste… all safe haste. Messages will do no good if not delivered, but I would rather you two be hale and whole whenever you reach your destination." She stood when they stood, and startled them by giving each a deep bow. "You serve Arendelle well, gentlemen. You have my thanks. Stay at the castle a bit, and when I arrive I shall do my best to compensate you for your journey. Princess Anna or Steward Kai will make sure you are housed comfortably."

Both men stumbled through giving thanks and nearly bolted for the door as they tried to flee their own flabbergasted awkwardness.

She then turned to the remaining two men. "And to you two… I'm sure your Captain has informed you, but we'll be leaving you with sufficient funds to not trouble these villages overmuch. Yours will be a difficult and possibly heartbreaking job, but as your Captain has faith in you, so do I have faith n you. I thank you for the search you are undertaking… both on behalf of our missing men, and on behalf of ourselves, for our worry over them."

The two soldiers stared at her, then looked to their Captain. He just smiled at them, saying, "Go on. Get yourself some rest. We won't be ready to go for another hour perhaps, if you wish to see us off. If you are weary, however, then sleep. You'll need to be awake and alert for the afternoon search and patrol."

"Yes, sir!" both of the men barked. They stood to go, pausing to give a deep bow of respect to their Queen. She bowed in return, then gestured to the stairwell. Without any further words or gestures, the two soldiers darted up the stairs.

"Well," sighed Captain Beorne. He blew air between his lips, causing his mustache to fluff. "That just leaves us."

Queen Elsa straightened her shoulders a bit. "It does indeed. I'll go back to my room to pack. It shouldn't take long, I don't recall much being up there."

"There are a few things in my room… makeshift maps and such," Captain Beorne said, "I'll fetch those, then tally up with the innkeeper."

"And since all my stuff is still in the stable," interjected Kristoff, "I'll just head down that way to make sure Sven and some of the horses are ok. I'll wait for you down there." Without waiting for a reply, he edged Captain Beorne off the bench so he could stand. One stretch later, and he ambled his way to the door and the stable beyond.

Captain Beorne's mustache bristled, then lay flat as he exhaled noisily. Turning to Elsa, he inquired, "Do you need assistance getting to the top of the stairwell, Your Highness?"

Elsa shook her head and smiled gently at the worried Captain. "I am in much better spirits than before, Captain Beorne. Be at ease. I still perhaps should not overexert myself… but I trust you and Kristoff will alert me before it becomes too dangerous."

"I will, at least, my Queen," the Captain answered.

They reached the top hallway and separated to clear their rooms. Elsa had her few things together in very short order, so she headed towards the stable. The snow was much more disturbed, probably from four horses riding in and four men walking out. She ducked into the warmer, more pungent air.

"Kristoff?" she called.

"Yo!" he answered, leaning over Sven's stall door.

"I've a favor to ask," she said after a moment's hesitation.

"Name it!" he responded easily. Sven's head appeared next to him, slobbering happily. Without looking, Kristoff began to scratch one of Sven's ears.

"Show me how to pack my horse?" she requested. The question came out casually enough, but her chest was tight from actually asking for help. "I learned a great deal on how to ride a horse, but very little on tacking one up, much less packing one."

"Oh, sure, that's no problem!" he said. In short order he was describing to Elsa some of the fundamentals of packing a horse. By the time Captain Beorne came into the stable, she was ready to leave. Kristoff also had Sven ready to go, and was working on packing some of the other horses.

The Captain blinked a few times, then blew on his mustache. "Well, it looks as though we are about ready. My Qu…. Your Highness. I would ask that we leave four horses for my two men. Enough horses to spell each other. I've made arrangements with the innkeeper, and he is amenable to continue hosting them, men and horses alike."

Elsa chuckled dryly. "I do not doubt his amenity is due to royal coins waved under his nose. That and I imagine his business has been slow as of late."

"No doubt," the Captain tactfully agreed. He finished packing his own Krokus, and moved to those horses Kristoff had not yet reached.

They were soon on their way. The messenger-soldier and his village guide had left clear tracks in the deep snow.

"Well with this to guide us, at least we shouldn't need that Storm Crow," Kristoff commented as Sven pranced in the snow, causing the mountaineer to sway back and forth as he rode.

"I still would rather have detained her," grumbled Captain Beorne, barely moving as he and Krokus expertly navigated the snow-laden trail. "The villagers seemed entirely too convinced of her connection to the storms and the beasts. And I still wonder what she was about, prowling around our horses."

"We cannot mourn on lost chances, Captain," Queen Elsa gently chided. She eased her flighty Snofonn past a winter-heavy tree that cast odd shadows upon the ground. "As it is, we know more than we did, if less than we need."

"True, but still..."

"Be at peace, Captain," ordered Queen Elsa. "We need your attention on the here and now-must-do, rather than back then on the might-have-done."

"Yes, your Highness" he said with a respectful nod.

Their good luck with the trail did not hold long. Snow began to fall slow and thick about them. Elsa felt a moment of panic, but realized the snowfall brushed aside with a mere nudge of her magic. She couldn't keep the snow from mingling on the ground, however, resulting in total obscurement of the trail. Snofonn also became increasingly flighty, as the thick snowfall made the world alien and strange to the castle-raised horse.

"This is no good," Kristoff called. His strong voice cut through the thick snow. "We've lost the trail, and with this cloud cover I can't see the sun."

Captain Beorne pulled Krokus to a halt, causing the horses he led to bump into each other's haunches. He squinted at the land about them in frustration. "Is there nothing you can see, mountaineer?" he called.

"Kristoff," he corrected, then looked around. "I see what seems a campsite nearby… at least, I'm thinking it's a campfire. Snow's bright, makes it tricky."

"Our man?" Queen Elsa wondered aloud, suddenly worried.

"Perhaps," growled the Captain, "but if so, then something went wrong. They should still be riding strong and well ahead of us. Where do you see the light, mount-Kristoff?"

"That way," Kristoff gestured with a mittened hand. "Between the grouping of three trees."

"They all seem the same," Captain Beorne muttered, but he twisted his head to sight the same general direction as Kristoff's pointing hand. "Stay here, the both of you," he ordered as he slid from Krokus. His boots sank into the snow with a crunch.

Queen Elsa tried not to smile. "I appreciate the gesture, Captain, but I think all three of us must approach this one." She gestured, causing the snow to firm under Beorne's feet and raise him up. As soon as he was in a position to mount his horse again, he did so with only a slightly grey face. Elsa sighed. As accepting as he was of her magic, its touch seemed to trouble him as deeply as many others.

Together they approached the light, which did prove to be a campfire. Elsa would have thought the person hiding in such a thick stand of trees, but for the fact the person sat openly near the bright flames. She looked about, seeing the three trees Kristoff had mentioned. They flanked the campsite like guards. Looking back to the person perched on a log by the campfire, Elsa gasped.

It was the same woman from the inn. She looked up as they approached. Firelight caught her eyes, turning the brown briefly amber. Without any sign of unease, she looked back down to her stick. Two bits of meat were neatly skewered on it. She thrust the meat into the flames.

"If yer headin' for yer castle, yer already headin' astray," the woman said. She pointed to a direction almost perpendicular to them. "That's the best way, though there's a bit of a crevasse what's opened up about a day's travel from here. Be careful ye don't fall in." At that she looked up, baring even white teeth in a what was supposed to be smile but appeared to be more of a grimace.

"Storm Crow," Captain Beorne started.

The woman interrupted, "Told you, I don't like that name."

"Feilan," Queen Elsa gently said. The woman turned her sharp gaze to the young Queen but said nothing.

Kristoff sat back on Sven. "Hey, Feilan… thought any about being our guide?"

Feilan snorted. "You're a mountaineer. You guide'em."

"I don't know the way well enough," he shrugged with candor. "North Mountain, yes. Eastern mountains, not so much."

The young woman stared at Kristoff a few moments, then darted her gaze to Elsa. "You're magic," she stated. While Elsa was still trying to decide how best to answer that, Feilan stood. She plucked one of the piece of meat from her stick. While chewing it, she gave a muffled "Might as well." She began kicking snow over the campfire. The winter air filled with the protesting sizzle of extinguishing flames.

"You will of course be well compensated for your assistance," Queen Elsa spoke.

"Ain't got no use for coins," grunted Feilan. She plucked the second piece of meat from the stick and popped it into her mouth. The stick she threw to one side. Still chewing, she reached down to seize a large pack that had been tucked behind the snow laden log.

"Then what will be your required payment?" Captain Beorne spoke up.

Feilan settled the pack on her back, then shrugged. "I dunno. Entertainment?" Without further comment, she began walking through the snow.

The three riders glanced to each other. Kristoff was the one who leaned forward and called, "We do have spare mounts, if you'd rather ride."

Without slowing her steps, Feilan called back, "I'd ruther walk."

This time the three riders traded shrugs. With a series of clucks, they set to follow their strange new guide, their riderless horses trailing behind by linked reins.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Snow crunched beneath ten sets of solid hooves, one set of cloven hooves, and one pair of human boots. Elsa tried shifting some of the heavier drifts to making the going easier, but a frowning glance over the shoulder from their taciturn guide convinced her to be a bit more discreet in her efforts. Feilan kept a surprisingly brisk pace as she led the way. Captain Beorne and Elsa followed next, each leading a string of four horses tied by their reins. Kristoff and Sven often kept to the rear, but would sometimes range to either side. Occasionally Beorne and Elsa would look to him for confirmation of the path Feilan was forging. More often, his only answer was to glance at the overcast sky or to the cant of the slope then shrug his shoulders. Once in a while he would catch a glimpse of the distant North Mountain through the trees and give a decisive nod. For nearly an hour the only sounds were that of their many steps, the snorts and whickers of the horses, and the occasional soft thud of snow falling from branches.

Every time the snow fell, Elsa had her hands full convincing Snofonn that bolting was not an option. He seemed exceptionally skittish, especially whenever the wind shifted. The other animals seemed anxious as well, all but Captain Beorne's mount. Krokus continued with obvious determination, the only sign of the mare's unease being the flicking of her ears. Even Sven appeared to be given to sudden sidles and small jumps, until Kristoff began talking to him.

"Hey, hey, whoa there, Sven!" he called, his voice startling in the relative quiet. "You're acting like there's wolves out there or something!"

Captain Beorne lifted his head. "What's this about wolves?" he called.

Feilan kept walking, but she did turn her head to follow the conversation.

"Nothing," Kristoff answered, shaking his head. "The animals all act like they smell a predator, but I haven't found any sign of anything yet. I think they're just catching an old scent. Wolves probably came through just before the snowfall."

Sven snorted noisily and bounced all four legs in a small crowhop.

"Hey, don't take it out on me!" the mountaineer protested. When the reindeer finally settled down, Kristoff leaned forward to rub a mittened hand in the shaggy ruff. "Hey, it's ok. I want to get home too."

Sven blew air through his furry lips and let his head hang low. With a huge sigh, he resumed a calmer walking pace. Elsa could almost hear the reindeer's eyes roll.

Confusion tangled itself in Kristoff's expression, but he said no more as Sven's resignation seemed to ease the other animals' nerves.

Captain Beorne glanced at Elsa, then suddenly nudged Krokus closer to Feilan. The stolid mare did as asked, although her ears lay flat along her skull. When the string of horses crowded her, she rebuked them with a grunt and a warning shift of her hindquarters. Finally the tiny herd settled down to an easy walk that matched Feilan's brisk pace.

"I was wondering," he began, his deep voice scattering the silence that had tried to regroup itself after Kristoff and Sven's outburst, "why the villagers refer to you as 'Storm Crow'."

Feilan's pack heaved as she shrugged, her pace not wavering. "Dunno. Ye'd hafta be askin' them. Ye already know th'innkeeper's reasoning, yah?"

A frown touched Elsa's features. She had begun to notice that Feilan's peasant accent came and went without any apparent reason. Right now it was thick, but when they had met her at the campfire she had sounded almost educated. Feilan's accent had slid in and out at the inn when they first met, as well. The Queen made a mental note to keep her ears as well as her eyes open in regards to their odd guide, and to ask Captain Beorne about it when the chance arose.

Meanwhile, Captain Beorne was following his own curiosities. "Yes, of course, but the villagers seem convinced that you have a certain… connection with the storms."

Feilan snorted. "Might as well be askin' if'n I cause them." She jerked her head back to indicate Elsa's position behind her. "That there's yer Snow Queen. Nah me."

"Queen Elsa is not causing these storms!" Captain Beorne bristled.

The small mountaineer looked up at him steadily, then deliberately looked over her shoulder at Elsa. "No? But innit wha'happened, back when she were crowned?"

Elsa swore Captain Beorne was actually swelling with indignation. From the corner of her eye she saw Kristoff and Sven swerve closer. The male mountaineer had a look of anticipation on his face, and his gaze was locked on the Captain. The Queen exhaled an impatient breath.

Boys.

Aloud, she said, "It is." Ignoring Captain Beorne's expression, she returned Feilan's steady gaze. How that woman could walk through snow while looking over her shoulder was anyone's guess. Then again, she had seen Kristoff jogging backwards through snow while verbally teasing Anna. Maybe it was just a mountaineer skill. Giving herself a mental shake, she answered the question that seemed foremost on Feilan's mind. "I caused that winter storm on my coronation night unconsciously. It was a result of my own fear and denial."

"Denial?" Feilan barked.

Queen Elsa nodded. "Denial of my powers, and denial of what being a Queen would require of me. I no longer deny those things." She lifted a bare hand and gestured, causing a brief chiming spiral of snowflakes to appear. Another gestures made them disappear. "We came out here to determine whether these storms were caused by me, true," she admitted, "but now I do not believe they are."

"Why?" blurted the smaller woman.

Captain Beorne hissed softly but would not meet Elsa's inquiring gaze. With a shrug she turned her attention back to their guide. "Because…," she paused, weighing whether to admit to this stranger that she couldn't control the snow of the one storm. With a sigh, she decided to opt for a lesser truth. "The circumstances do not match. I was… upset and in denial on my coronation night, in a way I have not been since."

Feilan snorted. "Good t'know ye've such solid reasonin', then. Arendelle be in good hands, yah? Long as ye ain't too upset, yah?" She turned her face away, staring at the snow ahead.

There went Captain Beorne, swelling again. Kristoff appeared to be wishing for a snack while he lounged on Sven's back. It was all Elsa could do to keep from covering her face with her hand. Gritting her teeth slightly, she said, "I care greatly for Arendelle."

Their guide's steps slowed ever so slightly, though she did not turn her head.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa decided to risk a small bit of information. "I fear for Arendelle, as well. We've already seen some of what I can do without thinking. So every day I do my best to be aware, to learn… I never want to harm Arendelle like that again." For a moment, as she gazed at Feilan's pack, she felt as though she was apologizing to all the people of her country. "I love my country, and the people in it. I would see them live and thrive in all seasons, not locked into a hunted winter. That is why we came out here, to investigate the storms and stories of beasts. And it is because of all I've learned since my coronation night that I am certain I am not the cause of these storms."

That made the guide's head twitch, although the only sound she made was a noncomittal grunt. Her steps resumed their former brisk pace.

Elsa's shoulders wilted. In some strange way, she felt as though her apology had failed.

Captain Beorne glanced back at her, then to their guide. With a cough, he tried to pick up his earlier questioning. "As my Queen has said, we are investigating these happenings, and anyone who may have connections to them." He paused expectantly, but only got another vague grunt. Blowing out his mustache, he tried again. "What do you know of them, Stor… Feilan?"

Somewhere behind Elsa, both Kristoff and Sven snorted. She resisted the urge to twist in her saddle to look at them.

Feilan hitched her pack a little higher on her back. "What's t'know? Nasty storms, heavy snow, winds tha'criss-cross. Yer best bet is t'lay low, let it pass. S'what I always did, when guidin' folks."

"And the snow monsters? What of them?" the Captain persisted.

There was a long pause before Feilan answered. "Jes' beasts. Animals."

Captain Beorne blinked. "Sounds like you're familiar with them." He gazed down at the small woman from atop Krokus, letting the horse pick the path.

"As much as innyone, I s'pose," grunted Feilan.

His mustache bristled as he gritted his teeth. His tone when he spoke, however, was casual and calm. "Would you describe them to me? I fear we… didn't exactly get a clear look at the one that attacked us."

Feilan's own tone was taking on a shade of exasperation. "Big, like a bear," she spoke curtly, "but with a long tail. Travels in ones an'twos an'sometimes threes, like a small wolf-pack, but ne'er seen more'n three at a time."

"And their habits?" Captain Beorne persisted.

"Ah, fer…! They hunt, eh? Li'inny pred'tor. An'," she paused, glancing up at the Captain. After moment's consideration, she gruffly added, "an' they're a-feared o'fire."

"Fire?" Captain Beorne echoed, his attention obviously perked. "Ah, so they are dumb beasts!"

"Na'dumb!" protested Feilan. "Jes'animals. Smart critters fear fire."

"Man does not fear fire," the Captain spoke with some pride.

"M'point exactly," Feilan muttered. Off to the side, Kristoff gave a snort of laughter. Elsa noticed the female mountaineer's head twitch in that direction, then her entire stance relaxed a bit.

Captain Beorne shot a glare in Kristoff's direction, then forced himself to relax. "How do you know about the fire?" he asked.

Their guide heaved a gusty sigh. When that did not seem to dissuade the Captain's attention, she gave a smaller sigh. "Was guidin'a merchant. Seemed good man, as merchants go. Had a pack a'dogs'n'horse he raised hisself. Good critters. Then storm hit. Animal 'tacked. We lost 'is cart, an'… an'we lost all but one o'th'dogs." Feilan's steps slowed noticeably as she paused to kick snow off the curved toes of her boots. "Cornered us. Merchant 'ad a torch w'im. Grabbed th'torch, waved it in th'beastie's face. It backed off quick enow, let us be." She shook her head again and made a sound that seemed more a moan than a sigh. "Ne'er found but one o'th'dogs. Man was crushed. Kept holdin' th'dog an'cryin'," she hesitated, her inflection becoming thoughtful. "Don'think he e'en noticed I ne'er took payment fer th'trip."

For the first time, simple surprise crept into Captain Beorne's tone. "You didn't take payment? Even though you saved him?"

"He lost 'is dogs'n'horse," Feilan repeated, her tone immediately shifting to impatience.

They all traveled in silence for a few minutes, each seeming lost to their own thoughts. Captain Beorne rode and chewed on his mustache. Feilan trudged through the snow, expertly knocking excess from the curved toe of her boots. Kristoff seemed to become bored, as he and Sven began ranging farther to the sides. The mountaineer would sometimes lean over the reindeer's side, as though looking for something in the snow. He never seemed to see anything of importance, however, and would straighten with a shake of his head. Elsa rode quietly, watching them all.

After a time, Captain Beorne broke the quiet by asking, "You still seem to know more about the storms and the… beasts… than most. Would you consider accompanying us to the castle and consult with us while we determine what best to do about the situation? You would be well compensated."

Feilan's derisive snort was becoming a familiar sound. "Told ye afore, no use fer coins," the mountaineer snapped.

"If you've no use for coins, then why lead so many merchants through the mountains?" Captain Beorne asked.

Elsa could almost swear she could hear Feilan's eyes roll, even though she couldn't see the mountaineer's face. "Na use fer coins, but do got use fer clothes'n'food. I barter w'th'merchants fer that, an'does me well. How about ye?" the small guide turned her head to glare up at Captain Beorne. "What d'ye work fer?"

Before the Captain could give any response, Elsa decided it was time to interrupt. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but the mention of food reminds me I seem to have worked up an appetite." As all gazes turned to her, she deliberately cast her eyes skyward. "Can't see where the sun is… but my stomach is telling me it is fairly high."

"Nah quite," Feilan immediately answered, apparently grateful for the distraction, "but close enough. There's a good stand o'trees na far ahead. Good cover'n'shelter, 'case wind picks up. Was headin' tha'way fer lunch."

Hearing the word "lunch" brought Kristoff and Sven in. It didn't take too much longer to reach Feilan's chosen stand of trees. The male mountaineer gave his nod of approval, and they all dismounted to tend to the horses and Sven. Once the animals were happily munching their mouthfuls of feed, the humans settled down to eat their own lunch of bread, cheese, and a kind of hard sausage. Elsa cleared some snow so everyone would have dry ground to sit on. The brief use of magic earned her a variety of glances. Captain Beorne hesitated, then sat down a little too firmly. Kristoff blinked, then nodded his thanks. Feilan stared at the ground, then at Elsa, before slowly settling herself into a cross-legged position.

Elsa noted that Kristoff and Captain Beorne sat well away from each other. She couldn't decided if it was more of their odd rivalry, or if they were positioned in order to provide a wider defense. The way they sat, keeping an eye on each other as much as they watched the forest, didn't help clarify matters any. Feilan sat well away from all of them, including the horses and reindeer, at the very edge of Elsa's magically created clearing. Elsa thought that odd, especially in light of the mountaineer's earlier defense of animals.

Even more odd, she noticed that Kristoff kept glancing between Sven and Feilan. The familiarity of the gesture puzzled her, until she realized it was the same way she kept glancing between Feilan and Captain Beorne, or Captain Beorne and Kristoff. What hostility could possibly exist between their guide and the reindeer, she wondered.

She considered trying to sit nearer to their guide, but decided against it. She was just a little woozy from the morning's exertions, and the tension in the makeshift camp didn't help matters any. A bit of magic gave her some dry ground right next to a tree, her back pressed to the solid trunk. The rough bark could barely be felt through the leathers. She leaned her head against the tree and thought about the castle.

A strong wave of homesickness hit her. More specifically, she missed Anna. With Anna, she didn't have to worry about how her powers were perceived. Anna seemed to barely notice her powers at all, except to laugh in delight. To be sure, they still had their sisterly squabbles, but the love and acceptance was always there. Dealing with political drudgery always seemed easier when she knew her sister was near.

How was Anna handling the delegations, Elsa wondered. Not for the first time, she questioned her own wisdom in her decision to leave Anna to the castle duties while she tackled the villages. Surely Steward Kai and Housekeeper Gerda were watching over her sister. Perhaps even the Royal Treasurer was helping her…. And maybe having better luck teaching Anna alone. Elsa closed her eyes, remembering what was no longer within her sister's capability to recall: all the times as children when she would distract her sister with decorative frost on their instructors' persons. Before the accident, Elsa's learning capabilities had taken a sharp dive.

After the accident, there wasn't any opportunity for distraction.

She also had to grudgingly acknowledge it was good of her to deal with people without Anna by her immediate side. It was so tempting to let her sister's exuberant good cheer take center stage. Elsa happily let Anna take the brunt of social conversation, while she ducked behind her sister's light. Although the monster's attack had cut affairs short, Elsa had already spoken more with strangers about non-political topics than she had with anyone other than Anna or Kristoff.

At the same time, Elsa knew she and Anna were stronger together. Meetings went more smoothly, and it was easier to gain a consensus among the court advisers. Only Anna's uncertainty over political aspects and Elsa's flawed social skills held them back from accomplishing more.

This brief separation had to be good for them. It had to.

"Hey," interrupted a male voice.

Elsa cracked open an eye she hadn't even realized she had closed. After a moment, she cracked open the other. It took a few moments of fuzzy focusing before she could see Kristoff standing nearby, concern on his face. She opened her eyes wider, then winced at a faint pain lancing through her head.

Kristoff frowned, then kneeled. "Hey, you okay?"

"My head," Elsa muttered after a moment's hesitation. She had considered denying any issues, but knew Kristoff would be as persistent in his concern as Anna. "Guess I'm not quite as healed as I thought."

"Think we should make camp here for the rest of the day?" he asked.

A cautious shake of her head didn't cause any further pain. "No, we've delayed enough as it is. I should be fine." She had to chuckle at Kristoff's doubtful look. "I promise, I will say something before anything becomes dire."

"I'll hold you to that," he said with utmost seriousness, then softened it with a small grin. "I think we both know what Anna would do to me if anything happened to you."

"I believe we've acknowledged that point before," Elsa answered with her own tiny grin. When the mountaineer reached out a hand, she accepted it. He pulled her up with ease. Looking around, Elsa saw Feilan watching them. Their guide had a deep frown on her face, but whether from puzzlement or disapproval Elsa couldn't say. It was a curious expression, regardless.

The horses were readied in short order. Elsa spread snow about to cover the ground once again, although it did little to hide the fact that a large number of hooved animals had lingered there.

Feilan finished adjusting her pack to look around the once-camp, then to peer up at Elsa who was already perched atop Snofonn. "Why?" grunted the small guide.

"Hmm?"

"Why cover it up?" She gestured to the broad trail they had trampled in the snow to reach this spot. "S'not like we wouldn't be easy to find."

"Oh," Elsa said, then tilted her head. "I wasn't thinking of hiding our trail, although I suppose I should. I was thinking more of the ground plants. They have to rest themselves over winter so they can grow better in the spring, I know. So I just wanted to let them have their blanket of snow back."

Feilan continued to stare up at Elsa for several long moments, before finally turning away.

Surly silence reigned for a while among them. No one seemed inclined to converse with anyone else. More and more Elsa found herself missing Anna's company. Sure, they had their sisterly squabbles, but those were loudly yelled and quickly resolved. There none of this sulking, suspicious refusal to speak. More than once she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Elsa was rarely at a loss for words when it came to royal matters, but idle conversation was beyond her. After a time she ceased being so alert, simply retreating into her own mind for wordless rumenations.

Snofonn's sudden halt jerked her back to awareness. Looking around, Elsa realized the entire group had come to a stop.

"What," she started to ask, but Kristoff's pointing hand answered her. Ahead of them lay a sizable crevasse. It was probably the one that Feilan had mentioned back at her morning campfire. Their guide was currently standing at the edge, looking up and down the open length.

"No safe place here fer th'horses to cross," the smaller woman said. Gesturing to the downslope side, she said, "Gonna head down that'a'way. See how soon c'n find a crossin' place for'em. Ye all might as well stay 'ere."

"You'll be coming back, I presume?" Captain Beorne asked.

Feilan shot him a vicious glare. "I dinna 'bandon those I guide," she growled.

"Very well," the Captain said, unperturbed by Feilan's aggrieved tone.

With a snort, Feilan stalked away. She was lost to sight among the trees long before her forceful steps were no longer heard. When the crunch of snow could no longer be heard, Kristoff guided Sven closer to the Captain.

"You really like trying to stomp all of her toes, don't you?" the mountaineer accused.

Elsa lifted her head to peer at Beorne, curious to hear his answer.

Captain Beorne huffed softly. "I do not enjoy it. I do it to test her mettle, and to see if any cracks show in what she tells us." He twisted in his saddle so he could meet Kristoff's eyes. "Tell me you do not see anything odd about her?"

Lounging on Sven's back, Kristoff began counting fingers hidden by his mittens. "Let's see… more comfortable outdoors than indoors… has more interest in animals than humans… curt and abrupt… no social skills to speak of… slightly smelly… eh, sounds like a mountaineer to me!" Grinning, he draped one arm across Sven's neck and reached forward with his other hand to ruffle one of the reindeer's large ears. "Really, you guys should've met me before Anna got a hold of me. Feilan could pass for the sister I never had!" He glanced to Elsa. "Uhm."

Elsa chuckled softly. "We're not brother and sister yet, at least technically, so I'll let that slide," she teased.

Kristoff blew air between his lips. "Whew! Hey, wait… technically? Yet?"

"Smelly," muttered Captain Beorne. When both sets of eyes turned towards him, he coughed and straightened in his saddle. "So," he spoke more clearly, "her convenience doesn't bother you in the least?"

At that the mountaineer had to frown and shrug. "It is… overly convenient, I'll admit. Her just showing up like that, and just happening to be so handy to lead us back."

"Well she's certainly unwilling to speak with me," the Captain began.

"No surprise there," snorted Kristoff.

Captain Beorne paused a moment to glare, then tried again. "I was thinking perhaps you should try speaking with her. Fellow mountaineer and all that."

"Me? Have you met me?" the mountaineer exclaimed. "No social skills to speak of, remember?"

"And smelly, yes, I recall," Captain Beorne grumbled.

"I think," Elsa interjected, "this long on the trail, it is safe to say we're all a bit smelly." She eyed Captain Beorne with silent reproof. To his credit, the man inclined his head in apology first to her, then to Kristoff. Not wanting to linger on the men's odd hostility, she wondered aloud, "I've noticed how her accent slides in and out. I think it's safe to say she's more educated than the average peasant."

The expression on Captain Beorne's face shifted from contrite to contemplative. "I have noticed that, as well. I've also noticed her accent drops most often when she speaks with you, Your Highness."

"Me?" Elsa blinked.

Kristoff chuckled. "She relaxes more, too. Sort of, anyway. I think of all of us, Feilan seems the most comfortable with you, Elsa. Well, as comfortable as she seems to get around people."

"Me?" Elsa repeated incredulously. "I'm the Queen. People usually aren't comfortable talking with the Queen. And more than that, I'm the Snow Queen!"

"And she's the Snow Crow, for whatever reason," Kristoff shrugged. Suddenly he sat up, causing Sven to do a small jig in place. "Hey, maybe you should be the one to try and get her to open up! I mean, she and I, we'd probably just grunt at each other, y'know?"

Captain Beorne's mustache twitched in what appeared to be a repressed smile. "I agree with Kristoff, on several counts." He refused to acknowledge the stare the mountaineer gave him.

Snofonn began to do his own jig as Elsa grew increasingly tense on his back. She barely gave any thought to the rein and heel touches that commanded the horse to relative stillness. Pointed ears still flicked restlessly. Elsa's own gaze darted rapidly between the two men. "You can't be serious!" she protested.

The Captain shook his head. "Very serious," he said. One side of his mustache hitched up in a wry smile. "You've done it before, my Queen. Coaxed others to speaking. You have a… gift… for that." His voice dropped to a gentle tone.

Kristoff cut his eyes to Beorne but said nothing.

Elsa shook her head. "Are you confusing me for Anna? She's the one with the gift for conversation! I swear my sister could hold a conversation with a stone wall and make it talk back!"

That made Kristoff bark in laughter. Sven even made a cheerful whuffing sound and flicked his ears.

The other side of Captain Beorne's mustache rose to match the first. "It's not a gift of conversation I mean, my Queen. More one of… mmm… compassion? It was you who helped that frightened messenger to speak, back at the castle, not your sister the Princess Anna."

That made Elsa sit back. "I… that… he was frightened. He just needed a little confidence, and we needed the information." She stiffened her shoulders, eyes now not quite looking at either of the men. "It was a trade, of sorts." Jerking her head in the direction Feilan had gone, she added, "And that one hardly needs confidence! I don't know of anything we could offer her in trade!" Turning back to Kristoff, she demanded, "Are you certain you shouldn't be the one?"

"Yup," the mountaineer shrugged. "Talk between people like us doesn't involve a lot of words, and it doesn't last long. It'd just be weird for both of us if I tried to start a verbal conversation with her. Besides," he added with a broad grin, "You know Anna's been after you to just… talk… with people. Might as well start here."

"I spoke with villagers!" Elsa countered.

"Hey, I may just be a smelly mountaineer, but even I know the difference between talking with someone and talking at them," he shrugged. This time it was his turn to ignore Captain Beorne's stare.

"I don't," Elsa tried again, then looked at each of the men. They gazed steadily back. Her shoulders wilted as she resigned herself to the impossible. Converse with a stranger? An actual conversation, even one meant to extract information, seemed so strange. How would she even start one up? Talk about the weather? Hello, Feilan, lovely weather we're having, looks like snow to me, how about you? Speaking of snow, care to explain every possible connection you have to the snow storms and snow monsters?

Oh, Anna was going to have a grand laugh when she heard about this.

That reminded her… Elsa suddenly sat straight, making Snofonn snort. In her most royal tone, she commanded the two men, "Neither of you will speak of this to Anna."

Both men moved as one, placing a hand over their hearts and intoning, "On my honor," in decidedly amused tones. Both jerked and stared at each other, startled by their accord.

"And furthermore," she continued, confident at least in this, "whatever is argument is troubling the two of you-"

Kristoff cut her off with a raised hand. Before either she or Captain Beorne could react to the interruption, he pointed to first Sven's head, then Krokus and Snofonn. Captain Beorne shared her confusion, but then his expression cleared and he looked to where Feilan's tracks disappeared into the trees. It took a moment longer for Elsa to realize the animals' ears were twitching in that direction. She tilted her head. After a few moments, she could hear what the animals had already noticed: boots crunching in the snow.

A few minutes later, Feilan emerged among the tree trunks. "Found the end," she called as soon as she was within hailing range. "Also found three sets o'horse tracks. Prolly yer man an'his guide. They're makin' good time, will likely get there a day 'r two ahead o'us since they ain't got but th'one extra horse." She stood there a moment staring up at them, then snorted. "Well? Ye comin'?"

Captain Beorne cast one more pointed glance at Elsa. With a clucking noise he urged Krokus towards Feilan. Once the mountaineer turned from them and began walking away, Krokus settled into a willful walk that practically towed their four horses along. With a sigh, Elsa set after him, her four extra horses trailing behind her. Kristoff and Sven brought up the rear.

Looking past horses and her Captain to the small form leading the way, Elsa could only shake her head. Almost, she wished it was Anna that had come on this expedition and not herself. That would have meant Anna being the one attacked by the snow monster, however, and that Elsa could not accept. She would have to simply take a deep breath and tackle the impossible.

She would have to have an actual conversation with a stranger.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Negotiating the trail that helped them cross the narrow end of the crevasse proved time-consuming with eight horses in tow. Tempers were not aided by Feilan's refusal to assist with the fidgety steeds. The mountaineer instead gave terse directions over what route to follow, hoisted her pack, and proceeded to leave the restless herd behind. When Captain Beorn bellowed her name, she merely flipped a hand at him and kept walking.

Shortly after she moved out of sight, the horses calmed enough to be lead along the winding trail. Even Elsa could see the tracks of other horses that preceded their own. She hoped those were the marks of their soldier and his villager guide. When she had a chance, she waved Kristoff to look at them as well. Leaning over Sven's neck, he peered at the snow-torn tracks. He soon nodded and held up a single thumb to let her know it was indeed them.

Suddenly the day seemed a bit brighter.

Feilan was waiting for them in a clearing not far from the crevasse's off side. As soon as she saw them, she swung her pack onto her back and began moving away. They fell into line behind her, Elsa first, leading her four horses, then Captain Beorne leading his four, then Kristoff and Sven. She glanced back at them once, and both humans waved her on.

Taking a deep breath, she rode Snofonn closer to Feilan. The horse snorted, stamped, and began chomping on his bit. When she tried to nudge him closer, he snorted again and actually did a small crowhop, taking all four hooves off the ground a moment.

Without missing a stride, Feilan glanced at them and commented, "He's a flighty one, innit he?"

Voice slightly strained with restraining a fidgety mount, it was all Elsa could do to respond, "You could say that."

Looking ahead again, Feilan grunted, "If yer determined t'keep pace w'me, ye might try actually walkin' 'stead o'ridin'."

Elsa almost growled to herself in frustration. Captain Beorn had no trouble with Krokus, so why was Snofonn giving her fits? Then again, Krokus was a very steady mare, long trained to be a soldier's mount. She would stand still even with gunfire and cannons sounding off nearby. Snofonn, meanwhile, spooked at the soft thud of snow falling. Furthermore, she recognized the fact Feilan had extended an invitation of sorts to her that had not been offered to Beorne.

With a sigh, Elsa admitted defeat and slid off the gelding's back. She smoothed snow enough to catch up to Feilan. Snofonn followed reluctantly at rein's length, the four extra horses trailing behind him.

Behind her, she could hear the snow crunch as Captain Beorne and Kristoff each rode to either side, flanking her. Whatever argument it was between the two men, they seemed in accordance over protecting their Queen. Which, of course, left her with the puzzle that was their guide. And, of course, the greater puzzle of how to have a conversation with her that would get her to open up.

Feilan glanced sideways at the Queen, then stared ahead. "Yer not what I expected in a Queen," she blurted out.

The sudden comment jerked Elsa from her circling confusion. Blinking, she said, "You are certainly… straight-forward."

"Blunt, y'mean," grunted Feilan.

Elsa smiled a little. The mountaineer's tone reminded her a little of Anna's own practical approach to things. "Yes, I suppose I do mean that."

"Good," the mountaineer muttered, staring ahead.

How in all of Arendelle was she supposed to get the woman talking? With a shake of her head, Elsa finally said what was on her mind. "I am not used to someone talking to their Queen like that. There was a woman in one of the previous villages… but she was a mother, and former employee of the castle. Even then, she used proper terms of address."

Feilan jerked her head so it bumped against her pack to gesture behind them. "Yer pet mountaineer don't."

If Elsa hadn't been halfway expecting it, she might have missed the quietly snapped, "Pet!" from Kristoff. There was even a faint snort from Captain Beorne. Trying not to laugh, she said, "Well, Kristoff is an exception. He's courting my sister, Princess Anna."

"So ye've said," the smaller woman grunted.

"Did I?" Elsa blinked several times, trying to recall when and where. So much of the past several days were fuzzy if not outright blank.

"Aye, back at th'inn. Just how hard were ye knocked on th'head?" The question was thrown out in a mocking tone, but those brown eyes searched Elsa's face and head in a familiar way. It took a moment for Elsa to realize it was a manner similar to whenever Anna suspected Elsa of hiding some ailment from her.

"Pretty hard," Elsa admitted despite herself. She tried to remember if they had discussed her head injury in front of Feilan. They must have, she assured herself. Probably just another fuzzy memory. Shaking her head, she decided to redirect the conversation. "Still, I must say it's refreshing."

That caused Feilan to stumble a little. "Being hit on the head?" she said, the thick peasant accent dropping away.

Elsa tried hard not to laugh. "Oh, no! Not that! I mean, how you address me. Or don't. Your… lack of tact, I mean. It's very refreshing."

"Heh," the mountaineer snorted, regaining her stride and accent. "Get a lot o'folks talkin' out their backsides to ya, do ye?"

"I wouldn't," Elsa choked, then tried again, "I wouldn't phrase it quite like that. But… yes."

Feilan snorted in obvious amusement.

Tilting her head, Elsa decided to let a bit of her own curiosity loose. "You said I wasn't what you expected in a Queen, earlier."

"Hmm."

"Well, what do you expect? In a Queen, I mean?" She tried to pull Snofonn closer to rub his muzzle, but the flighty horse only blew air and refused to move forward to loosen the reins.

"I dunno," Feilan shrugged in answer. "Power? Arrogance? Someone more… snobbery?"

"I'm not entirely sure that is a word," Elsa said in a careful yet pedantic tone.

"There, like that. But more so. Way more so. Watch the branch."

"Watch the – oh!" Elsa just barely ducked a wayward branch. A face full of sticky evergreen needles would not have been pleasant. She heard one of the horses rip the offending branch off for a snack.

Feilan stared at the trees in silence for the next few strides, then blurted without accent, "You don't make a secret of your uncertainty."

That caused Elsa to blink a few times. "Excuse me? My uncertainty?"

Their guide ducked her head, studying the snow that fell from her boots as she walked. "You don't have full control of your powers yet, do you?"

"Well, no, but I am learning all the time. Indeed, doing my best to make up for time lost, back when I didn't know the difference repression and self-control."

"There ya go again," Feilan grunted with a kick to the snow. "Most'd lie or even die, before admitting that. Or anything like that."

Thoughts tumbled through Elsa's head for a few quiet strides. After a few moments, she softly said, "Most probably have not nearly lost both a sister and a kingdom in the same day from making that mistake."

That caused the mountaineer to eye her sideways. "Tell me about it?" she asked in an unusually quiet voice that matched Elsa's own tone.

The fabled Snow Queen shrugged. "What is there to tell, that hasn't already been told across the kingdom? I was a fool that gave into fear. If it weren't for Anna, my sister… Arendelle would never have seen another summer. Except, perhaps maybe in my death."

"Dramatic much?" Feilan snarked, then in a gentler tone added, "I'd still like t'hear… yer side." That accent crept back in, just a little bit.

"Maybe," Elsa said curtly. She had not spoken of certain details to anyone, such as the moments in her castle when she was fending off the assassins with a near-animal savagery. Not even with Anna had she been able to talk of those moments, when nothing human seemed to exist within her. She wasn't sure she ever would.

Hearing the sharp tone, Feilan fell silent again. Boots shucked white powder from pointed toes. Behind them a small army of hooves marched through crusted snow. Elsa was struggling to find something to pick the conversation back up when the guide turned her gaze to the sky.

"D'ye think yer th'only one?" she asked in a too-offhand manner.

"Pardon?" Elsa asked, though she had heard the question clearly.

"Ye said ye couldn't control th'snow. D'ye think yer th'only one w'snow power, or d'ye think there's another one?" Feilan's gaze was still on the grey clouds overhead. How she could stare at them without tripping on winter ground, Elsa couldn't say.

Cautiously, Elsa answered, "I don't know. I'm not sure what else could cause snowstorms like the one we were caught in. Yet I've never known anyone else with powers like mine. Or any kind of powers, really."

That brought Feilan's gaze down from the sky. "What else can ye do? Besides control snow, I mean."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa, startled.

"Can ye control other things? Like beasts? Animals?"

Elsa shook her head once, decisively. "Not that I'm aware of, and not that I'd ever want to find out. Controlling inanimate snow and ice is one thing. Controlling a thinking, living being? No. If I were to have that power… I would be happier never knowing."

"Mind yer step."

"Pardon?"

"Mind yer step. Snow's depressed ahead… usually means a bit of a dip. Could hurt or break a leg if not careful, so mind th'horses." Feilan pointed at an area just ahead where the snow formed a small hollow, then pointed to one side. "Take'em 'bout that way. I'll go this way." Over her shoulder, she said loudly, "Ye two follow either me'r her. Dip in snow. Mind th'horses."

"Gotcha!" Kristoff called back. A grunt could be heard from Captain Beorne.

Once around the hazard, Feilan picked up her questions as though there had been no interruption. "So what else can ye do, then, if not controlin' beasties?"

"Beasties?" Elsa echoed, then shook her head. All this talk of control, and it seemed she had lost control of the conversation. That needed to change, if they were going to find anything out. Well, she thought to herself, the woman did seem to appreciate bluntness. Might as well try that. "We seem to be addressing an awful lot of questions about myself. How about we turn that around, hmm? I think it's your turn to tell me about yourself."

"N'thin much t'tell," Feilan grunted, her accent thickening noticeably. She adjusted the pack so it rode high on her back. "Left home young. N'thin' bad, mind ye. Jes'too many kids at home. Seemed like there're more mouths ev'ry time turned 'round. So left. Became mountaineer, 'cause know th'mountains best. S'good work."

Watching their guide from the corner of her eye, Elsa tried a different question. "You mentioned some of the storms you got caught in… and you seem to get caught in quite a few..."

"Are ye all still on 'bout tha'? 'm a mountaineer. I travel in th'mountains. Spend most m'time there. Gettin' caught in storms s'part o'th'job description!" The accent became so thick as to almost make her words unintelligible.

"My apologies, I didn't mean it that way!" Elsa hastily backtracked, "I was just wondering if you were ever feeling anything… strongly… when the storms rolled in."

"Mebbe? Odd question. Don't 'member much afore th'actual storm hit, jes usual stuff. Heh, was even laughin' w'one o'th'merchants. Th'one that lost a horse. Good man, that. Knew some good jokes."

"Oh?" prompted Elsa.

Feilan opened her mouth, glanced at Elsa, and snapped it shut. "Er. Not exactly polite ones," she muttered.

"Oh, so you do know some tact!" Elsa nearly crowed, catching a faint flush to the mountaineer's cheeks. Those must have been some ribald jokes indeed!

"Jes'cause I know it don't mean I gotta use it!" snapped the bristling mountaineer.

Elsa smiled, chuckling silently to herself. Feilan's indignation reminded her of both Anna and Kristoff whenever they were caught in a contradiction. Lost in memories, she walked in silence for several moments before a cough from one of the men reminded her of her obligation. Time to force another conversation. In a tone that even she knew was too casual, she asked, "And any other times any of the storms came up, were you in any particular… strong mood?"

That made Feilan stare at her instead of the trail ahead. "S'weird question t'be askin'."

"I..." Oh, bother it all, Elsa thought. In for a drop of wine, in for a buttload. With a deep breath, she said, "Remember what I said about my coronation night? I was afraid. The fear made the storm, and the more afraid I was, the worse the storm."

The mountaineer turned her attention back to the snow. "So….what?" she muttered. "Ye askin' if 'm magic like you?"

"It was a possibility that had occurred to us," Elsa answered honestly. There was a kind of relief speaking that way, instead of using the usual courtly evasions. She glanced over her shoulder to check on Captain Beorne's and Kristoff's positions, then decided to go for a second buttload. "It could be an unconscious thing, something you weren't aware of." A strange hope, bright and painful, sprang forth in her heart.

Feilan snorted loudly, eyes still ahead. "I know what I'm capable, well enough. No snow powers here. Most I can do w'snow is melt it. Hand or breath or fire, same as anyone else." She cut her eyes briefly to Elsa, then amended, "Most anyone else."

That hope, so brief and brilliant, died with a painful, silent sputter. Her chest constricted about its absence. Its life was so abrupt, Elsa wasn't even sure she could have put words to it. She felt its loss keenly, however, and had to swallow past a sudden lump in her throat.

Unaware of what her words had just inflicted, Feilan continued. "Look, I get it. 'm suspicious. S'why th'villagers call me Storm Crow, really. They joke 'm a good luck charm, but most folks don't like crows. Scavengers, they are, so's people associate'em w'dead things. Bad things" The accent was nearly overridden by the rough scratch that was building in the mountaineer's voice. "Ain't no way t'prove m'self otherwise 'cept by gettin' ye t'yer castle safe as I can, as promised. An' fer all ye know, 'm doin' tha jes t'gain yer trust."

Elsa walked a few steps in silence. That painful emptiness in her chest was rapidly becoming numb. Speaking around the numbness, she stated, "Sounds like you're not very trusting, yourself."

"No reason t'be," their guide growled.

A few more steps without response, then Elsa tilted her head. "But doesn't there have to be some trust, between yourself and those you guide?"

"What're ye on about?" Feilan snorted.

"They have to trust you to lead them true, and you have to trust them to… well, to..." Elsa floundered, trying to think of how a guide would have to trust those she led.

This time Feilan's snort was more amused. "Trust'em not to rob me in m'sleep?" she offered, then humphed softly. "Eh. I s'pose that's so."

"That," the young Queen observed, "sounds like a lonely life."

Snow sprayed ahead of them as Feilan kicked a small drift. "Sometimes. Sometimes s'blessing." The pack lurched on her back as she hunched her shoulders. "Best get back on yer horse, Highness. C'min' up on some earth's easier fer horses t'walk than most people."

"Feilan, I-"

"It's yer ankles, Highness."

Taking the ungentle hint, Elsa stopped Snofonn. She watched Feilan forge ahead, puzzled by the sting of her title coming from the mountaineer's mouth. With a sigh she mounted Snofonn and waited for Beorne and Kristoff to swerve close. "Feilan says there's rough terrain ahead," she said before either man could question her. "Advised me to get back on my horse or else risk broken ankles."

Kristoff nodded. "I was about to say something, when I saw you stop your horse. Can tell by the way the snow gets all stubbly up ahead. Glad to know she noticed that."

Captain Beorne frowned thoughtfully. "Did she say anything else… of import?"

Elsa shook her head slowly, then peered at each man. "You didn't hear our conversation?"

"Only some of it," the Captain said with a shrug. "For the most part, both of you were speaking in low tones."

Kristoff also shrugged, lifting his hands with his palms up. "I wasn't listening all that closely. Been tryin' to keep an eye and ear out for any possible predators." He gestured to Elsa and Beorne's strings of horses. "Even as tightly grouped as we've been, those guys could be pretty tempting. Guess she didn't have much to say, huh?"

Casting her eyes to where Feilan forged the trail ahead, Elsa asked absently, "Are all you mountaineers so… blunt?"

That made Kristoff laugh. "Pretty much? Comes from spending most of our time alone. That, and animals value honesty." He leaned forward to pat Sven on his neck. Both mountaineer and reindeer smiled happily.

"And you think people don't?" Captain Beorne asked stiffly.

Kristoff shrugged and evenly replied, "Good people do."

Elsa thought she was going to have to intervene between the men again when a sharp whistle pierced the air. Horses startled and whinnied, hooves trampling the snow. Hands scrabbled for reins and knees pressed against equine sides. A few moments later, with order reestablished, all three people began looking around for the source of the sound.

Feilan stood a startling distance away, fists on hips. "Now that I've got yer attention," she shouted, "mayhaps ye'll get a move on? There's a stand o'trees a ways ahead I'd like t'reach afore dark, if it pleases yeh?" Without waiting for them to follow, she spun about and stalked through the snow.

"Good people?" Captain Beorne quipped.

"Good doesn't always mean nice," said Kristoff. "Just like nice doesn't always mean good." He bumped Sven's sides with his heels so man and reindeer took off across the snow to catch up with Feilan.

They set up camp among a thick stand of pine trees. Once again Elsa cleared the snow, although she was aware of Captain Beorne's flinch whenever her snow brushed him. She was also aware of Feilan's steady stare. Even Kristoff jerked his head in surprise when she moved some snow he was about to brush away. Only the animals seemed indifferent to her magical assistance. In their own way, they were even grateful as she cleared enough ground for them to forage.

Both mountaineers eyed the sky above and predicted more snow. Captain Beorne responded by unloading the small tent materials from various saddlebags. Elsa startled Kristoff further by requesting he teach her how to set up her own tent. He seemed both puzzled and pleased by the request and set to guiding her through the process. More often than not she could feel the stares of the other two members of their party as she struggled with pegs and rope. Once she was done, she stood back to view her accomplishment.

It was ragged and lopsided, but Kristoff pronounced it usable. In an odd way, Elsa was pleased he didn't try to improve her work. She turned to Feilan. "Will this be acceptable shelter?" she asked.

The smaller woman jerked her head back like a startled horse. "What?" she blurted.

Elsa gestured to the tent. "We don't have enough tents for all of us. I thought we would share this one? Or do you have one of your own?"

"I jes use th'snow," Feilan grunted, then looked around the cleared sight. "Or I usually do. But blankets'll do."

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll freeze!" Without realizing it, a commanding note creeped into her tone.

The smaller mountaineer bristled. "I know how t'take care o'm'self, Highness. Ye c'n ask yer pet mountaineer, if ye don't b'lieve me. Blankets catch heat. An'it won't get that cold!"

Elsa drew breath to issue a command when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Startled enough to create small snowflakes about her, she turned to face Kristoff. The larger mountaineer glanced at the glittering bits of snow, then met Elsa's eyes. "She's right. Our leathers and the blankets will keep us warm enough. You and the Captain, though, will probably be better off sleeping in the tents."

"I…," she started, but honestly wasn't sure what to say.

Kristoff chuckled. "You take care of an entire country. Let us take of ourselves." He patted her shoulder and walked over to Sven.

Elsa reached up to touch the shoulder he had patted. She was still so unused to physical contact from anyone other than Anna, it could chase all other thoughts from her mind. It took her several minutes to recover thought. With a start she looked around. Captain Beorne was busying himself with his tent, his broad shoulders stiff as he worked. Feilan was staring steadily at her, her round, sharp-boned face oddly devoid of expression.

"I…," Elsa tried again.

"'m gonna start us a fire," Feilan grunted. "C'n bank th'embers so they'll be warm fer th'mornin'." Without further comment she began walking the parameters of the camp, picking up stray bits of wood that had been caught up in Elsa's earlier snow cleaning.

It was beginning to look as though the evening would be as tense as the midday rest had been.

Lovely.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dreams.

Strange, twisting, swirling dreams.

She knew she was dreaming. This is a dream, she thought to herself, and it was.

But it was memory, too.

Men and horses, flailing, screaming. Chased by a monster made of snow and teeth and claws. Twisting in a storm they could not escape.

A storm that entangled a castle made of stone and ice, that held her sister prisoner.

Anna!

She tried to yell, tried to reach, tried to make the snow and ice melt with the love that she felt.

But the fear was stronger.

True blue eyes gazed into eyes made of ice.

Her sister's eyes.

Her own eyes.

Snow queen.

Ice queen.

Elsa awoke with a sharp gasp, limbs jerking as she yanked herself from her own dream. She lay within her tent and tried to tell her racing heart and pulsing lungs that all was well. Beyond the cloth walls she could hear Kristoff's thick snores, as well as the occasional snort or stamp from one of the horses. With the same unrelenting discipline she had learned as a child, she concentrated on all that her ears could pick up. Any sounds would help distract her from the emotional immediacy of her dream.

Ah, there. She could hear a fainter set of snores. Beorne in his tent, no doubt. And there, a brief rustle of a smaller body… likely Feilan rolling over in her sleep. If she concentrated just a little bit more, she could hear the soft creak of shifting snow. One hand crept to her face to rub her eyes. That dream! So strange… and yet, even as she remembered it, she could pick apart the different elements and identify the memories that had contributed to it.

The snow monster attack, of course, as well as the snow she couldn't control.

Arendelle's stone castle, and her own ice castle, blended into one.

The desire to protect Anna, and more than that, anyone and anything she cared about… as well as the fear of failing to do so.

Those eyes at the end, though… Elsa shuddered, feeling a chill that had nothing to do with her magic. At first she thought they were Anna's eyes, when she had briefly turned to pure ice. But then the dream eyes had seemed inhuman altogether, yet very much alive. The thought occurred to her that those could have been her eyes, had she given in to the calculating savagery that possessed her in those awful moments with the soldiers in her ice castle.

Thinking about it made her stomach cramp. With a soft sigh Elsa sat up, peering about the confines of her tent. Snowflakes danced in the dark, only just beginning to melt. As she gazed at their disappearing glimmers, she felt a far more welcome chill dance across her skin. It occurred to her that it had been over a week now since she had last truly used her powers. Simply clearing snow for a path or firming it underfoot could barely be described as exercising them. An itch of a sort was building within her, much the same as would occur when one was used to physical exertion but then spent a day or two abed.

She wanted to use, truly use, her abilities. Play fights with Anna had helped alleviate the urge, but there was no one to play snow games with here.

Go back to sleep, she tried to tell herself… but those inhuman eyes were waiting for her to close her own. Snapping her eyelids open, Elsa grunted. On its own, it seemed, her body leaned forward and her hand reached for the tent flap. A bit of a twitch revealed a winter world lit silver-white by moonlight. Cautiously she pulled the flap further aside.

There, on either side of the banked campfire, she could make out two long, lumpy forms. One was nearly half again as large as the other. Kristoff and Feilan, apparently as comfortable with the ground as they had claimed they would be. Across the campfire she could see Beorne's small tent. Elsa sat in the cover of her own for a little bit, watching and listening.

Kristoff's snoring continued undisturbed. Poor Anna, Elsa couldn't help but think, then had to cover her mouth to help hold in a sisterly snicker.

Once in a while she saw Feilan's blankets stir. Some restless moment, perhaps brought on by a dream? Elsa wondered and watched for what seemed like a long time, but their odd guide made no suspicious movement or noise. The itch continued to build beneath her skin, until she could stand it no longer.

For the most part, Elsa performed her duties as required. From the time she could understand speech she had been raised to understand the crown that awaited her. She could not remember a time she resented her destined course to the throne, only regret of what it would cost for her to assume it. She still remembered that moment when, as a small child, she had realized she would be Queen only upon her parents' deaths. Her love of Arendelle had grown no less that day, but she had no longer begged for her coronation to arrive sooner.

With the emergence of her powers, and more importantly the accident with Anna, Elsa had dreaded her people's fear. She only wanted to care for her country as her parents had, but if the people were too terrified to trust her, then how could she watch over them? It was a question that had plagued her through thirteen years of isolation. Then that one glorious night of freedom…

Elsa's hand tightened on the flap of her tent. Her eyes gazed at the snow beyond, but her thoughts continued inward. The night of her coronation had been both gift and curse. It was a gift that had let her feel the true, innocent joy of expressing her powers. It was also a curse, because now she had that moment of complete, uninhibited freedom to compare to the weight of bearing a crown.

She cared too much for Arendelle to ever abandon it again… and yet, and yet….

Sometimes she just had to get away.

Not even Anna knew about her elder sister's "escapes". They truly didn't amount to much. A midnight wander through the private gardens. Late night walks through the castle's surrounding city. Sometimes a ride into the foothills. She didn't doubt that Beorne or some other castle staff member would send someone to shadow her, but for a time she could pretend. Away from others, she could revel in the ghost of freedom she had known in her ice castle for such a short time. Elsa had no intention of ever deserting her country again… but sometimes she just needed to breathe.

Like tonight.

They were approaching the stone castle. She was having to make friendly conversation with someone in order to interrogate them. They had found out little about the snowstorms and snowbeasts, and had lost twelve men to the monsters. So many things that she knew so little about, yet always had to appear to be in charge, confident and in control.

She missed Anna's laughter. With her sister, there was no bluffing, no controlling.

There was only life.

And that life included Elsa's snow.

Once again her body moved without checking with her mind. She eased out of her tent, keeping eyes and ears out for any movement from the others. They all appeared to sleep soundly. She eased her way to the snowy border of cleared ground. All it took was the barest touch of her magic to turn the snow into a soundless carpet that she walked easily upon. Moonlight lit the wintry crystals to a silver blue glow. As she walked past the horses, Sven bounced towards her with a puzzled snort.

"Shhh," Elsa hissed, lifting her hands to cradle the reindeer's large muzzle. He blew gently into her hands. Elsa smiled. "I'm ok, I promise," she whispered into one large furry ear. "Just needed some air."

Sven pulled his head back to study her dubiously. Something about her expression seemed to appease his curiosity, however, because he snorted and drifted back to the horses. Elsa chuckled to herself, then glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was stirring.

Kristoff continued to snore, and Beorne provided a faint echo or counterpoint. It was amusing to realize that their snores complimented each other when they were so antagonistic during waking hours. Feilan's breathing could not be heard from here, but her side rose and fell regularly.

Turning away from them, Elsa began walking farther away from the campsite.

Not wise, cautioned the Queen she was.

All is well, the snow within her assured her.

Trusting to her snow, she continued until she found a small clearing just a few minutes' walk away. Moonlight filled the open area with its silver glow, coaxing a strange, elusive shimmer from mounds of wintry crystals. With a smile, Elsa began gathering some of those drifts towards her. A hum began low in her throat and nudged its way between her lips. Before long, she was singing softly to herself as she shaped and reshaped the snow to suit her. Snowflakes twirled in time to her tune, offering their own subtle chimes as well.

Soon she was dancing among her whirling creations. Her leathers shimmered and changed to her iconic blue gown, its sheer veil flowing behind her like a visible breeze. As she reached out one hand, an image of Anna made of shifting swirls of snow appeared. They curtsied to one another, then launched into a courtly dance. Just as suddenly, magic scattered the crystalline flakes then reformed them into two separate forms. Elsa nearly laughed aloud as a snow-Kristoff and snow-Sven chased each other about the clearing.

Thoughts of her family led to thoughts of protecting them. A sway of her hand conjured a throne-like seat from the drifts. It was a smaller seat than the one that awaited her in the stone castle. It was also lovelier, without being ostentatious. Some parts were opaque snow, other parts gleamed as translucent silver-blue glass. Elsa settled into her snow throne, concentrating on some of what was bothering her.

The snow echoed her thoughts, creating images in the air that looked rather like images created from spilled table salt. At first it showed her a man and horse. The horse reared, throwing the man. Then the snow dissolved and reformed, becoming an unstable nightmare of claws and teeth. Gradually the discordant form settled, condensing into a pair of inhuman eyes.

A gasp from a nearby tree had Elsa bolting upright. The snow image scattered in a silent, glittering explosion. Her throne throbbed an angry red and suddenly bristled spikes made of clear ice. She grabbed one of the spikes. It came away easily in her hand and grew to the length of a modest spear. "Show yourself!" she commanded, her voice immediately adopting the unrelenting tone of a Queen.

She heard a grunt, then saw Feilan ease from behind an old pine tree.

"You!" Elsa exclaimed. "What were you doing?" she demanded.

"I…," Feilan muttered, looking everywhere but directly at Elsa. "I heard music..."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. Still gripping her spear in one hand, she leaned forward. "It is unwise to startle me," she warned.

The smaller woman lifted her gaze enough to eye the snow throne, still bristling with ice spikes and pulsing with an unhealthy red light. Her voice was low and soft as she said, "I can see that."

Fear, shame, and a strange sort of pride twisted through Elsa. For the space of a heartbeat she considered increasing the spikes in both number and size, or at least turning her simple ice spear into some more formidable weapon. Chasing that heartbeat was the memory of standing in her castle, knowing how close her ice was to drawing life blood from one man while forcing another man to a life-ending fall. Elsa closed her eyes for the space of another heartbeat. If Hans had not interrupted… what would she have done?

So disturbing to be grateful to a man who had not thought twice about ending either her or her sister's lives.

Snapping her eyes open, she looked hard at Feilan. Their erstwhile guide stood still as the trees, head down and turned slightly to the side. The moonlight's gleam caught her eyes, revealing that they were still cautiously locked on Elsa's spear. Elsa fought down the impulse to put the spear away. As Queen, she could not afford the shows of trust that Anna was so prone to… no matter how much she wished otherwise.

"Speak the truth," she commanded. "Why were you spying on me?"

Feilan's gaze shifted and her feet shuffled in the snow. "Saw both yer guards were still sleepin'. Thought mebbe someone'd better come keep an eye on yer fool self."

Elsa's grip tightened. Glittering snowflakes whirled about Feilan's head. The smaller woman flinched and raised her head like a startled animal. Without any give in her voice, Elsa growled, "The truth, Feilan."

The smaller woman squeezed her eyes shut. When she spoke, there was no trace of the peasant accent. "It was the music. I heard the music, and… I had to follow. Had to."

Confused by the statement, Elsa leaned back in her throne. Some of the viscous red light began to dim. "What… do you mean my singing?" she asked. A little bemused, she added, "I thought I wasn't being that loud."

"Sound carries," grunted the mountaineer, "but it wasn't that. It was…." She faltered, then pointed to the snowflakes that still swirled about her head.

The confusion wasn't easing any. "My magic? You hear music in my magic?" asked Elsa.

Feilan started to nod, then shrugged instead. "Sounds like chimes. Or children laughing." She still kept her head slightly averted. "I just… I had to follow the sound."

Frowning, Elsa asked, "But why only you? Why not..." With a gasp she stood from her mini throne. "Kristoff! Sven! Beorne! Did you do anything to them? If you did…!" Suddenly her ice spear grew in length and sprouted several deadly blades.

Feilan glanced at the spear, hunched her shoulders, and turned her face even more away from Elsa. "Didn't do nothin'," she said, the accent thickening her tongue again. "Both w're sleepin. E'en tha reindeer." Elsa narrowed her eyes. With little more than a thought, ice grew over Feilan's feet. The guide hissed and jerked as thought to run away, but the ice held her fast. When Feilan spoke, a whine crept into her tone. "I told ya th'truth!" she yelped. "L'me go!"

"No." Elsa stood from her throne and walked easily over the snow until she was her spear's length from Feilan. Eyeing the trapped woman, she said, "You will stay right here while I go check on them. If they are fine, I will come back and release you. If they are not..." With no other words, she tilted her spear.

Feilan's eyes locked onto the tip, then met Elsa's own eyes briefly. With a shudder, Feilan averted her gaze and turned her face slightly away again. "Fair enough," she muttered. Abruptly she dropped to a crouch, arms folded over her knees.

Elsa stood over their guide a moment, confusion and anger tugging her heart this way and that. Concern abruptly arose and overrode all other emotions. Without another word she began to run lightly across the snow, her snow, the soft surface as sure to her feet as the earth itself. It took little time to reach their camp, swirls of snowflakes preceding her. They caught the moonlight and reflected it, causing light to dance like water reflections through the artificially cleared area.

It did not interrupt the snores of the two men, but it did cause one reindeer and several horses to jerk their heads.

Panting a little, more from release of fear than from exertion, Elsa came to a stop by Sven's side. She ruffled the reindeer's thick ruff then placed her hand gently over his muzzle when he made to snort at her. "Shhh," she urged, even as she watched Kristoff's sides rise and fall in time to his snores. To Sven, she whispered, "Be at ease, friend. I'm just relieved to see you safe."

Sven blew air against her hand, flicking his ears at the spear she still carried in her other one.

"A caution," she murmured, her gaze straying to Feilan's empty blankets. A frown touched the young Queen's features. She had to go back to Feilan and release her as promised. Should she go alone? Her hand tightened on her spear. One person was not a threat to her, as long as she was wary. Stroking the reindeer's face, she asked, "Watch over them, will you? I have to… take care of something."

Sven gazed steadily at her a moment, then looked to Kristoff and then to Beorne's tent. Abruptly he lifted his head high and puffed out his chest. With his legs and back rigidly straight, he looked so much like a soldier at attention that Elsa had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "Very good," she praised softly instead. With a final stroke of his side, she walked away from the camp.

The snow carried her weight easily and silently as she willed. She took a little longer to reach the clearing than she had the camp, moving at an easy walk. She did not want to arrive winded. Still grasping her spear, she approached the crouched Feilan from behind.

"They are well," Elsa spoke with a deliberate suddenness. She watched as Feilan tried to jerk upright and spin about, only to tumble into a helpless muddle as her feet were still held fast. She expected anger or fear from the guide. The only thing Feilan seemed to show, however, was resignation.

Laying in what had to be a painfully uncomfortable position, the smaller woman merely stared into the trees and asked, "Will you release me, then?"

"As promised," acknowledged Elsa. With a wave of her hand, the ice melted from Feilan's boots. The guide sat up and tucked her legs underneath her, but made no other move. She still would not look straight at Elsa. That avoidance began to irritate her. "Look at me," she commanded. Feilan turned to look at her. The moonlight washed the color from the mountaineer's eyes, but it couldn't wash away her expression. Elsa frowned even more deeply and asked, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

The guide shrugged her shoulders and twitched her head as thought to look away, but thought better of it and kept her gaze on Elsa. "Are ye afraid of a dog that bites from fear, or a storm that blows overhead?"

Elsa's own head jerked back a little, startled as she was by the question. "What do you mean?"

Their guide paused long before answering, face furrowed in thought. Elsa suspected Feilan was trying to force a concept into words, and her suspicion proved true. "'m not afraid of you. Respect you, same as I would anything of strength. Don't fear th'horse what kicks, just respect ye don't startle it by walkin' too close to its backside. Which I kinda did. Sneakin' up ye li'tha, I mean."

"Yes, you did," the Queen relented. She leaned back a little, letting the spear take some of her weight. Immediately Feilan's own posture shifted, shoulders relaxing and knees resting fully on the ground. Elsa tilted her head. "Now, tell me again… why did you follow me like that? You said you were following… music? My magic?"

Feilan nodded. "Yer snow, it chimes. All pretty-like. Seemed like a dream, a kind one." The guide's gaze turned to the side, but not in avoidance this time. She seemed to be looking at something within, and it was an unpleasant sight.

Remembering her own nightmares, Elsa was struck by the thought that Feilan might have some of her own. Before she could think more along that line, however, the mountaineer's words continued.

"So I followed it. You. Saw… you….," Feilan faltered, then gestured sharply to the throne in the small clearing. "Pictures. Made o'snow. Th'woman ye danced with… yer sister tha'ye keep talkin' 'bout?" The accent began creeping back in.

"Yes," Elsa said, leaning on her spear. When the guide paused, she gestured with her other hand for her to continue.

Feilan swallowed, then did as bidden. "I jes… I jes kept watchin'. It… you… yer magic… were so beautiful…," she choked and tucked in her chin, refusing to look at anything at all.

Elsa blinked. "...beautiful? My magic?"

The guide's answering "yes" was barely a hiss, it was so soft a whisper.

Elsa stared incredulously at the top of Feilan's shaggy hair. "That's why you didn't say anything? That's why you hid behind a tree?"

The smaller woman hunched her shoulders miserably, chin still tucked. Her words were garbled by her hunched position. "Ye dinna spook a deer in a wood," she muttered.

Several moments passed as Elsa waited to see if more would be said. When only silence filled the space between them, Elsa let out her breath in a perplexed sigh. She took a few steps closer, stopping when she saw Feilan wince. Using her spear as a brace, she dropped to a crouch of her own and extended her other hand. "Come now," she ordered, but gently. "Stand, will you? It can't be comfortable, huddled up like that. You look like a turtle missing its shell."

Feilan lifted her head enough to stare at Elsa's hand, then raised her head a little further so she could see Elsa's face. Their guide searched Elsa's eyes with her own for a count of heartbeats before accepting Elsa's offered hand with her own.

Trying to ignore the shocking warmth of another's palm in her own, Elsa helped pull Feilan upright. As soon as Feilan was on her feet, they let go of each other's hands. Elsa fought the urge to rub her hand against her hip, so unsettled was she by the lingering feeling of a touch that wasn't Anna's. She noted that Feilan seemed as unfamiliar with contact, as their guide stared at her own hand for a few moments after the release.

Feilan lifted her gaze from her hand, and very deliberately looked Elsa up and down. Tilting her head slightly, she asked, "Aren't ye freezin' in tha'getup?" By now the accent was back in full force.

Elsa blinked multiple times, caught off guard by the abrupt shift of topic. "I… what? Oh." She looked down at her blue gown. "Oh, this. Well, I don't feel the cold like most people seem to," she said, pride warming her tone. "It doesn't bother me, at least."

"Obviously," Feilan snorted. "S'why wear th'leathers?"

Wry humor twisted Elsa's lips as she answered, "Because apparently other people get cold when they see me in less than full winter garb."

"Huh," the small mountaineer grunted. "Makes sense, of a sort." She turned her eyes to the spear Elsa still held, then turned her body so she could look at the throne that still sat in the clearing. It no longer glowed with that wicked red light, but the clear spikes that still adorned it glittered in the moonlight. Feilan stared at that for several long moments, then turned back to Elsa. "D'you really see'em that way?" she asked.

Talking with Feilan was beginning to give Elsa a bit of a headache. "See who what way?"

"Th'snow beasts. Th'snow pictures ye made… made'em seem… all horrible."

"They did attack us, unprovoked," said Elsa, sternness creeping into her tone. "They have caused the disappearance of twelve of my men, and have done me injury." Shifting her grip on her spear, she added, "They have also caused the disappearance of who knows how many travelers. Until we can understand why they are doing this, I have to treat them as a threat."

Feilan's gaze strayed to the tip of the spear. In a sadder, more reluctant voice she repeated, "Makes sense."

Something in Feilan's voice wrung Elsa's heart. She wanted to answer with kindness, but the Queen she was trained to be responded first. "Why do you care for them so?" she asked. "I mean, I understand you care for the land. It's to be expected of a mountaineer, I suppose. Kristoff is much the same way. He treats animals with more care than he does people, though he cares for people too. Yet you seem to be especially interested in these snow monsters. Why?"

"Snowbeasts," Feilan corrected with an averted gaze. It was so like Kristoff's corrections to Beorne that Elsa nearly laughed. Unaware of Elsa's humor, Feilan shrugged and continued, "I've ne'er seen'em hurt no one. Scare'em, sure. But not hurt."

Elsa rubbed her head with her free hand. "One hit me in the head hard enough to knock me unconscious for at least a day," she accused.

"Are ye sure ye dinna fall off yer horse?" Feilan countered, face still turned slightly away.

"Captain Beorne says he saw one strike me down," Elsa said. She stared at Feilan, willing the woman to look at her.

Not complying in the least, Feilan seemed to study a nearby branch. "Wha'e'er," she muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Will ye hunt them down?" she asked, still contemplating the branch.

For a brief moment, Elsa thought Feilan was talking about the trees. Sleepiness was beginning to creep into her brain like a mist. Shaking her head to clear it, she answered, "No. Not unless there is no other choice. Just because I have to treat them as a threat doesn't mean I have to kill them."

That seemed to be an answer that agreed with Feilan. The guide's shoulders relaxed, and she allowed her gaze to drift naturally to Elsa for the first time. "That's good," was all she said.

Reaction was settling into Elsa's muscles. They ached from a lack of sleep and from the surge of panic that had carried her to the camp, not to mention the dancing she had done earlier in the snow. She leaned a little more heavily on her spear, trying to think of what else she needed to know. A twinge of instinctive caution warned her that it would be safer to return to camp than to remain out here asking questions, however. With a wave of her hand, she dissolved the ice throne. It took no gesture at all to reduce her spear to a walking stick made of opaque ice.

"Let's go back to camp," she said in a voice that was more royal command than friendly suggestion. "We'll need some sleep before we head out."

Feilan nodded and moved to take the lead. Elsa allowed it, since that meant the guide was within her sight. They walked in relative silence, made more so as Elsa adjusted the snow beneath their feet to support them. She expected some word as they reached the cleared perimeter, but Feilan said nothing. The mountaineer simply walked to her blankets and wrapped herself in them. Her breathing was too quick for sleep, but she made no other move.

Elsa sighed, stopping to give the vigilant Sven a gentle pat. "At ease, soldier," she whispered to him. He snorted as quietly as he could and waggled his antlers, looking between her and Feilan with obvious suspicion. Elsa smiled and stroked his neck. "All is well," she reassured him. "No harm was done." She dissolved her walking stick and, with a last pat to Sven, retreated to her tent. She didn't notice the reindeer snort again, then settle himself to keep a watchful gaze on Feilan.

Exhaustion and confusion proved to be a powerful deterrent against further nightmares, at least. Elsa slept the rest of the night without dreams.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

With the arrival of morning came a quick meal and the breaking of camp. The men were bright-eyed and energetic, moving about their tasks with relative good cheer. The women were withdrawn, though in different ways. Elsa found herself yawning frequently, and had to think carefully about each thing she did. Feilan seemed almost sullen, refusing to meet anyone's eyes or do more than grunt answers to any questions.

The smaller mountaineer appeared to be especially determined to not acknowledge Elsa. The young Queen had to call Feilan's name several times just to get an answer for a simple query. Elsa wasn't sure if this was natural sleepless behavior for the guide, or if it was a kind of denial after being trapped by ice and questioned at spear-point. Either of those reasons, at least, she could understand. Other possibilities, too nebulous and strange to understand, troubled her more deeply.

They mounted and rode in relative silence. The only interruptions to the winter quiet were the crunch of the horses' hooves and Kristoff's cajoling of Sven.

"C'mon, buddy!" he said, his tone a little worried, "What're you so tired for? Did you stay up all night watching for wolves or something?"

Elsa glanced over her shoulder in time to see Sven let loose a massive yawn. Her own jaw ached in sympathy, but she clamped her teeth together. When she was sure she wouldn't share in the gesture, she said, "I think so. At least, he was awake and watchful when I couldn't sleep last night."

That snagged Captain Beorne's attention. "What troubled your sleep, Your Highness?" he inquired.

"Nothing of import," Elsa responded with a shrug. "Some ill dreams, but that's to be expected, these past few events."

Feilan glanced over her shoulder to glare briefly at Elsa, then turned her attention forward again.

He eyed her with concern. "You still need good sleep to stave off the last of the effects of the… fall."

Elsa waved her hand, part of her attention still on Feilan's back. "I'll sleep better once we are back at the castle," she stated. With a slight frown she added, "And I'll sleep well once our missing men are found and these mysteries resolved."

Captain Beorne blew out his mustache, but sat back in his saddle. Krokus jigged sideways a bit, then settled into an easy walk. Their string of four horses complained a little at the sudden movement before subsiding again. The winter quiet reestablished itself, laying a heavy blanket over them all. Only the massive yawns of an exhausted reindeer and the soft, encouraging words of his rider disturbed the weight of silence. Even skittish Snofonn seemed calmer, only performing a small jump sideways when snow fell from a nearby branch. The horse next in line threatened to bite Snofonn's haunch for the unexpected movement, but a small blast of cold air sufficiently distracted it.

Just when Elsa was gearing herself to force another conversation with their guide, she saw Feilan come to an abrupt halt. Looking ahead, she could see where a narrow pass was blocked by fallen trees. The rises to either side were small but coated in slick ice. Even if the ice could be cleared, the stones themselves were shaped so as to be treacherous to anything as large as a horse.

Elsa watched as Feilan's head switched back and forth. With a grunt, the guide turned to face them. Her brown gaze met Captain Beorne's and Kristoff's easily enough, but skipped lightly over Elsa's own. "Well," the smaller mountaineer stated, "Looks like m'usual trail's gave in." She jerked her head towards the fallen trees. "Knew was comin', jes' didn't think th'past snowfall were heavier 'nough t'do it." Feilan paused to look around. "'m gonna hafta find us 'nother way. Ye might as well settle here f'r a bit. I'll scout faster without ye."

"Sven and I could head one direction while you take the other," Kristoff offered.

Feilan shook her head once, decisively. "Nah. Ye best be stayin' here w'yer Queen." All three heads turned towards the guide, startled by her use of Elsa's title. The smaller woman didn't notice, however, as she was already eyeing distant woods. "I dinna think it'll take m'long t'find a spot… jes gotta get out that way an'look."

"Convenient," Captain Beorne muttered just loud enough to catch Elsa's ear… and apparently Feilan's, as the guide shot a glare at the mounted man.

The smaller mountaineer seemed to have no return comment, however, as she just hoisted her pack higher on her shoulders. "I'll be back afore long," she grunted even as she began shuffling her way through the snow. The horses all snorted and backed out of her way without any urging from their riders. Elsa half-wondered if it was because Feilan was being even more surly than usual.

She reminded herself she had held the woman at spear-point, and with trapped feet. Provided the guide was innocent of their darker suspicions, she certainly had a right to be surly.

"A word of advice, my Queen?" Captain Beorne spoke, his voice a low, deep murmur that startled Elsa out of her musings. When she tilted her head at him, he coughed and rubbed his mustache. After a moment, he said, "Perhaps you should not be quite so forthcoming with our guide?"

"Forthcoming? How so?" asked Elsa. She noticed Kristoff and Sven moving closer so they could join in the conversation, maneuvering around the strings of horses.

Another cough from the Captain resolved itself into words. "About… your, ah… well, about how you are still learning to control your powers?"

It took a moment of rummaging through memories for the connection to click. Raising an eyebrow at her Captain, Elsa commented, "I thought you said you couldn't hear our conversation yesterday." She heard Kristoff snicker and promptly gave him one of her sterner royal glares. He nearly choked as the snicker lodged in his throat. Returning her attention to Beorne, she prompted, "Well?"

Was the man actually blushing? He coughed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, well, that is, I still couldn't hear much… but, what I did hear… well, you admitted… about your coronation…."

Elsa was still staring at the unusual sight of her Captain completely flustered when Kristoff's voice broke in. "You thinkin' it's better that she thinks Elsa's all powerful or something?" he asked.

"Well, actually, yes," the Captain replied stiffly. "I'm still convinced Feilan has some connection to the storms. I'm just not certain what, yet, and until I do… it may be wiser to have her… properly intimidated… Your Highness."

Elsa straightened her seat, royalty settling over her shoulders like a cloak. "You were the ones to bid me speak with her."

"Well, yes, but… I did not think you would be exposing such… weaknesses," the Captain protested.

"Weaknesses!" Queen Elsa twisted in her saddle so she could properly glare at Captain Beorne. "Do you think me a fool, as well as weak?"

Captain Beorne jerked back as though slapped. "Wait, what, no!" he barked, then glared at Kristoff's low whistle. The mountaineer just sat back on Sven, though, and shook his head.

The barest glitter of ice sparkles appeared about Elsa and Snofonn, indicators of just how much temper she was holding in check. In a cool tone, she said, "Then allow me to explain my reasoning, Captain." She held up a single slender finger while Snofonn fidgeted beneath her. "One, is it not customary to speak more personally when one is trying to engage in a conversation that doesn't consist mostly of weather or politics? While, granted, I do not have much skill in casual conversation, I believe it's safe to assume that much?"

Kristoff snorted, but sobered quickly at her swift glance. Captain Beorne nodded once, slowly. "Aye, my Queen," he answered. "But..."

Elsa cut him off with a second raised finger. "Two. I wish the truth be known about that night, whether friend or foe. We've already heard the way the tales are changing, and those changes concern me. If the wrong kind of stories spread, we could have fear rampant among our own people, a fear our foes could use against us."

"But if those stories intimidate our foes," Captain Beorne interjected. The rest of his sentence was lost beneath Elsa's formidable glare.

"Then they will become more frightened, and seek to defeat that which frightens them," Elsa stated. Eyeing Beorne to ensure he understood, she held up a third slender finger. "Three," she continued, "do you honestly think I am so foolishly uncontrollable as I was more than a year ago?" Here she let a little more of the hurt that gave birth to the anger bleed forth. "Do you honestly think I have not been practicing, day and night, to gain control over these powers, so that I do not hurt my country like that again?"

Captain Beorne became very pale, at last beginning to comprehend where he may have erred.

Glancing at the stricken man, Kristoff dared to speak up, albeit quietly. "You did mention to Anna you were afraid the storms were caused by you… unconsciously, of course!" He waved his mittened hands to fend off any royal glares his words might incur.

Elsa closed her eyes a moment. Beorne underestimating her, and now realizing that much of what she confided in Anna may have found its way to Kristoff's ears… but then, Kristoff had never given any indication of knowing such confidences until now. She forced herself to breathe evenly. She had to trust in her sister, trust that what was told to Kristoff was told in good faith and with the best of intentions. She had to trust her sister's judgment, that Kristoff was a man worthy of telling secrets.

With the chime of her snowflakes still in her ears, she addressed his question. "Yes, I did fear that, despite all my practice. As disastrous as this trip has been, however, it has reassured me on that point. Think about it, Kristoff. If I were still so uncontrollable, what would have happened during the attack? And afterwards?"

The mountaineer frowned in thought. "Huh. Yeh, I bet there would've been one heck of a storm. Never thought of that." He tilted his head. "Plus, you said you couldn't control the snow of that storm. Which would mean either your power is fading, somehow, or there really is another person out there with snow powers like we maybe thought."

Elsa stared at Kristoff a moment, taken off guard. She often suspected he played up the image of an uneducated mountaineer, when in reality he had the considerable teachings of his rock troll family cradled in his mind. Even so, Elsa often found herself underestimating their Royal Ice Deliverer. His practical and frequently insightful comments reminded her that her sister would not have fallen for a stupid man.

Even Hans had been clever, in a cruel way. At least Kristoff's caring nature was genuine, despite his gruff demeanor.

Suddenly she wasn't as angry at Captain Beorne for misjudging her, although the hurt still ached behind her ribs. Rubbing her head and listening to the fading chime of her snow, she acknowledged Kristoff's comment. "True enough. That is why I now believe that these storms at least are not caused by me. And yes, I told Feilan as much. Still, I think I have given her reason to believe that I am not to be underestimated. Especially after last night."

"Last night?" Captain Beorne repeated.

Oops. Covering her eyes briefly to brace herself, Elsa took a deep breath, dropped her hand, and looked Captain Beorne directly in the eye. "Yes. Last night. I couldn't sleep for… for the dreams, so I took a small walk."

"A walk!" the Captain sputtered. "Your Highness! Why? Why did you not wake me? Or even Kristoff," he added after a moment's pause. "It's not safe!"

Kristoff nodded, then frowned thoughtfully as Sven yawned again.

"I realize that," Elsa countered, "but no harm came of it. Feilan followed me, but I used my ice to hold her while I questioned her."

"She – what – followed!" Captain Beorne's faced was turning a definitive red. "Your Highness!"

Queen Elsa lifted her chin, true blue eyes easily meeting walnut brown ones. "I admit, it was foolish of me to go alone… but I think it worked for the best. Feilan followed me out of a curiosity of my magic. I proved to her I am not defenseless."

"Is that why she won't even look at you today?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa couldn't quite stop the wince that touched her shoulders. "I'm afraid so," she said.

"Smooth," commented the mountaineer.

Captain Beorne covered his face with one mittened hand. "You will be the death of me, woman," he muttered.

"What," Elsa started to ask for a repeat of that statement, but Kristoff's voice interrupted her.

"Just what did you do to her?" he asked.

Elsa winced again, sighed, and said, "I was afraid she had harmed the two of you, so I encased her feet in ice while I returned to camp… only to find the both of you snoring soundly. Sven was the only one awake, so I left him to watch over you while I returned to Feilan. I let go of her feet, but kept a weapon made of ice trained on her while we spoke."

Kristoff grunted, then roughly patted Sven's shaggy neck. "Huh, so that's why you're so tired, huh buddy? Well thanks for watching over us… though next time, wake us up, ok?" Sven snorted, but whether in agreement or to stave off another yawn it was difficult to say. The mountaineer smiled, then rocked back until he was almost laying on Sven's back. Turning his gaze back to Elsa, he commented, "Well, it sounds like friendly chats are done with, then."

Elsa sighed, allowing her shoulders to droop a little. "I'm afraid so. I thought it ended amicably enough, but judging from her behavior this morning… I didn't mean to be quite so… well, so… intimidating? It was just, the way she had followed me, I was… concerned..."

The mountaineer shrugged, a precarious motion considering how he lay on Sven's back. "Eh. You do what you can, when you can."

Captain Beorne dropped his hand from his face. "What you could have done, Your Highness, was stay put! I mean, jaunts around the castle at night are one thing, but this…!"

"So you were aware of those excursions," Elsa commented.

"Of course! It is my – our – job to keep you safe! Which you are making very difficult to do!" The Captain looked as though he wished he could take back that entire last sentence, yet he lifted his chin at a tilt to match Elsa's.

The Queen found herself relenting. "True, and I apologize for that, Captain Beorne," she said with a regal nod. She was very careful not to promise to never do it again. It was a promise she doubted she could keep.

The Captain seemed to read more into the apology than what she gave. "I thank you, Your Highness," he said, attention now wandering the surrounding landscape. "And for what it is worth, I apologize that I slept through all of it. That was… unbecoming of me."

"And me," Kristoff piped up. "Usually I don't sleep that heavily when I'm out and about. Guess we're all pretty tuckered out." Sven punctuated that with another jaw-cracking yawn.

Captain Beorne's shoulders relaxed just a little. "Well, from here on out, we can start taking shifts in order to keep watch at night. I should have set that up from the start."

"We have all been careless in some form or other," Queen Elsa said. "All we may do is learn from it, and move for-"

A crunch of snow alerted all of them. Heads, whether human or not, swung to orient on the sound. Multiple sets of eyes watched as Feilan approached them.

"That was fast," Kristoff hailed her, swinging to sit upright on Sven again.

The smaller mountaineer jerked her head in an abrupt nod. "Aye, found a break sooner'n I thought I would. It'll get us t'th'other side of this rise, an'if I remember rightly, there'll be a good midday stoppin' place not far b'yond."

"Feilan," Queen Elsa spoke, using one of her more authoritative tones.

The guide hesitated, still not looking directly at Elsa.

With an inward sigh, Elsa added, "Thank you. And… for what it's worth, I apologize for last night. I did not mean to frighten you so." She heard Captain Beorne shift in his saddle, but he made no comment.

"Ye did," Feilan stated, risking a quick sideways glance. She shrugged her pack higher on her shouldered, then looked away. "S'kay, though. I get why. Ye don't know me, an'I snuck up on ye. Makes sense." With that, the guide began walking away. "C'mon, lets get ye t'yer castle."

Kristoff and Sven moved closer to Elsa. "Whatever else she may be," he commented, "she is definitely a mountaineer." He shrugged at the confused look Elsa gave him, then urged Sven to a trot that slung snow to either side of them. After a moment, Elsa urged Snofonn and their string of horses to follow the two mountaineers. Captain Beorne wordlessly took the rear position.

They crossed the small rise and found a gentler downslope on the other side, signs they were reaching the base of the mountain. Trees still grew thick enough to keep them from sighting the castle or any other landmarks. It took another hour or two to reach the spot Feilan recalled, a rocky outcropping that sheltered them and most of the horses readily. Lunch was cold, sparse in conversation, and quickly done. It wasn't long before they were on the move again.

Elsa spent much of the time deep in thought. It was slowly beginning to dawn on her that she had started to enjoy talking with Feilan. The reasoning she had given Captain Beorne was true enough, but it had also felt oddly good to speak with someone other than Anna about the more personal aspects of her abilities. There was also always the faint hope that she would meet someone with magic as well. The rock trolls had their own stone magic, but they were… well… trolls. Her mind flicked to a memory of Anna saying Elsa needed more friends. For the first time, Elsa began to understand why Anna was so insistent. Obviously Feilan was not a good candidate, considering the circumstances, but maybe if Elsa began opening up to more people at the castle itself….

Snofonn stumbled with a belly-deep grunt, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts and into the present. She adjusted her weight as he regained his footing, unconsciously reaching out with her magic to adjust the snow under his hooves.

The snow did not respond.

Or rather, the deeper snow responded, but the thin layer above reacted no more than it would to an ordinary person commanding it.

Elsa jerked her head up, taking note of falling flakes that were steadily increasing in numbers. She couldn't recall just how long they had been falling. Looking around, she noted her companions still held the same relative positions. Feilan had the lead, her head down as she trudged through the growing drifts. Kristoff and Sven came next, the reindeer steadily breaking a wider trail for the horses. Elsa and her own string held the middle, while Captain Beorne continued to act as rear guard. When she looked over her shoulder at him, though, he appeared to be in as deep of thought as she had been.

Turning her attention forward again, Elsa noticed the more distant trees were already beginning to fade into the growing white. Frowning, she tried to clear some of the falling snow in an attempt to increase visibility.

Nothing.

Yet the snow closer to the ground was responding to her. With a frown that was rapidly becoming a scowl, Elsa began to reach for the responsive snow, wondering if she could affect the rest through it…

Feilan's head jerked up at the same as Sven's and several of the horses. Heads and ears swiveled frantically before the small guide bellowed, "Snowbeast! 'Ware!" They barely had time to bunch together among the trees before a low growl seemed to surround them.

"Where-" Captain Beorne began to ask, but noted Feilan's pointing finger. Even as they all turned to look, a piece of the whiteness heaved itself towards them. The low growl became a snarling roar as a mouth opened in the white form, white teeth gleaming among black lips and red tongue. Just above the mouth and a dark nose, two eyes glowed a glacial blue-green color.

Horses and reindeer bugled in panic. Many reared, striking blindly with fore-hooves while dancing backward on rear legs. The string horses struggled, heads jerking the tied reins every which way. Even Krokus found it difficult to keep balance, staggering sideways rather than obeying the charge Captain Beorne commanded. Elsa found much of her attention focused on Snofonn. The frightened steed seemed conflicted between galloping, bucking, or rearing on the slippery snow. The horses tied to him were equally confused, squealing and lashing out in various directions. Each kick caused a hard tug along the line that only drove Snofonn to a greater frenzy.

Acting more on instinct than thought, Elsa froze the reins close to the saddle. With a hard swing of her hand, she shattered the ice, setting the string free from Snofonn. Before she could wrestle her steed into a more controlled stance, however, the snowbeast bellowed again. She looked up just in time to see it leap among the trees towards Captain Beorne, who was struggling to untie his own panicked string from a trembling Krokus.

"Beorne!" she yelled, throwing up a hand. The man jerked upright just as an ice wall sprang between him and the monster. It collided against the ice with an outraged howl. A huge, clawed paw smacked and scraped against the smooth surface. It didn't waste time scrabbling at the wall, however, instead moving to duck around it. Elsa tried to freeze its feet, but it was moving too quickly.

A deep bellow sounded as Sven and Kristoff moved into the fray. The reindeer lowered his head as he charged, managing to strike the monster in its hindquarters with his antlers. The creature gave its own bellow, rearing up to a dizzying height. It has to be as tall as a bear on its hindlegs, if not taller. Spinning with feline speed, it swung a massive paw at Sven. He and Kristoff were already on the move, however, darting away from the monster and the ice wall. The creature dropped down to all fours again, causing snow to spray in every direction. Elsa saw its lanky body bunch, so she threw another ice wall before it.

Roaring in frustration, the monster spun again. A long, muscular tail smashed into the second ice wall, shattering it. Bunching itself again, it threw itself against the first ice wall. The wall cracked. With a snarl, it swung a massive foreleg at the ice. The wall shattered. It lunged once more for Beorne.

The Captain had managed to untie his string of horses, and was currently spanning a bolt into his crossbow. He looked up, legs flexing to kick Krokus into action.

Feilan was faster. She had darted behind the Captain's horse. She brought a raised hand firmly down on the steed's hindquarters. Startled, Krokus bolted forward, causing Captain Beorne to lurch and grab for saddle and reins with one hand while holding onto the crossbow with the other. The monster landed where they had been, but then nimbly spun with outstretched jaws. A giant snowball to the face caused it to miss its bite. Again Elsa tried to freeze its feet, but it danced out of the way, ice cracking where it snapped free. That powerful tail whipped around, smacking into the thin trunk of a young pine. The crack of broken wood echoed among the trees.

Sven and Kristoff charged in again, trying to distract it. It took a swipe at them, a glancing blow that sent Sven staggering sideways. Elsa cast a third ice wall, saving them from the monster's vicious bite. Sven recovered and bolted, carrying Kristoff with him. Feeling very near panic herself, Elsa threw an ice-ball at the monster's skull. It grunted and staggered sideways, shaking its head. The monster then raised its muzzle and gave a deep, barking howl. Somewhere in the thickly falling snow, a second snow creature answered.

"Retreat!" bellowed Captain Beorne. "I doubt we can fight two! Retreat!"

"To where?" yelled Kristoff even as he and Svenn skidded to the Captain's side.

"Back the way we came!" answered the Captain.

Elsa kneed Snofonn to follow them, but just as quickly sat back and pulled the reins to get the horse to stop. Ignoring the horse's frantic and confused whinnies, she peered into the surrounding whiteness. "Feilan!" she yelled.

The snow monster snorted and swung its head, orienting on her voice.

"Elsa! My Queen!" Captain Beorne yelled. He yanked his crossbow up, lining up the sights with the creature. Krokus did her best to hold still, but couldn't refrain from bouncing her head and pawing at the snow. Captain Beorne cursed and tried to hold the crossbow steady even as the snow creature lowered its body to pounce.

At that moment, Feilan stepped from behind a tree. She stood squarely between the snow monster and the rest of them.

"Feilan! Out of the way!" Captain Beorne bellowed.

Feilan barely even twitched her head in their direction, so focused was she on the creature.

Elsa slammed her heels against Snofonn's sides. Too startled to realize what they were doing, the horse charged towards Feilan and the creature. Leaning sideways in her saddle, she wrapped an arm about the guide's waist. With a muscle-straining grunt, she hauled herself and Feilan upright. With legs and weight, she commanded Snofonn to a hard halt. The steed fell back to his haunches, eyes growing wide as he saw the snow monster loom before them.

Before she could swing Snofonn into a tight circle, though, she felt Feilan twist in her grip. A sharp pain cramped her upper arm. Horse and woman screamed together, one in terror and the other in shock. Elsa's arm spasmed, releasing Feilann. The guide hit the snow in a crouch, glaring up at the Queen as she struggled to control her horse with legs and one arm. There was no torchlight or campfire to explain away the golden gleam of the mountaineer's eyes this time.

"Get out of here!" she snarled. Behind her, the snow monster crouched even lower, blue-green eyes shining as it watched the activity with some confusion. Feilan scooped up a fistful of snow and threw it into Snofonn's face.

"But-!" Elsa tried to protest, even as Snofonn screamed again and reared to his full height. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she used reins and weight to force him to all four legs again. He began ramping instead, repeatedly bouncing on his front legs in a panicked attempt to both rear and run simultaneously.

"Go! I can take care of myself! Just go! Get them to safety!" Feilan scooped another fistful of snow and hurled it again at Snofonn. The snow monster shifted its hindquarters, preparing to choose which of them to pounce.

It was too much for the horse. He squealed and reared, spinning in a terrified attempt to run. Elsa had to throw her weight hard to one side to break him out of it. Hauling him about in a tight circle, she looked up in time to see Feilan running towards the snow monster through the thickening snowfall. Confused by the un-prey-like approach, the beast reared up on its haunches. It let loose another of those peculiar barking howls.

The answering call could be heard, muffled by the snowfall yet noticeably closer than before.

Elsa drew breath to yell again, then choked on her own voice.

She could no longer see Feilan.

What she could see was another snowbeast where Feilan had been, charging the first one. It collided into the chest of the first, the two tumbling into a snarling, thrashing ball of white fur and teeth and tails. The first let out a deep baying sound.

The answer came, even closer now.

Before Elsa could process it all, Captain Beorne surged to her side. He made a grab for Snofonn's bridle, but missed due to the horse's panicked circling. Kristoff and Sven arrived on the other side, giving her horse little room to move. Elsa managed to wrestle him to a prancing standstill. Denied flight, he began tossing his head frantically. Even Krokus and Sven looked frightened, the whites of their eyes showing too plainly.

The two monsters continued their roaring battle, parting only to circle then crash together again.

Captain Beorne lifted his crossbow, bracing it on one arm to counteract Krokus's fidgeting.

"No!" Elsa called, her ice fouling his trigger. Feeling her stomach lurch, she yelled, "We need to flee! There's another on the way!"

"She's right!" Kristoff echoed even as he frantically looked around. "Where's Feilan?"

Elsa's gaze strayed to the fighting creatures. At this distance, with the ever-thickening snow, they appeared identical.

Would they look different in clear weather? Would she be able to tell which….

Jerking her gaze away, she met Kristoff's eyes. "She made me let her go!" Without thinking, she held up her hurt arm. Hearing both men hiss, she looked down and was startled to see blood darkening the leather over her bicep.

A third beast heaved itself through the snowfall. It paused to glare at them with the same blue-green gaze as the first, but then swung its head towards the other two. Snarling, it swung its head back to them. It lowered its body into a hunting crouch.

"We go, now!" Captain Beorne bellowed, wheeling Krokus about. Snofonn was only too eager to obey Elsa's command to follow the mare. Kristoff and Sven swung around as well, the reindeer prancing anxiously before joining the horses in their panicked flight.

Elsa dared a glance over her shoulder. The third monster lurched forward, the first steps of a predator's run. She saw the two battling creatures break apart. One of them twisted to the third, racing nimbly between the trees to tackle it broadside. The other leaped to follow.

Feeling ill, she turned her attention forward again. The snow that was falling still refused to obey her, but she began generating her own snow. Using that, and the snow that caught between ground and the new fall, she forced the other snow aside. Soon a clear way preceded them through the woods. The horses and reindeer were quite willing to follow the artificial path that led away from the snarling predators that still raged behind them.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Elsa wasn't sure how long they ran. All of her concentration was given to keeping track of the others, keeping that "other" snow out of their way, and keeping Snofonn steady in his panicked flight. On an instinctive level she was vaguely aware of positions shifting. At first she was following Krokus's lean hindquarters, but at some point those were replaced with Sven's fluffy ones. Krokus had moved to run alongside Snofonn, head snaking to keep her terrified horse on course. Trees appeared suddenly even with Elsa clearing the air, seeming to advance like enemy soldiers. The mounts twisted and swerved repeatedly to avoid collisions. If Snofonn swerved too far from Sven's course, Krokus would appear on the off side, snapping at the other horse's side. Kristoff and Beorne clung like burrs to their mounts' necks, dark blurs against a world gone white where Elsa's snow did not clear the way.

Snofonn's sides had begun to heave with strain before they finally began to slow. A darkness loomed before them, then resolved itself into the rocky shelter they had used for lunch. Elsa allowed her exhausted horse to slow to a walk, then a stumbling halt. His head hung low and his ribs pulsed with great gasps that flung her legs outward with each intake of air. She immediately slid off his steaming back, spinning to face the way they came even as her feet hit the ground.

Nothing pursued them. It didn't mean nothing would.

Only vaguely aware of the men dismounting, Elsa raised her hands. There was no absence of response from the snow and ice here. All rose to her command. Soft chimes filled the winter air, a strangely calming melody that played counterpoint to the blood-pounding percussion of the winded mounts' panting. Within moments a thick wall of clear ice began to form around the outcropping of rock. A second wall formed beyond that, but with a heavy rime of frost that turned it nearly opaque. There were entrances to each wall, but they did not align. Regular small gaps between the rock and ice allowed the passage of air.

Not as elegant as her ice castle, but then fortresses rarely were.

Elsa dropped her hands, chest heaving. Her entire body felt weak, almost drained. Was it the ebbing of the panic, or was she that unused to larger exercises of her magic?

Or was she still trying so hard to process what she saw? Or what she thought she saw?

"We've got to walk them," Kristoff said, his voice strange against the pulsing gasps of their mounts. He pointed to Snofonn, who was beginning to fold his legs. "Don't let him lay down!"

Startled by the mountaineer's commanding tone, Elsa didn't hesitate in shaking Snofonn's dangling reins. The horse snorted and jerked his head, straightening his legs. The look he gave Elsa was pure torture.

"He's right," Captain Beorne said, his own voice ragged. "They'll founder if they lay still after a run like that." He slid off his horse, but before he could take a step Kristoff's words halted him.

"You, build a fire. They need warmth as well, especially once they start to cool down. We all will. Give me her reins, I'll walk her and Sven both."

The Captain blew out his mustache, then nodded once, slowly. He handed over his mare's reins, studying the mountaineer as he did so. Whatever he saw chased away his doubts. Without any further hesitation, he moved to the wall, pacing along the side of it to look for wood. Elsa moved both walls further out, curving them so they continued to touch the rocky outcropping. He glanced at her, nodded again, and proceeded to gather twigs from exposed bushes and fallen limbs. When he was done, he moved closer to the rock wall and proceeded to build a campfire.

Elsa moved the walls a little closer in, although not as close as before. Walking the exhausted, shaking mounts took space and patience. Snofonn especially kept wanting to stop and fold his legs. Even Sven walked with his head almost to his knees, sucking air in through his mouth until a small ribbon of drool began to form on his lower lip. Kristoff kept up a soft, murmuring patter to both Sven and Krokus, gently urging them to each slow step.

Exhaustion began to creep into Elsa's very bones. She wanted so much to just sit down on the ground, letting her legs fold like Snofonn kept trying to do. Only awareness of what that would do to the horse kept her upright. Her mind kept trying to touch on what she had seen out there, then would veer sharply away. Soon the only peace she had was in listening to Kristoff's cajoling tone.

"There's a good girl. That's it, keep it going. You too, Sven. I'm gonna get you so many carrots once we're back at the castle, you know that right? You were amazing. You both were. That's it. Easy now. Small steps. Slow's ok. Just keep moving. On step at a time. C'mon, there you go..."

The snap and crackle of a living campfire gradually crept into Elsa's fogged awareness. Woodsmoke stung her nostrils, causing her to check the air vents. Assured that the smoke was drifting outside enough to not poison them, she then turned her head to see Beorne crouched by the modest flames. He would occasionally poke a stick into the wooden cone he'd made. Once in a while he pushed another small branch into it, causing the flames to briefly leap higher.

It took a while for the heat to build. By then the animals' heads were hanging almost to their hooves. Finally Kristoff nodded. "Okay, let's take off their gear. Wish we had something to rub them off with, but..."

Beorne began shrugging out of his jacket. At Kristoff's puzzled glance, he said, "As long as I stay by the fire, I'll remain warm enough. It may not work well, but perhaps it will help somewhat." He handed the jacket to the mountaineer, then lifted his saddlebags from Krokus.

The two men had their mounts completely unpacked and unfettered while Elsa was struggling to simply remove Snofonn's saddle. The wound in her arm, forgotten in the headlong flight, was beginning to make itself known again. Her entire arm throbbed, a dull ache that spiked into brilliant pain each time she rotated her shoulder or flexed her bicep.

Beorne's hand on her unhurt shoulder frightened her enough to create frost along his arm. Startled, he snatched his hand back and tried to shake the frost off.

"I'm sorry!" she said, making the frost melt away with a hasty gesture. "I just-"

The Captain shook his head. "No, forgive me, Your Highness. I should not have startled you, especially after…," he paused, then took a deep breath and continued, "I just wanted to see to your arm. Kristoff, would you finish taking care of Snofonn while I see to Queen Elsa?"

"Of course," the mountaineer said, readily moving to Snofonn's side.

"I-" Elsa started to say, lifting her hand. It was the wrong arm to do so. Pain lanced its way to her fingertips and up to her neck. Hissing softly, she held the injured arm close to her.

"Please, my Queen," she heard Beorne gently plead, "move closer to the fire. And… is there a way you can… I will need to see that arm."

Nodding, Elsa did as he bid, taking a seat by the campfire. The fire's warmth was welcome to most of her exhausted body, but it caused the wound to throb with more enthusiasm. It took a moment of fuzzy thought before she could focus enough to alter her outfit. Even so, she ended up removing both sleeves of her jacket, rather than just the one.

All three of the humans hissed, and even Sven made a soft, startled snort.

Teeth marks scored her flesh just above the elbow. They weren't terribly deep, but blood still oozed from the larger holes and the flesh was already swollen red. The size roughly matched a human's jaw, but the pattern of the teeth reminded Elsa more of a dog's bite. She found herself vaguely wondering if a bear's bite was similar to a dog's, since the snowbeasts' heads seemed slightly more ursine than canine.

Beorne pulled his saddlebags closer to him before sitting down next to Elsa. Although she interacted with the man on a nearly daily basis, she couldn't recall ever sitting so close to him. She could smell the musk of his sweat-soaked skin, feel the press of air between them. As he bent his head over her arm, she realized she could smell his hair, too. There was a distinct difference between the scent of his hair and that of Anna's.

She was still puzzling over that difference when his fingers touched the skin near the open wounds. Pain flared, bright and fierce, causing her to clench her teeth and suck in air. Beorne glanced up, anguish contorting his face. "I am sorry, my Queen, I didn't mean… I don't want… but I have to..."

Between clamped jaws, Elsa hissed, "I know. Do what you need to do, Captain. I will bear it."

He studied her quietly a moment, his walnut brown gaze flickering over her face. Gradually resolve crept into his own features. "This will hurt more," he warned, "but I need to clean the wound."

Kristoff's voice distracted Elsa from the bottle Beorne pulled from his saddlebags. "Kinda surprised you know how to dress wounds," the mountaineer commented, then hastily added, "Uh, if I'm distracting you, I'll shut up."

Beorne glared briefly at Kristoff, then flicked his gaze to Elsa's face. The expression in his face softened, and his tone, when he spoke, was as gentle as when the mountaineer was speaking to the animals. "No need. We could use the distraction of conversation." Popping the bottle open, he took hold of Elsa's arm and ever so gently stretched it out until her bicep was level to the ground.

The wound burned as he moved her arm, careful as he was. Elsa gritted her teeth and concentrated on the men's conversation rather than the bottle that was beginning to tip over her bicep.

"I care for my men," Beorne continued, answering Kristoff's statement. "I'm no surgeon, but I can dress minor wounds and tend to shock, at least. I can even set simple breaks."

Liquid poured from the bottle and hit the open wounds. Fire exploded along Elsa's arms. She couldn't quite stop the small cry that escaped her throat, or the way she tried to jerk her arm protectively to her side. Beorne was prepared for the motion, however, and gripped her wrist tightly. Regret twisted his face even as he poured more of the burning liquid onto Elsa's arm.

Amidst the fresh pain, Elsa could hear Kristoff talking in a too-casual tone. "Glad you had supplies in your bag. I'm too used to getting what I need from the mountainside, and, well, that's not exactly accessible at the moment. Plus, I'm more used to treating my own wounds. Treating someone else… that would be… odd. Doable, but odd."

Beorne's own casual tone was completely at odds with the regret that twisted his features. "I wondered how much herb-lore you knew in regards to tending wounds."

"More than most, thanks to my family," Kristoff said, his voice shifting as he moved between mounts. A steady scrubbing sound could be heard beneath the fire's insistent crackle.

"Your family… the rock trolls?" asked Beorne even as he poured a third round of liquid. Elsa slammed her teeth together, determined this time to not even whimper. Her nostrils flared with the effort. The Captain continued talking. "I still find that difficult to believe."

"Eh, you'll believe if you ever meet'em," Kristoff answered easily enough.

"Unlikely, although I would be… fascinated… by the opportunity. Ah, there," he said, his eyes on the liquid dripping from Elsa's arm. "Now for the poultice. This will also hurt, but not as much as before. I hope." Reaching once again into his saddlebags with his free hand, the other still holding fast to Elsa's wrist, he continued to Kristoff, "I am surprised they know enough of humans to advise you of proper herb-lore."

"They like caring for things," Kristoff said, not offended by Beorne's obvious doubt. "Part of why they adopted me and Sven. They observe a lot, and do what they can to help any ailing thing they come across."

Elsa dared to speak, although her voice was somewhat breathless from the pain. "They sound like a good family," she said. She tried to not look at the gray paste Beorne was scooping out of a jar with his fingers, instead looking to find the mountaineer.

"Oh, they are!" Kristoff said cheerily, moving around Krokus. The mare was stretching out her neck, enjoying the attention. Snofonn had finally been allowed to sink to the ground, his coat still somewhat spiky from rubbing. Sven stood nearby, head lolling as he seemed on the verge of dozing off, his back still visibly soaked. "Of course," the mountaineer continued, "I could be biased."

It occurred to Elsa that this conversation was amazingly superfluous, considering how close they had come to death, and how Feilan had stayed –

Dull pain erupted in her bicep again. Beorne had begun applying the poultice as gently as humanly possible, but the wounded flesh still protested any sense of pressure. Elsa hissed again, feeling her stomach heave and her vision dim.

"Almost done, my Queen," Beorne coaxed. "Now we just need to bandage it. This will hurt at first, but ease after a bit." He reached again into his saddlebags, pulling out a roll of cloth strips. With practice ease he unrolled a length of it, then proceeded to wrap Elsa's upper arm. She gulped air and pounded her other fist into her knee to keep from crying out. Even Kristoff fell silent, concentrating on Krokus rather than watching her struggle.

"There," Beorne finally announced as he tied off the bandage. "Done, and well done, my Queen. I've had soldiers that passed out with less than that." Pride and regret both showed clearly in his face as he studied her. "How… how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," Elsa answered honestly. She concentrated on breathing, slow and steady, to quieten her rolling stomach. Turning her head cautiously, she tilted her arm to study Beorne's work. The bandage lay tight and smooth against her skin. The poultice underneath both stung and felt oddly soothing. Even the throbbing pain was ebbing to a dull ache. "Excellent work, my Captain," she said. Letting her back slump a little, she shook her head. "How did we come to this place again? Chance, or…?"

"I brought us here," Kristoff said as he moved to Sven. His jacket was now in his hands, while Beorne's jacket lay near the fire. Elsa could see it was coated in horse hairs. Krokus, her coat now as spiky as Snofonn's, shifted her weight off one hind leg and let her muzzle droop almost to the ground. Not looking at either Elsa or Beorne, Kristoff concentrated on scrubbing Sven's thick coat with his own jacket. "After we started running, I saw something familiar in the landscape, then it clicked. I may not be sure how to get to the castle from here, but I can tell where we've been."

A heavy nod was Elsa's only answer. She was beginning to doze off when Beorne took her hand. Opening her eyes, she watched as he placed something in her palm, too fascinated by the feel of his calloused skin on hers to say anything. Opening her fingers, she saw it was some of the dry field ration bars. Lifting her gaze to him, she tilted her head.

"Please. You need to eat something," Beorne pleaded. After a moment, he turned his head to Kristoff and added, "We all do. Eat, then sleep."

Kristoff moved away from Sven, pausing to rub the reindeer's muzzle before settling beside the small campfire. "Want me to take first watch?" he asked. "Y'know, like you said before?"

Captain Beorne shook his head. "No. I'll take first watch. You take second."

The mountaineer nodded and accepted the ration bar Beorne handed to him.

Something important tried to push its way through Elsa's increasingly exhausted thoughts. Her teeth were busy on their first bite of food when it came to her. "Watch out for Feilan," she commanded. "She… she might make her way back here." In what form was unknown, she thought, but did not say.

"Of course," Kristoff responded easily even as worry creased his brow. "Man, I hope she's ok. Why would she run off like that?"

"Distraction," Elsa said through her mouthful.

"How could she possibly hope to distract those monsters?" Beorne scoffed, then shook his head. "Unless they were trained to her… but then, why have them attack us only to then make a show of defending us?" He ran fingers through his hair, causing some of it to stand on end. "It makes no sense."

"Well, something caused those animals to turn on each other," commented Kristoff as he bit off a hunk of his own bar. "And if it was Feilan… well… we owe her."

"I suppose," the Captain said reluctantly, staring at his own bar.

"Enough," Elsa spoke. Her eyes kept drifting shut. "We are too exhausted to discuss this. Rest while we can." Looking to Kristoff, she ordered, "Wake me a few hours before dawn. I will take watch then, as well." Both men began to sputter protests. Queen Elsa silenced them with a slice of her good hand. "Enough. We have all suffered on this journey. I will do my part, as both of you need sleep as much as I."

Kristoff blinked several times, looking so much like a stunned reindeer that Elsa had to keep herself from laughing despite her exhaustion. Beorne simply shut his jaw with a click. That odd expression of pride and regret crossed his face again, but softer this time.

"Yes, my Queen," he said quietly. More firmly, he said, "Now… the two of you, lay your bedrolls and try to get what sleep you may. Kristoff, I'll wake you in a few hours… sooner if I cannot stay awake, later if I am too wakeful for sleep."

The mountaineer nodded, reaching for his bedding even as he shoved the last of his bar into his mouth.

Elsa fetched her own bedding, refusing the men's help as she laid it out with one arm. As she settled down to sleep, she thought that it would be difficult to achieve with two snorers and no camp of fifteen other soldiers to help ease the stark sound.

It was the last thought she clearly had before exhaustion claimed her. Sleep was long, dark, and heavy. If she dreamed of more than memories, she did not know it.

Awareness came in slow waves. A light pressure to her back. A gentle rocking motion. A sound repeated gently, over and over, until it resolved itself to a recognizable word.

"Elsa."

With the recognition of her name came the realization that someone was gently poking a finger into her back, firmly enough to rock her body a little. She had fallen asleep on her good side, to shelter the wounded arm. It occurred to her to be grateful that the person had not grabbed her by the uppermost shoulder.

"Elsa, wake up."

Elsa blinked her eyes blearily. She recognized the male voice as Kristoff. It took a moment for her brain to register the extremely dim light that filtered through her ice, and even longer to recognize the gray shapes it outlined. Light snores marked Beorne's sleep. Heavier breaths came from the larger shapes, horses and reindeer. She rolled over a little so she could peer up at Kristoff's face as he leaned over her. His features could barely be seen in the false dawn light.

"Thought you'd wake me sooner," she mumbled.

"Couldn't sleep," he whispered. "Thought you could use the rest. Also thought you'd be mad if I let you sleep the whole night." A pale flash of teeth marked his grin.

She started to run a hand through her hair, but it was the wrong hand to do so. Pain throbbed in her upper arm. Dropping her arm with a hissing chuckle, she said, "You thought right." She sat up carefully, eyes turning automatically to the inner wall entrance. "No sign of Feilan?" she asked quietly, even though she knew better.

Kristoff's playful grin vanished, turning his face to shadows once more. "No. Nor of the other horses." She heard more than saw him turn his body towards the entrance as well. "Those horses won't survive out there on their own."

"But Feilan will?" Elsa muttered.

"She's a mountaineer. As long as she's not hurt..." Shadows rippled as Kristoff shook his head. "I just… as awful as it sounds, I keep hoping she just ran away. That would mean she's okay, at least."

Elsa stared at her ice wall, remembering a small figure running towards the snowmonster… then a snowbeast running towards the same monster. "I don't think she did," she said very softly.

"But what else could she do?" the mountaineer said, his voice climbing just enough to make Beorne snort in his sleep. Immediately dropping his voice, Kristoff continued, "I mean, she did say she scared one off with fire before, but…?"

The Queen merely shook her head slowly. Two snowmonsters… no, snowbeasts… fighting among the trees. Then the third… With a sigh, Elsa carefully pushed herself to her feet using her good arm. "We will look for her… and the horses… and my missing men… as we may, once we are recovered. Until then… all we can do is watch."

"And wait," Kristoff grumbled.

"I will wait. You need to sleep," commanded Queen Elsa. "You've done your turn. Now try to rest."

"I'll try." He twisted to peer at Beorne. "He tried to take second watch, too. Luckily I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Made him go to bed."

"And now it's your turn," Elsa coaxed, a bit of sisterly lecture creeping into her royal tone.

"Heh, ok, ok, fine." He held up his hands in surrender, then moved to his bedroll. He fidgeted for a few moments, then stilled. A few minutes later, the first rumbles of his snores began.

That'll help keep me awake, Elsa thought to herself. She turned her gaze back to the inner entrance. Her mind kept twisting to that impossible moment when one form changed for another. She caught herself trying to reason it away. She was remembering it incorrectly, or the snow had swirled at just the right moment to confuse her sight.

Yet even as her brain struggled to apply logic to what her eyes had seen, her heart cramped with a bright flare of hope.

Someone else who had magic. Maybe not magic like hers, but magic none-the-less.

Her brain perversely seized that train of emotion-laden thought and ran with it. If Feilan had magic, then she could still very well be the cause of these storms. Then the question became, did she know what she was doing? Should they treat her as someone to be taught, or someone to be caught?

Of course, that's assuming she really had magic.

Elsa moved to cradle her head in her hands, but her wounded arm twinged in pained protest. Dropping her arms, she had to admit to that much. Feilan had bitten her when Elsa tried to lift her to Snofonn's back. The bite on her arm did not match a human bite. She tried to remember if Feilan had unusual teeth. That led her to trying to remember if Feilan had ever smiled enough to show teeth.

Her brain seemed determined to run in useless circles. More and more, she was convinced that the answers had to come from Feilan.

Which meant Feilan had to return.

Had to.

Which made the hope flare bright in her chest again. It hurt, that hope. To meet someone magic like herself…. But what if that person proved to be an enemy…?

Elsa leaned her head back against the rock, eyes on her ice wall and the growing light of dawn beyond it. She was a Queen. She was used to multi-faceted politics. Smiling faces hiding wicked knives, or wrinkle-inducing frowns that hid stalwart allies… those were all part of the court's dance. Discerning whose expressions were true and whose were not was a skill her parents had taught her early on… and the need to hone those skills was driven home by Hans.

So why was she having so much difficulty with this?

That hope flared, brilliant and painful, cramping her chest, twisting her vision.

It even seemed to dim her vision a little, creating a large dark shape that moved along her outer ice wall. Even as she tried to focus on it, it seemed to shrink, growing smaller and sharper.

Closer.

Approaching the outer entrance.

Elsa bolted to her feet. She heard Krokus and Sven snort, then a moment later Snofonn's low, nervous whinny. There was a clatter of hooves as her horse shoved himself upright. That lead to both men snorting themselves awake, muttering incoherently. The shadow outside paused, then began to grow larger and indistinct.

Going away.

"No," Elsa gasped. She snatched a blanket from the ground, possessing just enough thought to use her good arm, then ran for the inner entrance. She could hear the men's voices grow louder, words becoming more distinct, even as she darted and twisted to follow the pathway between the walls.

Outer entrance reached, she grabbed hold of her ice to help her make the sharp turn. Dawn light stabbed at her eyes, temporarily turning the world a pale gold color. She could just make out the human-sized shadow moving among the trees.

"Feilan!" she yelled.

The shadow paused.

Elsa stood there, blanket held to her chest with her good arm as she panted. Her bad arm throbbed in time with her heart and lungs. Her chest ached. Hope hurt.

Ever so slowly, the shadow turned to face her. Light brushed over features, revealing the round, sharp-boned face of their guide. Shaggy hair fell every which way, looking more like a bird's nest than a mane. Leathers that appeared to be smudged with dirt still wrapped the woman's smaller frame. Feilan edged closer, averting her face as she did so, until she was only two body lengths away.

Behind her, she heard the clatter of the men entering the narrow pathway. Feilan's head jerked up like a startled deer. Queen Elsa reached through the doorway to hold up a single palm. Both men paused, strangled questions choked between their lips.

"You came back," the Queen spoke with deliberate calm.

The mountaineer's head twitched, apparently torn between keeping a wary gaze on the ice wall entrance and averting her face from Elsa. "Had to," she said, so softly it was difficult to hear her. There was no trace of the peasant accent. "Wanted… wanted to make sure you... all of you... were ok. Didn't know if… if you saw..."

"I saw… something," Queen Elsa stated in a flat tone. Feilan lifted her head briefly to meet Elsa's eyes, then just as quickly looked away again. Irritation tangled with that hope in Elsa's chest. Focus on something, she thought fiercely to herself. Aloud she said, "You're clothed."

That earned a startled blink from the small mountaineer.

Mentally kicking herself, Elsa hefted the blankets. "I wasn't sure if you would need these."

Slowly that shaggy head swung back and forth. "Clothes... don't... ah... I… don't feel the cold so much. Kinda like you." Again she dared to look at Elsa's face. Just as quickly, she looked away again. A foot slid backwards in the snow. "But not really," she added in a soft mutter.

Damn that hope. Anger at herself edged Elsa's next words. "Come inside. We have a fire going. Food."

Feilan hunched her shoulders, daring a glance from the corner of her eyes. "You… you'd still have me…?"

"You distracted them so we could get away." Another statement, delivered in tones that made it a proclamation.

"I, well, ah, tried..." The light was increasing ever so slightly as they stood there. The dark stains on Feilan's leathers looked now to be more liquid than dirt in nature. As the mountaineer fidgeted, it became more apparent that she favored a leg and an opposite arm. "Kept'em busy… sorta..."

The Queen interrupted her. "You're wounded."

Feilan startled, curling one arm closer to herself even as she leaned more on the other leg. "I, well, a little..."

Queen Elsa gave one sharp nod. "Then come inside. Let us see to your wounds."

"I… but… don't you have… questions? Concerns?" Puzzlement was forcing Feilan's gaze to meet Elsa's. Her eyes were brown, with no trace of gold to them now.

"Many," Queen Elsa stated, "but those can wait. For now… we're tending to our wounds. Resting."

Feilan's gaze darted to Elsa's arm. "Wounds?"

"Superficial," Elsa said. "Now come inside."

Booted feet shuffled in the snow. "I'd ruther answer yer questions out here," Feilan muttered, the accent creeping back.

The Queen shook her head once, decisively. "No. We're all of us still too tired. You will come inside. Now." She moved aside so there was a clear path to the outer entrance. A glimpse of movement told her Captain Beorne and Kristoff were backing up to the inner entrance.

The smaller mountaineer hesitated… then obeyed the Queen. She shuffled past Elsa, head down and shoulders hunched. There was a moment of panic as she saw the men waiting within, but even as she took a step back the Queen moved in behind her. Feilan flinched, then moved forward again.

"Hey!" Kristoff greeted, his tone friendly even as his facial expression bespoke confusion. "Welcome back! Glad you're okay! You didn't happen to see the horses, did you? The strings?"

Head twisting to look from the stern Captain to the taller mountaineer, Feilan mumbled, "Ah, no, tried b'couldna find'em. Was lucky t'find ye'all." The accent was back in full force.

Captain Beorne frowned deeply, pulling the edges of his mustache down. "How did you escape them?" he demanded.

"I… ran at'em. Made noise." Feilan glanced over her shoulder at Queen Elsa, then stared at her own boots. "Distracted'em."

"How," the Captain began, but was halted by the Queen's upraised hand.

"See to her wounds first, Captain, if you would," Queen Elsa requested. "Let her eat. Let all of us rest a bit more. Then maybe we'll be better able to ask the right questions." Privately, she wished that time would allow that chest-crunching hope to ease and not warp her perception. She knew the answers she wanted to hear. She had to make sure she was open to the answers she needed to hear.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Feilan's meek display outside the ice wall didn't last long within its shelter.

"I am not takin' off m'clothes fer ye, ye… ye… unspeakable! Ye c'n jes well keep yer filthy hands t'yerself!" Her voice rang off the rock walls and caused a sympathetic vibration in Elsa's ice.

Captain Beorne's mustache bristled so much it appeared to be a miniature and highly enraged hedgehog. "I cannot dress your wounds if I cannot reach them! And how dare you imply-"

All the mounts huddled at the far end of the enclosure, eyes rolling enough to show their whites. Even battle-trained Krokus appeared ready to bolt, given the least chance of escape. Kristoff stood with them, his eyes darting from one irate human to another.

"I c'n take care o'm'self!" yelled Feilan, her voice ringing within the confines of their shelter. She tried to back up, but Elsa stood between her and the exit. The smaller woman jerked her head in an aborted snarl, apparently not ready to turn her ire on Elsa.

"Then why haven't you?" Captain Beorne demanded, waving a hand at her bloodied leathers.

"'Cause I've been a bit busy!" bellowed Feilan.

The Captain hunched his shoulders in a threatening loom. "Doing what, pray tell?"

"I dinna hafta te-," Feilan snarled.

"Enough!" Queen Elsa yelled, her own voice causing a harp-like hum to emanate from the ice walls. With all eyes on her, she carefully placed her hands on her hips and ignored the pained twinge in her wounded arm. Her irritation swirled about her in the form of tiny chiming snowflakes. "Captain Beorne, I do believe I instructed there to be no questions until we've all rested?"

"Yes, Your Highness, but," the Captain began, gesturing impatiently at Feilan.

Queen Elsa ignored his protest but switched her chilled gaze to the defensive Feilan. "And you, Feilan. Did I not say your wounds needed to be dressed?"

"Well, aye, but," the smaller woman tried to protest, gesturing at the Captain.

"You have undergarments, tunic and leggings, under your leathers, correct?" demanded the Queen. "And you said the cold doesn't bother you overmuch, correct?"

"Well, aye, b-" Feilan choked off the 'but' she was about to say, flinching from the Queen's glare.

"Then you can very well take off your leathers, roll up your sleeves and leggings, and thus preserve your modesty, or Arendelle help me, I will strip you myself so that Captain Beorne can tend to your wounds." The snowflakes around Queen Elsa sped up and grew a bit larger, their chimes more insistent.

Kristoff's snicker quickly changed to a splutter as he got a small, soft snowball to the face.

Captain Beorne's smug smirk at Kristoff quickly sobered when ice crystals formed on his mustache.

"Yer serious," Feilan gaped, her brown eyes meeting the Queen's glacial blue stare. After a moment, the smaller mountaineer turned her head aside and muttered, "It weren't ab't modesty… at least, not as much." She tucked one arm closer to herself.

"Then off with your leathers," Queen Elsa stated, her tone unforgiving. Her arm throbbed beneath its bandage, a strange percussion to the chime of her snowflakes. Feilan's comment had made her realize a subconscious thought: Elsa wanted to see the nature of those wounds. "Now. I for one am too tired for this foolishness." She spared Captain Beorne a warning frown as a reminder that the comment included him as well.

She ignored the sullen glare Feilan cast her way, but at least the smaller woman began removing her jacket. After a moment's hesitation, she removed her boots and leather pants as well. The removal of outer leather-wear revealed far more extensive blood stains on the under-tunic and leggings. Feilan gave each of them a glare as she stood, feet braced apart in a vain attempt to hide her trembling knees, before she began rolling up the sleeve on the bloodied arm.

"That..." Captain Beorne began, then paused, his gaze darting between Feilan and Elsa.

Keeping herself between Feilan and the exit, Queen Elsa shifted so she could better see the wound.

It appeared some animal had bitten and worried Feilan's forearm.

"It's the same," the Captain muttered. He glanced up as Kristoff edged closer to view the damage as well.

"Yep, definitely the same kind of bite," the taller mountaineer confirmed with a nod.

"When yer all done gawkin', think we could ge'on w'it?" snarled Feilan.

"Let me see your other wounds," commanded the Captain.

"Oh fer..." Feilan complained, but after a sideways glance at Elsa, she complied. Rolling up her tunic to just under her chest revealed bite and claw marks along her ribs and back. The bite marks were extremely similar to the one on Elsa's arm. With a grunt the mountaineer leaned over and rolled up the legging on her wounded leg. Again, like her forearm, it appeared some animal had bitten and tried to worry her calf muscle.

Kristoff whistled, the sound startling within the close confines of their shelter. "What did you do?" he exclaimed. "Did you decide that being a chew toy would be a good distraction?"

"Pretty much," Feilan mumbled.

Captain Beorne stared hard at the woman mountaineer's face, gave Elsa a frowning glance, then began pulling out his medical supplies again. His shoulders and back were extremely stiff as he moved, and his slightly iced mustache had yet to lay flat.

While Beorne was getting things ready, Kristoff continued, "Man, it's amazing you're not dead! That's crazy! Why would you do something like that? I mean, seriously, how are you not dead? And… wait a minute… those bite marks are kinda small, aren't they? That thing's mouth was almost as big as your head!"

Captain Beorne jerked up his head, eyes narrowed as he glanced from Kristoff to Feilan, then to Elsa.

Feilan ducked her head, glaring at the ground.

Elsa shook herself from staring at Feilan's wounds. "That's enough, Kristoff. What I said to Beorne applies to you as well. No more questions, not until we're more rested."

"Yeh, bu-" he began to protest, then uttered a strangled choking sound as a small snowball materialized. Clearing his throat, he grumbled, "All right, all right." He didn't relax until the snowball vanished with a puff of glittering blue lights.

The cave was filled with a tense lack of conversation as Captain Beorne ministered Feilan's various wounds. No pair of eyes met. The only sounds were the occasional grunt of pain from Feilan, as well as snorts and the clatter of hooves on stone as the mounts fidgeted uneasily. Queen Elsa remained between Feilan and the exit, although after a while she allowed herself to sit on the ground. Kristoff settled down near the mounts, occasionally reaching out to stroke a tense foreleg or pat a quivering muzzle. There were none of the reassurances Captain Beorne had given Elsa, only an efficient and thorough cleansing and bandaging of wounds.

Finally the Captain sat back, snorting through his thawed mustache. "There. We will check on both yours and the Queen's wounds tonight. For now, try to not pick at the bandages, even if they itch." He lifted his gaze to Queen Elsa's face. "I recommend we rest for the morning, but leave after lunch. If any feel like dozing, we should let the others know so at least one of us is awake. I prefer two." Turning his gaze to Feilan left no doubt as to why he wanted the extra watch.

Feilan hunched her shoulders until she seemed ready to turn into a small boulder. "Don't even know why I came back," she muttered.

"I'll take watch this time," Kristoff said, jerking a thumb over to the mounts. "They're so skittish right now, the least noise will have them raising a ruckus that'll wake all of us. I'd like to keep an eye on'em for now. Heck, we'll probably have to go slow today so we don't exhaust'em."

Sven lifted his head enough to stare hard at Feilan. Elsa was surprised to see the smaller mountaineer twist her head aside in much the same way she tended to do with Elsa. From Sven's expression, it was startling to the reindeer as well. His ears swiveled forward and he snorted quietly, almost thoughtfully.

"A short nap," Queen Elsa declared, causing most sets of eyes to turn to her. "Then a quick meal, and a few questions… but not long. I would like to be well away from here come nightfall."

Not looking up, Feilan practically whined, "C'n we jes ask'em now? Feel like I may throw up, otherwise."

"Then you will just have to be sick. We are tired, our tempers are short, and we just escaped being eaten yesterday." With that, Queen Elsa settled herself directly within the inner entrance. When Captain Beorne coughed a protest, she just glared at him until he subsided. She braced her booted feet against one side of the entrance and her back against the other. Tilting her chin to her chest, she closed her eyes. She doubted she would sleep, but she would make a show of it. Anything to hide the whirling storm of confused hope that continued to assault her heart.

Silence but for the occasional stomped hoof or rustled fabric filled the enclosure once more. A few grunts came from the men as they settled into their respective spots. Before too long, Beorne's soft snores could be heard. They seemed too neat and regular to be genuine, though the Captain lay very still. Feilan's position could only be marked by shallow breaths and cloth caught in restless fidgeting. If Kristoff made any sound, it was covered by the mounts he sat beside.

At some point Elsa dozed. She only knew this because Kristoff's soft voice eased into her mostly-asleep awareness.

"You're not sleeping, either," he said, his voice a soft murmur that took form in her half-dreaming mind as a reindeer's antler, a firm support yet covered in early spring velvet.

I am trying to but you're talking, she thought at him, but her voice couldn't push aside the heavy layers of sleep that covered her.

Another voice, even softer, answered simply, "Aye." Such a gentle voice, yet it came from a great white-furred head that opened its jaws wide until a thick red tongue slapped against massive curving teeth.

Just a dream, Elsa tried to tell herself within her own dream.

"Why can't you sleep?" Kristoff asked, his antler-voice sweeping through her sleep-groggy mind with a strength that belied the gentle velvet tone.

"Why can't you?" that other voice countered, a quiet snarl that caused the beast's muzzle to ripple like water.

"Fair enough," chuckled Kristoff, the antler shaking snow from tree limbs for amusement's sake.

Silence reached up to Elsa's struggling awareness, wrapping her in thick-furred arms and pulling her back down into the depths of unconscious sleep.

"I," that soft voice interrupted, a great claw-filled paw slashing those arms to shreds, causing Elsa's awareness to bob upward with a stomach-wrenching lurch, reaching more shallow levels.

"You?" prompted Kristoff.

"I… await her… your… Queen's… judgement." Something massive and white as snow lay itself at Elsa's dream-feet.

"Judgement?" echoed Kristoff, puzzlement scraping some of that velvet from his antler-voice. "What did you do?"

"Be myself," uttered the mound of fur-not-snow.

"Uhm… okay?" More of the velvet shredded from Kristoff's antler-voice.

"That's all." In Elsa's half-awake mind, the fur-not-snow rolled away from her, presenting its spine.

The not-quite dream sank into dark unawareness again, taking Elsa with it. She knew no more until the crackle of the renewed fire awoke her. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she peered groggily about their enclosure. The animals, at least, seemed to have calmed, letting their muzzles hang low as they dozed. Kristoff sat near them, back to the stone and eyes half closed in apparently a similar state. Feilan was crouched on the floor, head resting on her knees. Moving her gaze to the campfire, Elsa found Beorne gazing steadily at her. Meeting her eyes, the Captain nodded once.

"Hail to you, my Queen," he said in a quiet yet deep voice. Feilan stirred without lifting her head, but Kristoff snorted and sat upright. Beorne barely glanced at either of them before continuing, "It's mid-day, perhaps an hour or less 'til noon. I thought perhaps we might start rousing ourselves, if we're to eat and… talk… before we set out." He seemed far calmer than before, though there was still tension in his shoulders.

Queen Elsa nodded. She silently accepted the field ration bar he handed her and began chewing while Kristoff accepted his. When Beorne attempted to give one to Feilan, the smaller mountaineer shook her head in one sharp gesture. He looked to Elsa, a frown creasing his mustache.

"Eat," the Queen commanded.

Feilan snapped her head in that one decisive shake again, eyes on the ground. "Can't. Couldn't sleep. Can't eat. Just… do whatever yer gonna do."

Captain Beorne's eyes narrowed sharply. "I readily admit I do not trust you, but you are acting as though you expect dire punishment. What did you do?" he demanded, his voice still low.

Kristoff merely lounged with his back to the stone wall, idly chewing on his ration bar and occasionally sharing a bite with Sven. Both of them watched Feilan with steady curiosity.

The smaller woman looked up finally, glancing from one man to the other, then turning her gaze to Elsa. "They didn't see?" she asked. Hoped warmed her gruff voice, turning it almost child-like.

Hope, Elsa was beginning to decide, was a cruel thing. "They didn't see," she confirmed, but before Feilan's shoulders could droop too much with relief, she added, "but they will still hear your answers." She pointed to the Captain. "He almost shot you."

Both men sat up at that. Captain Beorne protested, "I did not! I was aiming at the monsters!"

Queen Elsa watched that hope die in Feilan's eyes even as she said, "You were aiming at Feilan, Captain. She was one of the snowbeasts."

Sven and Kristoff snorted at the same time, though the male mountaineer added, "Did NOT see that one coming!"

The Captain shook his head much like a dog shaking off water. "Elsa, that doesn't-"

"It's true, isn't it?" the Queen interrupted, gaze still on the miserable huddle of mountaineer. "You are a snowbeast, aren't you, Feilan?"

"I don't rightly know what I am," she muttered, eyes back on the ground.

"But you can change into one of them, can't you?" Queen Elsa pressed, hating herself for doing this, yet needing the answers too much to do otherwise.

"Ye saw fer yerself," Feilan muttered, curling more tightly against herself.

"What," Captain Beorne interjected, his eyes bouncing between Feilan and Elsa. "What is she talking about? What are you talking about, my Queen? What did you see?"

"I saw Feilan… then I saw a snowbeast in her place," the Queen said, only slowly lifting her gaze from Feilan to look first at Beorne, then Kristoff. "When I tried to grab her. She bit me, so I dropped-"

"Bit you!" Captain Beorne burst out, his hand going to his sword. He glanced at Elsa's arm, then glared at Feilan. "That was you?" he nearly roared, all his careful calm gone, causing the mounts to snort and prance uneasily. "You hurt the Queen? You bit her? How dare-!"

"I had t'make her let me go!" Feilan came to life with a roar of her own, shifting to face Beorne while still in a crouch. "I had to distract'em! So you could get away, ye big oaf!"

"You dared to harm the Queen! That alone is punishable by death!" The Captain moved to lunge to his feet, but was brought up short by the ice encasing his lower legs and his sword. He looked down at the ice, then looked to Elsa with a betrayed expression. It was ameliorated only when he realized Feilan had likewise been frozen in place, her growl dying off into an irritated hiss.

"When the two of you are done posturing," Queen Elsa said in one of her coolest tones.

"Not to mention terrifying the animals," Kristoff muttered, one hand each on a very skittish Snofonn and Krokus. Both horses were snorting and rolling their eyes. Sven seemed to be trying to help Kristoff keep them calm, although he looked a bit rattled himself.

Only when Captain Beorne and Feilan relaxed enough to sit back did Elsa release them from her ice. She watched them both a moment to ensure they remained quiet, then continued, "As I was saying… she bit me, so I dropped her. I saw her running towards the snowmonster… beast… then it was another snowbeast running at it. I can only assume Feilan here either shapechanged into a snowbeast, or is in fact one and pretending to be human. Or… was it perhaps an illusion?"

Feilan shook her head miserably. When everyone continued to stare, she grudgingly clarified, "Not an illusion."

Kristoff gave a low whistle. "Wait, so Feilan here is a were-snowbeast? Hey, Elsa, she bit you! Does that mean you're gonna become a were-snowbeast too?"

"A where… what is a where… what kind of a name is that?" the Captain sputtered, his hand still clenched about the hilt of his sword.

A cold edge of fear dulled the hope in her heart. Without thinking, Elsa moved a hand to cover her bandaged bicep. She was unique enough with her ice powers… would she have to worry about turning into a massive monster as well?

Kristoff was busy answering Beorne's question. "A were-beast. My family told me some of the old stories, where humans were cursed to turn into animals or even monsters. In some of the stories, the curse is transferred by a bite. In others, it can't be transferred."

"A curse," Feilan spoke softly, flinching when all eyes swiveled to focus on her. With a deep breath she continued, "Could be? Dunno. But no danger o'yer Queen turnin' huge'n'hairy. I've bitten others afore… they've not changed."

Fingering the hilt of his sword, Captain Beorne repeated too calmly, "You've bitten others before?"

Feilan hunched her shoulders. "Aye. Self-defense. Accident."

Eyeing her suspiciously, the Captain added, "So you bit our Queen… only to make her drop you? So… you could give us a chance to get away?" He eased his hand away from his sword, though his shoulders were still tense. "Do you expect us to praise you for that?"

"No," Feilan muttered, "Jes' wanted ye'all t'live. Same as others I've guided."

"So that's how you defended the merchants you guided?" Kristoff asked.

"Sometimes," Feilan shrugged. "Tried t'avoid it. Did used fire that one time, like I told ye."

"Can we use fire on you?" the Captain asked bluntly.

That earned him a brief glare and a rather snarky, "Fire in th'face will fend off most any creature, 'less it's a fool."

Captain Beorne leaned forward, firelight catching his features but casting his eyes in shadow. "I want to see this change."

"'m not a freak show," Feilan growled, then pointed at Beorne's crossbow that lay within his reach. "Or a bigger target."

Queen Elsa rubbed her brow, beginning to wonder if she would have to fashion muzzles, collars, and leashes out of her ice to keep the Captain and the female mountaineer in line.

"Reminds me," Kristoff interrupted, his own finger pointing at Feilan. "Those bite marks. You said they were caused by the other snowbeasts, but they're so small. About the same size as the bite mark… uh… your bite mark… on Elsa?" He tilted his head, turning the statement into an inquiry.

"I didna bite meself, if that's what yer askin'," snarled the smaller guide. Hunching up again, she grumbled, "Wounds shrink or grow, based on m'shape." She gestured to the visible bandages on one arm. "So wounds gotten while big shrink w'th'rest o'me."

"And does a wound dealt to you while human grow when you turn beast?" Captain Beorne asked, his tone almost as chilling as Elsa's own ice.

Feilan glared at him a long moment before letting her breath out in a slow, controlled exhale. "Aye," was all she said.

Kristoff gave another low whistle. "Wow. They really must've used you as a chew toy, then. You heal quickly?"

A reluctant nod answered him, with a very quiet, "Aye. Somewhat."

"Are you immortal?" Captain Beorne asked in that same chilled tone.

"Dunno," Feilan quipped with sudden snark, "Na been tha'keen on tryin' dyin' t'find out."

Before the two could start snarling at each other again, Queen Elsa asked, "Feilan, are you human?"

Silence fell as all eyes turned to the Queen this time. Feilan dared to meet Elsa's eyes, and the expression in them caused Elsa's chest to cramp. "Dunno," the smaller mountaineer murmured in a voice gone oddly thick. A little more clearly, yet without the edge one might expect, she asked, "Are you human?"

"Of course I'm…," Elsa began automatically, then paused. She stared at Feilan, realization dawning bright and painful and terrible with hope. Shared hope, for she could see that same terrible brightness in the mountaineer's gaze. To not be the only one with magic…. To know someone else who also had magic...

"Of course our Queen is human!" snapped Captain Beorne. The way his Queen was staring at the woman… beast?… frightened him to the point his gut felt as cold as the ice that surrounded them.

"Then maybe I'm human, too," Feilan said softly, lowering her head to stare at the ground again.

A rock clattered along the stone floor. This time it was Kristoff's turn to be the center of attention as he hefted another small rock. He shrugged with a deliberate show of ease and addressed all of them as he spoke. "Human, not human. It's getting too philosophical for me. Way I see it? If it's true, then Feilan's got a skill like Elsa's. It's her choice how to use it. And so far? She's just protected people."

Sven snorted in reserved agreement.

"As far as we know," Captain Beorne growled. Elsa blinked, realizing just how animalistic the sound was… and how often Feilan made a similar sound.

"True," Kristoff nodded, "but then, do any of us really know each other's deep dark secrets?"

Elsa winced, remembering an ice spear pointed at a human throat and an ice wall pushing another human to the brink of a great fall. She blinked, then looked from Kristoff to Captain Beorne. Both men looked thoughtful, which made her wonder… was she not alone in that, either? Had each been pushed to some viciously primal reaction at some point in their lives? How well did she really know either man?

Kristoff kept bouncing the rock in his palm. "Here's the thing. Feilan came back. She's sitting right there, and even if she can change… and did change… what could she do in here? A snowbeast could barely turn around in here with all of us taking up space. She was guiding us right before… she's guided others… I say we give the benefit of doubt and let her take us on to the castle. 'Cause that's really the question right now, isn't it?"

Captain Beorne blinked several times, opening and closing his mouth much like a fish. Realizing what he was doing, he snapped his jaws together. "I still have other questions," he said through gritted teeth.

"So let's ask'em on the road. Personally, I'm gettin' kind of twitchy, me and the animals both. It's way too cramped, and everyone keeps getting way too excited. We need open space." Kristoff gestured to the ice wall, or more specifically the woods that lay beyond it.

"S'what I been sayin' from th'start," Feilan grumbled.

"One other question," Queen Elsa said, holding up her hand so that all focused on her. Eyeing Feilan, she asked, "The other snowmonsters… beasts… are they like you? Can they also change into humans?"

"I… dunno," the smaller woman grunted, eyes to the ground once more. "Never seen'em do it. An'they never respond t'…. t'human-like things. Like words."

Queen Elsa sighed, rubbing her temple. "Very well. I agree with Kristoff. We need to be on our way. And… I choose to trust Feilan. For now." She turned her attention to Captain Beorne.

The Captain blew out his mustache, then shrugged. "It is my duty to guard you, Your Highness." Turning his gaze to Feilan, he warned, "As long as you act to protect our Queen, I shall guard you as well. Act to harm her, and I will not hesitated to turn my weapons on you."

The smaller mountaineer, to everyone's surprise, simply nodded without the least trace of ire. "Fair enough," she grunted.

Captain Beorne stared at her a few moments, then shook himself and stood. "Then let's get packed and on our way."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It didn't take long to pack up what remained of their supplies. Beorne took care of the remains of the fire while Kristoff checked the mounts' various trappings. Elsa gradually lowered her ice walls one at a time, keeping an eye out for any movement in the trees beyond. She also reached out to the snow that lay thick upon the ground and was relieved to have it respond to her. While no one stared directly at Feilan, the guide was never unobserved. The smaller woman stayed in plain sight, arms crossed and eyes downcast.

Only when all was ready and the others were mounted did Feilan move to take the lead once again. Without meeting anyone's eyes, she said, "'m gonna take us a bit around from where th'snowbeasts ambushed us."

Captain Beorne harrumphed. "So it was an ambush? Not an accident."

A shrug preceded muttered words. "As much as any o'th'other attacks were?" When the Captain frowned heavily, Feilan added, "Look, I jes' know they don't act right, 'kay?"

Elsa saw the Captain's chest expand as he drew in air for more questions. As much as she wanted answers to those questions, she somehow dreaded them as well. Interrupting him, she said, "Let's be on our way. I'll clear the snow ahead and mask our trail behind this time, so it will be faster - and hopefully safer - going."

The Captain let his in-drawn breath escape in a soft huff. His instinct was to ride between his Queen and the… whatever-it-was that Feilan, well, was…. It rapidly became apparent, however, that Queen Elsa intended to ride just behind their guide. Reluctantly Beorne allowed himself to drop back a bit and assume a rearguard position. He kept his crossbow close to hand, however, and his gaze rarely left the small guide's back.

Elsa carved a firm, level path made of textured snow that easily supported all of them. She made no gesture, but the surrounding snow continued to whirl and form just a few feet before Feilan. The veil was not thick enough to obscure trees and landmarks, but it was a veil that was in constant motion. It made for a very disconcerting and dizzying vision. Whenever Captain Beorne dared to twist in his saddle to look behind them, he was greeted with the equally eerie sight of that road erasing itself, particles swirling up to join that constantly shifting veil of snow. It was as though they were ensnared in one of those fancy glass globes he had once seen, tiny figures forever caught in a whirling maelstrom of white.

Up ahead, he heard Feilan ask, "Why didn'a ye do this afore?" in that thick peasant accent.

He saw Elsa shrug her shoulders with a pained wince, favoring her injured arm, before she responded, "I didn't wish to appear too… intimidating."

"Huh," was the small mountaineer's grunted response.

Krokus blew air through her nostrils and pranced a few steps sideways as Beorne tightened his legs about her belly. Realizing what he was doing, he forced himself to relax his limbs until his horse yawned her relief.

"Really don't trust her, huh?" Kristoff asked as Sven suddenly veered closer. The male mountaineer's voice was pitched to be both quiet yet carry, at least to within Beorne's hearing.

The Captain chewed his mustache a little. "She… concerns me. Too much unexplained. Too much coincidence. Just happens to be at the inn after the first attack? Just happens to be waiting on the same trail we're taking back to the castle? Even 'saves' us from a second attack? It sets me ill at ease. Very ill at ease." Glancing aside at Kristoff, he asked, "And you? Do you trust her?"

Sven paced some lengths before Kristoff answered. "I don't not trust her, I guess."

"How do you mean?" Captain Beorne twisted in his saddle so he could better eye the mountaineer on his reindeer.

"Well, multiple people have said she's saved merchants," Kristoff said, tapping one mittened hand against the other.

"Or spared them," the Captain muttered, casting a suspicious glance at Feilan.

"And she helped save us." He tapped his mittened hands again. It occurred to Beorne that the mountaineer was probably counting reasons on his fingers.

"Or staged it." Beorne knew he was being a bit perverse in his advocacy, yet he was truly curious to hear the male mountaineer's reasoning.

"Well, those bites weren't faked, at least," Kristoff commented, tapping his hands one more time before gesturing to Beorne with an upturned palm. "You should know, you tended them."

"I admit they were all too real. As is the one on Queen Elsa's arm." That emerged as more of a growl than Beorne intended. Was it his imagination, or did Feilan's head twitch when he said that?

Leaning forward to rub Sven between his antlers, Kristoff grunted, "Not gonna forgive her for that one, are you? Eh, can't say I blame ya. If it was Anna she'd bitten, I'd be… well… I'd not be very nice, let's put it that way."

"So you'd protect the Princess far more than you'd protect the Queen?" Captain Beorne snapped. "Good information to know."

Sven and Kristoff exchanged a glance over Sven's shoulder, then both shook their heads slightly. "You're really gonna need to work on that," the mountaineer said aloud.

"Work on what, pray tell?" Captain Beorne hunched his shoulders, then forced himself to relax when Krokus bounced her head and snorted.

Kristoff shook his head again, but only said, "Look, I'm just sayin' Elsa had one bite. How many did Feilan have? And Elsa's was a clean one. Not even that deep. Feilan looked like she was chewed on."

Some part of the Captain's mind recognized the logic in Kristoff's words. It wasn't his mind that seemed to have control of his mouth, however, as he snarled, "So are you now defending her? Because she bled a bit and pretends to be a mountaineer like you? She… bit… the… Queen!"

Kristoff's good-natured calm finally cracked. "Nevermind. Let me know when you realize it's not 'the Queen' you're so fired up about. Maybe then you'll see more sense. C'mon, Sven. I'm getting a headache banging my skull on this frozen tree." Mountaineer and reindeer moved away from the Captain. They ranged to the far side of Elsa's snow sphere, the reindeer's legs keeping a strange rhythm with the swirling flakes.

Confusion and irritation caused Captain Beorne's mustache to bristle. Truly, mountaineers were an unfathomable breed of people. He shifted his crossbow in his lap and returned his attention to the female mountaineer that led them. A mountaineer that claimed she could change into a monster. A monster that always appeared with the strange snow storms. His finger rested alongside the trigger of his crossbow. He had already seen Elsa harmed twice on this expedition.

He had no intention of seeing her hurt again.

Up ahead, the women continued a stiff silence after Feilan's one inquiry. They could hear the men talking behind them, but the ever-moving snow created a soft susurrus that obscured most of their words. Every now and then Elsa heard mention of her name or her title, but for the most part her concentration was the snow road she was both creating and obscuring. What attention was left over was held by the ache in her arm and the smaller woman that walked beside her horse. More than once she opened her mouth and inhaled cold air, only to exhale it without a single word to give it form.

Just as the mens' voices were getting loud enough she might make out words without too much effort, Feilan's gruff voice clawed at her awareness.

"Does… does yer arm hurt ye much?" the smaller mountaineer asked.

Elsa looked down at her from Snofonn's height. Unconsciously snugging her wounded arm protectively against her body, she answered, "Somewhat. Not overmuch. And your wounds?"

"Healing," their guide grunted. After a few long, uncomfortable moments, she added, "I didna mean t'bite s'hard."

That made Elsa study the top of Feilan's head. Feeling very odd with the topic, she said, "All things considered, the bite isn't that deep." They traveled in silence a few more steps before Elsa awkwardly inquired, "You told Kristoff you heal quickly. Your wounds… were they… how bad before you… I mean, is that why it took you a while to find us?"

Feilan's shoulders hunched. "Partly."

"Partly? What else delayed you?" That came out in a more regal, demanding tone than Elsa had intended.

"I… thought about not…," Feilan twisted her head aside, although her stride remained straight. "I mean… you… magic… was afraid… hoped..." The words died off with a frustrated kick at the snowy road. Elsa's magic held true, however, so there was no satisfactory spray.

"Hoped," Elsa repeated. She stared into the swirl of her own snow for a few moments, then abruptly slid from Snofonn's back. She could almost hear Captain Beorne's glaring disapproval, but his concern wasn't as loud to her as the shock that caused Feilan to finally look at her. Falling into stride alongside the startled guide with Snofonn's reins clenched in her good hand, Elsa continued to gaze at her snow. "Hope," she said again, then added, "is, I am beginning to think, a very painful, cruel thing."

Feilan continued to stare at her.

"When did you learn you were… could do… magic?" Elsa asked as gently as she could.

That caused Feilan to drop her gaze to the ground again.

In a calm tone that gave no hint to the painful pounding of her heart, Elsa said, "I learned when I was very young. Too young to remember any details, really, other than my parents'… surprise. Shock, really. Although as a child, I simply enjoyed the attention it got me." She offered their guide a small, wry smile, but found the effort wasted as Feilan's eyes were still directed to the ground. Clearing her throat, she continued, "My father, I think, tried to pretend it was nothing noteworthy. Perhaps to keep me from seeking too much attention with it."

"Coulda been afraid of it," Feilan said so quietly that the snow nearly covered her words.

Elsa blinked, then slowly admitted, "That's possible. It could explain… what happened later." She sighed, feeling the age-old ache every child feels when they realize their parents are human and capable of grave errors. With a one-shoulder shrug, she redirected her thoughts. "My mother tried to help teach me the use of my powers at first, but after the… incident… accident… with Anna… my father took over those lessons."

Their guide glanced up, thick eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Wait… so… did they have th'same powers? Since they were teachin' ye?"

Shaking her head, Elsa clarified, "No. They were guessing about what to do. That's why they went to the rock trolls when things… went wrong."

Feilan tilted her head. "Is tha'when they locked ye away?" she asked in a child-like tone.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle, though the chuckle became a soft hiss when she tried to cover her mouth with the wrong hand. "You make it sound like a fairy tale… like I was some princess locked away in a tower," she smiled, then shook her head at Feilan's guilty expression. "And stop looking at me like that. Yes, you wounded me. Yes, it hurts… for now. It will heal. It's not like you bit off the entire arm." She shook her head again, although this time it was over the strangeness of treating the bite so casually. Opting for a little levity to offset the oddity, she added, "You didn't even bite off so much as a finger!"

That felt even more odd.

The guide's gaze dropped to the ground yet again, the humor apparently lost on her. They walked in silence for a few strides before the smaller woman muttered, "But they did lock you away." She abruptly lifted her head and thrust out her chin. "An'you were a princess at the time!"

Keeping up with Feilan's mood shifts was definitely as dizzying as trying to keep up with Anna's fluid logic. Trying to not laugh at that stubborn chin, Elsa conceded, "Well, okay, I was a princess, yes… but they didn't lock me away. I was still free to come and go… I just… we just… believed it was better that I not… interact much… with others. That it was… safer. For everyone."

"C'n unnerstand that," Feilan mumbled.

Attempting to keep her tone casual, Elsa asked, "Did they lock you away? Your family?"

The small mountaineer twisted her head away from Elsa so that her growl could barely be heard. "Nah s'much. Nah 'xactly." A few more strides were spent in silence before she abruptly asked, "Yer clothes. Ye c'n change'em, right?"

Caught off-guard, Elsa immediately answered, "Yes." Seeing an opportunity for a less upsetting topic to draw the mountaineer out, though, she quickly responded with her own question. "And you can change your clothes too, right? At least, you implied that this morning?"

Feilan shrugged. "Sort of? Whatever I'm wearin', it's th'same when I change back." She shook her head. "Dunno. But you – you can choose yer clothes, right? I mean, night afore, when ye were… in th'snow..." She floundered, looked to Elsa as though hoping the taller woman would supply the words, then sighed when all the Queen did was raise a single eyebrow. More carefully, and without the peasant accent, she said, "When I followed you. I didn't just see you make things from the snow. I saw you change your clothes… from what you're wearing now, to that… the gown."

"Yes," Elsa allowed, still keeping that one eyebrow raised. She had volunteered enough information. It was time to see if she could coax more from Feilan. Not to mention, her own curiosity was burning with a painful intensity.

The guide growled low in her throat, then continued, "So you can just kind of make up your own wardrobe… whatever you need, right? Can… can you make other things?"

This was beginning to feel like an informal court session, where each side was trying to gain more information than was given. At least that was a game Elsa understood, far better than social conversation. She straightened her spine as she walked and allowed a more regal tone slide into her speech. "I can affect my own clothes, and I can add designs to another person's outfit," she answered, deliberately not mentioning living snowbeings that came to mind. "And you? Can you not affect your own clothes?"

Feilan did that odd head twist that kept her from looking directly at Elsa. "No," she responded, "Like I said, I'm just wearing whatever was on me at th'time I shifted."

A small thrill of curiosity tingled along Elsa's throat. "Anything? Even something like your pack?"

The guide still kept her head to one side, but her shoulders relaxed a little. "No? I mean… if it's something I don't think about, like belt or a sheathed knife, then yeh it's there when I shift back. But if it's something I'm aware of… like my pack, or if I've got my knife in my hand… then it's dropped. I hafta go back and get it. It's weird."

"I know, right?" Elsa couldn't help but smile, that tingle turning into an excited bubble. "I mean, I can change my clothes, and add decorations to others, but I can't change their clothes. Where's the logic in that? Not that I really should expect logic from magic, I suppose, but still…!"

Feilan tilted her head in what could only be described as a shy glance, with the first sign of a smile touching her normally straight mouth. "Y'know what else is weird?"

"Hm?" Elsa prompted, once again off-guard from the guide's abrupt shift in mannerisms.

"Talkin' like this. About… y'know… magic. Like it's normal. Well, not normal, but… like it's okay to talk about it." The shyness stumbled into frustration, bringing a halt to the words.

"I think I know what you mean," Elsa sighed wistfully. "I can talk with Anna easily enough about all this," she gestured to the snow that still whirled about them and made a path of itself beneath them. "But it's still not the same as talking with someone who is… well… magic."

She was rewarded with an eager nod of agreement from their guide. Elsa's own excitement was beginning to grow a shadow of guilt, however, as she continued to deliberately try to coax more information from the smaller woman. Either Feilan was as skilled a manipulator as Hans ever was, or she was truly no more than she presented herself to be: a mountaineer with the ability to shapeshift into a snowbeast. More and more Elsa was coming to the belief that the latter held true, in which case her own machinations were beginning to feel oddly like a betrayal.

Elsa's convoluted musings were interrupted by another inquiry from Feilan. "Anna… that's yer sister, right? Must be nice, still, y'know, havin' someone ye can talk to, even if they aren't… y'know, magic… like… like us?" She cast another shy glance at Elsa that seemed to carry a slight undercurrent of fear when she said that final word, "us".

Not want to acknowledge the frightened bubble of excitement within herself, Elsa steered the conversation to more inquisitive and therefor safer ground. "Yes, Anna is my sister. Tell me, do you have family? Parents? Brothers, sisters? I can't recall if you've mentioned any before."

Feilan turned her gaze ahead, the shyness evaporating and leaving behind a more matter-of-fact demeanor. "I got family, I s'pose. Brothers. Sisters. Parents. We was a large-ish family."

"You suppose? Are you not close?" Elsa tilted her head, then abruptly straightened. "Wait… 'was'? Are they… gone?"

Feilan snorted, dismissing any sympathetic notions Elsa may have had regarding deceased family. "Might as well be? When I started showin' th'fur'n'teeth, well, let's just say th'tower option woulda looked mighty good to us if'n there was a tower I could be stuffed intah."

"I… I'm genuinely sorry to hear that," said Elsa softly. As much as the death of her parents still hurt, she couldn't imagine having lived without their support. Living without Anna for thirteen years had hurt enough. Living without her support now was unimaginable.

The smaller woman shrugged. "Ah, don't waste yer pity on me. Me leavin' were for th'best. They get to live their lives, an'I… live… mine. Lot less trouble."

"So… you have no one? No family, no friends?" Elsa couldn't stop from glancing over her shoulder to the men that trailed behind them. Kristoff and Sven rode far to the side, while Captain Beorne still kept a respectful distance to the rear. Neither man glanced at the other. She wondered briefly if they were maximizing their coverage, then looked forward again, distracted by other thoughts. It occurred to her that she could no more imagine her life without them than she could Anna.

That got her thinking about about others as well, such as Kai and Gerda.

Really, there were so many at the castle that supported her. They flinched from her magic, true, but still they stayed. Well, Kristoff stayed for Anna, but he still accepted Elsa as part of Anna's life. She began to wonder if so many kept their distance not out of fear, but out of respect for her own habit of distance. A safe distance, she had so often told herself, and nevermind the quiet heartache that went with it.

So now why, in this moment, did that heartache suddenly become vicious enough to steal her breath away?

Fiercely wishing Anna was there, Elsa almost missed Feilan's dismissive snort. "Told ya, don't feel sorry fer me. Things was hard fer a bit, mebbe did some things I shouldn't, but didn't know no better at the time." She paused, then cast a sharp look at Elsa. "Not too much unlike ye, amiright? That storm and all? An'safe t'say, ye don't want no person feelin' sorry for you, amiright?"

Wrangling politics in the court was beginning to seem simple to trying to maintain even footing in this conversation. Giving herself a mental shake, Elsa cleared her throat. "No, no I wouldn't want anyone feeling sorry for me." She allowed herself a small, wry smile. "Come to think of it, when I first assumed my crown, some of the court advisers tried the 'poor child' routine on me." Her smile turned slightly feral. "They learned quickly I am no child."

Feilan eyed that smile with something akin to awe. "You're a Queen," she said slowly.

"Are you just now realizing this?" Elsa smirked. "I could change into royal robes and crown if it would be more convincing." She was not above resorting to snark to try and reestablish her mental footing.

Their guide gave herself a visible shake and looked ahead. "Nah. Ye got a royal enough attitude," she said with a bit of her own snark. "Just now thinking that maybe you're a good one."

"Thank you for the confidence," commented Elsa wryly. "I wasn't aware my worth was in question."

"Well, I'm sure yer fine and all for th'castle, but… fer all of Arendelle?" Feilan shrugged. "Dinna know if ye've th'land's best interests t'heart."

Elsa's good humor vanished. "I've told you before, I want the best for Arendelle!"

Feilan snorted. "Fer th'castle an'stuffy nobles, sure. But th'land? Arendelle may be yer kingdom, Yer Highness, but it's m'home."

"Are you trying to antagonize me?" Elsa snapped, feeling the familiar chill race along her skin. So much for the mental footing. "Arendelle is my home, too! All of the country, not just the castle! I know full well that it takes every farmer, every goatherd, every person to keep this kingdom alive and well!"

"An'th'trees? Th'land itself? Th'mountains tha'protect yer castle?" prodded the small guide.

Elsa tried to shake the chill that was creeping into her head. How had the conversation changed so quickly into something so irritating? They had been making progress!

Progress towards what, her thoughts asked yet provided no answer.

Pain shot through her wounded arm as she clenched her fists, the reins digging into her good hand. For once, the ache from the bite was welcome as it cleared the worst of the frost from her mind. Glaring at Feilan, she repeated in her most regal tone, "All of Arendelle. The physical land, as well as the people. Even the beasts that live on the land and among the people." Abruptly something clicked. She eyed their guide and asked, "Feilan, is it… are you so concerned because…. Well, because you become a….?"

"A beast?" Feilan sniffed, "Aye and well. I… I've heard… stories. Y'know, of rulers tha'didn't care for their land. Just about useless bits of metal t'keep in their castles, and entire forests laid bare to get it there." She looked away from Elsa but continued, "I just… wanted to know… make sure…. That you… It took ye long enough t'check inta th'storms… so thought ye didn't..."

"Sven! No! Look out! Incoming reindeer!"

Suddenly everything exploded into a frantic flailing of movement as a reindeer plunged between Elsa and Feilan. Snofonn squealed and reared, forelegs striking the air over Elsa's head. She had enough presence of mind to let most of the reins slide through her hands, then waited for him to come back down. As soon as he did, she seized his bridle to prevent him from rearing again or plunging away.

As soon as Snofonn seemed willing to stand on four, albeit trembling, legs, Elsa dared to look around. Sven was facing her, his head drooping with embarrassment. In his mouth he had a firmly packed snowball. Looking under Snofonn's tossing head, she could see Feilan sprawled on her back, teeth bared. Those teeth were very much not human, and that golden gleam was back in those brown eyes.

Honestly, Elsa was fit to choke Kristoff at the moment. Right when Feilan was saying something that sounded like a valid connection between herself and the storms….!

Twisting around, she glared behind them. Kristoff stood between them and Captain Beorne, who was still mounted on his Krokus. Both man and mare were glaring at the mountaineer. Kristoff was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I, uh, sorry about that," he apologized. "We were just getting, uh, bored, so started playing fetch, with, y'know, snowballs, and uhm… well, I kinda lost track of where I was aiming..."

Elsa glared at Kristoff, then switched her stare to Captain Beorne. "And you didn't notice what he was doing?" she asked

The Captain's furious gaze swiftly shifted to guilt. Looking down at his horse's stiff mane, he admitted, "No, my Queen. I was… thinking."

Pain flared in her bad arm as she twitched her fingers in a surreptitious gesture. Elsa was frustrated, but the two men looked so embarrassed it was difficult to hold onto her anger. They looked a bit like Anna and probably herself when they were small children, recently caught in some mischief. She had the sudden and strange urge to ruffle their hair.

Still, lessons had to be taught. Keeping her voice in its chilliest Queen mode, she said, "Am I the only one concerned about possibly being attacked a third time? I know I've been chatting with our guide here, however I have also been maintaining a road beneath us and a snow flurry around us to help obscure our location. I had thought the Captain of my Royal Guard and the Royal Ice Deliverer and Mountaineer would have had the presence of mind to keep watch as well."

Both men kept their gazes lowered.

Perfect.

Sven's widening eyes and startled snort was the only warning given to the men. The whirling snowballs that Elsa had formed behind them suddenly hurled forward with a tiny gesture from her. Kristoff yelped and stumbled forward, nearly going to his knees before whirling about. Captain Beorne made an odd barking noise as his legs clamped about Krokus's barrel, causing the mare to abruptly plunge forward. His recovery was nearly as quick as Kristoff's, however, as he used legs and reins to pull Krokus into a tight spin.

Both men were promptly greeted with a second volley of snow, applied directly to their faces.

Elsa stroked Snofonn's neck, soothing her horse as she waited for the men to slowly turn towards her with snow-whiskered visages. She could hear snorts of laughter from both Feilan and Sven. It was no small effort keeping herself from laughter as well, though she couldn't stop the smirk that twisted her lips. Gazing with affected calmness at the two men, she raised both eyebrows in a silent invite to comment.

Both men gazed at her, then slowly wiped the snow from their faces.

"That," Kristoff dared to speak, "was unnecessary."

One eyebrow dropped, the other staying up. "Was it?" she asked, lips twitching.

"An effective point made, Your Highness," Beorne rumbled, his mustache trembling so that tiny bits of snow were shaken loose. If Elsa wasn't mistaken, her Captain was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Look, I still have nightmares of Marshmallow, okay?" Kristoff grumbled. "Seeing a big ball of snow coming at my face like that…!" He abruptly cut off as Sven trotted over to give assistance. His idea of assistance, however, was to swipe his tongue broadly over Kristoff's face, leaving the mountaineer spluttering.

Assured that the men were more alert now and not terribly offended, Elsa returned her attention to Feilan.

The guide was still sitting on the snowy road, but she was grinning broadly with very human teeth and very brown eyes. More relaxed than Elsa could ever recall, the female mountaineer draped her arms over her knees and dared to gaze directly up at Elsa.

"Oh yeh, you're a great Queen," she said. "Definitely one I could get behind."

Elsa had to resist the urge to rest her increasingly aching head against Snofonn's neck. One disastrous expedition. One bored and slightly unpredictable not-yet-brother-in-law. One inexplicably surly Captain of the Royal Guard. One very odd rivalry between them that kept coming and going without rhyme or reason.

Oh, and let's not forget the shapeshifting guide with the equally shifty accent and shifty moods and just overall… shiftiness.

And let's not deny her own recent, world-tilting bouts of hope and fear that danced about nebulous concepts she didn't dare put names to...

Snofonn, with all his flightiness, was easier to understand and deal with than… than all this.

People made no sense.

None.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Elsa's confusion did not ease as they resumed their journey. If anything, her puzzlement grew. Feilan seemed more relaxed and almost cheerful as she led the way, yet she was evasive about any further pursuit of conversation. Her moodiness seemed to transfer itself instead to Captain Beorne. The man would meet her inquiring gaze with a genuine smile, yet a surreptitious glance would catch him in a more melancholy state. Kristoff appeared to be trying to watch all of them and the mountainside as well. Even Sven had divided attention, either staring at Feilan or glancing over his shoulder at Kristoff.

Settling into their evening camp proved to be a sufficiently distracting task. With two of their numbers wounded due to the second attack, defense as well as shelter became a priority. At the Queen's instruction, Feilan led them to a sizable clearing, then stared as Elsa proceeded to build a miniature ice fortress about them. Two sets of thick walls spiraled around the site and curved outward at a height the snowbeasts would find difficult to overcome. Opaque and translucent panels alternated to give a view of their surroundings. The snow within was rapidly carved into comfortable seats and beds with a cleared firepit at the center.

Kristoff and Beorne lay their blankets over the snow furniture in layers so they may rest in relative dryness. The mountaineer again tended to the animals while the captain built the fire and saw to their dinner. Elsa cleared away a patch of snow to reveal winter-dry grass. It barely even qualified as a supplement to the feed they carried for the mounts, but Kristoff assured Elsa that being able to graze would help them relax. Feilan mostly just stood to one side, staying out of the way of any activity while staring at Elsa's ice walls. Her earlier good mood seemed to fade with the day's light.

Finally all was settled for the night. The horses and reindeer grazed, strong teeth ripping at the bitter grass. Dinner for the humans was gruel and melted snow water. Bland fare indeed, but with as much as they had been through these past few days, it was kinder on their stomachs. It had already been settled that Kristoff would have first watch, but no one seemed inclined to sleep. The humans gathered about the small camp fire, lost in thought as most stared absently into the flames. Only their guide kept looking up, eyes trailing along the walls Elsa had created.

With a deep breath, Queen Elsa dared to break the conversational silence. "Feilan," she stated, although her gaze remained on the flames of the fire. Only when she heard their guide's inquiring grunt did she continue. "You said something earlier today… that I would appreciate some clarification on."

After a very long moment, Feilan simply muttered, "Yeh?"

The Queen lifted her eyes to peer at their guide's huddled form. Feilan kept her head twisted to one side, so she was not looking directly at Elsa. From the edges of her vision Elsa could see both Beorne and Kristoff sit straighter. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "You said something about it taking me too long to look into the storms. What did you mean by that?"

Feilan grunted, staring at the snow beside her feet. "Didna mean much o'anythin' by it," she muttered, the last of her earlier cheer evaporating.

That caught Captain Beorne's attention. "Really? Because it sounds almost as though the storms were bait, and that you were waiting for our Queen," he accused.

"Th'storms had been goin' on fer a bit," their guide sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at the Captain. "An'th'attacks. Villagers thought at least soldiers would be out there long afore."

It was such an easy explanation. Queen Elsa shook her head. "I knew nothing of the attacks or storms until a messenger from the mountain villages, a man by the name of Jorgenson, arrived."

"Ah. Jorgie. They was wonderin' if'n he'd made it." Feilan shrugged and stared into the flames.

"Well, he did. And as soon as he told us what was going on, we began organizing this expedition." Elsa waved an open hand to indicate what was left of their party.

"Coulda used better organization," the smaller woman quipped. She flinched and darted her gaze to Captain Beorne, who had moved his hand to the hilt of his saber. "Jes sayin', ain't gone so well," she mumbled.

"We didn't know what we were getting into, obviously," Queen Elsa quipped in return, then bowed her shoulders slightly. "It's no excuse, and no saving grace for those who have disappeared."

Feilan snorted. "Savin' grace. Eh. They thought that's what ye'd be. At first th'villagers thought yer soldiers would come, swords drawn, t'fight off beasts n'storms alike. Then they thought ye'd come, w'yer snow magic. Or maybe that you were causin' it. Then they was thinkin' ye wouldna come at all, 'cept perhaps t'save precious trade."

That made Queen Elsa wince, as she recalled inland trade routes having been one of the primary reasons she gave to Anna about seeking an immediate response to this threat.

"Queen Elsa has the concerns of Arendelle at her heart," Captain Beorne growled, his hand still resting on the hilt of his saber.

Kristoff stood up, momentarily causing all gazes to dart his way. He ignored everyone, dusting snow from his pants then walking to where Sven grazed. The reindeer snapped his head up and greeted his human friend with a deep, whuffing chortle. The mountaineer leaned against his side and reached over to rub Sven's muzzle.

Slowly moving his gaze from Kristoff back to Feilan, Captain Beorne blew out his mustache. "What I mean to say," he said in a slightly calmer tone, "is you seem very suspicious of our Queen's motives."

Returning her own gaze to the ground between her boots, Feilan shrugged. "An'yer suspicious o'mine. We're na'zactly a trustin' group," she muttered. "So what of it?"

Queen Elsa tilted her head and made a small gesture with her hand, causing her Captain to reluctantly subside. "You are correct, Feilan," she stated, "neither side trusts the other's motives, yet here we are. How far would you say we are from the castle?"

Their guide blinked at the abrupt question. "Ah… unless sommat happens… sommat else… I'd say sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon?" Captain Beorne blurted. He cast a sharp glance at Kristoff. "Did you know we were that close? Why didn't you say so?"

Kristoff nodded then shrugged. He stared thoughtfully at the smaller guide, still absently rubbing Sven's muzzle. "Got to thinking about some things."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "What things?"

Elsa rubbed her temples. She could feel a slight headache coming on, probably from all the short tempers. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to be back at the castle. Guilt tainted the desire, reminding her of the twelve missing soldiers, and who knew how many merchants and villagers. A sparkle of thought danced about the reminder of Feilan's magic. What was she asking the guide about again? And why couldn't she seem to think straight? Perhaps she was just tired…

"Well," Kristoff's voice snapped Elsa's wandering thoughts back to attention. "Speaking of trust… Something that's been bugging me… after the first attack. How did we get to the village?"

That made Elsa focus on the male mountaineer. "How do you mean?" she asked. She tried to remember, but at the moment all she could recall was waking up inside the inn. Trying to remember the attack itself made her headache spike.

Captain Beorne stared at Kristoff. "I… we…," he paused, shaking his head. "I confess, I hadn't thought much about it. I was more concerned about Elsa… the Queen's condition, and our own. And our safety, since. What does that attack have to do with trust now?"

"And all our horses," Kristoff continued without answering Beorne. "All of them, there at the inn. Why didn't they just scatter, like they did during the second attack?" He stared hard at Feilan. "They did, didn't they?"

Sven snorted and swiveled his heavy ears forward, realization dawning on his furry face.

Feilan continued to stare at the ground between her boots.

Both Elsa and Beorne glanced between the mountaineers, curious as to what Kristoff was leading towards.

Without taking his gaze from the female mountaineer, Kristoff said, "I remember the first beast attacking. The one Elsa stopped with her ice. But there was a second, wasn't there? One that came from behind."

"Ah, I remember that," Captain Beorne nodded. "We tried to retreat enough to be able to cover both with our crossbows, but…," he paused, frowning, then shook his head. "It's so hard to remember what exactly happened."

Still staring at their guide, Kristoff asked, "You remember, don't you, Feilan?"

Feilan twisted her head to one side, hunching her shoulders.

Queen Elsa's eyes began to widen, while Captain Beorne glanced between the mountaineers. "What do you mean?" the Captain demanded, then his own eyes grew wide. "Wait… what… you?" he twisted to stare at Feilan, his hand clamped tight about the hilt of his saber. "You were the second monster attacking us?"

Even as Feilan gave an aborted shake of her head, Kristoff spoke aloud. "Not attacking, right? You were defending, weren't you? But this is what puzzles me… were you protecting us, or the snowbeast?"

When no answer seemed forthcoming, Queen Elsa prompted, "Answer if you would, Feilan."

The guided hunched up miserably, but her answer was clear enough. "Both."

"Both!" echoed Captain Beorne. "How could it be both!"

Without looking up, Feilan gestured to Elsa. "She were 'bout t'do somethin' wi'her ice. Could feel it. Woulda… woulda killed th'beast."

A sickening thud hit Elsa's stomach as the moment returned with crystalline quality. She remembered steeling herself to greet the monster's next charge with ice spikes, which would have effectively caused it to impale itself. That charge had never happened because… because the second snowbeast interrupted it. Blinking, she asked, "How did you know what I was about to do?"

"Didna, na'zactly. Just… felt… like I felt… when ye left camp… winter magic..." Feilan gestured helplessly at Elsa.

Elsa remembered the small guide talking about hearing chimes and laughter when she used her magic. Shivering, she wondered if the sound changed with intent. If so… what had Feilan "heard" when she braced herself to cause the snowmonster's death, had it charged again?

"You can feel our Queen's magic?" Captain Beorne asked, interrupting Elsa's thoughts. His grip was still tight on his saber. "And you acted to protect that monster?" His mustache bristled. His eyes continued between to dart between the mountaineers.

"Aye," Feilan growled, "there weren't n'reason t'kill th'beast. Jes needed t'be discouraged, were all!"

Kristoff leaned against Sven. He occasionally exchanged glances with the reindeer, as though checking to see if Sven's remembered version coincided with his own. In a tone that was a touch too casual, he continued, "And after you 'discouraged' it, you got us to the inn, didn't you?"

That made the Captain blink and lean back, his hand sliding off the hilt of his saber.

"Answer him, Feilan," Queen Elsa commanded when the their guide seemed disinclined to respond.

Fidgeting, the smaller woman instead asked, "What makes ye think tha'?"

Kristoff shrugged. "You mentioned trying to find the horses, after we were attacked the second time. Which got me thinking about how all of our horses showed up at the inn after the first attack. Which got me wondering about how both horses and what was left of us got to that inn." He gave Sven a firm pat on the neck. "I thought Sven had rounded up the horses, but… that's not what happened, is it?" The taller mountaineer turned an inquiring gaze to Feilan.

She still refused to look up, but her response was an oddly good-natured mutter. "Yer reindeer fought hard t'protect ye. Near 'bout took m'eye."

Sven snorted loudly. He swung his heavy ears back then forward, eyes every bit as wide as Beorne's and Elsa's own.

"I think you need to tell us what you did," Captain Beorne said slowly. For the first time, the tone he directed to Feilan was more incredulous than suspicious.

Feilan hunched her shoulders so far forward she appeared to be imitating a turtle.

"Tell us," Queen Elsa directed, adding, "in detail, if you please."

Twisting her head slightly to one side, Feilan exhaled noisily. "Weren't much. I… ah, kinda smacked ye on th'back o'th'head t'stop ye," she said, lifting her head enough so that brown eyes met true blue eyes. "Sorry."

Queen Elsa tilted her head in acceptance of the apology and lifted her hand. "Continue, please," she said, her calm tone not betraying the rapid beating of her heart. From the corner of her eye she saw Captain Beorne draw a deep breath, then force himself to exhale slowly.

Feilan saw that as well, her head twitching in the Captain's direction before once again casting her gaze down. "Jes wanted t'stop her from… from doin' whate'er she were ab't t'do. Then had t'distract th'beast long enough fer it t'ferget ab't all o'ye. Then got th'horses… an'yer reindeer… then came back fer all of ye. Well, what was left o'ye. I… I dinna know wha'appened t'the rest o'yer men. Ye were all was left when I g'back fr'm gettin' th'horses." The peasant accent increased as she spoke, until her words were nearly unintelligible towards the end of her description.

"You… saved… the horses… first?" Captain Beorne said incredulously.

For just a moment, Feilan lifted her eyes to stare directly at Elsa. She then dropped her gaze back to her boots. "Yeh."

"Eh, it's what I would've done," Kristoff spoke up, startling everyone.

"So both of you would have just left the Queen of Arendelle, unconscious in the snow, with monsters about?" Captain Beorne bristled.

"Beasts," Feilan muttered.

Kristoff spread his hands. "Hey, way I see it, we take care of animals first, then ourselves second."

"I'm sure Princess Anna would be thrilled to know you think her sister the Queen rates less than a horse," Captain Beorne snarled.

"Captain Beorne!" Elsa exclaimed, staring at her Captain in shock. Really, this was nothing like the man she had come to know through long years in the castle.

"Low blow," Kristoff hissed, "low blow, man."

"That is enough!" Queen Elsa yelled, causing multiple sets of eyes to turn towards her. She gripped her aching head in her hands. Glittering snowflakes drizzled from her fingertips. Ice magic chilled her skin and crept against her temples, soothing away some of the pulsing pain. Forcing a careful sigh from her lungs, she slowly lowered her hands. "When you two are quite done bickering like children," she scolded quietly, "perhaps we can continue this conversation like adults."

Captain Beorne winced and leaned forward. "Is your head bothering you, Your Highness?" he asked, concern making his voice thick. "Perhaps you should retire early for the night. Head injuries usually require a great deal of rest." He paused, looking to Elsa's arm. "Come to think of it, we need to change out those poultices before you retire for the night." There was another, longer pause before her turned his head to Feilan. "You as well."

"N'necessary," Feilan muttered very softly.

"It is necessary," Elsa scolded. She held out her arm to the Captain, who was already rummaging in his bags.

"You will assist me," Captaine Beorne said with exaggerated calm to Feilan, "since you seem to be the cause of most of our Queen's current ailments."

Kristoff and Elsa both blinked several times at the Captain's command.

"I…!" gasped the small guide, though whether in protest or shock it was difficult to say.

He twisted to stare hard at her. "I still do not know whether to trust you… you have injured our Queen twice, hidden powerful abilities from us… yet now I hear you may have saved us twice, and taken injuries doing so… much like a soldier. Even if you did save the horses first. In my company, if a soldier's foolish actions cause harm to another, part of his punishment is to aid in caring for the victim of his folly." His carefully neutral tone shifted to a steel to match his saber. "You will assist me in caring for the Queen's wounds that you caused."

Guide and Captain stared at each other openly for several long heartbeats. Just as Elsa thought she would have to intervene yet again, she saw Feilan give a single slow nod. Without a word the small mountaineer crept forward until she was within reach of both Elsa and Beorne's medical supplies.

Elsa made the sleeves of her jacket vanish and accepted Beorne's firm yet gentle grip on her arm. He began unwrapping the bandages, handing the growing length to Feilan. At first there was no change, but as the pressure eased pain flooded to take its place. By the time the last of the bandage was unwound, Elsa was hissing between clenched teeth.

"Burn those in the fire," Captain Beorne directed. Feilan shifted, and the smell of burning cotton and blood-soured herbs quickly filled the small ice fortress. A moment later he said, "Now, pour this over the wound."

Remembering what happened before, Elsa braced herself. For a moment, she thought she would be fine as the liquid hit her skin. It then found its way into an open part of the wound, lighting the nerves there afire. A whimper escaped her jaws.

"Keep pouring!" commanded Captain Beorne. His strong hands held Elsa's arm still despite her involuntary reflex to jerk away.

"But I'm hurting…," came the whimpered protest.

"And you're the one that hurt her to begin with, if I'm to believe all this shapeshifting nonsense. At least prove you're willing to hurt to heal," the Captain growled. "Prove to me you're a mountaineer, not a monster."

Feilan made no further sound, but each of Captain Beorne's terse commands was met with an immediate response. More of the paste was applied once the wound was cleaned, then the arm carefully re-wrapped in fresh bandages. By the time they were done, Elsa's headache was almost refreshing compared to the reawakened pain in her arm. Beorne demanded to take a look at her head as well, but could find no outward mark to heal.

Elsa found his searching touch on her scalp a curious mix of soothing and alarming, but exhaustion was rapidly robbing her of any ability to decipher her own reactions.

After assuring himself that he had done all he could for Elsa, Beorne directed his Queen to her snow bed. With a grunt he turned his attention to Feilan. As Elsa was pulling a blanket over herself, she glanced at her Captain and their guide.

Firelight glinted off Feilan's cheeks as she twisted to remove her jacket. It took a moment for Elsa to realize the light was reflecting from the tracks of still-wet tears. She started to sit up again, alarmed, but Feilan was already turning away. The guide positioned herself so that the majority of her side was lit by the campfire. She sat in silence as Beorne worked, unwrapping bandages.

"What," the Captain exclaimed as he removed the last of the ones encasing Feilan's waist.

"Toldya I healed fast," muttered their guide.

Captaine Beorne grunted, but it was Kristoff that spoke. "Is that why it took you so long to come to the inn?" he asked.

"What?" blurted Feilan. Even the Captain lifted his head and tilted it to one side before returning to poulticing what was left of Feilan's wounds.

Kristoff shrugged as he stood near Sven. The reindeer had finally returned to grazing, apparently having decided the evening's revelations weren't as important as a decent dinner. His mountaineer friend clarified, "That was another thing that was bothering me. You found us pretty quick after the second attack… when I started thinking you were part of the first one, too… well… I was wondering why, if it was you, why it took you so long to appear at the inn. I mean, you knew where we were and all, since it was you that dropped us off there, right?"

Feilan looked down and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Captain Beorne said, then immediately added, "Roll up your legging. We need to treat that leg as well."

"I said," growled the guide even as she complied with Beorne's command, "that I didn't mean to show up at all."

"Why not?" Kristoff asked, his gaze going to the Captain rather than the guide. "I mean, all you had to do was show up, say hey you saved us, and get our gratitude. After all, the Storm Crow's got a reputation for saving merchants, right?"

Even from her reclining position, Elsa could see Feilan's shoulders hunch together. Then Captain Beorne shifted, and she could barely see the guide at all. Fighting a yawn, she tried to attend to Kristoff's questioning. There was a purpose there, she knew, but sleep was driving sense out of her head with a feather-down persistence that could match any stone wall.

"Hate that name," Feilan grumbled, then yelped as Captain Beorne poured some of that fiery liquid over their guide's wounded leg.

"Fast healer you may be," the Captain said, his tone increasingly less combative, "but some of these wounds are still deep. Hold still."

Kristoff whistled soft and low. "Man, if they look that bad now, how bad was it before? How badly did they chew on you the first time? Bet that was why you were slow 'finding' us, right? You were healing?"

His only answer was a sudden string of coarse words from Feilan.

Kristoff's second whistle was a bit sharper. "Whew! You tryin' to curdle air there?"

Surprisingly, it was Captain Beorne who answered in a rather smug, amused tone. "Actually, I think that was in response to me having to pack in some poultice."

"Ye didna hafta try t'pack it t'th'bone!" snapped Feilan.

"Hero or not, hurt my Queen again, and it won't be poultice that I'll be grating against your bone," Captain Beorne said in a low voice. While Elsa was still trying to puzzle whether she had heard him correctly, he continued in a louder tone, "There. That's the last of it. Once we're at the castle, we'll have our Royal doctor check upon both you and our Queen."

"Hey, whoa, no one said anything about me goin' into the castle!" Feilan immediately protested. "Lead ye to it, sure, but not goin' in it!"

Elsa tried to sit up, but her head protested vehemently.

Even Kristoff blinked at Captain Beorne. "Uh… say what now?" he said.

Captain Beorne sat back, brushing his hands against the snow. "Well, if all you're saying is true, Kristoff, then this… mountaineer here certainly deserves the honor of the court, wouldn't you say?"

"Ah… well…," stammered Kristoff, utterly at a lack for words for the suggestion.

"I… I don't…," protested Feilan.

"It would only seem fair," the Captain continued in a suspiciously blithe tone, "since trust seems to be such an issue. We're within your power here on the trail. Wouldn't it be a fair exchange of trust for you to join us at the castle?" His words quickly gained a sharper edge to them. "Furthermore, at the very least Feilan here has an… insight… into these snow monsters that we could desperately use, and even her small amount of knowledge about the storms outstrips our own meager bits. That knowledge could be very useful when we conference at the castle."

"Hey, now, I didna sign up fer no conferrin'!" Feilan yelped. "Jes guide ye to th'castle, no more!"

A bitter frost to rival Elsa's own ice crept into Captain Beorne's tone. "And yet, to add my observations to Kristoff's, I would dare say you have a fascination with our Queen, or at least her magic, am I correct?"

His only answer was a low hiss.

Kristoff spoke up. "Hey, I was only meaning to point out..."

"You pointed out plenty," Captain Beorne interrupted, "and I readily admit much that I missed. I do not intend to make any more errors. Now, if the two of you don't mind, I intend to get a bit of rest before it is my turn for watch." Snow crunched under his boots as he moved to his blanketed snow bed.

Elsa strained her sleep-stuffed ears to catch any other conversation that might occur, but the only thing she was awarded was a soft "Sorry" from Kristoff. Most likely the apology was directed to the other mountaineer, but she made no sound in reply if it was.

None of this made sense. Or rather, there was a sense that everything was perfectly understandable, but for a few bits of missing information. Knowledge or concepts that continued to escape her awareness.

Perhaps Anna had the skills to see what Elsa was missing.

Thinking of Anna immediately distracted Elsa's mind, pushing her gently from dozing to dreaming in the space of a breath. She imagined Anna in the hybrid castle of ice and stone, surrounded by castle staff and a crown made of icicles and ice shards chilling the red of of her hair. Even as she watched, strands of that hair turned from ember red to winter white.

"No," Elsa whispered within the dream, fingers clenching in the reality of snow.

"Yes," Anna responded. "You left me alone. What was I do to?" More strands gleamed, chasing away the warmth.

"I'm coming home!" she protested. "I'm coming back!"

"Are you? And what's coming with you?" this dream-Anna demanded. "Look behind you."

Elsa twisted against her will, until she found herself staring up at a mountain of white fur and gleaming blue eyes. An impossibly long red tongue snaked between massive jaws and teeth. Black claws reached for her. With a scream she threw her ice outward, glittering lances cold in the moonlight.

The lances pierced the body, but her dreaming mind could not tell her what that body was… small as Feilan, as full of color as Anna, as steadfast as Beorne, as humorous as Kristoff and Sven, as great as the snowbeasts themselves. For a moment, they even seemed to shatter the hybrid castle of ice and stone.

"Have care, sister," hissed the dream-Anna, though Anna she was no more. Hair pure white, a gown as coldly fierce as her crown, glacier blue eyes to match Elsa's own true blue eyes. Her dreaming mind could not tell if it was woman or snowbeast that stood before her. "Your fears betray you," it growled, red tongue running over human teeth. "Winter dreams are cold and sharp."

"No," Elsa whispered, terror thick in her throat. Her head throbbed, the pain echoed by the movement of the swirling being of ice. Snow and ice that did not belong to Elsa plucked at her skin.

"Come home, sister. Come home."

"No. Anna." The protest was barely a whimper, but the dream was already fading, twisting into a less distressing darkness.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Day eight.

Day eight was a disaster.

An unmitigated disaster.

No, wait, Anna reminded herself. Try to look at the positive side of things.

It was… a learning experience.

Hooboy was it ever a learning experience.

First lesson: shush the messenger. Preferably before sending him to the kitchen.

Second lesson: the kitchen was the gossip center of a castle. Anyone wanting to learn the latest news, greatest or not, found their way ever so conveniently to the kitchen.

Third lesson: foreign delegates were very much interested in learning the latest news. The less great, the better.

If there was anything Anna could say was good about the day, it was the revelation of just how interested the delegations were in Arendelle's goings-on.

Her first clue was when she was able to compose herself enough to find the soldier messenger Sergeant Jostein had deposited in the kitchen while she had read the parchment. She had been too shaken to do more than nod when the Sergeant had suggested the weary soldier might could use a bit of food and rest. It was difficult to say how much time had passed while she read and re-read the letter. Finally she realized she had gleaned all she could from Elsa's careful words. The realization had driven her to seek out the soldier that had brought it, which in turn led her to the main kitchen.

Eager to find out what details her sister had omitted, it took a moment for her to register an unexpected body in the crowded warmth. Only the Royal Cook's pointed glare caused her to focus on the well-attired young man that sat next to the travel-worn soldier she sought. They were seated on stools set away from the kitchen staff's bustling paths. The soldier had paused mid-bite of a honeyed hunk of bread, eyes wide and staring at Anna. His free hand was arrested in the midst of some expansive gesture. The young man leaning towards him stared at that hand a few moments before turning an irritated frown to Anna.

"What are you...," he began, a thick French accent slurring his words into a near-unintelligible mass. A heartbeat later his brain caught up with the message his eyes were relaying. He was just a step behind the soldier in scrambling off his stool and stumbling into a clumsy bow.

The soldier had a bit more grace, neatly tucking his saber to one side with his free hand while making a respectful sweep of the hand holding bread. "Your Highness!" he gasped. "I wasn't expecting you to come to the kitchens personally! Although Sergeant Jostein said you might! I just didn't think… not really… I mean, my apologies, Your Highness!"

"Whyever wouldn't I come here?" Princess Anna said, eyes still on the Frenchman. He continued to appear more irritated than embarrassed, even going so far as to lift his chin defiantly when he realized she was watching him.

The soldier glanced between the Princess and the Frenchman, but it was the Royal Cook that answered.

"Why indeed!" the burly woman bellowed. "Her Highnesses may come through whene'er they please, and bound I be to shove a loaf at whatever stray waifs they send my way, but here of late? Seems e'eryone keeps comin' to my kitchen! Ye'd think it was the throne room, the way folks come strolling through and demanding food all hours of night and day!" She finished with a particularly vicious glare at the Frenchman.

Anna was used to the woman's abrupt manner. She actually found it refreshing, if a bit startling, especially when compared to court politics. For his part, the Frenchman sniffed and turned his shoulder to the Royal Cook. "Your staff seems rather impertinent," he commented to Anna, that thick accent and lifted chin elevating his words.

Princess Anna straightened her spine and shoulders, setting her jaw with her own words. "We prefer honesty here in Arendelle," she said, her own irritation startling her. "If it comes at the price of some level of tact, so be it. That being said… have you been bothering our kitchen staff?"

"No!" the Frenchman blurted at the same time the Royal Cook barked, "Yes!"

Blue eyes tinged with green narrowed. "It is in our kitchen staff's interest to keep to regular mealtimes. I would appreciate it if you would attempt to adhere to them. I'm sure we could arrange some bread and cheese to be kept in your rooms, if our mealtimes are that much of an inconvenience."

"You are taking the word of a servant over my own?" he blustered.

The Arendelle man stood even straighter, his free hand dropping to the hilt of his saber. The bread seemed to be in danger of being crushed by the fist of his other hand. Princess Anna held up her own hand, imitating a gesture she had seen Elsa make many times. The soldier immediately relaxed his body, though his gaze remained on the Frenchman.

Princess Anna turned her own gaze back to the Frenchman. "I was not aware your rank was so high, that you could address me and my castle staff so," she said, drawing haughtiness about her like a cloak. Protective anger still buzzed hot and fierce under her skin.

For the first time, the man faltered. He glanced from the soldier to Anna, then reluctantly to the Royal Cook. Realizing the burly woman had already dismissed him and was again supervising her staff, he hunched his shoulders under the weight of a compressed ego. "I… may have overstepped myself," he sullenly slurred.

"May have," Princess Anna echoed with just a touch of mockery. There was something about the man that was tweaking every nerve she had. "I believe you have. While the delegations are certainly welcome here at Arendelle, a certain amount of mutual courtesy is expected. Please do not trouble my staff like this again… and make sure others know this as well."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered teasing Elsa about how proper her sister's speech became whenever she went into "Queen-mode". Wryly Anna had to acknowledge to herself that Elsa's response about the usefulness of concise speech was fairly accurate. The Frenchman sketched a stiff bow, eyes glittering and lips pressed into a thin line.

"My apologies, Your Highness," he said, then following Princess Anna's imperious gesture, turned to the Royal Cook and added, "My apologies to you as well. I was not aware I was being such a bother."

The Royal Cook snorted loudly. She glanced at Princess Anna, though, and held her tongue with a firm nod. She turned her back to the Frenchman instead, dismissing him in favor of her own staff. He jerked upright, eyes bright with anger, but repressed any comment he might have made when Princess Anna crossed her arms over her chest. With another stiff bow, he left the kitchen.

Dropping her arms, Princess Anna blew air noisily. "Whew! He's a character, isn't he? How long has he been bothering you, Cook?"

The ox of a woman answered over her shoulder, "Pretty much since they first arrived, Yer Highness. Comes down here and loiters the day away, bugging good people with inane questions. Meant to tell you before, but, well… you seemed to have hands full. Wasn't sure it'd be worth your bother."

Anna flinched at the unintentional criticism. "Well," she stated, "it is. You're part of this castle's family. If any of them bother you again, please send word to me."

"Hah!" the Royal Cook scoffed, "Now that I know your stance, I'll just give'em the what-for myself." She waved a heavy metal ladle in a fashion more reminiscent of a Berserker with a mace, baring a grin to match. Dismissing the topic as closed, she returned to managing the organized chaos that was preparing food for an entire castle.

Shaking her head, Princess Anna faced the soldier that still stood at attention. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. Realizing belatedly that she was staring curiously back, he shook his head. A faint blush crept across his cheeks. For the first time, Anna realized he was very young, possibly as young if not younger than her. The realization set oddly with her, making an uneasy mix of guilt and her earlier flash of anger.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, trying to distract herself from the roiling emotions.

He blushed harder, shoulders and spine rigid. "I, ah, I," he stammered.

Princess Anna gave him an amused half-smile. She gestured to the stool. "Please, sit. Keep eating. I just came to see if you could tell me any more than…," she paused, lifting the parchment that was Elsa's letter. "Well, I just know my sister can be a bit… sparse… with the facts. So I was hoping to hear your account…?"

The soldier, having taken his seat again along with a bite of bread, nearly choked. "You… but I'd already told Sergeant Jostein some… but me, personally, to you… Ah! No offense meant, Your Highness! I just… and then that foreigner, I was telling him… probably more than I should have… I'm so sorry, Your Highness!"

Princess Anna laughed and held both palms outward, parchment rustling between fingers. "It's okay! Oh, what is it you soldiers say… be at ease? Ease up? At ease, please! Here, I'm going to be a bit at ease, too." With a slight grunt she hoisted herself onto the second stool. "There!"

The soldier shook his head slowly. "You… are different from the Queen… your sister. Ah, Your Highness!"

Princess Anna tilted her head. "How so?" she queried.

"Well, Queen Elsa, she's much more… regal. Aloof. She can seem cold, hah! Our Snow Queen, cold," he said, puffing his chest with pride. A moment later he hunched his shoulders, self-conscious again. "I mean, but once you get to know her, or at least travel with her, she's very… kind. Still distant, but caring? Whereas you, Your Highness, you're… uhm..."

Anna laughed again, but this time it was with her own measure of self-consciousness. "Not quite so regal, huh?" she asked, guessing the answer.

Her guess proved wrong, however, as the soldier vehemently shook his head. "No, you're actually very… well, you were pretty terrifying just now. In a good way! Like it's good to serve a Princess that shows she can fight, too!"

"I… what?" Princess Anna blinked several times.

The poor soldier looked as though he wished he could sink into the floor. "And you're not so distant! You're more… relatable? It's like we've got the best of both kinds of rulers!" Realizing that he was only digging his hole deeper with his enthusiasm, he abruptly shoved the rest of the bread into his mouth. Through dripping crumbles he mumbled, "I tall thoo muth…."

Anna chuckled again. "It's okay. Although… how much did you say to that man?" She gestured with a thumb at the exit the Frenchman had taken.

The soldier's pained expression told her plenty. She didn't think she'd taken that long to compose herself, but everything had pretty much blurred as soon as she read of Elsa's injury. Sighing, she assured him, "It's okay, really. I should have said something to Sergeant Jostein before he took you away. I should have… well… let's just say I'm learning all the things I should have done."

He gave her a half-smile, apparently disbelieving that a Princess would confide such a thing to him.

Princess Anna gave herself a small shake. "Anyway. Think you could tell me your account of what happened?"

He nodded, then blinked as the Royal Cook breezed by and deposited a small bowl in his lap. "Some of yesterday's soup," the hefty woman grunted. "Took a bit to heat. Eat up." She turned to Anna, hands on ample hips. "And you, Your Highness?"

Anna shook her head, slightly intimidated. "I'm good, thanks. I'm eating light, these days."

The Royal Cook grunted. "Them meat pastries still bothering you?" The sudden green tinge to Anna's skin was answer enough. The woman grunted again. "Well, don't go eating so light it weakens you. Temper's well and good, but won't help if you pass out in the midst of a deserved tongue-lashing. You need something, you tell me, Your Highness. I'll fix you up!"

"Yes ma'am," Anna said meekly, then stared as the intimidating figure barreled back to the main cauldron. She exhaled, then exchanged a glance with the young soldier. Both of them burst into laughter like errant children. Only after the snicker fit had passed was she able to direct conversation back to his account of past events.

It took well over an hour, especially since Anna kept interrupting him with questions. Some things he was direct witness to, others he had to provide second- or third-hand accounts. Her heart hurt over the description of the attack, and the men that could not be found afterwards. It also warmed in response to the soldier's glowing account of Elsa's bravery during the fight. She twitched with suspicion when he described the not-boy that was found prowling around the horses, and tried valiantly not to whimper each time he described Elsa's careful stance after the attack. Hope was held close when he mentioned her eating and planning with them. She even had to hold back a small chuckle at the soldier's awed account of sitting at the same table as his Queen.

His account of his own journey back was rather simple. There were no attacks or even accidents, just a very chatty village guide. The guide had parted company with him at the castle gates, leaving the soldier to seek his commanding officer on his own. The soldier had thought it odd, remarking that he had expected the villager to want a personal tour of the castle. Princess Anna suspected the villager had found the castle intimidating. She could still recall the first few times Kristoff had ventured into the castle, and how relieved he was to escape stone walls once outside again.

Once the soldier's tale and meal were done, Anna sighed heavily. "You've definitely had an… eventful… past week, haven't you?" From the corner of her gaze she caught the soldier's pained look. Without thinking, she reached out to pat his arm. "Elsa and I… er, Queen Elsa and I, I mean… will be doing everything we can to find those missing men, and stop these attacks so nothing happens to anyone else."

He stared at her hand, then at her. Almost shyly, he said, "That I have no doubt of, Your Highness. Truly, our kingdom is blessed to be ruled by such sisters."

Princess Anna just barely kept herself from making a wry comment about unproductive trade meetings in regards to her royal abilities. Thinking of that reminded her of the lurking Frenchman. For the first time, she began to wonder just what the members of the delegations were up to between meetings. That led her to realizing that although the delegations were not shy about making demands, they did not require more frequent meetings. Indeed, they actually seemed to prefer the every-other-day pattern she had adopted to try and balance out local affairs with international ones.

Just what were they up to on those off days?

Giving herself a shake, she brought herself back to the immediate present. "Well, we're certainly doing all that we can," she said with a half-smile. "Now for you… what did Sergeant Jostein want you to do once you were rested and fed?"

Guilt colored the young soldier's cheeks. "He said I'm to report to my immediate officer as soon as you were done with me, Your Highness." He glanced at his honey-sticky fingers, then tried to unsuccessfully brush crumbs from his attire. "Are you…?"

Princess Anna nodded once, briskly. "You've given a thorough account, I think, and," she paused, grinning, "as steadily as you've been eating, I daresay you're fed enough for now?"

He nodded with a hesitant grin of his own. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Then I'd say go ahead and check in with your officer. Meanwhile, I've got to figure out how to relay the news to a bunch of stuffy bureaucrats… ahhh you didn't hear that from me."

The grin grew a bit. "Yes, Your Highness," he responded more confidently. At a gentle shooing gesture from Princess Anna, he slipped off his stool and marched out of the kitchen.

Princess Anna took a few moments to speak with the Royal Cook. She idly noticed a number of the kitchen staff whispering to each other, but she thought it simply because the Princess was in the kitchen. After reassuring herself that the Cook would come to her with any more accounts of lurking delegates, she took her leave of the oven-warmed rooms.

Stone hallways echoed her thoughts as much as her footsteps. So engrossed was she in her concern for Elsa and the missing men, her puzzling over delegates' behaviors, and her planning on how to address those concerns with advisers without creating more, that she didn't even notice the pale shadow she acquired until it spoke.

"Is Elsa okay?" the snowman asked with uncharacteristic hesitancy.

Anna yelped, then gripped the fabric over her galloping heart. "Olaf! You just about scared the life out of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Olaf frantically waved his stick arms. "What does it look like? I'll catch it for you!"

"It… what?"

"Your life! You said I almost scared it out of you!" He paused, crooking a twig finger across his lips. "Come to think of it, what does a life look like? Hm. I imagine it would depend on how you live it, huh? Oooh I bet yours would look like a dancing butterfly made of fire!"

Anna's hand moved from her chest to her head. "Olaf, what… ah, nevermind. Where did you go?"

"Right here!"

"No, no I mean… when I was reading the letter… I just… I'm sorry, Olaf, I lost track of you!" She immediately knelt before the snowman so she could meet his eyes. "I'm a terrible friend. Of course you're worried about Elsa, too! She's fine… mostly. Apparently she took a hit to her head, so they're coming back early. A monster attacked them… they lost twelve men… but she's okay, Olaf. She's coming home."

Olaf blinked a few times, then wrapped Anna in a warm hug. "It's okay," he assured her.

Hugging him tightly in return, it took a moment to register his words. "What do you mean?"

"It's okay to be both glad and sad. You can be glad for Elsa, and sad for your men, at the same time. It doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you a full person. Full of caring." He hugged her again before taking a stubby step backwards. "So it's okay."

Tears leaked from the corners of Anna's eyes. With a shaky laugh, she rubbed them away. "You always do go straight for the heart of the matter, don't you, Olaf?"

The snowman shook his head. "I wouldn't know how to do that! I don't have a heart!"

"I think you have more of a heart than most of us," Anna said with a sniffing chuckle. Sighing, she leaned back on her heels. "But seriously, where did you get off to?"

"Well, you seemed busy, and I wanted to stay and hear what Elsa had written, when it occurred to me that maybe I could read it when you were done, and then I realized I didn't know if I could read, and since I couldn't very well ask to try and read the letter when you were reading it, I thought I'd head over to the library and see if I could read, and what do you know, I can!"

Sometimes there were just no words when talking with Olaf, so Anna resorted to another hug instead. He happily returned the hug, but added, "Except for some of those really long legal treatises, those things are boring!"

Princess Anna laughed, tears once again sneaking from between her eyelids. "Oh, I agree!" Letting go of the snowman, she pulled out the letter and offered it to him. "Here, Olaf… go ahead and read this." She shifted her legs so she could sit more comfortably, unconcerned about royal decorum for the moment. Her eyes rested on Olaf as he eagerly read the letter, his snowy features scrunching with concern. Finally he handed the letter back to her.

"She was hurt pretty bad, huh?"

"Okay, so it's not just me." Anna had to scrub hard as more tears sprang forth. "I think so, yes. Not… not permanently so, obviously, if she could write and ride and..."

Olaf sat beside her, a twiggy hand resting on her arm. "We'll see her in a few days. She won't be able to hide anything then. It's funny, isn't it? We don't want to hurt the people we care about, so we try to hide what hurts us from them… even though they're the ones that can help us the best." He shook his head slowly. "Craziness."

Anna tilted her head, wondering through her worry if there was more to the snowman's words than simple pondering. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the approach of one of the castle maids.

"P-princess Anna?" the young woman stuttered, "Y-your Highness?"

"Whoops!" Princess Anna scrambled to her feet, hastily brushing dust and dirt from her gown. "I mean, yes? Is there something I could help you with?"

Confusion cleared from the maid's face, only to be replaced by soul-crunching grief. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you! Please, tell me it's not true!"

"What? What's not true?" Anna exclaimed, panic causing her heart to leap in her chest again.

"Please tell me the Queen's not dead!"

For one horrible moment, Anna felt as though she had once more frozen to ice. Sound and sensation receded, the very stone walls about her seeming as substantial as clouds. Only Olaf's gentle touch on her hand returned warm reality to her. Forcing her leaden lungs to draw in a ragged breath, she asked in a deceptively calm voice, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking to – I mean, I was cleaning the room of – and we just started talking, of course, and he was telling me, that he'd heard it from one of the other parties, oh he said that he'd heard the Queen's party was attacked by a pack of monsters! And that the Queen… the Queen…!"

Suspicion bloomed, chasing away dread with an almost feral alertness. "Was it one of the French delegates?" Princess Anna inquired, her hands curling into loose fists.

"What? No, no, it was one of the footmen for the Irish party, Your Highness. He's always such a good one for stories, and he said he'd overheard it from some other delegate, Your Highness, said he wouldn't just relay any hearsay, but something so dire he just had to see if I knew anything about it, and of course I didn't, I don't, is it true, please tell me it's not true!"

Princess Anna reached out to grip the maid's shoulders and give her a single gentle yet firm shake. "Queen Elsa is fine. Yes, her party was attacked – by a single monster, not a pack of them – and she was injured, but she's fine. She's riding back even as we speak. Should be here in a couple of days. That way we can work together towards a solution."

The castle maid sobbed, sagging in Anna's grip as relief loosened her muscles. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, Your Highness! Your family's lost so much, I just couldn't bear… oh! I'm so sorry, I must seem such an idiot!"

"No, not at all," Anna shook her head. Glancing at Olaf, she even dared a small smile. "It's okay to be upset, especially over such horrible… stories. Because that's all it was, a story. You'll see the truth when Elsa… Queen Elsa… returns." The snowman nodded vigorously in agreement.

Looking from Princess to Queen's creation, the maid sniffled a few times. "Really?" she choked.

"Really," reassured Anna. She waited for the young woman to take a few steadying breaths before releasing her shoulders. "You okay now?"

"Yes, yes of course, Your Highness. Thank you. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Princess Anna shook her head once, decisively cutting off a second round of hysteria. "No apologies. Thank you for seeking me out. I had no idea such stories were already circulating that quickly." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "In fact… could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Your Highness!" The maid even went so far as to clasp her hands before her chest in eagerness.

"Could you tell Gerda about the story you heard, and who from? Also tell her the truth, of course! And let her know I'll need to see her and Kia… probably at lunch. It's almost lunch time, isn't it? And if you hear any more stories… correct them. And let either Gerda or me know about whatever you hear, and who you heard it from?"

At first, the maid just blinked at her. Understanding dawned, and an awed expression settled over her face. "You… you want me to spy for you, Your Highness?"

Anna flipped her hand in the air with a nervous laugh. "Spy? Nah. Just do what you usually do… but let us know what you hear, okay?"

"And from whom," the maid repeatedly, a shrewdness creeping into her tone. Abruptly she swept into a low curtsy. "Of course, Your Highness. I will do everything in my power to assist you. And I'll make sure everyone knows the Queen still lives."

Princess Anna wished she could simply hug the young woman, but she had already learned spontaneous hugs from royalty tended to upset the average staff worker. She opted instead for a gracious nod of acknowledgment that became a deep, thoughtful frown as the maid ran off.

"Wow," Olaf commented. "Looks like stories can grow faster than a snowball heading downhill!"

"Looks like," Anna agreed. She sighed heavily. "Something tells me I've got a very busy day ahead of me."

"Oh," the snowman said in a crestfallen tone. "I suppose I need to stay out of your way, then."

Anna vigorously shook her head. "No, Olaf. You've been right about so much, and I just keep… forgetting you. And that's wrong of me." She turned to peer down at Olaf. "You're as worried about Elsa as I am, aren't you?"

He looked down at the stone floor and twisted his hands until the wood crackled. "Maybe. Just a bit. Maybe a lot."

Placing a palm on his head so that snowflakes from his ever-resent flurry kissed the back of her hand, Anna said, "It would mean a lot to me if you stayed near, Olaf. And… I want to be there for you, too."

Looking up with shining eyes, Olaf nodded.

Lunch turned out to be very soon indeed. She and Olaf entered the private dining area to find Kia and Gerda waiting. With a sigh, Princess Anna pushed aside her plate and handed over Elsa's letter. Gerda immediately pushed the plate back while Kia read. Once he was done, he silently handed the letter to Gerda. The Royal Housekeeper wouldn't read a single word, however, until Anna began making at least a token effort to eat her lunch. Kia pulled a plate towards him and also began to eat, his body moving mechanically. Olaf pulled up a stool and sat next to Anna, oddly silent as his worried gaze followed the letter.

Gerda exhaled shakily as she finally set the letter down. "At least the Queen is mostly well. I was so afraid…," she broke off, concerned gaze on Anna.

Anna gave a valiant smile around a mouthful of potato. After a slightly choked swallow, she said, "It's come to my attention that stories are already starting to circulate… wildly inaccurate stories."

Kia nodded solemnly. "That is the way of gossip. Forget armies. It is often one of the greatest challenges of a kingdom, keeping gossip from undermining it."

"Speaking of undermining," Princess Anna commented, waving a fork at the Royal Steward, "one of the French delegates was hanging around the kitchen. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the source of the stories."

"If he was in the kitchen," snorted Kia, "then I would daresay the entire staff could be the source. A castle's kitchen is a veritable hotbed of gossip. Not to speak poorly of our staff! It is just..." He glanced to Gerda.

The Royal Housekeeper gave a slight smile. "Food and talk naturally go together," she said with a shrug. "A bit of honey to go with one's bread to sweeten a meal, you could say."

"Well, in this case it's souring the meal," Princess Anna grumbled, poking at the remaining food on her plate. At a concerned glare from Gerda, she hastily stuffed another bite in her mouth. While chewing, a thought struck her. "Prmmbly," she started to say, then covered her mouth to keep from inadvertently spitting food. A few awkward chews and a swallow later, she tried again while ignoring the slight smirks on Kia's and Gerda's faces. "I probably should call a meeting, shouldn't I?"

Kia nodded. "Of advisers and delegates both, I would recommend. It won't stop rumors, of course, but it might help control the more outlandish ones. At least until Queen Elsa returns."

Princess Anna laid her fork on her plate. "I'll just be glad when she's back. And Kristoff. And Sven. And… well… all of them."

Gerda dared to lay a hand on Anna's arm. "We all will be, dear." She smiled knowingly. "It's one thing to be told in a letter all is well. It is quite another to see it in person."

Anna smiled gratefully at Gerda, then grunted as Olaf launched himself at her in a heartfelt hug. Chuckling, she cradled the snowman to herself. "You too, huh?"

"Oh, definitely me too! All of you are my family! And I want my family happy and safe and sound!"

"Me too, Olaf, me too." She lifted her gaze to Kia. "So… what recommendations do you have to help contain this shipwreck?"

The corner of Kia's mouth lifted a little. "Well, Your Highness..."

In short order, runners were sent to summon each of the advisers and head delegates. Although they were nominally messengers, they had additional instructions as well. They were to take note of where they found each person, and in whose company, then report those findings to Kia. They were also to describe not just the official promised attendance, but also the manner in which they acquiesced. Finding the Frenchman so eagerly grilling the Arendelle soldier troubled Anna's thinking and set her to wondering where else delegates might be found. She also recalled her conversation with the Weselton delegate and the hints he had dropped. She wasn't quite sure how they tied together, but Kia agreed that such a hunch should not be ignored.

While the runners scattered, Princess Anna submitted herself to Gerda's care. Olaf was playfully ushered out even as handmaidens were ushered into the Princess's waiting room. He stationed himself outside her door like a guard… if such a guard was a fluffy, happy puppy. Every person that wandered by received a loud, cheerful greeting.

"Better than a guard dog, that one!" one of the handmaidens quipped as yet another ringing announcement marked the passage of one of the Royal Guards on patrol.

"Olaf is a person," Princess Anna corrected. She sat very still as the handmaiden tugged her hair into tight braids. "And a dear friend."

"If you say so, Your Highness," the handmaiden responded with an especially firm tug. "Person or no, friend or no, still, there's no mistaking who's passing your door!"

When she was finally allowed to emerge, Princess Anna found herself walking with the erect, sweeping stride she had so often seen Elsa use. A giggle nearly escaped her as she realized what she had always taken for pure attitude was at least in part necessity. The thick, tightly bound corset and heavy skirts of her court audience dress allowed for little other manner of movement. She paused to reach a hand down for Olaf, smiling at the encouraging grin he gave her as his twiggy hand clasped hers. Nor did she have to slow herself overmuch, as the stubby-legged snowman could reach surprising speeds with his rolling walk.

Kia fell into stride alongside them as they walked down the stone hallways. He and Princess Anna reviewed salient points to discuss. Only a few of the runners had been able to report in so far, and their reports seemed completely unremarkable. Princess Anna was beginning to suspect she was jumping at shadows. A tug on her hand made her look down at Olaf.

"Don't doubt yourself," the snowman said with an unusual solemnity.

"The snowman is right, Your Highness" Kia added a bit stiffly. He tilted his head towards the throne room they were about to enter. "You cannot show doubt in there, no matter what you think or feel… but I would daresay have faith in those thoughts and feelings. Your instincts have proven correct far more often than not."

Princess Anna eyed the doors and took a deep breath. "I hope this is not gonna be one of those 'not' times. It's gonna get ugly in there, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," the Royal Steward shrugged. "But it is better to face this ugliness, than allow worse to grow and fester."

Letting her breath out in a noisy exhale, Princess Anna squared her shoulders. "Right. Let's do this." She took a step forward, then paused, turning blue-green eyes down. "Olaf… are… are you sure you want to go in there with me? There will probably be a lot of yell… what have you got there?"

Olaf stopped bouncing the rounded stone in his free hand. "Oh, this? I picked it up on the way over here!"

"But… when… how…?"

"Oh, I just saw it laying there on the ground and it looked so lonely and pretty I figured I'd just go ahead and bring it with me!"

Anna had to shake her head. She was beginning to have second thoughts about bringing Olaf along. His support as a friend and his connection as Elsa's creation both steadied Anna's frantic nerves, but those were purely selfish reasons. Would his child-like innocence crumple under the political knife-fight that was awaiting them? Would the delegates and advisers take his presence as some sort of threat of Elsa's powers? Speaking of Elsa, how "okay" was she, really? How could Anna be confident about something she wasn't sure of?

Another tug on her hand made her look down to Olaf. Gripping her hand, he looked up to meet her eyes. "You're thinking too hard," he chided gently. "If you keep thinking like that, you're gonna go to itty bitty pieces. I know. I've thought so hard my legs fell off."

Kia grunted, staring at the small snowman. "I believe it-"

"He," Anna corrected without thinking about it.

The Royal Steward blinked, then continued, "-he has a point. I said it before, I will say it again: your instincts are correct, more oft than not. I would also add that while your methods may be unconventional, they can be very effective. You can do this, Your Highness."

Princess Anna took a deep breath, letting it out in a controlled exhale. "Last chance to back out, Olaf. It's gonna be loud in there, probably a lot of yelling."

Olaf rolled his eyes and grinned. "I'm not about to let you face that alone!'

"I just don't want them to upset you," she said, not seeing the knowing expression that crossed Kia's face.

"And I don't want them to upset you," countered Olaf, "but sometimes we can't stop upsetting things from happening." He paused to bounce his rock in his hand. "So the best we can do is make sure we don't face those upsetting things alone."

Anna knelt to give the snowman a huge hug. He happily hugged her back. After a moment Princess Anna stood, squared her shoulders, and said, "Okay. Let's do this."

Kia swung open the doors, then stepped back as his Princess and her attending snowman swept through. Pride and apprehension flickered across his features as he watched them enter the room. Unobtrusively he followed them, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies for the lack of updates for over a month. Suffice to say, life happened with great and mostly unpleasant abundance... but things are evening out now. For the few, loyal, and new readers - I thank you so much for hanging in with me on this, and again apologize for the delay. I fully intend to finish this story, so hopefully will be able to resume a regular update schedule.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Braced as she was, the uproar that greeted them still caught Anna by surprise. The crowd gathered in the throne room indicated that while most of the runners had not returned, they had certainly reached their intended recipients. Either that, or word of mouth traveled faster than the runners could. Princess Anna suspected the latter might actually prove the most true.

Taking a deep breath, she strode through the crowd in a clear line to the throne. Court advisers and delegates alike crowded her, but took unconscious steps back when they realized Olaf walked beside her. Anna was so used to the snowman that it puzzled her they should react with such aversion to such a cheerful being. It was only as she was ascending the dais that it occurred to her that they might fear Olaf as a representation of Elsa's powers.

Her realization was confirmed as she turned to face the assembled personages and settled into the throne. The French delegate stepped forward, an accusing finger thrust at Olaf, who had taken a seat at her feet. "Have you inherited the Queen's powers, now that she is dead?" he demanded. "Did you bring that… thing… here to intimidate us?"

Olaf barely had a chance to utter a hurt and confused, "Wait, what…?" before the rest of the crowd burst into similar questions.

Princess Anna fought the urge to stand. Kia had recommended she appear as relaxed as possible, and sitting denoted a calm disregard to defense. At the moment, however, Anna wanted dearly to go on the offensive. She forced her fingers to uncurl from the arm of the throne, instead reaching to touch Olaf's head. The snowman turned to her, the hurt of his confusion turning his powdery complexion icey. She smiled at him, and in his answering smile found a calming warmth.

Looking up, Princess Anna called out, "Gentlemen!" The reasonable tone of her voice startled many of them into silence. Their confusion rippled outward until the room was still but for a few scandalized whispers. She waited a few more moments before continuing, "First, I will say, the Queen is most certainly not dead. I will explain more in a moment." While the whispers turned into excited murmurs, she swiveled her gaze to the French delegate. "As for Olaf, he is here as a friend and part of the Royal family," she stated sternly, then allowed her mouth to relax into a sly grin. "Frankly, I'm surprised you find him intimidating."

Much of the murmurs turned to snickers as those gathered took in Olaf's diminutive size and compared it to the Frenchman's gangling height. The delegate's face flushed red, though he attempted to ignore the sound. To regain his dignity, he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. "We hear rumors of the Queen's death, and you bring her… her golem… to this meeting. What else are we to assume?"

Princess Anna sat a little straighter herself, clasping her hands together to keep them from forming fists. "I would expect you to assume that perhaps you do not have all the information, and would perhaps like to be a bit better informed before making further assumptions," she said. She waited while another ripple of muttered conversation passed through the crowd before adding, "Now, I know you have questions, but I ask that you hold them until I have finished speaking."

Acceding nods stuttered through the room, some more grudging than others.

"Excellent." Taking a deep breath, Princess Anna began the tale. She shifted it slightly to match the original public story, that the Queen was checking on reports of distressed status among the outlying villages. She omitted any foreknowledge or current knowledge of strange storms and stranger beasts. All that she advised was that the Queen's party was attacked by a great white beast during a snowstorm, resulting in minor injuries to the Queen and a number of missing soldiers. Summing it up, she stated, "It is possible it was one of the great white bears that sometimes wander down from the far North. The Queen's letter was unclear on that, possibly because she was still recovering from her injuries at the time she wrote it. We will know more once she returns."

Olaf raised a snowy eyebrow at Anna's version, but she was too busy mentally patting herself on the back for a confident delivery to heed his concern.

The confidence lasted only as long as it took for the gathered assembly to digest the information and begin launching questions. Most of them amounted to, "How soon will the Queen return?" or "How severely was the Queen injured?" Others seemed to be questioning the details of the story, or demanding to know what would come of various trade and kingdom concerns. Not a one seemed to care how Elsa was as a person, or how her friends and family were taking the news of her injuries.

Their lack of personal concern made Anna's skin itch and burn. Her clasped hands tightened until her knuckles were white and her lips pinched into thin lines. Just before she burst into angry yells, however, her eyes caught one bit of stillness in the emphatic crowd.

Weselton's young delegate was simply watching her with a smug expression. Although he stood like the rest, his posture gave the lazy indication of lounging on a couch. When he caught Anna's gaze, he deliberately looked about the escalating assembly and smirked. One hand waved slowly from left to right, palm up, as if to say, "Well, would you look at this?" He then raised a single eyebrow in challenge.

At the same time, Olaf leaned against her leg. The snowman's cool weight helped ground her even as she bristled over the delegate's audacity. Taking another slow, deep breath, she called out, "Gentlemen!" It took a second call before they began to quiet. Lowering her voice to match, she said, "I am able to only answer a question at a time. Please, let's be adults and handle this in an orderly fashion."

Many sets of shoulders stiffened indignantly, but they did fall into a semblance of silence. Mutters and side glances abounded, however, and there was an odd sense of shuffling amidst them. Finally the Frenchman raised his hand and began speaking even before Princess Anna nodded acknowledgment. "As I heard it, it was a pack of monsters that attacked the Queen's party," he sniffed, "and that the Queen was gravely injured… indeed, killed, although you deny that aspect."

"There's nothing to deny," Princess Anna countered. "You'll see for yourself Queen Elsa's condition. I expect her to be arriving within the next few days." Pushing through the sudden excited murmuring, she added, "As for the variations of the tale… well, I suspect the man I found talking with the messenger in the kitchens may have embellished things a bit. One of your delegation, if I'm not mistaken?"

The Frenchman snapped his shoulders back and glowered at Anna. "There is no one among my party that would stoop to spreading sensational gossip!" His accent grew thicker, slurring his words.

"Odd," the Spanish delegate spoke up, his own lilting accent strong, "I could have sworn it was one of your men that told one of mine about the many monsters that ambushed the Queen's party."

"And one of mine, as well," added the Irish delegate a little hesitantly.

"One would wonder if the embellishments occurred then," the elder delegate from the Southern Isles commented, "as both your countries are known for your… ah, colorful yarns, shall we say."

One of the court advisers suddenly snapped, "Oh, who cares which of you told what tale? What matters here is the Queen's return!"

A sharp rap on the floor brought attention to the German delegate. Folding both hands over his ornate cane, he lifted his bespectacled gaze to Princess Anna. Addressing her as though the rest of the assembly was not present, he asked, "Yes, what does this mean for further trade negotiations, I wonder? Will the Queen be reassuming responsibilities upon her return?"

This was one point Anna was not confident on, despite Kai's coaching. Part of her wanted desperately to hand everything back to Elsa upon her sister's return. Another part wanted to hand everything over to Kai so she could attend to Elsa's health. Yet another part was surprisingly resentful of having to hand anything over, when she had only just begun to find her stride in dealing with royal duties. Hedging a bit, Princess Anna merely said, "That will depend upon the Queen's condition. Most likely she will need some rest, so I will continue in her place."

Without thinking, she reached down to touch Olaf's head. The snowman was being unusually quiet, and he leaned into her touch as much a distressed child or pet would. She dared a reassuring glance to him, and so missed the way many suspicious frowns that were traded among those gathered at her gesture. Several heads leaned together, murmured, then nodded warily.

The German's harsh accent rang loudly into the relative quiet. "You keep saying that the Queen was merely injured, yet you also state she may need rest. I find this uncertainty unsettling."

"As do we," one of the court advisers barked. "This muddling of the royal hierarchy is upsetting the normal course of business. Who are we supposed to report to, Your Highness? You? But what happens when the Queen is able to resume her duties? Many of our affairs require a consistent handling. We could accept a temporary change out of necessity, but this is turning into a ridiculous back-and-forth!"

Shock stunned Princess Anna into silence, which was a grievous error. Without an immediate rebuttal, those gathered began first speaking, then yelling their concerns. Some part of her mind retained enough since to numbly note that there were at least a small handful shouting their support of the Arendelle sisters. The sickly tumble of her stomach, however, focused on the large number that hotly contested the security of the Royal line.

Hadn't Elsa warned her about dissenters among the court advisers?

Something clicked. As she looked over the shouting assembly, she began to realize there was a pattern to those gathered. Those voicing against were all either court advisers or lower ranking members of the delegations, and they were scattered throughout the crowd with an almost mathematical evenness. The head delegates themselves remained silent, with varying degrees of satisfaction or concern touching their faces. Those shouting in support of the sisters seemed clumped in irregular groups.

Anger prickled along her skin again. Suspicion bloomed into a near-certainty. Someone, or several someones, were taking advantage of the situation to deliberately undermine the royal line of Arendelle! Once again she found herself wondering at the strange timing of the trade negotiations, how the delegates were risking being ice-locked in Arendelle for the winter. Was all this a matter of convenience, or had this been planned for some time? Were the storms and monsters part of it?

Was her sister injured because once again, someone wanted Elsa dead?

Anna's mind kicked into a vicious high speed, her anger filling the sails of her thoughts. With an effort she heaved the ship of her mind about. Conjecture could wait. For the moment, she had to regain control of this meeting.

"Gentleman!" she called. Her voice was lost amidst the clamor of dissenting voices. "Gentleman!" she tried again. No change. "GENTLEMEN!" she bellowed, halfway standing from the throne. Not a head turned towards her. She sat back down, banging a clenched fist on the metal and wood of the throne's arm. The flesh of her fist made a meaty thump. An almost idle thought that something harder would have made a louder sound tumbled through the furious chaos that was her mind right now.

Something harder. A louder sound.

Princess Anna blinked, then leaned close to Olaf. "Olaf! Let me borrow your rock!" The worried snowman did little more than blink in surprise before handing her his earlier find. "Thanks!" she said, briefly kissing the top of his head before sitting upright again. Gazing at the writhing crowd of arguing people, she raised the rock above the arm of her throne. Without a word she brought it down.

A ringing reverberation silenced the raised voices, bringing a startled silence to the throne room.

Waiting until the last vibrations faded, Princess Anna said in a tone both calm and cheerful, "Now that I have your attention… gentlemen. I understand this is a concerning time, however I do ask that you have faith in my sister and I. We have both Arendelle's welfare and the welfare of our distinguished guests at heart. I had simply called this meeting to clear up any misunderstandings about what happened to Queen Elsa. Since we are now assured of her return, and all of you seem ready to move on to other matters that will require more… personal… attention, I suggest we adjourn for now. Dinner will be ready in the dining hall shortly, and as always all are welcome to partake. We will resume meeting arrangements tomorrow to further discuss individual issues."

It took all her effort to not cheer as the crowd, confused by her demeanor, immediately began shuffling towards the main doors of the throne room. Some lingered, with various expressions of belligerence and concern, but a smiling nod and a gracious shooing gesture urged them on their way quite before they realized they were leaving.

She maintained her position until Sergeant Jostein closed the heavy doors behind the last of the stragglers. At that moment she exhaled and slumped in the throne, causing her small crown to slide onto her forehead. With a grunt she sat up again and tried to straighten it.

"Wow!" Olaf said into the sudden quiet.

"What the snowman said," the Sergeant grinned. "For a moment, I thought I was going to have to call in my soldiers to quell a riot. Nicely done, Princess! I mean, Your Highness!" He saluted as an apology for the slip in address.

Anna chuckled a little weakly. "Don't worry about it… I'm just glad that worked! Here, Olaf, thank you for the use of your rock!" She handed the stone back to Olaf.

The snowman immediately placed the rock on the arm of the throne. "Oh, I think Sparky should stay here! It seems to like it!"

"Sparky?" echoed Anna, puzzled.

"Yeh, because it sparked when you banged it! Very nice special effects, there!"

"Special… you know what, nevermind. It worked. That's all that mattered." She gave the rock a grave nod. "Thank you, Sparky."

"Sparky says you're welcome!" Olaf said a little primly, then laughed.

"I think we owe more thanks than just to… ah… 'Sparky'," Kai intoned as he emerged from the throne's shadow. Ignoring Anna's startled yelp, he turned a critical gaze to Sergeant Jostein. "Cutting it a bit close, weren't you? I believe Captain Beorne would have had his soldiers at attention well before things had reached that point."

Sergeant Jostein managed to shrug while standing at stiff attention. "The Captain is a bit… well, let's just say he'd agree that I'm a bit more… relaxed than he is. I was betting our Princess could handle it, and she did!" He flashed a proud smile at Princess Anna, then tilted a sly grin at Kai. "Of course, I was standing next to a bell pull that would have alerted some of my soldiers just outside, had trouble really occurred."

Kai frowned, then gave a grudging smile in acknowledgment if not agreement of the Sergeant's tactics. "I suppose their immediate presence could have aggravated the situation, rather than eased it."

"That was my thinking, at least, sir," Sergeant Jostein smiled amiably.

The Royal Steward huffed a little, shook his head, then turned to Anna. "How are you, Your Highness? That… was a bit more excitable than even I had anticipated."

Anna puffed her cheeks as she blew air between her lips. "Whew! I dunno. Relieved? Terrified? Furious? Really, really grateful that I didn't eat much for lunch?" She tried to run a hand over her hair, but ended up wincing as she pricked her fingers on points of the crown. "Ouch! This thing is a pain!" After a pause, she shot a wry smile at Kai. "In more ways than one."

Kai answered her grin with a solemn nod. "There are reasons why a king or queen ages more quickly than the general populace. Ruling demands much, at least from those that care about how they rule."

"It's too bad you can't simply smack'em with rulers," Olaf chirped.

The mental image that came to Anna's mind nearly set her into a fit of giggles. Trying to keep the borderline hysteria at bay, she removed the crown on her head. Turning it in her hands, watching the torchlight glint off the metal and gems, she thought about the entirety of the meeting. Most of the thoughts were heavy enough to outweigh the relieved hilarity. Looking over to Kai, she said, "Things are pretty serious, aren't they?"

"It… is not looking very good," Kai admitted. "I am hoping that Queen Elsa's return, and the proof that she is still whole and healing, will ease much of the tension. However…."

"My soldiers have been… noticing… some things," Sergeant Jostein. "Before today, I honestly didn't think much of it. Odd pairings wandering about early mornings or late nights. People conferring in odd places. I thought perhaps it was imagined coincidences, but after hearing some of the things some of those people were shouting..." His normally jovial manner subsided into seriousness as he looked from Kai to Princess Anna.

"They were shouting very not nice things," Olaf grumbled. "It's like they don't know you and Elsa at all!"

"Or don't care," Anna muttered. A flash of determination sparked her thoughts. Sitting up straight, she tucked her crown atop her head. "Well, we can't wait for Elsa's return to straighten things out. We need to find out how and why things are getting stirred up."

"Gossip is certainly fueling things," Kai said. "That would be at least part of the 'how'."

"And my soldiers and I aren't liking where some of these delegates are turning up," Sergeant Jostein added. "Intrigue may not be one of my sharp points, but when people keep showing up where they're not expected… well, definitely puts me and my men on alert."

Princess Anna tapped her chin. "It's like pieces to a puzzle, but they're scattered all over. We've been so busy looking at individual pieces..." She snapped her gaze to the Royal Steward and Sergeant of the Royal Guard. "Kai, I know we've already passed messages to the castle staff, but do you think you and Gerda can try to set up some kind of regular system? Maybe some kind of reports or a way to quickly pass along an alert?"

A small, sly smile quirked the corner of Kai's mouth. "I do believe that can be arranged, Your Highness."

"And Sergeant Jostein… I know your soldiers report to you regularly. Do you think we could start marking some of those reports for… I dunno… suspicious activity?"

Sergeant Jostein tilted his head with a grin. "We already do, to a degree, but I will make it a point to gather those related to our… guests. And some of our… court. Anything demanding immediate attention, I will send a messenger. Anything suspicious but not immediately alarming, I will send as a bundle at the end of each day. Will that suffice, Your Highness?"

Princess Anna nodded. "For now. I think we're going to just have to see how all this goes." She blinked, then looked to Olaf. "Olaf, in all your wandering about, have you noticed anything particularly odd?"

The snowman lifted his wooden arms in what passed for a shrug. "Define 'odd'? I mean, here's a lot of things you people do that I find odd. The things you do on what you call 'toilets', for one thing..."

"I mean," Anna hastily interrupted, "have you noticed people acting secretive? Like they had something to hide?"

Before Olaf could respond, Kai said in a droll tone, "I'm not sure it… he… understands the concept, Your Highness. How do you explain dark intentions to the perpetually innocent?"

Olaf frowned as sternly as the cheerful snowman was capable. "Oh, I understand dark intentions well enough. I saw Hans try to kill Elsa, remember? I understand fear, and hate, and how it can twist someone inside out. I just choose to live the life Elsa gave me with love." In the stunned silence that followed that proclamation, he turned to Anna. "I really don't know, Anna. I mean, I'm still learning each person. There's so many in this castle! So I'm really not sure what is odd for which person."

Anna blinked several times. "You're learning… each person? Every person?"

"Oh yes!" the snowman exclaimed, his momentary seriousness disappearing in a happy flash. "Each and every person is just so fascinating! Their whole lives, every little moment, making up such a unique individual with such unique perspective! They're like snowflakes, but they're people!"

Sergeant Jostein hooked his thumbs in his swordbelt. "Little golem," he said, "You astound me more every day."

Even Kai appeared a little befuddled as he eyed Olaf.

Anna recovered a little more quickly. "Well," she said, "whenever you're wandering around… if you happen to see anything that seems, well, possibly mean or unkind, could you tell us?"

"You mean like Hans?" Olaf asked, tilting his head.

"Like Hans," Princess Anna agreed, suddenly feeling very tired and heavy. She didn't like involving the snowman in this. It felt too much like she was using a dear friend; yet, on the other hand, wouldn't friends band together? Subtlety really was Elsa's area of expertise. Taking a deep breath, Anna decided to try for her own: blunt honesty. "You heard all the yelling, you know the things they were saying. If people don't believe in Elsa and me… if they're afraid of Elsa… or worse, if they just want Arendelle for themselves… well… it wouldn't be good."

"Worse than not good! It was like they didn't realize at all how much you and Elsa love Arendelle! Elsa especially! She was willing to give up her life to protect it, and you were willing to give up your life to protect her!" He puffed up indignantly, causing his snow flurry to flail itself into a small blizzard. "I was halfway tempted to go fetch Marshmallow to knock some sense into them!" Abruptly he wilted, the blizzard fading into just a few snowy sprinkles. "But that would've made things worse, wouldn't it? It would've made people afraid of Elsa all over again."

Anna nodded, lowering herself to sit beside Olaf and wrap an arm around the snowman. Kai and Sergeant Jostein both moved a little closer, pausing when they were too uncertain how to show their concern. She glanced up at the men, smiled, then turned her attention to Olaf. "You're right, it would have… even though watching Marshmallow take care of them would've been pretty satisfying, I admit."

Olaf chuckled warmly, then looked up at the humans gathered around him. "We've got a good family here. You're asking me to watch for people that want to hurt that, right? That's the 'odd' that you mean?"

Sighing in relief, Anna nodded.

The snowman bounced up with determination. "That I can do! And I can be all sneaky about it! I can be a sneaky, snowy ninja! Except, you know, without the assassinations."

Anna chuckled. "Olaf, I don't even know what a 'neen-jah' is, but… just… thank you." She looked up to Kai and Sergeant Jostein, adding, "Thank all of you."

Kai offered a small, sincere smile. "You are daughter of my once-liege, a surrogate daughter to an entire castle, and my Princess. I could do no less."

Sergeant Jostein gave a small, grinning salute. "Every soldier hopes for a good leader, and dreams of a great leader. The soldiers of Arendelle are lucky to have two great leaders. We follow you and the Queen faithfully, Your Highness."

The Princess of Arendelle, sitting on the floor with a snowman and flanked by her Royal Steward and Sergeant of the Royal Guard, felt both a profound gratitude and a heavy responsibility for their expressions of loyalty. She knew that Elsa would have accepted such professions gravely and in a way that would make each man feel as though he was leading a small army. She was beginning to truly realize that her way of ruling was not Elsa's way. Kai's frequent comparisons, the young soldier-messenger in the kitchen, and Sergeant Jostein's own comments were making her aware of that.

Even the way she was looking to resolve the potentially volatile issue they were facing was different. Elsa would have either singled out the instigators for the public to judge, or she would have brought her powers to bear to quell things even before they started. She would not have thought to rely on those around her to build a network of information and support.

Blinking, Anna felt some of her awe of Elsa ebb and reform itself into respect. Her sister's way of handling things was Elsa's. It was time for Anna to do things her own way.

Bouncing up from the floor and a somewhat startled snowman, she clenched her fists before her chest and grinned. "Alright, let's do this!" she announced.

Then her stomach growled.

"Ah… right after dinner," she coughed, embarrassed.

The throne room rang with laughter, chasing away the last shadows angry shouting had left behind.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Dinner was an exhausting affair. Princess Anna, at Kai's suggestion, had her meal in the main dining hall. She was careful to smile and speak easily with anyone that addressed her. In such a fashion could she display her confidence that, while all was not well, nothing was dire. Her own nervously twisting stomach tried to upset that demeanor, but Anna brought her stubborn determination into play. The only time she nearly lost her battle of internal wills was when the staff brought forth a fine meat dish baked in the manner of a large shepherd's pie. Its passing similarity to the simpler meat pastries made her guts do a lazy roll, but the shame that caused the nausea had ebbed to the point she only felt a mild discomfort.

After dinner was successfully navigated, Princess Anna headed to her room. She bypassed Elsa's door with little more than an unconscious trailing of her fingers over the paneling. Bed was warm and welcoming, and the pillow unimaginably kind to her aching head.

Day nine came entirely too early for Anna's tastes.

At first, the knocking on her door wound its way into her dreams. Waking from them involved a very muzzy untangling of sound, source, and sensation.

"Princess Anna?" Her dreaming mind issued the voice from the mouth of a great white bear-wolf creature that was drumming its massive claws on the castle dinner table.

"Mmmphrgle," was her inelegant response. Within the dream, she nobly demanded the beast state its intentions. His. Or was it a her?

"Princess Anna, Royal Steward Kai wishes to speak with you, as soon as you are able."

"Ugggle." Don't be silly, she addressed the creature in her dream. You cannot possibly be Kai. You have too much hair on your head!

"Princess Anna, I implore you, please do not make me fetch the snowman."

"Mmmlaf?" The monster shifted, becoming the giant snowman Marshmallow, then shrank and became the diminutive Olaf. With joy, Anna leaped forward in her dream and scooped Olaf into a spinning hug. Is Elsa with you? Her dream voice rang across a snowy landscape. Kristoff? Sven? Is my family whole again?

"Oh, you really are going to make me… I don't..."

So strange to hear such a worried tone from Olaf! She hastened to reassure him that all was well, that really Elsa had just bumped her head. That kind of thing happened when they were playing in the armory. One really should watch out for knight falls.

"Who's going to make you do what, now? You really shouldn't let anyone make you do anything you don't want to do!" Olaf's cheerfully concerned voice rang against stone.

"Gah!" yelped the page at Princess Anna's door. "How do you do that?" he exclaimed.

In Anna's dream, her small armful of snowman became a staggering armful of snowbear. Said bear was having a very odd conversation with itself.

"Do what?" Olaf asked. "Walk? Well to be honest I just kind of roll along! One stump swung along in front of the other!"

It was very funny to watch a snowbear waddle in the dream.

"No! I… I mean appear like… you sneak up on… ah, I mean, you travel so quietly… sir… Olaf..." The page was struggling desperately to regain his professional tone.

"Oh, that's easy! I'm a super snowy and now sugary ninja!"

Dreaming Anna tried to lick the snowbear-wolf's fur. It really was sweet, like spun sugar.

"You're… a… forgive me, sir… did you say… sugary?"

"Yep! Word to the wise, be careful climbing some of the bags in the kitchen. They're really not all that tightly sewn shut."

The sweet snowbeast was now trying to hop along in an upright position, a bag over its legs. Even deep in the dream, Anna thought that was a bit odd. A bit much, really.

"I… will take that into consideration… sir."

"You do that, my good man! Oh! Do you think Anna's awake yet?"

"I… have been trying… sir..."

"Oh, she's a heavy sleeper! You gotta be kinda forceful about it. Like this: Anna! Hey Anna! Time to wake up!"

"Sir, that is the Princess!" Shock suffused every syllable the poor page spoke.

"Oh, right, right! Hey, Princess Anna! Time to wake up!"

The snowmonster of her dream groaned in pain as Anna shoved her way past it, fighting through the thick murk of sleep to achieve the fragile light of wakefulness. As clarity shattered against her, she slurred, "M'up! M'up!" even as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Oh, I think I can hear her! Hey, Anna… excuse me, Princess Anna! You gonna come out soon? It's a lovely morning! The baker even gave me some muffins to bring to you! Oh, you, do you want some muffins?"

"I," stammered the page, "uh, I, ah, uhm, can't eat while on the job. Sir."

"Really? That's a shame. Well maybe we can save same of these for later! When does your shift end?"

"I, er, sir, I truly do need to wake the Princess. Royal Steward Kai needs to speak with her… as soon as possible..."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Hey Anna! Princess Anna!" A sharp rapping sounded at Anna's bedroom door. "Kai needs to see you! You awake yet? Anna?"

"Mmnot! Am. Am waking up!" Anna sat up, the pillow falling to one side. She reached up to brush hair from her face, staring a moment in confusion when her fingers tangled in the sleep-made knots.

"There you go! She should be out momentarily! Oh, Anna? How about I just meet you at breakfast? Will that be okay?"

Knuckling slumber-blurred vision from her eyes, Anna called back, "Yes, s'fine."

"Great, chat with you later! And here you go, my good man, have a muffin for after your shift!"

"Thank you… sir..." After a few quiet moments, the page muttered, "Shift? Does it imply I wear women's undergarments?"

A ridiculous image of a white bear wearing a woman's shift paraded through Anna's mind. It was so startling absurd that it woke her completely up. A brief conversation through the door clarified what the beleaguered page had been trying to achieve. Wondering at the urgency, Anna fought down the nervous swishing of her stomach and dressed quickly. She still eschewed the services of any handmaiden, although it was increasingly more for those rare moments of privacy rather than being proud of her own independence.

Hurrying to the private dining hall, she found the Royal Treasurer, Kai and Olaf waiting her.

"Did something happen?" both Kai and she asked at the same time.

Olaf blinked, shook his head, and muttered, "Wow, stereo!"

Kai and Anna glanced at the snowman, then at each other. Kai gestured to Anna and said, "You first, Your Highness."

Anna cleared her throat as she took a seat. "It's just you sent the page with such urgency…," she stated.

Kai's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "I did not," he said, frowning. "I asked him to be on hand so that he could pass on my request for us to meet as soon as conveniently possible." He nodded his head to the Royal Treasurer. "We thought it might be wise to confer over possible trade implications, given recent revelations."

Gripping the edge of the table, Princess Anna swallowed and asked, "Has the staff found something, then?"

Kai blinked, then murmured, "Ah. No, nothing yet. I really don't expect anything for a few days. Just consternation over your… cheerful dismissal, shall we say?" The Royal Steward chuckled, not even attempting to hide his satisfaction. "Not that I have any reproach. That was as satisfying to watch as any of the Queen's, ah, frostier encouragements."

The Royal Treasurer smiled hesitantly and added, "I wish I could have witnessed it."

"Oh, if I could have just witnessed it, that would have been great!" Anna grumbled as one of the kitchen staff slid a plate of eggs before her. She eyed the contents dubiously, but her stomach seemed to be settling. With no significant protest from her gut, she picked up a fork and began to tentatively eat.

The two men took that as a sign to begin their repast as well. Olaf tugged a plate of freshly baked bread to himself and inhaled deeply. The breath came out as a sad exhale. "I'll be glad when Elsa comes back," he commented.

Anna, her mouth full of food, could only nod in unhappy agreement.

Kai swallowed his bite and waved a fork in the air. "Of course, once the Queen returns, we'll also have to address whatever she has found out about the storms and monsters." It was his turn to sigh as he contemplated his plate. "Not to mention getting the Queen up to speed as to whatever we find out is going on with the delegations, and possibly some of our own advisers."

A grimace contorted Anna's face as her bite went down under protest. "So strange," she half-choked, then pounded her chest lightly. Waving off the men's and snowman's concern, she continued, "It's just so strange to think that I know more about what's going on in the castle than she does. Even if it's not very much."

"Too soon to expect much," the Royal Treasurer unexpectedly spoke up. When faces turned to him in surprise, he gave a weak smile and shrug. "When dealing in currency and trade, one learns to not expect immediate answers."

"Very true," Kai conceded. "All the more reason to go over what we do know… now, since you mentioned trade, I've been wondering…."

The talk quickly become an analytical history lesson of the various countries' inter-dependency in trade. The two men discussed possible motives that could be reflected or inspired by commerce, as well as known political maneuverings. Princess Anna did her best to be attentive, but without the idea of individuals to focus on, it was difficult for her to keep a clear picture. Olaf simply appeared increasingly both worried and bored.

Once breakfast was concluded, Princess Anna found herself rushed into various meetings. The local Reeve had some scheduling concerns with villagers that he needed to address with her. An incident with a groom accidentally injuring a horse required the Marshall to report directly to her before he carried out any action, since the horse was royal property. The Marshall also wanted to speak with her about possibly training Sitron, Han's former steed, to Arendelle cavalry commands. This would also require Anna to schedule some time in the saddle for herself. A gentle reminder from Kai about Arendelle Royalty being expected to fight alongside their soldiers drove home the fact this was no idle consideration.

All the while, various court advisers would somehow manage to stumble across the Princess. They casually shadowed her, then brought up whatever item of concern dominated their attention whenever she paused to breathe. Not even Kai's sharp, subtle skills could discourage the worst of them from constantly attending her. A handful seemed to express honest concern over Elsa's welfare and Anna's own state of mind. More of them were fixated upon their own particular specialties. A tiny scattering expressed undue concern about trade with specific countries. Those very few, Princess Anna immediately set castle staff to attend with particular attention.

Lunch was a very quick affair, over almost as soon as it had begun. Anna paused long enough to give Olaf a great, warm hug before she had to dart off to her next meeting.

It was very nearly dinner time when a messenger came for Princess Anna. She was deep in argument with a guild master and his related court adviser. The Royal Treasurer's recent lessons were well-rooted in her mind, much to her surprise, and readily pointed out the flaws in many of the things the guild master was requesting.

As she was about to explain this for the umpteenth time, a messenger entered the room and gave a polite cough. He had to give it a little louder when at first no one noticed him. The third time managed to turn Princess Ana's head. At her slightly distracted nod, he dared to approach. Leaning forward, he whispered something in the Princess's ear.

Her eyes grew wide. "Now? Right now?"

The messenger nodded.

Princess Anna leaped out of her seat. "Olaf! Elsa's back!" She started to run for the door, only to come to a staggering halt. She spun about on one foot to look at the men still in their seats. "Don't worry, I'll be back! Or if not, you know where dinner will be held! My sister's home!" With that she spun about on one foot again and darted for the door.

"Wait, wait for me!" Olaf called as he waddled as quickly as he could after her. Anna apparently did not hear him, but he was too happy to mind. "Elsa's back!" he cheerfully echoed to anyone that would listen.

Out in the courtyard, four weary travelers were greeted by an assortment of grooms. The Marshall himself came running as soon as he realized one of them was the Queen. He was bowing and offering to take her horse when a ringing cry was heard from the top of the castle stairs.

"Elsa!"

A green, gold, and black blur topped in vibrant red sped down the steps. Elsa barely had time to brace herself for her incoming sister. A happy "oomph!" could be heard along with the bodily thud as contact was made. The Marshall had to make a lunge for Snofonn's reins as the horse reared, startled. There was another sudden shuffle in the background as Captain Beorne stepped between the two sisters and a growling Feilan. He shook his head in silent warning at the guide, who looked from him to them first in irritation, then in growing puzzlement. She tilted her head as she watched the sisters, confusion running rife across her face.

Oblivious to the background disturbances, Anna was busy hugging Elsa as tightly as humanly possible. She only let up enough to give her sister a sibling's kiss to each cheek before immediately resuming the crushing hug. Elsa was busy trying to smile, breathe, hug her back, and break free all at the same time. She finally had to settle for frantically patting Anna's back. Distracted, Anna took a step back so she could look at Elsa's face. Before Elsa could say a word, however, Anna practically launched herself at Elsa's head.

"Where did you get hit?" she asked, fingers rapidly prodding through Elsa's frosted locks. "Are you okay? Was there bleeding? Do you need rest? Your bed is all ready for you. You can go straight to bed if you want. Unless you're hungry, of course. You'll probably want dinner first! Oh! I could go ask Cook to make your favorite-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted with a breathless and slightly pained laugh. "Anna, Anna, Anna… wait!" Still laughing, she reached up to grab her sister's searching hands. One hand successfully made contact with Anna's wrist, but a wince prevented the second hand from achieving its goal.

"Oh! You're still hurt!" Anna exclaimed. "Did I hurt you? Where does it hurt? Should we get the Royal Surgeon? We can get him here right away! I'll just-"

"Anna, Anna," Elsa protested. With a little more care, she managed to capture Anna's other wrist. Pulling her sister's hands together between them, Elsa laughed softly once more. "I'm okay. Well, I mean relatively okay. My head still hurts a little, and my arm still hurts a bit where I was bitten-"

"Bitten! You didn't say anything about being bitten!" Anna yelped. She immediately began peering at Elsa's arms, as though she would see the wound through the blue leathers. "Where were you bitten? Has the wound been dressed? How bad is it?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Elsa assured her. "Captain Beorne has been tending to it regularly, and it is healing well. It just still aches a little, especially when pressure is put to it." She eyed her sister in gentle, loving reproof. At least for the moment, all the troubling questions that the storms, snowbeasts, and Feilan had stirred within her faded away. For the moment, all that existed was the love she held for her sister, and for the country that the castle they stood within represented. Anna and Arendelle was all she needed for this moment to be wonderful. "It's good to see you again," she said, her voice warm with affection.

Anna abruptly went still, staring into her sister's eyes. "You returned," she said. With those two words, the fear she had not wanted to admit to for these past nine days was suddenly released. Tears of relief flooded her eyes, and she lunged forward and wrapped Elsa in a great big hug.

"Ouch!" Elsa exclaimed, but when Anna attempted a guilty leap backwards, she tugged her sister back to her for another hug. She favored her wounded arm, alerting Anna to where the pain was centered. As Anna carefully hugged her back, Elsa murmured, "I kept my promise."

The sisters held each other for long moments, grateful for the warmth and breath that chased away the memory of a pair of headstones. There was no sound but for a horse's snort and the ring of horseshoes on cobbled stone. Someone coughed very lightly.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "So, do I get a turn at hugs?" The sisters stepped away from each other, although hands remained resting on arms. As one, they looked down to Olaf. The snowman waved shyly. "I really didn't want to interrupt, but I really missed Elsa, too, so I was just wondering..."

With a shared laugh, Elsa and Anna both knelt and wrapped the snowman into a very warm and happy hug. He squealed happily, hugging them as best he could with his twig arms.

Feilan stared at all this, consternation twisting her features. "They sure do like hugging," she commented.

"A bit," Captain Beorne replied in a dry tone as he handed Krokus's reins to a stableboy.

"Oh, just wait," Kristoff chuckled.

"Wait," Feilan muttered as if echoing Kristoff, but her eyes narrowed sharply as she stared at Olaf. "Is that a..."

"Oh! A new person!" Olaf exclaimed, nimbly ducking the sisters' hug and ambling his way towards Feilan.

The diminutive mountaineer stared, frog-eyed, as the snowman approached. "It's a… a..."

Stopping about a foot away from Feilan, Olaf spread his twig arms wide. "Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!"

Feilan began making a high-pitched whistling sound. Kristoff and Captain Beorne both moved behind her to prevent what appeared to be an imminent panicked retreat.

"...but somehow I don't think you do. Hey, are you okay? You look a bit upset. And you're making a weird noise. Kind of like a tea kettle. Hey, is that your way of asking for tea?" He looked over to Elsa and Anna. "Do you think she's like some peppermint tea? I hear that's really good for settling an upset stomach. I wouldn't know, since I don't have a-"

"Yes, Olaf," Elsa interrupted, her lips twisted between a smile for the snowman and concern for Feilan. "I think some peppermint tea would be lovely. Think you could run on to the kitchen and get Cook to set a kettle out for some?"

As she spoke, Anna hooked her arm through Elsa's good arm. Teal eyes studied the whistling guide curiously. She glanced from Elsa to Kristoff to Captain Beorne, then visibly bit her lower lip to keep from asking questions.

Olaf nodded vigorously in answer to Elsa. "Oh yes definitely! But first..." He darted over to give hugs to Kristoff, Sven, and a rather bemused Captain Beorne, saying, "A hug for you, and for you, and yes even for you!" He started to turn to Feilan, blinked as she was still making that weird high-pitched note, and added, "But not for you. Maybe later, if you decide you like hugs! Now, for that peppermint tea!" With that he rapidly ambled his way back into the castle.

Most eyes turned to follow him, then slowly shifted back to the whistling guide. Elsa took a hesitant step forward, starting to reach out with her free but wounded arm. A sudden twinge of pain, as well as Anna's weight on her good arm, halted her step. In a worried tone, she began to ask, "Feilan…?"

The whistle abruptly snapped into words. "A snowman! That was a talking snowman! No one said anything about a talking snowman! Why is there a talking snowman?"

"Olaf's a family friend," Anna said, her tone wavering between concerned explanation and protective reproach.

Elsa tugged gently on her sister's arm, then waved towards the slightly hysterical guide. "Feilan guided us back after the snowstorm and the… the attacks."

That snapped Anna's attention back to Elsa. "Attacks? There was more than one? Was that when the bite occurred? Just what all happened out there?"

The Queen sighed wearily. "There is much to tell. Do you have a few moments free before dinner? I would really like to be able to sit down with you and tell you… all that happened."

"All?" Feilan snapped, the high pitch abruptly gone from her voice. Brown eyes darted suspiciously to Anna in an openly skeptical evaluation.

Elsa regarded the guide solemnly. "Yes, all. Anna is my sister. She is also Princess of Arendelle, and regent in my stead. I want her to know, and she needs to know. Everything."

"Know what?" Anna broke in. She tightened her arm about Elsa's protectively, eyeing Feilan just as the guide was eyeing her. "What is it I need to know?"

In the background, Kristoff and Sven leaned against each other, eyes darting between the increasingly antagonistic women. Captain Beorne just kept a steady watch on Feilan. At a nod from the Marshall, the grooms began leading away Krokus and Snofonn. They nearly tip-toed to escape whatever tension was being generated among the Royal class. Even the horses moved quietly, almost stealthily.

Shoulders heaved in a weary sigh as Elsa patted Anna's hand on her arm. "I'll explain. But first… we're all exhausted. I don't doubt that you and I will have to at least make a brief appearance to the court before we can retire to our rooms and dinner?" she asked of Anna.

Reluctantly Anna nodded. "Things have been… well… in a bit of an uproar. There's things I need to talk with you about, as well, but…"

Elsa sighed again. "But first, Royal duty calls." She turned her attention to Feilan. "I'll have Gerda assign you a room, of course."

"A room?" Feilan protested. She gestured to Kristoff and Sven, who had begun sidling towards the stables. "I thought I'd stay in a barn? Or stable? You mean I actually have to stay in… in that?" She swung her hand towards the towering stone walls of the castle.

"Of course," Elsa spoke sternly. "You saved us, and you are a guest of Arendelle."

Anna perked up. "Wait, you saved them?" She let go of Elsa's arm and made to bound towards the small mountaineer, but halted herself when she saw Feilan take a nervous step back. Confused, she forced herself to a calmer stance. "Of course you're welcome in the castle! And you there," she said, suddenly swinging her attention to Kristoff, "don't think you're getting out of staying there, too! At the very least, you'll be having dinner with us!"

Kristoff and Sven froze in their tracks. The reindeer made a show of casually rolling his eyes and whistling, as though he had not a care in the world. When he realized he wasn't the one addressed, he gave a happy snort and continued on to the stables.

Meanwhile Kristoff fussed over the sleeves of his leathers, dusting them off and adjusting them. "Well I would hope you would invite me in for dinner! Unless of course you've managed to get into too many engagements, and just don't have time for me anymore." A slightly wicked grin gave lie to the aggrieved tone he was attempting.

"Too many…!" Anna sputtered indignantly, then had to give her own grin when Kristoff burst out laughing. Elsa laughed softly and pulled her arm from Anna's. Anna glanced briefly at Elsa, and after a silent exchange, happily bounded to Kristoff. "C'mere, you!" she commanded, arms reaching up to the taller man. He laughed as well and swept her into a loving hug.

"I was wondering when you'd remember I existed," he teased.

Leaning back enough to look into his face, Anna earnestly began, "I had to… Elsa… was so worried…!"

"Hush," Kristoff murmured, pulling Anna close. "I know." He hugged her tightly a few moments, then leaned back with a grin. "So… no new engagements, right?"

"Ah, you!" Anna half-growled, laughing and punching his shoulder hard enough to make him grunt through his grin.

Feilan continued to stare at all the exuberance. She turned a wary eye to Captain Beorne. "You're not going to start hugging, too, are you?" she asked.

Captain Beorne snorted through his mustache, but otherwise remained still and dignified. "Not hardly," he said, although his gaze drifted briefly to Elsa. Noting the tired smile of the Queen as she gazed at Anna and Kristoff, he cleared his throat loud enough to garner everyone's attention. With a solemn bow, he addressed his Queen. "Your Highness, if you'll pardon me. I need to report to my men, and inform Sergeant Jostein about what happened." Smiles ebbed away with his reluctant next words. "We will have to give notices to the families of the missing men."

Queen Elsa straightened her shoulders and gave a small, regal nod. "Of course. If you are able, however, I would ask that you join us for dinner. I intend to have it in the private Royal dining hall." Pausing, she turned to Anna. "Unless there is something that would require dinner in the main hall?"

Princess Anna hesitated, then shook her head. "No, no, we should be fine eating there." She tugged Kristoff's sleeve. "All of us. Which means you need to bathe. And dress nice."

"Oh come on," Kristoff protested. "It's not like it'll be a formal dinner!"

She snorted. "Oh come on yourself! I know we'll probably have to send Sven in after you to get you out of the hot bath!"

"Well, okay, the part about a hot bath is nice enough," Kristoff conceded. "But still..."

Captain Beorne gave an amused cough. "Well, if you all will pardon me, I will be off." He paused to give Elsa a slight bow, the gesture oddly formal after their days on the trail. "Unless something unforeseen comes up, I should be able to attend dinner. I thank you for the invitation."

Elsa gave the Captain a warm smile. "You've done much for us this trip. The very least I can do is have you join us."

Anna's gaze flicked rapidly between Elsa and Beorne, then to Kristoff when the mountaineer gave a warning tug on her arm. He shook his head a little, but had no way to answer the confusion on Anna's face.

Captain Beorne bowed again, a little deeper this time, then immediately headed for the soldiers' barracks.

Elsa briefly rubbed her eyes, then turned her attention to Feilan. "Now, for you… let us go find Gerda. She'll be able to help you with the bath and clothes."

"Bath?" Feilan squeaked. She eyed the stone walls, then looked frantically from Elsa to Kristoff to Anna, then back to Elsa. "Clothes?" Hands nervously plucked at the sleeves of her leathers. "What's wrong with what I've got on?"

"That's what I asked oof!" Kristoff grunted as Anna's elbow lightly landed on his stomach. He gave her a playful push back. The two ended up sticking their tongues at each other, then laughed and hugged again.

"Crazy," muttered Feilan. "That's it. I've come to a crazy place."

Elsa smiled. "Perhaps, but if so I think it's a good kind of crazy. Come along, Feilan. Let us go inside." Without another word or glance, the Queen walked towards her castle.

Anna and Kristoff followed suite, at first arm-in-arm, but then Kristoff gave Anna a gentle shove towards Elsa. He smiled as he watched her hastily skip ahead to catch up with Elsa.

Feilan hesitated, glaring at their backs. "Come along?" she snarled to herself. "I'm not a dog." She started to take a step backward, but Elsa chose that moment to look over her shoulder. Caught by that true-blue gaze, Feilan hunched her shoulders and stepped forward instead. "'m gonna regret this," she growled even as she moved to follow the sisters and mountaineer inside.

The large stone walls of the castle swung shut behind them. What few staff and villagers that heard of the Queen's return and gathered in the courtyard slowly dispersed.

A few fat, fluffy snowflakes began to slowly fall, the sibilant whisper of their passage too soft to be marked by any but the most attentive ears.


End file.
